INTERCAMBIO
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- La vida de Rose era prácticamente normal hasta que la llegada de su hermano gemelo que hace que su mundo se derrumbe, ella quiere conocer a su mamá y el a su papá… ¿Por qué no cambiar de lugar? RsxEm JzxAl OoC
1. Prologo

**Hey aquí yo con la historia mas esperada! **

**Jajaj… ok, ok… no tanto… el punto que aquí esta!**

**Esta historia es una combinación de varias películas y series que eh visto y en las cuales aparte de gemelos ay muchas cosas cómicas… como saben no soy muy buena para eso pero ahora tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo…**

_**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD

_**SUMMARY:**_-TODOS HUMANOS- La vida de Rose era prácticamente normal hasta que la llegada de su hermano gemelo hace que su vida de un giro drástico, ella quiere conocer a su mamá y el a su papá… ¿Por qué no cambiar de lugar? RsxEm JzxAl OoC

**Así que no escribo mas y espero que lo disfruten…!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**= P R O L O G O =**

Esme se había casado completamente enamorada de Carlisle, de igual manera el.

La boda había sido organizada por su mejor amiga, Mary Anne Brandon, había sido el evento del año en Forks.

El salón estaba adornado con cientos de flores blancas y rojas, en el techo habían colocado pequeñas luces que simulaban las estrellas. En pocas palabras todo era perfecto…

Carlisle se sentía orgulloso de poderle dar la celebración que ella quería, el que las personas se asombraran de todo también lo hacían sentirse así.

Esme quería compartir ese día tan especial con toda su familia y amigos, a pesar de que Carlisle había gastado mucho para la fiesta, cuando ella le había dicho que prefería algo mas privado. Aun así lo principal se había hecho, se había casado con el, ahora era la señora de Cullen… Esme Cullen.

**=0=0=**

Después de uso meses de casados, Carlisle hizo renunciar a Esme a su trabajo, el ganaba lo suficiente como para darle los lujos que ella quisiera. Sin embargo, ella se sentía sola en la casa, comenzó a sentirse vacía, Carlisle llegaba cansado del hospital y no hablaban mucho, salvo lo necesario.

**=0=0=**

Al año de casados Esme se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

—Katy ¿Cuántos pacientes me faltan? —pregunto Carlisle a su secretaria desde adentro de su oficina.

—Un par mas Doctor

—Haga pasar al próximo por favor… —le pidió.

—Enseguida doctor… —mientras esperaba que entrara el paciente, ordeno algunos papeles de su escritorio y fue a archivar otros.

—Tome asiento por favor —dijo al escuchar abrirse la puerta, pero no había volteado a ver— ¿en que… —volteo a ver a la paciente, a Esme que estaba sentada frente a el— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto extrañado.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

—Eso podemos hablarlo en la casa, no hay necesidad de que pidas una cita —camino al lado de ella.

—Es por eso que vine, en la casa no hablamos de nada, por si no te has dado cuenta, eh tenido mareos y nauseas —ya estaba llorando, pero no precisamente de alegría.

—¡Amor! —grito eufórico el doctor— estas embarazada —la levanto y la abrazo con mucha alegría, pero noto que ella no estaba del todo feliz— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto preocupado.

—Es solo que… —se quedo callada pensando en como decirle.

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió tomando su cara entre sus manos, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos—, le diré a Mark que te haga estudios, todo saldrá bien —ella no pudo decir nada, así que simplemente asintió.

**=0=0=**

Tres meses pasaron y era el día del ultrasonido, claro, había habido otros antes, pero este era para saber el sexo de los bebes, así es… iban a hacer gemelos…

—Aquí están sus piecitos… ay! —chillo la doctora— es un niño y una niña —sonrió a los padres ampliamente. A Esme se le salieron las lágrimas de la emoción, pero Carlisle estaba un poco decepcionado, el habría querido tener dos niños, pero eso no se controlaba, así que se resigno.

**=0=0=**

Finalmente los nueve meses habían pasado, hubo complicaciones en el parto, así que cuando Esme despertó quiso ver a sus bebes, la enfermera trajo a sus gemelitos, la hermosa niña con ojos azules y cabello rubio como su padre y el lindo niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, tomo a ambos en los brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completamente feliz.

—Mis lindos Rosalie y Jackson… —beso sus cabecitas con mucho cariño.

—Em… señora… —hablo la enfermera un poco apenada por interrumpir la tierna escena.

—¿Si? —Esme levanto la vista a ella.

—El niño se llama Jasper… —se sintió avergonzada la enfermera el corregir a la señora.

—¿Qué? —pregunto asombrada, entonces le paso la niña a ella y miro la muñequera que tenia el bebe, ahí claramente decía: "Jasper Cullen"

Entonces recordó las discusiones que siempre tenía con Carlisle, esa sobre el nombre del niño.

"_Quisiera que ella se llame Rosalie, como mi madre" dijo Esme acariciando el vientre abultado que ya tenia._

"_Si como sea… entonces que el niño se llame Jasper" Carlisle se aproximo al lado en donde el pequeño estaba creciendo._

"_¿Jasper? Carlisle… ese nombre ya no se usa, están… anticuado… mejor Jackson, como tu abuelo…"le sugirió Esme._

"_No mujer… se llamara Jasper como mi padre y se termino la discusión."_

—¿Dónde esta mi esposo? —exigió saber Esme.

—El Doctor Cullen esta en rondas, no ah de tardar en venir… —dijo entregándole la niña de nuevo para que los alimentara.

**Pv. Esme**

Tras horas de discusión sin sentido, me resigne… ahora mi pequeño tendría ese nombre, no era feo, pero ya no se usaba.

—Necesito que me firmes esto —le dije a mi esposo mostrándole una serie de facturas por pagar de los bebes, pero entre ellas venia el acta de divorcio.

—Mujer tengo prisa… —me dijo comenzando a firmarlos.

—Lo se… pero necesito que estén firmados antes de que te vallas…

Los dejo sobre la barra y salió sin decirme nada. Pues bien… ya no me importaba. Acababa de firmar nuestro divorcio.

Tras dejar el acta sobre la mesita de centro en la sala, fui a revisar por ultima vez a mi pequeña Rose…

¿Qué porque la dejaba a ella? ¿Cómo una madre puede dejar así como así a su hija?

Ya estaba decidido, nos habíamos casado por vienes mancomunados y teníamos que repartirlo todo a partes iguales… y mis hijos por desgracia entraban en esa clausula…

Amaba a mis dos hijos por igual y a pesar de todo seguía amando a Carlisle… seria un recuerdo constante de nuestro matrimonio fallido, pero sobre todo… y que dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir… no iba a permitir que Carlisle fuera feliz con el único hijo al que si quiere, ahora tendría que aprender a amar a Rose…

Pero sobre todo aprender como tratar a una mujer…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Se que solo es el prologo pero ya es un comienzo… saben que tengo mas de un año querido escribir esta historia y mas ustedes en leerla…**

**Así que las espero en el siguiente capitulo…**

**Ya saben… comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias… dejen un pequeño Reviewcito! Jajaja**…

**XoXo (Besos y Abrazos)**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Jejem… bueno… tres semanas son mucho para que actualice… lo se…**

**Pero ahora surgieron las ideas…**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 1: - Una Idea - **

**Pv. Rosalie**

El fin de semana por fin había llegado. Después de la peor semana de mi vida en la escuela, llegaba a mi casa para poder relajarme en compañía de Hanna y sin Carlisle, como siempre.

—¿Por qué esa cara mi niña? —a pesar de tener diecisiete años ella todavía me trataba como a una pequeña.

—Perdimos en las regionales —fui a abrazarla en busca de consuelo.

—Oh mi pobre bebé, ya veras que el próximo año si podrán llegar a las nacionales —eso me decía cada vez que eso pasaba desde hace dos años.

—Quiero helado y…

—Galletas con chispas de chocolate… lo se… ven —paso su brazo por mis hombros y fuimos a la cocina dejando mi maleta en la entrada.

Pase la tarde ayudándole a preparar la cena. A pesar de llevar años con nosotros ella seguía siendo la nana-sirvienta y no se le permitía cenar con nosotros.

—¿Dónde esta mi princesa? —grito Carlisle, salte de la silla y corrí a la entrada.

—Papi —corrí a abrazarlo y darle un beso de bienvenida.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Sabrías si hubieras ido —lo acompañe a la sala para que descansara.

—Lo siento, tuve una cirugía de emergencia, un accidente…

—Aish… esta gente que no tiene cuidado —le acerque sus pantuflas y me senté en el sillón junto a el.

—Princesa no vengo a casa a seguir hablando de esas cosas —dijo mi padre fastidiado.

—Ok… para tu información perdimos —me levante molesta y fui a seguir ayudándole a Hanna.

Después de unos minutos la cena estuvo lista, puse la mesa y serví para llamarlo a la mesa.

La cena paso como siempre, rápido y solo contestando a las preguntas que el me preguntaba. Carlisle se levanto satisfecho de la mesa y se fue dándome un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches princesa

—Buenas noches papi… ¡ah! Mañana voy a ir con Alice de compras.

—La vez toda la semana… ¿No puedes pasar un día sin ella? —negué con la cabeza— ok, solo no lleguen muy tarde…

Se dio vuelta y desapareció al final de la escalera.

Termine mi comida, lleve los platos a la cocina y deje que Hanna descansara mientras yo limpiaba todo.

—¿Segura que estarás bien si me voy? —pregunto cuando me senté a su lado al terminar.

—Claro, se hacer el desayuno, comeré con Alice y pediré algo de cenar para cuando papá llegue.

—Ok… entonces hasta el próximo viernes.

—Cuídate… —la acompañe a la puerta y cerré todo perfectamente para irme a acostar.

Pase por el cuarto de Carlisle y estaba todo oscuro, llegue al mío y avente la maleta ya vacía junto al tocador. Encendí la televisión y había noticias, cambie de canal para encontrar algo bueno que ver, pero no había nada y termine apagándola para encender el estéreo y poner mi música favorita.

Entre a la duche y otra vez ahí estaba el único defecto que veía en mi, tenia los pechos pequeños, bueno, no tanto, pero los quería tener en talla C no B.

—Rose princesa necesito dormir —grito Carlisle en la puerta.

—Estoy en el baño entra a bajarle —grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

Se escucho la música mas bajo y cerrar la puerta poco después.

Termine de arreglarme y me fui a dormir.

**oOo**

**Pv. Jasper**

—¿Otra ves? —pregunto Esme molesta, antes había estado peor— ¿Y ahora que hiciste? —al parecer ya se estaba resignando.

—Solo le dije a un maestro algunas verdades —me encogí de hombros—, no había terminado de hablar cuando me llevaron a la dirección.

—Ay Jaz, Jaz, Jaz… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Nada? —pregunte para hacerme el gracioso.

—¿Qué necesito hacer para que madures un poco? —eso no me lo esperaba, ella nunca me había gritado de esa forma.

—Tal ves dejar de trabajar tanto y pasar algunas horas con tu hijo.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…

—¿Entonces que planeas hacer? —pregunte retadoramente.

—Por ahora estas castigado, la banda deja de tocar en el garaje por un mes… y regresando de vacaciones buscare otra preparatoria para que sigas estudiando… —dijo con cansancio.

—Arruinas mi vida —le grite corriendo a mi cuarto cerrándola de un portazo.

_Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente por unos segundos, hasta que decidió ir a buscar a su hijo y hablar con el. _

_Llego a la puerta de la habitación y toco antes de entrar._

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunte sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

—Quiero hablar contigo… contarte algo para que entiendas que lo único que hice fue rescatarte y mejorar nuestras vidas… —no entendí a que se refería pero me había instigado.

—Pasa… —me levante y le gire para quedar sentado en la cama. Ella entro y se sentó a mi lado.

—Tal vez pienses que te hecho la vida a perder pero la mía lo estaba hasta que tu y tu hermana nacieron…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpí— ¿Cómo que hermana?

—Ok, tendré que comenzar desde un poco mas atrás —tomo aire—, me case con Carlisle Cullen.

—¿Mi padre? —la volví a interrumpir.

—Si, bueno… yo lo amaba con locura… pero no contaba con que el amor se nos iba a acabar… después me entere de que estaba embarazada y sentí esperanza por vez primera después de todo ese tiempo… pensé que las cosas iban a cambiar pero no fue así… fue empeorando conforme el embarazo fue avanzando… ni siquiera me dejo opinar en tu nombre, el dijo se llamara como mi padre y punto… trate de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero cuando nacieron quede inconsciente y cuando desperté ya te había puesto Jasper —volteo a verme—, ahora ya sabes porque ese nombre…

—Es el nombre de mi abuelo… —me quede pensativo— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto hasta ahora?

—Esperaba que fueras un poco mas maduro como para entenderme, pero como arruino tu vida quizá seria tiempo de que lo supieras… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y que paso después? ¿Cómo decidieron separarse?

—Eso… —volvió a tomar aire— el no lo decidió… fui yo que un día le entregue los papeles de divorcio y el los firmo sin darse cuenta… no los leyó ni nada…

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Lo mezcle junto con algunas facturas y lo firmo, pensé que se daría cuenta pero no lo hiso así que no le di importancia…

—¿Entonces tengo una hermana?

—Se llama Rosalie… como tu abuela…

—¿Y mi papá nos busco? —pregunte después de unos segundos.

—Si, pero solo porque no quería a Rosalie, quería que te diera a el…

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste? —no se porque lo pregunte.

—Por que los quería mucho a los dos, pero tu primera palabra fue mamá y no papá como la de Rosalie —agacho la cabeza— además de que si me hubiera traído a tu hermana jamás me hubiera buscado…

—¿Lo sigues queriendo?

—No lo se… ya pasaron muchos años…

—¿Algún día podre irlos a visitar?

—No lo creo… ellos viven en Washington… a menos de que ahorres mucho o nos saquemos la lotería podremos pagar los pasajes…

—¿Irías conmigo? —pregunte extrañado.

—Tu solo no llegarías… —se burlo y se acerco para darme un beso en la frente.

—Esme ya estoy grande —me comencé a reír.

—diecisiete no te hace muy grande…

—Pero tampoco muy pequeño —ambos nos miramos retadoramente y después soltamos la risa.

—Tengo que irme… mañana tengo que entregar un proyecto y no lo he terminado… descansa…

—Hasta mañana ma…

Me quede pensando un rato antes de dormir profundamente.

¿Qué si no podía llegar a Washington solo? Si había llegado a New York de aventón para un concierto… qué no llegara hasta haya seria el colmo.

**oOo**

**Pv. Rosalie**

—Mira… —Alice me jalo del brazo tan repentinamente que casi me caigo— ¿No es un hermoso abrigo?

—Claro… pero ya tienes muchas cosas verdes… mejor ese rojo…

—A ti te gusta el color rojo a mi no… —íbamos a seguir con nuestra discusión cuando una pequeña comenzó a llorar, volteamos a ver y un niño mas grande que ella vino y la ayudo a levantarla, le sacudió y la tomo de la mano para ir con sus papás.

—¿No te has preguntado como seria tener un hermano? —pregunte a Alice concentrada en la familia.

—A veces… pero te tengo a ti… —vino y me abrazo— ven vamos a comprarte ese abrigo rojo… —me jalo de la mano y fuimos a comprar.

Regresamos a la casa donde… si… Carlisle no estaba… hacia una semana que había salido de vacaciones y a el se le ocurría ir a un congreso de que se yo… por el resto de mis vacaciones.

—Compramos mucho… espero que mamá no se enoje… pero también le quedaran algunas cosas a Cinthia… así que no habrá problema… creo —nos tumbamos en el sillón mas grande de la sala.

—Al menos cuando regresemos a Seattle estaremos al último grito de la moda… o al menos lo más que podamos… —ambas nos reírnos.

Hanna llego a la sala preguntándonos que queríamos de comer… Alice se levanto a ayudarle mientras yo habría la puerta que habían tocado.

—Esto es extraño… —_dijo Jazz al ver un clon perfecto de el, solo que en chica._

—No lo puedo creer —_dijo Rose en shock, sabía que había alguien igual a ti en alguna parte del mundo, pero ese alguien estaba enfrente de su puerta._

—Debes ser Rosalie… —_Jazz ya sabía que tenía una hermana, pero no sabía que era su gemela._

—Eh, si… ¿Qui qui-én e e-res? —_pregunto tartamudeando._

—¿Enserio lo preguntas? —_pregunto con ironía_— bueno… soy Jasper Cullen… tu hermano… gemelo —_dijo extrañado de decir eso_.

—Carlisle nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano… —_ella estaba sorprendida._

—Hermana… ya somos dos los engañados… Esme no me dijo que tenía hermana…

—¿Esme? ¿Así se llama? —_un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a ella, por fin sabía el nombre de su madre._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Y Jasper no sabía que hacer._

—¿Estas bien? —_pregunto acercándose a ella._

—Carlisle me dijo que ella… lo había abandonado… nunca ha querido hablar de mi mamá —_no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a su hermano._

—Calma… Esme me dijo que era peor… no me extrañaría si te hubiera dicho que estaba muerta… —_ahora si entendía las razones de su mamá._

—¿Rose quién era? —_Alice grito antes de entrar al recibidor y cuando lo hizo se quedo petrificada con lo que veía._

**Pv. Jasper**

—Em… ¿Hola? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir al ver a la linda chica que había llegado. Rosalie se separo de mí y la volteo a ver.

—Alice… es mi hermano… Jasper… —nos presento limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Pero… ¿como? El nunca te menciono…

—¿Volvió a casarse? —pregunte a Rosalie. La chica Alice… estaba tan sorprendida por la noticia, que lo único que se me ocurrió es que nuestro padre había rehecho su vida.

—No, ella es como mi hermana… pero no, el ni siquiera a traído a ninguna chica a la casa.

—Ay dios santo —la voz de una mujer se escucho repentinamente haciéndonos voltear al mismo tiempo— Jasper… —ella comenzó a llorar— mírate nada mas como has crecido…

—Gracias… pero ¿Quién es usted? —pregunte extrañado.

—Hanna… oh si… fui tu niñera antes de que Esme se fuera…

—¿Qué? —grito Rosalie— ¿lo sabias? —pregunto herida.

—Perdóname mi niña, tu padre me hizo prometer que no diría nada… —la mujer fue a abrazar a mi hermana.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? —ella la empujo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Lo siento… sabia que no podía presentarme así como así pero no imagine que esto iba a pasar.

—Yo voy a hablar con ella —Alice me sonrió antes de salir corriendo tras de mi hermana.

—No la culpo… ella siempre esta sola… Alice y yo somos su única compañía… ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Lo ultimo que supe de ustedes es que estaban en Maine con la familia de Esme…

—Precisamente de haya vengo… me escape unos días de mi casa…

—¿Qué? ¿Al menos dejaste alguna nota para ella no se preocupara?

—Si pero le dije que iba a New York con mis tíos… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y si llama y pregunta por ti? —me puso un gran vaso de té helado frente a mi.

—Tranquila… pase entes de venir para acá… por ahora tienen problemas económicos y les cortaron la línea… eso me deja con el resto de las vacaciones libres.

—Dios niño… espero que no se arme esto en grande…

—¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo Carlisle? —pregunte por su nombre y no por mi padre.

—Ay mi hijo si supieras…

—¿Puedes contarme? —pregunte ansioso.

—¿Por donde debería comenzar? —se pregunto a ella misma. Después siguió con una detallada explicación de lo que había pasado entre nuestros padres y yo le conté como había hecho mi mamá para que le firmara los papeles.

—Esto me confunde mucho… —Rosalie apareció detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—Creo que necesitabas escuchar lo que paso también… —le sonreí con una mueca.

—Ahora lo detesto… ¿Puedo irme contigo a conocer a nuestra madre? —ella vino a abrazarme.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes… ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu padre?... disculpe Dr. Cullen es que vino Jasper y ella decidió irse con el… —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ok… ok… pero es que… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mamá? —Rosalie estaba al borde del llanto.

**oOo**

—¿Yo vestirme como ella? —la mire de pies a cabeza.

—Oye… —se quejo.

—No Alice no creo que sea una buena idea —le dije ya con mas confianza.

—Aish… funciono en juego de gemelas… que aquí no se aplique es absurdo…

—Ya lo dijiste Alice… es una película… son historias ficticias… —Rose la tomo de los hombros.

—Si, además ahí las dos eran niñas… aquí el sexo es diferente… —me acerque y pase la vista de ella a mi.

—Eso es lo de menos… —rodo los ojos— conozco a unos travestis que se ponen unas especies de fajas para ocultar eso que tienen entre las piernas… te ponemos un bra con relleno y ya… a Rose solo le tenemos que ocultas las bubis y ponerle calcetines entre las piernas —lo dijo como si fuera muy sencillo.

—No es solo eso… la voz, la actitud, los ojos, las facciones… el esta muy hombrudo, y es mas alto que yo —Rose comenzó a compararnos.

—Gracias… ya comienzo a quererte más —dije con sarcasmo.

—Pero es que… tu no conoces a Carlisle… ella no conoce a Esme… ambos no pueden dejar sus escuelas o abandonar a cualquiera de los dos… es lo único que se me ocurre.

Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver.

**oOo**

—Su prima Alice no los va a decepcionar… —dijo Alice metiendo a Rose en el probador. Le había puesto una peluca para ocultar todo su cabello y le había prestado un poco de mi ropa para salir de compras.

—Pero traigo ropa suficiente para una semana —dije confundido.

—Si, pero hay veces que tardamos hasta quince días en volver a casa… tu dices que no sabes como será tu nueva preparatoria… es solo por si acaso.

—Ok… pero creo que te estas olvidando de una cosa —dije observando bien a Rose.

—¿Qué? —pregunto viéndola por todas partes.

—La manzana de adan… yo tengo y ella no —alce mi cuello para mostrar la pequeña protuberancia de ahí.

—Oh por dios… lo olvidaba… —comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

—Hola —una chica paso a nuestro lado y saludo a ambos coqueteándonos.

—Hola —la salude de igual manera, y le cerré el ojo a Rose—, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Me preguntaba si tu hermano y tú quisieran venir a una fiesta conmigo y mi amiga… —la chica volteo a otra chica que estaba más lejos.

—¿Qué opinas Jack? —pregunte recordando el nombre que quería ponerme mamá.

—No lo se… tal vez podamos hacer un espacio después del ensayo de la banda ¿no crees? —hizo su voz ronca como de chico.

—¿Tienen una banda? —pregunto la chica vuelta loca.

—Si, pero solo tocamos en el garaje todavía —ayude a _Jack._

—Ok, la dirección de la fiesta es esta… espero que un día nos inviten a escucharlos… —ella sonrió y se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh por dios… —Alice regreso andando como bailarina con un par de camisas.

—Para la próxima seré gay —dijo limpiándose el labial que nos había dejado la chica.

—Espero que Esme escoja un colegio donde haya uniforme… —dije pasándole un par de camisas mas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que usar camisas todo el tiempo? —escuchamos su desilusión.

—Lo bueno es que vivimos en Maine, el clima de haya es un poco mas frio que el de aquí…

—Bueno, no te acalorizaras entonces…

**oOo**

—Ok, es oficial… solo usaras zapatos de piso… nada de tacones —estábamos midiendo nuestra altura.

—¿Por qué eres mas grande que yo? Ah… tú tienes los genes de la altura y yo de la inteligencia…

—JA, yo diría más bien que los genes del deporte… a mi no se me da eso…

—¿Cómo?

—Soy mas… hey… le atinaste… tengo una banda… soy músico…

—¿Y eso que? yo se tocar el piano…

—Luego discuten quien tiene que gen… ahora entra ahí y ponte eso o tendré que hacerlo yo misma… —me amenazo Alice.

No le respondí y entre inmediatamente al baño. Rose seguía comportándose como chico y a mi me tocaba ahora probar ser chica.

Primero comencé con la cosa esa que apretaba mis partes nobles. Y me puse el pantalón, seguido del bra con relleno y una blusa que hacia verme con menos hombros.

—¿Cómo logre convencerme de esto? —me mire al espejo y en verdad no parecía yo.

—¿Estas listo? —escuche a Alice gritar.

—No se vallan a reír —advertí.

Salí del baño y ellas se me quedaron viendo estupefactas.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—Claro que no… estas igual que Rose… tu te pareces mas a ella así que ella siendo tu…

—Ok… espero que no haya sido un cumplido…

—Ven siéntate —Alice me guio al tocador de Rose—, lo bueno que tienes el cabello un poco largo, podemos hacerlo pasar por un nuevo corte.

Comenzó a hacerme cosas en la cara, y todo habría estado bien hasta que comenzó a depilarme las cejas.

—Cálmate solo es un poco, nosotras lo hacemos siempre.

—¿Torturarse? Ya lo creo…

—Ja, ja… —Alice saco la lengua y siguió con su trabajo.

Después de una larga y tortuosa hora termino.

—listo ahora parece juntos… quiero una foto de ustedes dos así…

Ambos hicimos posiciones distintas para hacer las fotos mas divertidas.

—La cena esta lista —Hanna entro al cuarto y se nos quedo viendo.

—¿Qué hicieron? —pregunto pasando la vista de Rose a mi.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —pregunto Alice ofendida.

—Por que conozco a Rose perfectamente… —camino al lado de ella— por poco me engañan…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Como notaran hay algunas lagunas en las que no pongo como paso algo… si me conocen ya de alguna historia anterior sabrán que es lo que hago para no encharcarme y poder seguir con el capitulo.**

**Aquí comienza la transformación de los gemelos…**

**Sino se imaginan como se verían ellos cambiados... pasen a mi perfil y en la portada hay unos fotomontajes que hice de ellos dos… claro que no va a ser lo mismo porque tome como modelos a Nikki R. y a Jackson R. así que no se imaginen… y véanlo…**

**Ahora… se que se preguntaran por Emmett… pues eso si no es que ya tienen una vaga idea, será una sorpresa. El punto es que por ahora Alice no siente nada por Jazz al igual que el.**

**Háganme saber su opinión hasta ahora de esta historia!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hola!**

**Ahora si no me tarde mucho en actualizar…!**

**Les anuncio que a partir de este capitulo comenzaran a confundirse…**

**Ya que será uno de Rosalie siendo Jasper… y así…**

**Así que Enjoy it! **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 2: - Jasper -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

—¿Qué hiciste que? —pregunte escandalizada cuando Jazz menciono de su escapada a casa de nuestros tíos.

—Me entro curiosidad y quise venir… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ay no… estaré castigado… —me tape la cara con la almohada.

—Eso es lo de menos… —el rió como si se estuviera burlándose.

—¿Qué mas paso? —pregunte temerosa.

—Digamos que estoy castigado por un tiempo y no podre tocar con la banda en el garaje… eso sin contar la nueva horrible escuela.

—Soy tan buena como un ángel… —chille— ¿Qué es lo que haces para meterte en tanto lio? Una vez trate de ser castigada en la escuela y ocurrió todo lo contrario…

—No lo se… supongo que es algo natural en mi… —volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No lo se… supongo que es algo natural en mi… —lo imite.

—Así vas bien…

—Jazz, ya esta la habitación de huéspedes lista… —Hanna asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunto saliendo de mi habitación.

Pensé que se iba a ir a acostar sin despedirse, pero no fue así… regreso después de unos segundos.

—Parece extraño ¿no? —pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

—¿El que? —pregunte de ladeando una ceja.

—Que estemos aquí como si nada… como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.

—Siento lo mismo…

—Mi tía Esther dice que…

—¿Esther? —pregunte confundida.

—Oh cierto… creo que tendré que ponerte al corriente de la familia… espera —tomo su laptop y comenzó a enseñarme sus fotos.

Toda la familia Whitlock, desde la abuela, los tíos y los primos.

En recompensa yo le presente a la familia de papá, que solo consistía en nosotros dos…

Lo se… era muy poca, pero los abuelos habían muerto hace mucho y mi papá era hijo único.

Aun así mi papá era un hombre muy reconocido en el pueblo y tuve que presentarle algunas personas que eran amigos de papá.

Nos terminamos durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada por todo eso.

**o**o**o**

La semana se paso rápidamente y tuvimos que ponernos a representar nuestros papeles al despedirnos.

—¿Estarás bien? —me pregunto Jasper. Aunque era extraño, se parecía tanto a mí que daba miedo.

—Ay hermana claro que si… —lo dije con una entonación grave, casi igual que la de el.

—Enserio suenas como yo… —ambos nos comenzamos a reír.

—Cuídate —me dijo al oído.

—Y tu también… y también de Alice… Hanna —la voltee a ver.

—Espero noticias tuyas mi niña —me abrazo fuertemente. Después de todo ella era la que me había criado y sentía feo dejarla.

—Niño —la corregí.

—Sigo rezando por que Carlisle no se de cuenta… —abrazo a mi hermano con un brazo.

—No te preocupes… de todos modos casi no esta en la casa… —me encogí de hombros.

En ese momento el taxi que me llevaría a la central de autobuses para llegar a Seattle.

—Deséame suerte —le pedí a Alice.

—Necesitaras mas que eso —nos abrazamos por un rato mientras Hanna y mi hermano metían las maletas al taxi— llámanos cuando llegues y cualquier cosa que pase… ¿Si?

—Los quiero —dije abrazando a todos.

—Ahora ya se como tengo que actuar en las despedidas —dijo Jazz sarcásticamente haciendo que todos soltáramos a reír.

—Les llamare —cerré la puerta del taxi.

Poco a poco el coche comenzó a avanzar y no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás pero cuando lo hice tuve que agacharme inmediatamente.

El coche de Carlisle venia entrando a la casa.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la central de camiones y baje mi maleta junto con mi mochila.

La maleta estaba un poco pesada pero gracias a mis entrenamientos había logrado cargarla como si nada.

Al subir al autobús había un par de chicas que se me quedaron viendo, al principio me extrañe pero recordé que ahora era un chico.

Saque los lentes oscuros y me los puse para que no se notara mi incomodidad ante sus miradas porque al mirar mi boleto, mi asiento estaba a un lado de ellas. Saque mi reproductor de música y lo encendí en un volumen moderado.

El sonido estruendoso de la guitarra eléctrica me sobre salto, pero cuando me acostumbre hasta me gusto el ritmo.

Mi música favorita era el pop-rock pero esta música de Jasper me gustaba. Me tranquilizaba un poco.

Repentinamente sentí una presencia a mi lado, voltee a ver algo sorprendida y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Matt se había sentado a mi lado. Mi colegio estaba dividido en el de mujeres y hombres, ahí el era uno de los mas guapos. Todas las chicas se volvían locas al verlo… y ahora me tocaba estar sentada junto a el…

Estaba por hablarle pero recordé que seguía siendo chico.

Chille de la frustración y me recargue en la ventana mirando furtivamente a mi acompañante. Pero al moverme presione un botón del volumen y el sonido se elevo tan alto que tuve que quitarme los audífonos mientras le bajaba.

—¿Crossfade? —pregunto sonriendo.

—Eh si… —dije al revisar mi reproductor.

—Esa canción es mi favorita… —comenzó a cantarla. Tenía una voz maravillosa pero salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando las chicas comenzaron a cuchichiarse algo.

—Ignóralas —dijo bajito para que solo yo lo escuchara.

—Si, solo que es molesto… —me senté bien en mi asiento.

—Si, así son las mujeres… —concordó conmigo pero solo fue para hacerme enojar.

—Soy Mathew —me extendió su mano.

—Jasper —la estreche un poco fuerte, como me había enseñado mi hermano.

—¿Jasper? Es un nombre raro… —dijo sin llegar a burlarse.

—Lo se… por eso mejor les digo que me digan Jazz —me encogí de hombros.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto después de unos segundos.

—A Seattle… —dije sin pensar.

—Si, ese es el destino… pero yo voy a comprar algunas cosas… mi entrenador dice que tengo que ejercitar las piernas un poco más para que no me atrapen.

—¿Juegas en el equipo de futbol? —claro que jugaba pero solo era para despistar.

—Si, soy de la ofensiva —comenzó a hablar de eso.

Era una bendición que supiera de que estuviera hablando de lo contrario hubiera estado frita.

Después de un par de horas llegamos a Seattle.

—Aquí nos despedimos —dijo bromeando.

—Si, bueno… eh sigue mis concejos… —le recordé.

—Seguro hermano… —nos despedimos estrechando la mano y con un rápido abrazo— si tengo alguna duda te llamo —se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Tome mi maleta y las chicas por desgracia se me acercaron.

—Oye que no eres el chico que conocimos en la tienda con tu hermano… —pregunto una, al mirarla detenidamente la reconocí.

—Eh si… siento no haber ido a tu fiesta pero solo venia por un par de días… —me encogí de hombros.

—No importa… ¿Me podrías dar tu numero? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Lo siento amiga… —me acerque un poco a ella— pero juego para tu equipo —hice un gesto y ella comprendió.

—¿Y tu hermano? —pregunto esperanzada nuevamente.

—El no… pero por desgracia tiene novia… pero tal vez la próxima vez que venga te puedo llamar para que salgamos y te lo presento…

—Ok… toma mi numero —me dio un papelito que le entrego la otra chica— nos vemos… —se despidió muy sonriente.

Camine en busca de otro taxi para ir al aeropuerto, mientras marcaba a Alice.

—¿Llegaste a Seattle? —pregunto inmediatamente.

—Si, pero no te llamo por eso… —hable rápido mientras el conductor subía mi maleta en la parte de atrás.

—¿Para que entonces? —pregunto extrañada.

—¿Adivina con quien venia en el autobús? —pregunte emocionada pero hablando como hombre.

—¿Con James? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Claro que no… con Matt —veía como el conductor del taxi me miraba extrañado.

—ay no, ay no… —y tuve que separar el celular de mi oído porque soltó un grito.

—Si, y tiene mi numero —seguí hablando como niño pero estaba emocionada.

—No te creo… —en ese momento Alice era la pura histeria.

—Así es amiga… pero pues soy Jasper —dije con ironía.

—Que mal plan… no te lo pudiste ligar… —la conocía y podía jurar que estaba haciendo puchero.

—Si bueno… será en otra ocasión… hey vi a Carlisle llegar… ¿Cómo salió todo? —pregunte interesada.

—Pues… salió que fue un milagro… —en ese momento el taxi se detuvo, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte intrigada mientras bajaba para tomar mi maleta.

—Pues… se saludaron pero…

—Pero ¿que? —le di al chofer un billete para pagar su servicio y lo deje conservar el cambio.

—Carlisle venia muy extraño… llama a Hanna cuando llegues a Maine ella te va a poder explicar… porque me tuve que salir de la casa, ya vez como se pone tu papá… —no la veía pero podía jurar que rodo los ojos.

—Ok, le llamare después… mi vuelo sale en un rato…

—Cuídate…

—Tu también —colgué y fui a registrar mi equipaje.

Los minutos de espera se me hicieron eternos para cuando el vuelo salió.

Esta vez no hubo gran cosa cuando viaje.

En algún momento del viaje de cuatro horas me dormí.

Cuando me despertaron estábamos por aterrizar.

Jasper había llamado a mamá para decirle que llegaba este día, no le había dicho donde estaba para que no se diera cuenta de donde venia.

Así que cuando llegue fue una enorme sorpresa cuando la vi ahí.

Las imágenes se habían quedado cortas a comparación de lo hermosa que era.

Camine a paso moderado cuando ella puso su mirada en mí.

—Me tenias preocupada —fue lo primero que me dijo.

No lo pude evitar y la abrace. Y que decir de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto poniendo su mano en mi frente.

—No… digo si… un poco de la garganta —por poco metía la pata.

—Mmm… aun así sigues castigado… ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de la casa así como así? ¿Al menos tu tía se porto bien esta vez? —pregunto tomándome del brazo para comenzar a caminar.

—Eh… si… te manda saludos —dije siguiéndole la corriente.

—No mientras Jasper —se detuvo en seco y se puso enfrente de mí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte extrañada tratando de parecer inocente.

—Por que tu tía me hablo a ayer para preguntar como estábamos… —me miro con los ojos entre cerrados— y quítate esos lentes porque no puedo verte bien a los ojos.

Tome aire y me los quite.

—Bien, ahora dime donde fuiste —al parecer no se dio cuenta del cambio.

—A Forks… —solté el aire.

—¿Q-que? —pregunto sorprendida.

—A conocer a mi padre —dije fingiendo molestia.

—¿Y-y? —no pudo terminar la frase.

—No lo encontré… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y Rosalie? —pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ella… —quería decirle que aquí la tenia pero no podía— esta bien… tampoco la vi… pero hable con la señora que trabaja en la casa de ellos.

—¿Hanna? —se noto la nostalgia con que lo dijo.

—¿La conocías? —pregunte extrañada.

—Si, solo una vez cuando el vino a buscarte… —me tomo del brazo y seguimos caminando— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—¿Vieja? —me hice la graciosa para hacerla reír, y lo logre.

—No me refería a eso exactamente…

—Oh… esta bien… ahora vive sola con su esposo…

—Si, sus hijos ya han de estar casados.

—Si, cuando estaba con ella conocí a su hija y a sus tres nietos —aunque en estas vacaciones no los vi pero si los conocía.

—Que bueno… hey pero no te creas que ya te perdone… por ahora tenemos que apurarnos porque tengo que dejarte en el colegio antes de irme de viaje.

—¿Q-que viaje? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Ya vez… pero si no te hubieras ido, hubieras sabido… voy a Londres… el señor Shue necesita que este haya con el unas semanas.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —pregunte dolida.

—Ay mi niño… sabes que no me gusta dejarte solo pero tengo que ir… solo es un mes… —me abrazo fuertemente.

—P-pero…

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto… tengo que trabajar para poder sacarnos adelante… —tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

—Ok… —baje la mirada.

—Te traeré una nueva guitarra ¿si?

—Solo regresa… —la abrace de nuevo.

—Ok, ok… basta de esto… vamos, tengo que comprarte el uniforme y los útiles, se te hubiera ocurrido regresar el viernes… tendremos suerte si encontramos algo abierto hoy…

—Lo siento…

—Te mandare mas seguido con Hanna, ya eres mas educado… —dijo cuando le abrí la puerta del coche y la deje entrar primero.

—No tienes idea.

Pasamos en resto de la tarde de tienda en tienda comprando.

Era divertido ir de compras con ella, aunque fueran cosas de niño las que comprábamos.

No pude evitar soltar mas lagrimas cuando estaba dentro del vestidor probándome el uniforme. Era la primera vez que iba de compras con mamá y estaba siendo fabuloso.

—Bien… ahora vamos a comer algo… seguro estarás hambriento.

—Claro —tome las bolsas y salimos de ahí a un restaurante que al parecer era el favorito de ella.

—Mamá… —ella volteo a verme sorprendida.

—En definitiva Hanna hace milagros… ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vamos a pasar a la casa antes de irnos?

—No, ya no nos dará tiempo llegar —dijo después de revisar el reloj.

—P-pero…

—Tu guitarra esta en el coche… Cole esta en casa de tu abuela no te preocupes…

—Ok… —no lo decía por eso pero no me iba a poner a discutir.

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos al coche y comencé a meter las cosas que habíamos comprado en mi mochila y maleta. Por suerte todo cupo sin necesidad de una bolsa extra.

Cuando el coche se detuvo voltee a ver el colegio. Había muchos chicos y chicas con sus maletas.

—¿Es internado? —pregunte cayendo en cuenta.

—Te lo dije cuando te estabas probándote el uniforme —ambas bajamos del coche.

Comencé a recordar que estaba haciendo cuando eso y recordé que había estado llorando como una magdalena.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Te veo en un mes ¿Si? —pregunto abrazándome.

—Ma… —me aparte de ella.

—Lo se, lo se… te avergüenzo… cuídate —me dio una cachetadita antes de darme un beso en la frente. Se alejo de mí y se subió al coche.

—Nos vemos —dijo antes de darle marcha al coche.

—Cuídate —me despedí sacudiendo la mano.

El coche se perdió de vista y regrese la mirada al colegio. Me puse los lentes oscuros para entrar e ir con el director. Pero el ruido del motor de una moto junto a mi me hizo voltear.

Todo paso muy lento para mi gusto.

Una Kawasaki negra se estaciono a unos pasos de mí. El conductor se irguió en la moto y se quito el casco haciendo que unos pequeños risos oscuros ondearan.

Al bajar de la moto lo pude notar bien.

El chico era grande y musculoso, su cabello oscuro resaltaba más su piel clara. No se si fue mi imaginación pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron a pesar de mis lentes.

Pasó por un lado mío y de no haber sido por recordar que era chico lo hubiera seguido con la mirada.

—Em viejo —un chico moreno igual de alto que el y también musculoso llego a saludarlo.

—Jake… —dijo secamente, lo cual me sorprendió. Yo seguía mi camino así que los tuve que dejar atrás para ir a la dirección.

—Eh… disculpe… me dijeron que tenia que venir a ver al director.

—¿Eres Jasper Cullen? —pregunto un hombre de edad avanzada.

—Si… —dije extrañado.

—Soy Jeb… el director…

—Oh lo siento señor…

—No te preocupes eso pasa con los nuevos, ven entra a mi oficina —deje mis maletas afuera y entre sin cosas.

—¿Qué te parece? —saco una carpeta enorme de un archivero.

—No me diga que ese es mi historial —dije asombrada.

—Ok… no lo diré… veamos —comenzó a ojearlo— te corrieron de la ultima escuela porque le faltaste al respeto a tu maestro ¿no es así?

—Le aseguro señor que me disculpe por mi comportamiento pero el se lo merecía —recordé lo que me había contado Jazz.

—Espero que aquí puedas comportarte hijo…

—Téngalo por seguro señor ya aprendí la lección.

—Eso espero hijo… ahora… ¿alguna afición que tengas?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Deportista, artista, tecnólogo?

—¿Eso es relevante? —pregunte extrañada.

—Para saber en que dormitorio colocarte muchacho.

—Ah… pues… en mi otra escuela solía ser corredor de los 100 mts planos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto mirando el expediente de nuevo.

— Si, pero eso no lo va a ver ahí… nunca me inscribí oficialmente.

El comenzó a hacer anotaciones en un papel.

—Ok… ve con Maggie, dale esto, ella te dará tu horario y la llave de tu habitación… ah y bienvenido…

—Gracias señor… —me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta.

—De nada chico —me gire después de cerrar la puerta, termine chocando con una chica.

—Ay perdón —la ayude con sus cosas.

—Descuida la gente tiende a ignorarme.

—No, enserio no te vi.

—¿Eres nuevo? —pregunto cuando ambos nos levantamos.

—Si, me llamo Jasper —le extendí la mano.

—Isabella… pero me puedes decir Bella… —dijo tímidamente.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo… —ella fue la primera en alejarse.

Pase con la secretaria del director y me dio lo que el director me dijo.

Tome mi mochila, maleta y guitarra, y fui en busca de mi habitación.

—Oye disculpa… —hable a una chica que estaba ahí sentada— ¿Cuál es el edificio D? —pregunte enseñándole el papel. La chica abrió la boca para contestar pero…

—Hey… eres nuevo —voltee a ver y me sorprendí de que era el chico que le hablo al tipo de la moto, Jake si mal no recuerdo.

—Eh… si… —hice un gesto.

—Ven te llevare… soy de ese dormitorio —me señalo con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

—Gracias de todos modos —me despedí de la chica.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto cuando llegue junto a el.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunte extrañada.

—Si te mandaron al dormitorio D es porque haces algún deporte…

—Oh… corro… 100 mts planos.

—Hey Edward… —saludo a alguien entrando al edificio.

—Jake… ¿Y tu eres? —pregunto volteándome a ver.

—Jazz —dije saludándolo moviendo solo la cabeza.

—¿Jazz? —pregunto en tono burlón.

—Si te digo mi nombre te carcajeas…

—Ok, ok… —dijo levantando las manos.

—Hey ¿Qué habitación te toco? —pregunto repentinamente Jake.

—65 —dije después de revisar el papel. Voltee a verlos y ambos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Bueno… era de esperarse… no se iba a quedar solo para siempre… —dijo Edward. Cosa que no entendí.

—Sigues este pasillo y doblas a la derecha, después a la izquierda… esta como a medio pasillo.

—Gracias —dije extrañada.

—Ah y la cafetería esta de este lado… esta abierta de siete a diez de la noche…

—Gracias… de nuevo…

—Suerte —dijeron en tono burlón— la necesitaras… —ambos me dieron palmaditas en la espalda antes de irse.

¿A que se referían con eso?

Camine esquivando algunos obstáculos. Ahora entendía porque este dormitorio era de deportistas. Si no se lanzaban balones, los pateaban, un par de chicos estaba lanzando pelotas de base-bol y algunos entraban con los bastones de lacros de un dormitorio a otro.

Finalmente llegaba a la habitación 65.

Cuando me acerque todo mundo en el pasillo se quedo callado esperando a ver que hacia.

—¿Qué? —pregunte retadoramente.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y mejor decidí entrar.

Metí la llave y trague saliva del miedo.

Se abrió la puerta y el silencio volvió a invadir el pasillo.

Voltee a verlos extrañada pero aun así entre rápidamente.

Suspire cuando cerré la puerta. Pero no me esperaba con lo que me iba a encontrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el mismo chico de la moto.

—Y-yo… —no podía articular palabra por lo que mis ojos veían, el chico estaba enredado con una toalla en la cintura y sin camisa.

—¿Aja?

—Esta es mi habitación —le dije como cosa obvia

—Maldición y ahora que había logrado estar solo… espero que no seas una molestia…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Aaaah! Estuvo genial el capitulo ¿no?**

**Si, se que muchas querían que Esme la reconociera… pero de eso no va la historia…**

**¿No les desespera que no los reconozcan? Como por ejemplo en Sueña conmigo… es la misma persona pero con peluca… ¿Son muy diferentes? ¿No verdad?**

**Y Emmett… ¿Por qué se comportara así?**

**Jajaja… pero eso lo sabrán dentro de dos capítulos porque el que sigue es uno de Jasper siendo Rosalie…**

**Así que no se olviden de mi review… ¿Sale?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas! **

**Aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta divertida historia!**

**Aquí esta el capitulo de Jazz siendo Rose…**

**Enojoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 3: - Rosalie -**

**Pv. Jasper**

—Les llamare —Rose cerro la puerta del taxi.

Poco a poco el coche comenzó a alejarse y en ese momento entro otro coche a la casa.

—Es Carlisle —me advirtió Alice.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso. Era mi padre el que venia en ese coche, al que solo conocía en fotos.

El coche se estaciono y de el bajo un hombre rubio. Demasiado sonriente a como Rose me lo describió.

Pude notar que en el coche también venia una mujer, pero ella permaneció dentro.

—¿Cómo esta mi princesita? —pregunto acercándose a mi con los brazos extendidos. Pude sentir un pequeño empujón por parte de Alice.

—Papi —dije un poco mas bajo dejando que me abrazara, aunque la verdad me sentía un poco incomodo.

—¿Así es como recibes a papá después de una semana de no verlo? —pregunto el un poco ofendido.

—¿No es el mismo tiempo que paso sin verte? —pregunte fingiendo una risa.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto separándose de mi.

—Me duele la garganta —por suerte llevaba una bufanda. El se me quedo viendo detenidamente comenzando a ponerme nervioso y entonces levanto su mano.

—Tienes una pestaña —la tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, solté el aire que había mantenido detenido del susto—, pide un deseo… —dijo animado.

Voltee a ver a Alice extrañado y ella me hizo señas para que lo hiciera.

—Ya… —dije después de desear que todo esto funcionara.

—¿Arriba o abajo? —pregunto igual que hace rato.

—¿Abajo? —conteste sin entender a que se refería, separo sus dedos y la pestaña quedo en el dedo pulgar.

—Felicidades princesa se te va a conceder —me abrazo de lado—, ¿Recuerdas que cuando te llame te dije que te tenia una sorpresita? —estaba tan ilusionado, que tuve que responder.

—No me digas que por fin me hiciste caso y trajiste a la decoradora de interiores y la trajiste… —fingí emoción tal y como había hecho Rose al colgar el teléfono ese día.

—No princesa eso no… —le hizo señas a la señora que estaba en el coche y ella bajo sonriente.

Era una mujer pelirroja con un muy buen cuerpo y…

—Ella es Victoria…

—Su novia —lo interrumpió y me extendió la mano para saludarme.

Me había quedado en shock al escuchar eso.

—Creo que es hora de irme —dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio. Note como se iba de mi lado y pasaba entre nosotros.

—Vamos a adentro… al parecer se quedo sin habla… —Carlisle me tomo por los hombros y me giro.

—Te dije que no era buen momento de presentarme con ella —voltee a ver a Hanna y ella me miro igual de confundida que yo.

—Dijiste que era bonita tu casa pero te quedarse corto… esta hermosa.

—Es algo pequeña…

—No, no, es perfecta.

—¿Cuento tiempo vas a durar con esta? —me moleste cuando ella lo beso rápidamente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Carlisle me volteo a ver molesto.

—Con mi madre duraste un año y un par de meses… eso sin contar con las que has andado y no me has contado… espero que no te deje embarazada y pierdas esa figura cariño —me dirigí a ella.

—No te permito que le hables así… —Carlisle se acerco demasiado a mi.

—Y yo no puedo creer que no respetes esta casa… donde tu única hija vive… el único lugar en el que puede estar a solas contigo.

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso…

—Porque sabes que tengo razón…

—Hanna… ayuda a Rose a empacar… ya tiene que irse… —le dijo secamente dándome la espalda y jalando a la tal Victoria a la sala.

—No debiste de haberle hablado así a tu padre… —Hanna había llegado al cuarto de Rose.

—Es que me dio un coraje el verlo ahí quitado de la pena con otra mujer mientras que mi mamá todavía lo quiere… —comencé a aventar la ropa dentro de la maleta.

—Los uniformes… —se acerco con un par.

—Llamare a Alice… —tome mi celular y le marque.

—¿Jazz? —contesto preocupada.

—Me voy a la escuela… ¿Puedes pasar por mi? —pregunte mientras metía los zapatos nuevos en otra maleta.

—Ok… pero vendrás a mi casa… yo no he hecho mis maletas…

—Si como sea… no quiero estar aquí por ahora.

Terminamos de empacar en media hora. Recogí las demás cosas y por fin baje.

—No te molestes en llevarme —ya me había despedido de Hanna, así que salí sin siquiera despedirme de mi papá.

—Rose… —alcance a escuchar que el me llamaba pero seguí caminando.

Me quede fuera de la casa esperando a Alice.

Tras unos minutos Alice llego en un BMW color azul, ella iba en la parte de atrás y el conductor me ayudo a subir las maletas en la parte de atrás.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto mientras el chofer no escuchaba.

—Pues eso… que es su novia… no se que hacer Alice… mi mamá todavía lo quiere… —en ese momento el chofer entro al coche.

—Por ahora lo que podemos hacer es que vallamos a mi casa y me ayudes a empacar… —me hizo un gesto dándome a entender que no podíamos platicar de eso frente al chofer.

Tras unos minutos de trayectoria llegamos a la que supuse que era la casa de Alice, era mas grande de lo que me imaginaba, aunque Rose ya me la había descrito.

—Dejaremos las maletas dentro Ian —le dijo Alice amablemente al chofer—, ven —me tomo del brazo y caminamos a la puerta— mis padres salieron…

Su casa por dentro tenía mucha iluminación, las paredes blancas daban ese efecto.

—No me cayo nada bien la tipa esa —Alice rompió el silencio mientras sacaba un par de maletas de su closet.

—Creo que no debí de haberme salido de la casa sin hablar con el —dije dejándome caer en el sillón junto a la cama.

Alice no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Creo que hiciste mal… ahora pensara que no la quieres y te hará pasar mas tiempo con ella… aunque por otro lado puedes hacer que el se siente tranquilamente a hablar contigo… —note su tono de sarcasmo en esto ultimo.

Solo me comencé a reír porque no tenia nada inteligente que decirle.

Luego de muchos minutos de discutir sobre que ropa llevar y que no, Alice termino de empacar.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto cuando estábamos bajando las maletas.

—Claro que si… las tripas me gruñen desde hace rato.

—No lo digas de esa forma…

—¿Entonces como?

—Pues que tienes hambre y ya…

—Si Alice, tengo hambre —dije en tono de burla.

Iba a pedir una pizza pero le sugerí que fueran dos. Siempre comía mucho y solía dejar a Esme sin pizza.

Justamente Alice iba cerrando la puerta con las pizzas en mano cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Eres tu —dijo con ironía al ver el remitente.

Comenzó a platicar de alguien o algo, yo estaba más concentrado en la pizza.

—Pues… salió que fue un milagro… —ella me volteo a ver preocupada— Pues… se saludaron pero… —se quedo callada a media frase— Carlisle venia muy extraño… llama a Hanna cuando llegues a Maine ella te va a poder explicar… porque me tuve que salir de la casa, ya vez como se pone tu papá… —rodo los ojos— Cuídate…

En ese momento colgó.

—¿Por qué llamar a Hanna?

—Porque ella es mayor y sabe como manejar este tipo de cosas…

—¿Crees que yo no? —mordí mi tercera rebanada.

—Pues… mira que tarde… tenemos que irnos —mire al reloj y no era tan tarde.

—Ok, ok… pero si me llama ella antes no me quedare callado…

—Si, como sea…

Sabía que todo eso era un truco para dejar el tema porque tomo una rebanada y encendió la televisión.

Me tape los oídos cuando Alice soltó un tremendo grito.

—Romeo y Julieta —chillo mientras tomaba una almohada entre sus brazos y se ponía atenta a la película.

Rodé los ojos y seguí comiendo. Era mujer al fin y al cabo.

Después de unos minutos ya estaba embobado con la película también.

Al terminar Alice apago la televisión y tomo una servilleta de la mesa.

—Siempre término llorando —se seco las lágrimas.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dije con la voz gruesa, si, esta bien… me habían dado ganas de llorar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomo una maleta para salir de la casa.

Yo la iba siguiendo con la otra, Ian apareció después de que Alice lo llamo y nos llevo a la escuela.

Dos horas después estábamos bajando del coche y entrando a un edificio que parecía mas como un castillo.

—Gracias Ian —escuche a Alice decirle a mis espaldas, yo me había quedado viendo el impresionante edificio.

—¿Es hermoso verdad? —ahora ella estaba a mi lado.

—Tétrico diría yo… —comenzamos a caminar dentro y voltee a ver en la mera entrada, el patio era enorme y muy bien cuidado, pero eso no le quitaba lo espeluznante.

Si había chicos, pero ellos caminaban en dirección opuesta a las chicas. A eso se refería con que estada dividido.

—Esta es nuestra habitación —Alice abrió la puerta de madera lentamente que un rechinido me erizo los bellos.

Entre y deje las cosas a un lado de la puerta, según Rose me había dicho mi cama era la del lado izquierdo.

—¿No vas a desempacar? —pregunto Alice al verme acostado en la cama.

No proteste y me levante a tomar las maletas y las coloque a un lado de la puerta del closet. Abrí las puertas y vi que todo estaba lleno.

—No cabe nada —volví a tumbarme en la cama.

—¿Qué? —ella camino a mi closet y comenzó a descolgar todo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunte cuando toda la ropa cayo encima de mi.

—No vas a ponerte esa ropa, tenemos que ordenar todo de nuevo.

Siguió sacando la ropa.

—Ayúdame —saco todos los zapatos.

—Al menos me dejas quitarme la faja de… —voltee a verme a mis partes nobles— es que me esta apretando…

—El baño esta… —se quedo callada— saldré… m-mientras… te la quitas —salió rápido y aproveche para salirme de esa cosa horrible.

—Hola Alice… —escuche que alguien la saludaba en el pasillo.

—Hola —saludo secamente.

Y así siguió la conversación, cuando logre encontrar uno de mis bóxers y un pantalón cómodo, le grite a Alice en tono de Rose para que entrara.

—Me tengo que ir… —entro rápidamente y puso seguro a la puerta.

—¿Y esa era? —pregunte mientras quitaba la ropa de los ganchos.

—Sharon… —rodo los ojos y siguió colocando mis nuevos zapatos.

Seguimos trabajando en silencio hasta que la ropa de Rose quedo dentro de las maletas y la mía en el closet.

—¿Ya puedo quitarme los pupilentes? Comienzan a molestarme —sentía mis ojos raros.

—Seguro… ya no saldremos hasta mañana —me paso el recipiente de los lentes y me limpie las manos con gel.

—No creo acostumbrarme a estos… —me reí cuando los tuve fuera.

—Lo se… pero no había manera de que Rose se fuera de vacaciones con los ojos azules y regresaran siendo verdes… ahora, espérame aquí… voy a cambiarme…

—¿Por qué me tomas? —pregunte ofendido.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto confundida.

—No voy a verte… —me tumbe en la cama y me tape la cabeza con la almohada.

En algún momento me quede dormido porque Alice comenzó a sacudirme fuertemente.

—Es hora… —ella ya estaba vestida con el uniforme negro y moño azul rey.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta? —pregunte tallándome los ojos.

—Media hora… te esperare haya afuera —me aventó mi uniforme y salió de la habitación.

Me puse la dichosa falda, esta vez sin la faja que me apretaba. Me veía sexy así, pero no era el momento.

Volví a desinfectarme las manos con el gel y me puse los pupilentes.

—Alice —la llame cuando estuve medio listo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto entrando de nuevo.

—Tengo ganas de ir al baño

—Espera un poco —Alice comenzó a maquillarme, por suerte solo fue un poco—, ven —me dio mi mochila y me tomo de la mano para ir al baño.

En el baño estaba todo, la regadera, los retretes y los lavabos. Por eso no había visto nada de eso en el cuarto.

—Apúrate —entre a la parte de los retretes.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunte sorprendido.

—¿Y ahora que? —pregunto Alice confundida.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo sentado? —pregunte indignado.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Mingitorios? Ándale apresúrate

Gruñí mientras revisaba los demás baños, no había nadie así que podía hacerlo como se debía.

Salí y me lave las manos. Alice volvió a tomármela para salir corriendo.

—Espero que no hayan comenzado todavía —dijo preocupada.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunte y en ese mismo momento salimos a un patio donde había varias chicas formadas.

—Tu vas a aquí —me empujo en mi lugar y ella fue mas a delante de la fila.

—Bienvenidos nuevamente al Instituto Bellington, espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones…

Y el discurso siguió así por unos minutos.

Sin poder evitarlo voltee a ver a todos lados, tratando de reconocer a algunas chicas por las fotos que Rose tenia y si, reconocí a casi la mayoría.

—Espero que tengan una excelente semana —termino el discurso la directora y todas caminaron en fila hasta el salón.

—¿Dónde? —pregunte a Alice.

Ella aparto su mochila de la silla junto a ella. Me senté rápidamente antes de que alguien me ganara el lugar.

—Hey Rose… ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? —Sharon apareció frente a mi. No me había dado cuenta lo bonita que era pero su actitud la hacia indeseable.

—Hola Shark… digo Sharon… no me venia mal un cambio de look —recordé que así la saludaba Rose, mientras me arreglaba el cabello como había visto que le hacían.

—¿Solo eso? Te escucho rara.

—La garganta —carraspee un poco.

—Espero que no sea nada grave…

—Siéntense chicas… —llego una maestra, y no cualquier maestra. Tenía una blusa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados y una falda negra muy ajustada.

Sentí un puñetazo en mi brazo que me hizo regresar al salón.

—¿Qué? —pregunte en voz baja a Alice.

—Compórtate —me regaño.

—Bien, espero que no se la hayan pasado divirtiéndose todo el tiempo y hayan estudiado un poco…

Todas se quejaron pero no entendía que pasaba.

—Tomen una hoja —dijo estrictamente haciéndola parecer menos encantadora.

Estaba preguntando cosas de matemáticas que no tenia ni idea, por si se lo preguntan… solo algunas cosas se me hicieron conocidas y fueron las que conteste.

Las clases pasaron de maestras guapas en maestros, así hasta que llego la hora del desayuno.

—Creo que tendremos que ponernos a estudiar… ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras la pregunta tres…? —rodo los ojos.

—Por que no se quien fregados es Pitágoras —dije bajo solo para que Alice me escuchara.

—Deja de decir groserías —chillo tapándose los oídos.

—Ok, linda Alice… no se quien es ese singular hombre —exagere en dulzura, tanto que ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

—¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones? —llego repentinamente Sharon junto con otras dos chicas.

—Piérdete Shark —una chica morena se sentó a nuestro lado, al mirarla bien la reconocí como Mel.

—Claro querida primita… —fingió una sonrisa y las tres chicas siguieron su camino.

—¿Cierto donde estuvieron? Les marque pero ninguna me contesto… debería de estar enojada con ustedes… y mírate ahora con ese nuevo look…

—No solo tu… —otra chica llego, esta era Lily, de la foto que Rose tenia ella también se había cortado el cabello.

—¿Oye qué te crees? —ella era Paige.

—Lo siento chicas… no les contestaba porque… es que… —me quede callado y voltee a ver a Alice para que me ayudara.

—Es que… Carlisle tiene novia —al principio me moleste, pero después comprendí que era lo único que realmente podíamos contar.

—No te preocupes… es mas… en la tarde vamos al centro comercial y nos despejamos… —Paige puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Hey no se te saltaban las venas… —me miro preocupada.

—El campamento de natación… —se apresuro a decir Alice.

—Con razón te veo los hombros más anchos… ¿También por eso el cambio de look? Te queda bien…—Lily dijo cayendo en cuenta.

—Gracias pero… ¿Decías que deberíamos de ir al centro comercial? —pregunte para cambiar de tema.

—Hey, hey, hey… eso si no hay tarea chicas… —Mel interrumpió.

—Que aguafiestas —chillo Paige.

—La pepe grillo de ustedes… —bromeo.

El desayuno siguió entre broma y broma hasta que volvieron a dar el toque para las siguientes clases.

Así siguió el día hasta que salimos con mucha tarea para el día siguiente.

Nos quedamos de ver en la biblioteca después de comer.

—Lo bueno que como poco… —dijo Alice con tono de ironía mientras me pasaba su bandeja.

No podía hablar porque tenia la boca llena.

—Listo… Rose esta llena —dije sobando mi panza.

—No hagas eso… —Alice volvió a regañarme.

—Si mami Alice… —tome las dos bandejas y las lleve a su lugar.

Fuimos a cambiarnos y regresamos a la biblioteca.

—Las estábamos esperando —nos recibió Mel.

—Te tocan matemáticas —me dijo a mi— y a ti artes —le dijo a Alice.

Ambos nos volteamos a ver.

—Artes —dijo Alice señalándome.

—Matemáticas —la señale igual.

Comencé a buscar los libros para hacer la tarea y termine en menos de media hora, era algo de el arte abstracto.

Otra hora más y todas teníamos la tarea terminada.

—Ahora así Andy haya voy —Paige salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

—¿Quién es Andy? —pregunto Alice, cosa que me confundió, entonces eso era nuevo.

—Su novio… al parecer también estudia aquí… por lo que se, se conocieron en la salida… el iba distraído y ella iba leyendo una revista… —Lily rodo los ojos.

—Chocaron, se miraron a los ojos y nació el amor —término de contar Mel.

—Que lindo —chillo Alice.

No dije nada pero me apresure a guardar mis cosas.

—¿Y tu Rose? ¿Algún pretendiente salió en el campamento de natación? —me sorprendió Lily.

—No, la verdad no, había chicos… pero no de mi tipo… —le sonreí.

—Que mal… pero oí que Royce va a dar una fiesta este fin de semana…

—No vamos a poder ir… tenemos que regresar… probablemente comenzaremos a sabotear la relación de Carlisle —nuevamente Alice salió a mi rescate.

—¿Enserio lo piensas hacer? —pregunto Mel.

—Aun así no duraría… —me encogí de hombros— con mi mamá duro poco mas de un año…

—Pero tal vez haya cambiado.

**oOo**

La tarde había estado muy ajetreada, tanto que tuve que comprar algo de comer para cenar, porque cuando llegamos ya habían cerrado el comedor.

Alice se fue a duchar y recibí una llamada de Rose.

—¿No piensas ducharte? —pregunto Alice entrando con el cabello mojado.

Refunfuñe mientras dejaba mi guitarra de lado, que por cierto apenas había comprado, y tomaba algo de ropa para cambiarme. Salí del cuarto y camine a las regaderas. Pero al entrar vi a muchas chicas en ropa interior.

—No… —grito Alice jalándome para atrás.

—Creo que comienza a gustarme esta escuela… —dije de regreso al cuarto.

—No comiences Jazz… tendremos que esperar hasta que todas se acuesten para que te bañes… —dijo abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza.

—Si mami Alice —volví a tomar mi guitarra y seguí tocando la canción que llevaba en mi mente.

—Es linda… ¿La acabas de componer? —pregunto repentinamente Alice.

—Si —me encogí de hombros.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando salí a darme una innecesaria ducha.

—¿Quien anda ahí? —pregunto una voz algo aguda pero aun así de mujer.

Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro sorprendidos mientras una luz de la lámpara resplandecía no muy lejos.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Oh por dios!**

**¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Los descubrirán?**

**Me gusto que todas comenzaron a notar los cambios de Rose… y un pequeño detalle que se me había pasado decirles era el de los ojos… y es que algunas no han visto la portada en mi perfil y ahí los tienen de diferente color… por eso…**

**Ahora si… el próximo cap sabremos que onda con Emmett…!**

**Y dentro de dos caps que paso aquí… XD**

**No se olviden de mi review!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: a partir de este día salgo de clases oficialmente… no se que hare en verano… así que por si no han puesto alerta en esta historia se los recomiendo… o si quieren que les avise cuando actualice mándenme un**_** Review**_** con su correo y las pongo al corriente…!**

**P.D.(2): espero que tengan unas muy excelentes vacaciones y que encuentren a su amor de verano y que se quieran mucho mientras dure!**


	5. Chapter 4

RRteam belled: **no, no están en el mismo internado, Jasper (Rose) esta en Maine, al otro lado del país y Rose (Jasper) esta en uno de Seattle.**

RR satorichiva: _que es lo que tiene Emmett? por que todo el mundo se queda como si fuera a vivir con un demonio?_ **# Por fin se aclarara tu duda XD**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 4: - Ablandando Al Oso -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

El chico comenzó a revisar sus cosas.

—Te aseguro que al menos de mi parte no —dije dándole a entender que era él el que daría molestia.

—Piérdete… —dijo sin emoción, poniéndose la ropa.

Voltee a ver por todos lados y había una pequeña escalera que subía a una segunda planta.

—Supongo que aquella es mía ¿no?

—Einstein —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunte fastidiada de su actitud.

—¿Qué parte de piérdete no entendiste? —pregunto molesto acercándose a mi. Creía que me iba a golpear, estaba preparada para el golpe, pero al final comenzó a reírse y salió de la habitación.

Solté el aire de alivio y subí las escaleras solo con mi guitarra para examinar como estaba el lugar.

Estaba la cama del lado derecho y un mueble al frente, dejándome con algo de espacio para moverme.

Deje la guitarra sobre la cama y baje por mis demás cosas. Comencé acomodando mi ropa junto con mi uniforme, había unos cuantos ganchos en el ropero así que los aproveche.

Repentinamente escuche algo caerse de mi mochila, voltee al piso y eran mis toallas sanitarias. En lugar de recogerla voltee a ver a la planta baja para comprobar que estaba sola.

Suspire al comprobarlo, las recogí y termine con mis cosas.

Mis libretas y libros irían en el casillero, así que aproveche y acomode todo de una vez.

—Hey ¿que tal te fue con el oso?

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba de mal humor? —pregunte molesta a Jake y a Edward que al parecer su dormitorio estaba frente al nuestro.

—Eso ya es natural… siempre esta así —se apresuro a decir Edward.

—¿Qué le paso eh? —no lo dije como burla, pero les hice señas para que comenzaran a caminar a la salida, había visto unos casilleros cuando pasamos junto a un enorme edificio.

—El era corredor también… fue unos meses después de entrar a la preparatoria… fue un accidente, se doblo el tobillo y termino por lastimárselo seriamente… no sabemos si se lo rompió o algo…

—Eso no es posible Jake… —Edward rodo los ojos.

—Hey… ya lo recuerdo… Emmett… —dije el nombre que había visto en el periódico— si, una vez lo vi de lejos… pero no tenia tanto musculo y se la pasaba haciendo bromas…

—Bueno… si… después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo, claro que ya se curo pero no se porque no quiera seguir corriendo…

—¿Entonces enfoco todo su coraje en hacer pesas? —pregunte por los músculos.

—Supongo… siempre que lo encontrábamos ahí se salía… —Jake se encogió de hombros.

—Wow… ahora entiendo porque esta así de molesto… —me compadecí de el.

—Emmett —lo repetí inconscientemente, cuando me quede sola.

Llegue y acomode mis cosas en el casillero que me correspondía, al regresar al dormitorio Emmett ya estaba ahí.

Tenia que llamar a Jasper, Hanna y a Alice. Pero no confiaba en ningún lugar al exterior.

Así que lo único que me quedaba era hablar así pero en clave. Me tumbe en la cama y marque primero a mi hermano.

—¿Rose? —contesto Jasper.

—Estoy en un internado Rose… —dije fingiendo animo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices Rose? —pregunto alarmado.

—Hay hurracas en el alambre… y sabes porque estoy aquí… es tu culpa —pregunte con sarcasmo.

—Oh bueno…

—Hey estoy hablando enserio… el director me dijo que esperaba que me comportara… nunca me han dicho eso… —chille de frustración, mientras me rascaba la cabeza, el peluquín me picaba.

—Ay pobre de ti… —en ese momento escuche cerrarse la puerta, me asome y Emmett no estaba por ninguna parte.

—No pobre… conocí a mamá Jazz… es hermosa… maravillosa… —hable normalmente, con mi voz.

—Si lo se… eh vivido con ella todos estos años… ¿Lo olvidas?

—¿Qué paso con papá? —pregunte recordando lo que Alice me había contado.

—Ay Rose… ¿como te lo digo? —se quedo pensativo.

—Así como va Jazz… no soy muy paciente en esas cosas…

—Tiene novia…

En ese momento deje caer el teléfono al suelo.

—Si no lo quieres me lo puedes dejar a mi —escuche la voz de Jake detrás de mi, no le hice caso y salí corriendo de la habitación.

**oOo**

_Jacob levanto el celular de Jazz y vio que todavía seguía la llamada._

—¿Hola? —_hablo por el teléfono._

—¿Si? ¿Quién eres? —_pregunto una voz femenina._

—Jake, el amigo de Jazz… ¿Oye que le dijiste? Salió corriendo… ¿Terminaste con el? —_pregunto Jake un poco preocupado._

—Cosas de la familia Jake… ¿cuando lo veas le puedes decir que me llame de nuevo?

—¿Eres su hermana? ¿Y tienes novio? —_lanzo las preguntas._

—Hasta luego Jake… —_en ese momento se corto la llamada._

**oOo**

Seguí corriendo hasta toparme con alguien.

—Lo siento…

—Descuida Jasper… Hey ¿Qué tienes? —al levantar la cabeza mire la cara de Bella preocupada.

—Lo siento Bella…

—Hey Jazz —escuche la voz de Jake, así que me apresure a limpiarme las lágrimas.

—¿Qué paso? —voltee a verlo.

—Tú… celular —me miro extrañado.

—Gracias —lo tome de su mano y aparte la vista de el.

—Hable con tu hermana… quiere que la llames… —dijo antes de alejarse.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —pregunto Bella entusiasmada.

—Si, pero Bella… no me lo tomes a mal… quisiera estar solo… —la deje ahí y seguí caminando.

Después de unos minutos y de juntar mucho valor volví a marcarle a Jazz.

—¿Mejor? —fue lo que me dijo como saludo.

—Si, creo…

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto después de un gran suspiro.

—El punto de todo este cambio era conocerlos… eso de la novia de Carlisle no estaba contemplado en nuestros planes…

—Tenemos que hacer algo… —nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

—Sabotaje… —fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Te escucho.

—Solo tienes que hacer que se canse de tu actitud y se valla pero no tanto como para que Carlisle te mande lejos.

—Ok, tratare de hacer algo… hey pero ya hice algo… le dije que con nuestra madre duro mas de un año y que esperaba que no la dejara embarazada y perdiera esa figura…

—Perfecto… ay… porque no estoy yo haya… yo sabría que hacer…

—Gracias —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo se, es solo que…

—Descuida… Alice me ayudara y si no podemos te llamaremos…

—Ok… tengo que irme… te llamare luego… tratare de pensar en algo para volver a juntar a nuestros padres… después de todo no por algo Carlisle sigue soltero y Esme todavía lo sigue queriendo.

—Cuídate…

—Tu mas…

Me levante del pasto y fui al cuarto, Emmett estaba acostado leyendo un libro, no lo moleste porque no quería hacer un escándalo el primer día.

Tome mi ropa y fui al baño.

Tome una larga ducha, cuando salí Emmett ya se había dormido.

Me quede sentada secándome el cabello mientras lo contemplaba.

¿Dónde había quedado el chico divertido y bromista que había conocido?

**oOo**

Me despertó un golpe en el estomago.

—Despierta… ya es hora —abrí mis ojos y el sol ya se filtraba por la ventana.

—Ya voy… —me levante rápidamente y sentí mi cabeza extraña, volví la mirada y el peluquín se había quedado sobre la almohada, alarmada voltee a ver y no solo se alcanzaba a ver algunos chinos de Emmett, no había visto nada.

Me coloque de nuevo el peluquín y tome mi uniforme para entrar corriendo al baño. Cuando salí Emmett ya no estaba, no se si fue alivio o tristeza lo que sentí pero no tenia tiempo para eso. No podía llegar tarde a mi primera clase.

Todos ya estaban platicando animadamente en los pasillos, pero no veía a Jake o Edward en ningún lugar, pero por suerte encontré a Bella.

—¿Cómo sigues? —pregunto Bella caminando a mi lado.

—Bien… —seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar al salón, por suerte nos tocaba en el mismo.

—Jazz —Jake me llamo a lo lejos, voltee a verlo y me hizo señas para que fuera con ellos.

—Te veo luego —me despedí de Bella y fui hasta donde ellos. Jake me señalo la banca vacía junto a ellos.

—¿Entonces si era tu hermana? —pregunto Jake cuando me senté.

—Si, era mi hermana…

—¿Y como es ella? —pregunto repentinamente Edward.

—Somos gemelos… —dije naturalmente.

—Ok… no creo que sea buena idea… digo después de todo se parece a ti… —Jake me miro extraño.

—Aun así no serias de su tipo… —Edward y yo nos comenzamos a reír, repentinamente voltee a ver porque había sentido una presencia detrás de mi y mi risa se esfumo cuando vi parado detrás de mi a Emmett, con su característica mirada de matón.

—¡Quítate de mi lugar! —me ordeno, que fue por lo que me enoje.

—¿En algún lugar dice tu nombre? —pregunte revisando la mesita y la silla sin pararme.

—Este es mi lugar —fue lo único que me dijo.

—Este era tu lugar… —corregí.

—Buenos días chicos… —saludo la maestra que recién había llegado— Señor McCarthy siéntese por favor vamos a comenzar la clase.

—Lo haría si tuviera mi lugar de vuelta —realmente no me hice pequeñita del miedo porque era un chico.

—Señor McCarthy no sea descortés con el chico nuevo… venga al asiento de aquí adelante.

La maestra señalo al asiento junto a Bella.

—¿Yo sentarme junto a la fenómeno esa? —pregunto Emmett con asco.

Eso me hizo enojar más.

—Esta bien maestra… —me levante con mis cosas— a diferencia de mi compañero yo no le tomo importancia a eso, con que tenga un lugar para tomar su clase me basta… —pase junto a el— además de que no voy a dejar que alguien tan despreciable como el se siente junto a ella.

Lo mire de arriba a abajo y la verdad a pesar de estar mas que bueno, súper sexy y todo lo que quieran, eso era lo único bueno que se le podía ver porque por dentro estaba podrido.

**oOo**

Con lo que le dije ese día en la primera clase tuve para toda mi vida.

El lunes me puso el pie al pasar a su lado, me caí y con ello mi bandeja de comida.

El martes me dejo encerrada en el armario de utensilios de limpieza.

El miércoles me echaron una cubetada de agua, por poco se transparenta la venda bajo mi uniforme deportivo.

El jueves comenzaron a hacerme burla con Bella, a pesar de ser mi amiga ella no se lo merecía.

Y ahora al regresar de clases todas mis cosas estaban regadas por toda la habitación, por suerte mis toallas sanitarias las había dejado ocultas pegadas bajo la base de la cama.

Esto último fue lo que hizo que mi baso de paciencia se regara.

Cuando comencé a recoger mis cosas escuche una risa burlona. No tuve que voltear para ver quien era, sabía que era Emmett.

—Que bueno que te diviertas… al menos le doy un poco de alegría a tu miserable vida —voltee a verlo enojada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —había dejado de reírse y se adentro mas al cuarto.

—Que molestas a los demás porque no tienes algo mejor que hacer… y lo entiendo un deportista frustrado como tu debe de volver a encontrarle sentido a la vida.

Esto lo hizo enfurecer mas, se acerco rápidamente y estampo su puño en mi quijada. El impacto fue tan fuerte que fui a caer en el filo del escritorio.

—No sabes nada de mí…

Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto pero yo ya estaba demasiado enojada como para dejarlo pasar.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y aplique una técnica de karate para derribarlo al piso de espaldas.

Se quejo mientras me ponía a horcajadas sobre el.

—Podrás hacer un desperdicio de tu vida… pero mientras este aquí no lo harás de la mía.

Cerré mis puños y primero estampe uno contra su cara con todas mis fuerzas, al igual con el segundo.

Me levante de el y el se puso de lado mientras sacaba algo de sangre por la boca.

Me di la vuelta y me quede sorprendida, Jake y Edward nos habían visto, y ambos estaban sorprendidos.

En ese momento sentí la punzada de dolor en mi costado y en mis puños sin contar el dolor en mi labio.

Pase junto a ellos empujándolos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el cuarto de Bella. Ella era mi única amiga, a pesar de que ella pensaba que yo era chico.

Abrí la puerta y entre desplomándome en el piso a llorar.

—Jazz ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto hincándose a mi lado.

—Emmett me golpeo… —la abrace mientras seguía llorando del dolor.

—¿Qué hizo que? —pregunto sorprendida separándose de mi.

Me toco en la mejilla cerca del labio y separo su mano con un poco de sangre en sus dedos.

—Voy por la enfermera… —se levante pero la detuve.

—No, espera… —suspire, era momento de que ella lo supiera.

Levante mi mano como pude y me quite el peluquín.

—¿Tienes el cabello largo y eso que? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Soy chica… —hable con mi voz normal.

Ella no dijo nada por un rato, habría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, pero volvió a abrazarme.

—Dios… mira como te dejo ese idiota… espera aquí… Anne tiene un botiquín en su cuarto.

Le asentí con la cabeza mientras ella salía. Me levante contrabajos y me subí en su cama.

—Veamos… —se sentó a mi lado revisando que había. Dejo algunas cosas fuera y se levanto, regreso con un pañuelo mojado.

Comenzó a quitarme la sangre de mi labio y después la poca que había salido de mis puños.

—Gírate para que vea el golpe… —me pidió después de ponerme alcohol por todas partes.

Me gire con trabajos y ella me levanto la playera que llevaba.

—Ay dios… —casi grito— tienes un moretón… —lo toco y grite.

—Oye… no lo empeores… —me queje.

—Lo siento… —bajo la playera y escuche que estaba buscando algo en el botiquín, después se levanto y volvió con un vaso de agua— tómate estas, son para el dolor.

Me senté para tomarme las pastillas y por suerte no grite del dolor.

—Te despierto antes de que venga la prefecta… —me recosté y en algún momento me dormí.

Cuando me desperté sentí la cama hundida a mi lado, levante la vista y Bella me estaba untado una pomada en el moretón.

—Es que necesitaba que no te doliera para que pudiera aplicarte esto.

—Gracias…

—Nada de eso… al contrario, gracias a ti por ser mi amiga… —levanto la vista y me sonrió amablemente— aunque es bueno que seas chica… comenzaba a pensar que eras gay —dijo con alivio.

—Pues me gustan los hombres —bromee.

—Mientras dormías me comencé a preguntar porque hacías esto, pero no encontré alguna explicación coherente a esto.

—Lo hago por mi mamá —dije después de un rato de pensarlo.

—No quiero sacar conclusiones equivocadas… mejor cuéntame.

Y comencé a explicarle al plan que a Alice se le había ocurrido para conocer a nuestros padres, de las locuras que habíamos hecho mientras estábamos cambiando y de lo malo que era estar así. En parte lo que acababa de pasar con Emmett era una de las contras. Pero sobre todo mi verdadero nombre.

—¿Qué te parece si te vienes el fin de semana a mi casa? —pregunto antes de que me fuera de su cuarto.

—Déjame ver como se ponen las cosas en el cuarto y te llamo… ¿sale?

—Ok… aunque si quieres le puedo llamar a Jake para que te traiga tus cosas.

—Eso no es de chicos… —nos reímos en complicidad.

Regrese a mi cuarto caminando algo entumida por las pastillas, pero al menos ya no dolía tanto.

En el pasillo había chicos mirándome extrañamente, como demasiado sorprendidos y otros pasando de mi, pero la mayoría ya se iba.

Entre al cuarto y Emmett no estaba, cosa que agradecí. Comencé a recoger mis cosas de toda la habitación y arregle una pequeña maleta con un par de mudas, solo para llevármelas, porque pasaría el fin de semana siendo chica.

Salí del cuarto y me tope con Emmett en el pasillo. El me miro como queriendo decirme algo, pero pase a un lado a el sin voltearlo a ver.

Llegue al cuarto de Bella y deje mi maleta ahí a un lado de su cuarto.

—Es una ventaja que tenga el cuarto para mi sola… —río un poco dolida.

—Pues de ahora en adelante aquí vendré todas las tardes… no pienso dirigirle la palabra a Emmett mas para lo necesario.

—Bueno, vámonos… mis padres paran a recogerme en una hora… —ya le había comentado de irme a comprar algo de ropa antes de ir a su casa. Solo llevaba una muda en mi mochila para cambiarme antes de venir a aquí.

Fuimos al centro comercial y me compre un par de blusas y faldas y algo de ropa interior. Bella me prestaría algo para dormir. Ella era una talla más grande que yo.

—¿Tus ojos son azules? —pregunto incrédula al verlos.

—Si, bueno… no hay manera de que apareciera Jasper con ojos azules cuando toda su vida han sido verdes… —me encogí de hombros mientras me miraba en el espejo.

—Si tienes razón… ni los doctores locos del holocausto lo lograron… pero te vez bien…

—Gracias, pero tu también eres linda… ven —la acerque al espejo y deshice su cola de caballo y le quite el suéter que llevaba—, claro que necesitaras otros lentes que vallan con tu cara y un poco de maquillaje y serás una nueva Bella… —ven.

La arrastre a otra tienda después de pagar, una óptica para ser exactos.

—Pero me gustan estos lentes —se quejo Bella.

—Y no se te ven bien… pruébate estos… —le pase un par que había traído la encargada.

—Wow… —fue lo que dijo al verse al espejo.

—Perfecto… ¿Y si probamos con los lentes de contacto? —pregunte esperanzada.

—No, esto es mucho… no puedo dejar que me los compres…

—Pero yo no te los estoy comprando es una de las tarjetas que me dio Carlisle… —rode los ojos mientras se le daba la tarjeta a la chica.

—Gracias Rose… —pude notar que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

—Todavía no me agradezcas… espera que veas a tu nueva y mejorada yo… —la abrace para consolarla.

Sus padres llegaron a la hora precisa y yo había comprado algo para la cena, no iba a llegar con las manos vacías, no era mi costumbre.

No me extraño que estuvieran entusiasmados por una nueva amiga de su hija.

La señora René me pregunto por los golpes y tuve que decirle que fue en una práctica de karate. Aunque solo eran unas cuantas chicas que lo practicaban.

**Pv. Emmett**

—¿No crees que ya te pasaste con el? —pregunto Edward mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme la sangre que me había sacado sus golpes.

—¿Ahora lo vas a defender? —me burle de el.

—No, ya vez que el puede hacerlo solo perfectamente… digo… después de todo esta pasando por un mal momento con su familia ¿y encima tendiéndote que aguantar a ti cuando debería de escapar de sus problemas aquí?

—¿Qué problemas? —me sorprendí de haberlo preguntado.

—No lo se… Jake lo vio cuando estaba platicando con su hermana, salió corriendo… —se encogió de hombros.

Termino de limpiarme y se fue a casa con sus padres, yo desde hacia tiempo había dejado de ir a mi casa y siempre me quedaba aquí… al menos hasta el fin de curso.

"_Que bueno que te diviertas… al menos le doy un poco de alegría a tu miserable vida"_

Las palabras de Jasper comenzaron a girar en mi mente.

"_Que molestas a los demás porque no tienes algo mejor que hacer… y lo entiendo un deportista frustrado como tu debe de volver a encontrarle sentido a la vida"_

Su mirada llena de rabia era lo que mas me… ¿hería? Podría ser… nunca antes me habían visto de esa manera.

"_Podrás hacer un desperdicio de tu vida… pero mientras este aquí no lo harás de la mía"_

Instintivamente puse mi mano donde estaba el golpe que me había partido el labio.

Deje de lado eso y comencé a hacer el trabajo que tenia que entregar el lunes. Nadie había querido ser mi compañero para el trabajo, me había quedado sin equipo.

Así que tome mis cosas y fui a la biblioteca. Solo pase un par de horas ahí y me pude llevar los libros a mi cuarto.

Cuando regrese me lo encontré en el pasillo y no sabía que hacer, paso de mí sin decir o hacer nada y cuando entre al cuarto todas sus cosas estaban ordenadas. Me tumbe en mi cama y comencé a recordar lo que había pasado después del accidente.

Fue una semana después de que comenzara el curso, era la semana de las competencias y precisamente me tenía que haber lastimado parte por andar de baboso viendo a Heidi y parte por el competidor de al lado.

Un mes después de que regrese del hospital ya todos estaban en grupitos, los únicos amigos que había hecho eran Edward y Jacob, aunque ellos comenzaban a hablar de cosas que yo no entendía seguía sentándome con ellos. Poco después me fastidie y decidí andar por mi propia cuenta.

—Maldita sea Kyle deja de hablar con Jodi… tenemos que irnos… —escuche la voz de Jared el primo-hermano de Kyle.

—Yo no te digo nada de Kim…

Extrañaba esa camarería aunque solo había pasado unos meses con Jared, al parecer mi apariencia y mi actitud lo había hecho que pidiera el cambio de habitación.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta.

**oOo**

Pase el fin de semana reflexionando sobre mi vida.

Y fue el domingo en la mañana cuando me decidí a hablar con Jasper.

La verdad era el único que se había atrevido a llevarme la contraria y a no dejarse. La cicatriz de mi labio partido le daba la razón.

Había ido a comprar algo de comer cuando vi a Bella y junto con una rubia. Mientras hablaba con Bella, mire a la rubia.

Tenía buen cuerpo, su larga cabellera era lo que mas le resaltaba. Pero en ese momento movió las manos mientras pasaba las prendas de un lugar a otro, me llamo la atención unas pequeñas marcas que tenia en los nudillos.

Chicas rudas eran mi tipo.

**Pv. Rosalie**

El fin de semana con la familia de Bella había sido increíble, sus papás eran muy divertidos y sociables pero la sobre timidez de Bella los abrumaba.

El sábado habíamos horneado pasteles y el domingo les había preparado el desayuno como agradecimiento.

Tardamos mucho en convencer a René que nos dejara en el centro comercial pero lo logramos.

—Es Emmett —Bella me empujo a una tienda e inmediatamente me puse de espaldas.

—Hey Bella… —extrañamente Emmett le hablo a Bella.

—¿S-si E-emmett? —tartamudeo del miedo.

—¿Has visto a tu novio? —pregunto en tono burlón.

—Jasper no es mi novio y no, no lo he visto —repentinamente Bella saco valor.

—Gracias de todos modos —sonó bastante forzado eso ultimo.

—Ay no… —Bella chillo cuando se paro junto a mi.

—¿Qué? —pregunte preocupada.

—Se te quedo viendo… que bueno que no volteaste…

—Pues claro… si lo hacia me vería la cicatriz en mi labio y sospecharía…

—Cierto…

Entre a un baño sin que nadie me viera y me cambie dentro rápidamente.

—Listo… vamos —le ayude con su maleta y cargue la mía mas pequeña.

—No tienes que hacer eso… digo después de todo estas todavía adolorid… adolorido…

—Lo se, pero soy un chico caballeroso… ya que comienzan a escasear… —dije con ironía.

Llegamos a la escuela y entre al cuarto de Bella, deje mi ropa de chica en su cuarto y me lleve la mía al mío.

—Hey… —saludo Emmett.

Subí las pequeñas escaleras sin voltearlo a ver. Deje mi maleta y salí del cuarto cuando el volvió a hablarme.

Fui al cuarto de televisión de los chicos y estaban viendo Transformers, la verdad si me gustaban los coches y eso, pero no estaba de humor como para ver esa así que fue al de las chicas y ellas estaban viendo Diez cosas que odio de ti, esa si me gustaba mas.

Bella vino después de que le mande un mensaje pero se trajo un libro con ella.

—Estamos viendo la película Bella —le quite el libro y lo mantuve lejos de ella.

Cuando la película termino todas las chicas se comenzaron a dispersar mientas se limpiaban los restos de las lagrimas que habían derramado.

—¿Enserio no eres gay? —pregunto Anne por enésima vez.

—No, pero no me gustan las películas de terror y esa era la que estaban viendo los chicos.

—Eres extraño —dijo Marion riéndose.

—Pues raro o no a mi me gusta —dijo Heidi.

—A mi también —Anne apareció detrás del sillón en el que estaba.

—Lo siento chicas… por ahora estoy enfocado en la escuela y en las carreras… —era extraño que les gustara, supongo que Jasper lidiaba con eso.

—Creo que es hora de que te vallas, no tarda en regresar la prefecta.

Me levante a regañadientes y salí después de despedirme de todas las chicas. Regrese al cuarto y ahí estaba el de nuevo.

—Jasper… ¿No te dijo Bella que te estaba buscando? —pregunto enfadado.

—No la he visto… y si lo dices por el hecho de que según tu dices que es mi novia, ya sabes que no es cierto… ahora… ¿Vas a decir algo inteligente? —ya estaba arriba en mi parte del cuarto pero me baje para encararlo.

—Si, la verdad es que quería…

—No me interesa… —le dije cortándolo con intenciones de abandonar el cuarto, pero repentinamente sentí su mano deteniéndome por mi brazo.

—Espera… discúlpame… —esas palabras eran tan extrañas saliendo de su boca que duce en creérmelas— se que te eh molestado pero lo siento…

Me le quede viendo a los ojos y realmente lo decía de verdad… así que le creí…

Le sonreí inconscientemente y el lo hizo al notarlo.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Yeah! Jajaja… Ya sabemos porque anda así…**

**Tenia planeado que se ablandara capítulos mas adelante como lo había estructurado pero me estaba olvidando de lo mas importante… que es ¿Cómo o en que parta voy a juntar a los apas de los dos?**

**Así que me voy a apresurar con las cosas de los romances aquí para seguirle con las fechorías de Rose contra Victoria…**

**¿Se dieron cuenta del repentino cambio de Emmett? Y digo después de todo nadie lo quiere así como era… así que por ahora hasta aquí le dejo… espero que se puedan imaginar la cara de alivio de Emmett cuando Jasper le sonríe… y la cara de incredulidad que pone ella al principio.**

**¿Hay Review para mí? ¿O merezco un tomatazo?**

**Aun así las sigo queriendo… adiooos!**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	6. Chapter 5

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 5: - La chica misteriosa -**

**Pv. Jasper**

—¿Quien anda ahí? —pregunto una voz algo grave pero aun así de mujer.

Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro sorprendidos mientras una luz de la lámpara resplandecía no muy lejos.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Alice corriendo a donde la luz de la lámpara resplandecía— soy yo y Rose… —escuche la voz de Alice, un poco temeroso comencé a bañarme rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —pregunto la otra persona, por su forma de hablarle a Alice supuse que era la prefecta.

—Es que Rose tuvo un accidente…

—¿Qué accidente? —pregunto alarmada.

—Nada de gravedad… lo que pasa es que su periodo comenzó antes de lo previsto y se mancho y un poco las sabanas… —me dio vergüenza escuchar eso, ahora sabrían que estaba en mi periodo y no había evidencias.

—Ok… cuando terminen regresan a su habitación.

—Claro Violetta, que tengas buena noche…

Alice se despidió y regreso a donde estábamos.

—¿Enserio eso puede pasar? —pregunte sintiendo un poco de nauseas al pensarlo.

—Si, pero es algo vergonzoso… —mire la pequeña figura de Alice y me dio ternura la forma en que lo dijo.

—Ok, no preguntare mas… —termine de bañarme.

**o(o_O)o**

—Es hora Jazz —Alice me movió cuando apenas había podido cerrar los ojos.

—Otro ratito —dije volviéndome a tapar con la cobija.

—Que ratito ni que ratito ya estamos a media hora.

No dije nada pero me destape y me pare rápidamente para comenzar a cambiarme, podía ponerme mi faja sobre los bóxers así que después de una semana ya nos comenzábamos a acostumbrar a esto…

—Hoy nos vamos a ir a la casa… ¿Has pensado en algo? —voltee a ver a Alice y ella estaba de espaldas a mi sin blusa, trague saliva al verla.

—No, usualmente saco mis ideas de las películas y en un juego de gemelas pasa eso pero no es lo mismo… no sabemos nada de esa tal Victoria… —estaba por voltear así que desvié la mirada.

—Buen punto… tenemos que conocerla mejor… —termine con mi falda y me senté a esperar a Alice.

—Deberías de comenzar a aprender a maquillarte… —dijo Alice comenzando con ella primero.

Tome el labial que siempre usaba y un espejo y como si fuera un lienzo pinte mis labios.

—No, así no… solo un poco y lo esparces frotando ambos labios —dejo de pintarse y me ayudo.

—No entiendo como es que hacen esto… —rodé los ojos.

—En el camino a casa te iré enseñando… —volvió a ella y salimos corriendo al terminar.

Las clases pasaron como toda la semana aburridas y no entendía nada.

—¿Vamos a comer fuera? —pregunto Paige al terminar las clases.

—Si vamos —secundo Lily.

—Pero tenemos que irnos a Forks… —dije tratando de excusarme.

—Ni hablar… nos mandaron a un internado por algo… ahora que no se quejen… —Paige guio a cada uno de nosotros a la habitación.

Alice eligió mi ropa, era una falda larga y una blusa sin escote.

—¿Segura que ve veré bien con esto? —lo que en realidad quería decir era que si no se me iba a notar nada.

—Si, y no te preocupes no te descubrirán… —rodo los ojos desesperada.

—¿Listas? —pregunto entrando abruptamente Paige al cuarto.

Lo único que pude hacer fue meterme al closet para que no me viera.

—¿Qué le pasa a Rose? —escuche la voz de Mel.

—Esta en sus días… —dio como escusa Alice.

—Ah, eso lo explica todo… ¿Ya casi están? —pregunto Lily impaciente.

—Si, casi… ¿Podían esperarnos en la salida plis?

—Seguro —dijo Paige no muy convencida.

—Ya se fueron —Alice se acerco a la puerta y podía verla atreves de las aberturas.

—Si pero hazte para haya… no puedo salir —me queje mientras terminaba de abrocharme la dichosa falda.

Tras unos retoques y arreglar las cosas para podernos ir cuando regresáramos de comer, salimos a donde las chicas nos esperaban.

Juntas comenzamos a caminar pero repentinamente Alice vino a tomarme del brazo y chillo.

—El es James —señalo a un chico rubio y algo rudo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunte por lo bajo. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Adiós preciosas… —vi como otro chico rubio saludaba a unas chicas que iban delante de nosotros y se burlaba de unos chicos detrás de ellas.

—Si me dice algo lo golpeo… —le advertí a Alice apretándome a ella.

—Hey sexy Rose… merezco de ese rico batido… —me quede parado repentinamente y voltee.

—No Rose —Alice trato de detenerme pero no le hice caso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunte molesta acercándome a el.

—¿Me vas a dar? —pregunto tratando de parecer sexy.

—Vete al infierno —le dije al mismo tiempo estampe mi puño en su cara.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que las chicas me jalaron para que nos fuéramos.

—¿Por qué le pegaste? —pregunto Paige horrorizada.

—Por que no me iba a dejar… no se ustedes pero no me gusto que me dijera eso… ¿Es que no se dan a respetar? —pregunte igual de horrorizada de Paige.

—Valla —dijo Mel— hasta que oigo un poco de sensatez por aquí…

—¿Qué? no… —intervino de nuevo Paige— ¿Qué no te gustaba Royce? —pregunto confundida.

—Cierto… —concordó Lily.

Voltee a ver a Alice pero esta vez me podía salir solo de esta.

—Pues eso era antes… ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que me dijo?

—Ok, ok… ya no hagamos esta mas grande… vamos a comer porque tenemos cosas que hacer antes de llegar a nuestra casa —intervino Alice.

Todas olvidaron lo que había pasado y fuimos a comer a un restaurante de comida china. Por suerte solía salir a comer con mi mamá a este tipo de restaurante por lo que ya sabía usar palillos chinos.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a usarlo? Siempre decías que preferías el tenedor a hacer el oso… —nuevamente Paige.

—El campamento —le dije con un gruñido. Esta chica comenzaba a desesperarme.

La plática siguió y yo llegaba a participar de vez en cuando.

Después de comer las chicas entraron por nuestras cosas ya que Royce seguía ahí y no me miraba muy bien que digamos.

—Lo siento… pensé que Rose te había contado de el… —Alice se disculpo repentinamente.

—No puedo creer que este tipo de chicos le guste mi hermana… no la dejare estar con el… —negué molesto.

—Nunca le había dirigido la palabra a Rose… es extraño que a ti si…

—No quisiera saberlo… y no te preocupes si intentaba algo con Rose iba a terminar golpeándolo cuando lo conociera mejor.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y nos despedimos de ellas, ya que el chofer de Alice ya había llegado.

En las dos horas de viaje Alice comenzó a darme unas clases intensivas de cómo maquillarnos, por suerte habían llevado la limosina así que subió el panel detrás del conductor para que no nos viera.

—Me llamas —Alice se despidió dejándome en la casa.

—Mi niño… ¿Cómo te fue? —saludo Hanna cuando entre a la casa.

—¿Cómo que mi niño? ¿No esta aquí? —pregunte asustado por el saludo.

—No, se fue con Victoria a no se donde…—dijo quitada de la pena mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Y porque no me llamo? —pregunte molesto.

—Porque se supone que las llamadas están prohibidas… por eso me dijo que te dijera que se ven la próxima semana… —abrió el armario— fui a la tienda hace rato y te traje esto —me dio una bolsa.

—Gracias —la abrace y corrí a cambiarme.

Toda mi ropa se la había llevado Rose, solo las cosas que no le quedaron las dejo, como mis zapatos y bóxers.

Así que regrese a la cocina vestido normalmente.

—¿Qué te hago de comer? —pregunto abriendo el refrigerador.

—Yo cocino hoy… ¿Te quedaras? —pregunte esperanzado.

—A cenar si… pero me tengo que ir… —hizo un gesto.

—Ok, no hay problema…

Comencé a cocinar lo que ya era mi especialidad.

—Esta delicioso ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así? ¿Esme? —pregunto curiosa.

—No, mi abuela… Esme me dejaba con ella y yo le ayudaba…

—Es una lastima que no haya querido recibir la pensión que le ofrecía Carlisle.

Me quede pensativo unos segundos.

—Supongo que era porque ya no quería nada que ver con el… —me encogí de hombros— ¿pero entonces porque todavía lo quiere?

—¿Todavía lo quiere? —pregunto Hanna sorprendida.

—Si, ¿Por qué? —pregunte confundido.

—Porque Carlisle también… y sinceramente no se que esta pensando tu padre al traer a esa mujer… pero espero que esto se descubra pronto para que tengan que verse las caras y se digan algunas cosas…

—Oye tienes razón… ¿Por qué no se nos había ocurrido eso? Se lo diré a Rose cuando pueda hablar con ella.

Seguimos comiendo mientras platicábamos de cómo me había ido en mi primera semana de clases. Todo fue normal y aburrido sin nada divertido. Bueno me la pasaba bien cuando estaba con Alice.

—Ok, nos vemos el domingo… —Hanna salió de la casa y cerré todo perfectamente.

—Bien… la casa para mi solo… —repentinamente una idea maquiavélica me cruzo por la mente.

Corrí escaleras arriba y entre al cuarto de Carlisle.

—Bien, bien, bien…

Comencé a hurgar en su closet, en el que solo encontré sus trajes, corbatas y zapatos.

Pero al escudriñar con la mira por todas partes mire en la parte de arriba que había un par de puertas medianas.

Mire alrededor para ver que usaba y por suerte tenia una silla, la del escritorio obviamente.

Me subí y por suerte veía claramente la superficie de estos compartimentos al abrir las puertas.

Había una cada de buen tamaño al fondo, por desgracia no la alcanzaba.

Me baje de la silla y baje al primer piso donde Hanna tenía las cosas de aseo.

—Escoba… escoba —cuando la encontré subí rápidamente para tratar de bajar esa caja.

Por poco me caigo con todo y caja pero aun así lo logre.

La abrí y comencé a revisar las cosas que tenia.

Era alguna ropa de bebé de Rose y algunos dibujos de preescolar.

Me reí de los dibujos de mi hermana, yo tenia algunos míos pero los de ella eran mas divertidos.

Seguí hurgando mas en la caja y encontré un álbum de fotos de Rose, en las primeras aparecí yo y mi madre, después nada mas ellos dos.

Las fui viendo y todas terminaban cuando ella salía del preescolar, me sorprendió de ver en una a la Victoria esa.

Mi mamá nunca dijo porque se había divorciado de Carlisle y si ahora esta con Victoria es porque estaba con ella desde antes que naciéramos…

¿Sera eso posible?

Volví a subir la caja al closet y seguí con la cajonera que tenia en frente de su cama.

Cajón por cajón revise sin hacer desorden, nada inusual digo de milagro no encontré una caja de condones ahí…

—¿Bueno? —conteste mi celular que había estado sonando y al ver que era Alice con mi voz normal.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien… tengo la casa para mi solo este fin de semana… descubrí que la posible causa de la separación de mis padres haya sido un engaño de Carlisle y que no esconde condones en los cajones… lo que nos dice que o no tiene sexo con Victoria o que… se termina el paquete constantemente —esto ultimo me repugno.

—¿Era necesario que me dijeras eso? —pregunto horrorizada.

—Lo se, es solo que Rose no esta en el área de cobertura del celular así que solo me quedas tu —por fin me quede quieto.

—¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

—No lo se… no conozco a nadie por aquí para hacer una fiesta… supongo que Jasper se perderá por Forks unas cuantas horas…

—¿Quieres que valla y me quede en tu casa?

—No, así estoy bien… gracias de todos modos…

—Ok, te llamo mañana… buenas noches…

—Buenas noches linda… —colgué y suspire.

Una cosa es que convivamos cinco días de la semana pero eso de estar toda la semana completa juntos ya era una exageración.

Y si no me dice buenas noches no me doy cuenta de que ya era de noche.

Deje todo como estaba y fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich. Mientras lo comía fui a la sala para sentarme enfrente de la televisión.

¿Les ha pasado que tienen mas de disiento canales en la televisión para ver y en ninguno hay algo bueno que ver?

Todas las caricaturas ya las había visto, las películas aptas para mis ojos también. Y por aptas para mis ojos no me refiero a las porno, sino a las típicas películas para chicas.

Así que le deje en el primer calan que teclee con los ojos cerrados para terminarme mi sándwich.

**o(¬_¬)o**

Antes me la pasaba mejor… ahora solo me aburría…

Tuve que ir a comprar un videojuego, ya que extrañamente había una en el cuarto de mi padre. Si me lo preguntan… si termine la cuarta parte de Resident Evil.

—¿Cómo te la pasaste? —preguntaron las chicas cuando nos vimos antes de clases.

—Aburrida… —rodé los ojos.

—Nos hubieras llamado y abríamos hecho una pijamada… —dijo Lily decepcionada.

—Lo se, créanme que lo pensé seriamente… pero estuvo bien… hice algunas cosas que tenia pendientes…

—¿Un chico? —pregunto Paige animadamente.

—Si, mi papá… —todos nos reímos de la cara de ella.

El resto de la semana paso igual hasta la tarde del jueves, cuando me llego un ramo de rosas.

—¿De quien es? —preguntaron todas que se habían quedado reunidas en nuestro cuarto.

Tome la tarjeta mientras ellas olían las flores. Pero un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi columna al leer de quien era. Alice vino y me la quito para leerla.

—¿De Royce? —pregunto Alice extrañada.

—¿Royce? —gritaron todas a la vez.

—Una cita con el… mañana en la tarde… —siguió leyendo Alice.

—Felicidades amiga… —dijo Paige abrazándome efusivamente.

—Gracias —dije no muy convencido—, pero no voy a ir…

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Paige insistente.

—Por que… —mire a Alice.

—Por que Rose esta castigada y solo saldrá cuando yo salga… —dijo rápidamente Alice.

—Ay por favor… como si se fuera a enterar…

—Se enteraron del golpe que le di a Royce… —me tumbe en la cama y me tape la cara para que cubrir mi molestia.

—Ok, déjamelo a mi… —escuche a Lily y poco después se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

—¿A dónde fue? —levante la cabeza.

—Quien sabe… —Mel se encogió de hombros.

**o(T_T)o**

—¿Qué? —pregunte molesto, no había nadie así que use mi voz normal.

—James… me acaba de marcar… saldremos en una cita… —chillo Alice brincando de un lugar a otro.

—Pero te acaba de decir hoy… ¿Aun así iras? —pregunte molesto.

—Claro que si… es James… —corrió rápido a mí y me abrazo para caer juntos en la cama. Estuvimos cerca uno del otro, me quede viéndola a los ojos y ella a mí.

—Pues que te valla bien… —le dije fingiendo alegría, aunque estaba mas nervioso que nada.

—¿No te molesta que me aproveche de la situación y salga con el? —pregunto confundida, sentándose en la cama.

—Claro que no… es lo que siempre has querido… al igual que mi hermana con Royce… salvo que salir con chicos no estaba en mis planes… —hice un gesto.

Pero era obvio que sentía un estremecimiento en el corazón.

—Ok… me arreglare… —Alice salto de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en su closet. Nuevamente ese estrujamiento.

Me pase esa media hora escuchando maravillas del tal James ese… su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos… bla, bla, bla…

—Te veo a las siete para que nos vallamos a casa… —finalmente dejo de venderme a James.

—Si a las siete —dije sarcásticamente mientras aventaba un cojín a la pared del otro extremo.

Entonces se me ocurrió marcarle a Rose para tranquilizarme.

—¿Bueno? —contesto con su voz normal, pude escuchar una risa al fondo.

—¿Estas ocupada? —pregunte también normal mientras me levantaba a poner seguro a la puerta.

—No, claro que no… ¿Qué paso? —pregunto poniéndose mas seria.

—Alice tiene una cita y no tengo nada que hacer… así que te llame…

—¿Una cita? —pregunto sorprendida— ¿con quien?

—Con un tal James… —en ese momento tuve que apartar mi oído del celular porque mi hermana había soltado un grito.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo paso? —inquirió.

Ya le había contado lo del golpe a Royce, se molesto pero después la hice reaccionar.

—¿Lo dejaste plantado? —pregunto molesta.

—¿No creías que iba a salir con el verdad?

—Pero si serás… voy inmediatamente a Seattle y lo resuelvo… —dijo frustrada, aunque sabía que aunque quisiera no podría.

—Si, ándale te espero aquí… —dije con sarcasmo.

—Ok, ok… te lo pasare por esta vez… aparte de eso ¿Cómo esta todo por haya?

—Aburrido… pero de eso ya me queje… pues no se… no me ha llamado papá así que espero que esta vez este en casa…

—Hay Jazz… mamá llega en dos semanas mas… estamos en las mismas… pero no te quedes en la casa… sal y distráete… ah… llama a Matt… es mi amigo… bueno el piensa que soy tu… tal vez puedan salir y tener una noche de chicos… aquí gracias al cielo y a Bella puedo hacerlo… y no me he vuelto loca… —suspiro.

—Ok, veré que hago… cuídate hermanita… —cada vez le agarraba mas cariño.

—Y tu también mi hermanito… —me mando un beso y colgó.

No se me ocurrió que hacer así que toque la nueva canción que estaba tratando de terminar por un gran rato y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco…

No tenia hambre pero si ganas de ir al baño. Revise todo el lugar y estaba solo, así que hice del uno como se debía. Salí del baño y me lave las manos.

Cuando iba de salida se fue la luz, escuche a muchas chicas gritar a lo lejos pero también un par de tacones que se acercaban.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —pregunte nervioso fingiendo la voz.

No recibí respuestas pero sentí un cuerpo bastante cerca del mío. Repentinamente una mano me atrajo hacia delante y mis labios chocaron con los de otra chica. Al principio me sorprendí pero… que demonios… le correspondí el beso.

Estaba por tomarla de las caderas cuando repentinamente me soltó y salió corriendo.

—Espera —fingí la voz y trate de seguirla pero al salir me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.

En ese mismo momento la luz había regresado. Me levante extrañado y voltee a verme al espejo.

Mis labios estaban un poco hinchados por el beso.

Camine algo extrañado por lo que había pasado pero seguía tratando de pensar en algunos detalles.

Era obvio que era una chica porque era mas baja que yo y usaba tacones.

Entre al cuarto y me tumbe en la cama.

Una tonta sonrisa curvo mis labios al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido.

—Ya regrese —escuche la voz de Alice. La voltee a ver y venia toda ensoñada.

—Ah te fue bien —dije… si, ok lo admito… celoso.

—Si… —se tumbo en su cama y se me quedo viendo.

—No quiero detalles… ¿Nos vamos? —pregunte tomando mis cosas.

—Ah… si…

Era oficial… Alice estaba ahora más enamorada de James y ya no había oportunidad para mí…

¿Qué más daba si ahora tenía que buscar a mi chica misteriosa?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**ay! ¿Quién creen que sea esa chica? ¿Alice estara loquita por James como Jasper cree? Jajaja… **

**Despues de unos días de que me desapareci vuelvo con este cap… ya saben los capitulos de Jasper y Alice siempre me salen raros, así que no me molestare que esta vez reciba tomatasos en lugar de reviews!**

**las sigo queriendo… adiooos!**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	7. Chapter 6

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 6: - Amor En El Aire -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

—¿Y se disculpo así como así? —pregunto Bella sorprendida.

—¿Por qué siento que no hace eso a menudo? —dije con sarcasmo. Pero ella entendió mi broma y ambas nos reímos.

Nos dirigimos a la fila en la cafetería y compramos nuestra comida.

—Jazz —grito Jake cuando comenzamos a buscar donde sentarnos.

Lo salude y fuimos donde el estaba.

—Hey Bella ¿te hiciste algo? —pregunto Jake para romper el hielo.

—Si, bueno más bien fue…

—Hola chicos… —repentinamente Emmett se sentó con nosotros en la mesa.

Jake al principio pareció extrañado pero después lo saludo chocando los puños.

—¿Bella? —pregunto el mirando a mi amiga.

—Lo se, lo se… veo mal… pero… Rose me dijo que me veía bien y… —comenzó con eso de querer sacar sus lentes. Pero le detuve la mano.

—¿Rose? —pregunto Edward sentándose en la mesa.

—Mi hermana… nos vino a visitar el fin de semana… ¿No les molesta que Bella se siente con nosotros verdad? —pregunte mas por Edward que porque era el único que faltaba.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que era Bella, porque se quedo embobado cuando la vio.

—No, no hay problema —dijo después de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Y tu hermana era que estaba ayer en el centro comercial con Bella? —me pregunto Emmett intrigado.

—¿Sabes que son gemelos cierto? —dijo Jake en tono burlón.

—Epale, cuidadito de meterse con mi hermana… —les advertí.

—Tranquilo hombre… ya vimos como podemos quedar… ¿o no Emmett? —Edward se burlo de el.

—¿Podemos dejar eso en el olvido? Ya le pedí disculpas… por cierto… ¿Me disculpas también tu Bella? —pregunto un poco tímido, era natural, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Seguro… ahora que veo que has cambiado… te considerare como un amigo… —dijo orgullosa.

Seguimos comiendo entre burlas y bromas hasta que dieron el toque para entrar a clases.

El lugar de Bella era justamente el de en medio pero hasta el frente. El mío a su lado derecho.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Edward estaba al lado izquierdo de ella, y Jake al lado de el. Pero mas sorprendente era que Emmett estaba a mi lado derecho. Lo que me causo gracia fue que nosotros cinco estábamos hasta el frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte extrañada al verlo a mi lado.

—Nada… solo no quería estar solo haya atrás —dijo señalando a Edward que comenzaba a platicar con Bella.

—Me sorprende que hasta ahora se diera cuenta de lo linda que es… —dije un poco decepcionada de Edward.

—Hola Jazz —saludo Heidi coqueteándome.

—Que hay Hei… —la salude como si no lo hubiera notado.

—Hola Jazz… —esta vez fue Anne.

—Jazz… ¿No estas mareado? —pregunto Marion que era la mas zorra de las dos.

—No… —ese piropo ya me lo sabía y no iba a dejarla terminarlo.

—Yo si porque…

—No se porque se alborotan tanto con el nuevo… no le veo el chiste —dijo Leah empujando a Marion y esta solo se quejo.

—Claro que no… pero te veo en la salida —dije bromeando guiñándole. Ella rió cuando entendió el chiste.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Emmett golpeándome el brazo para llamar mi atención.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sobando mi brazo.

—¿Hei…? ¿Desde cuando esas confiancitas? ¿Cómo es que lo logras hermano? —pregunto sorprendido.

—No lo se… solo me fui a ver una películas a su sala común y ya me están coqueteando —cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y recargue mi cabeza ahí.

—¿Y que no te gusta ninguna? —pregunto burlonamente.

—No, lo cierto es que ninguna me llama la atención —me encogí de hombros todavía con mi cabeza abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Iba a pensar en como contestar eso cuando el maestro de algebra entro.

Comenzó a enseñarnos un nuevo tema y de ves en cuando Emmett me preguntaba cuando no entendía algo.

Eran graciosas las caras que ponía cuando estaba confundido. No podía evitar ver como se concentraba en entender algo.

Las clases terminaron y Bella se fue rápidamente.

—¿A dónde fue? —pregunto Edward extrañado.

—Yo que se… —le dije quitada de la pena. Aunque yo sabía donde estaba exactamente.

Todos dejamos el salón para ir a nuestros dormitorios o ir a comer o a clases extracurriculares.

Jake iba al entrenamiento de futbol después de tratar de hacer salir a Leah con el. Edward tenía una clase de música antes del entrenamiento de atletismo, si el era mi compañero. Emmett… el no sabía que hacia después de clases pero no podía comenzar a inmiscuirme en su vida cuando apenas habíamos hecho las pases.

—Hola Bella —la salude entrando a su cuarto, había comprado un par de sándwiches para nosotras.

—Me pidió que saliera con el… —dijo sacando su cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

—¿Edward? ¿En cerio? ¿Y que le dijiste? —como había puesto el seguro a la puerta me quite el peluquín porque me picaba.

—Que no por supuesto —se levanto y saco un par de jugos de su pequeño refrigerador.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le di su sándwich.

—Por que es un idiota… sino me suelto el cabello, me quito los lentes y me maquillo un poco no se da cuenta de que existo…

—Hay amiga… te entiendo… pero esto no lo hiciste por el… te cambie yo para que tu te sintieras mejor contigo misma… se lo mucho que te gusta el… y ahora le gustas tu… hazte difícil unos días y después decides…

—Pero se que le voy a decir que si… —chillo de frustración.

—Y yo se que lo harás… pero debes de valorarte un poco… ese era el fin de este cambio…

Cambie de conversación mientras seguíamos comiendo, pronto la hice olvidarse de eso.

—Me tengo que ir —dije mirando mi celular. Eran minutos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

—¿Quieres que te valla a dejar tus cosas a tu cuarto? —se ofreció Bella.

—Si por favor —ya me había puesto el uniforme deportivo pero había llevado mis libretas para hacer la tarea con Bella.

—Gánale al tonto de Edward —alcance a escuchar mientras salía corriendo.

Llegue justo a tiempo al entrenamiento y por suerte el entrenador no había llegado.

—¿Que hacías en el cuarto de Bella? —pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué el interés Masen? —pregunte mordazmente.

—Bien chicos… denle diez vueltas a la cancha para calentar.

Éramos seis chicos de atletismo así que no éramos muchos.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Edward bajando un poco su velocidad para ir corriendo a mi ritmo.

—¿Entonces que? —pregunte como si nada.

—¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Bella? Te vi entrar al edificio de las chicas, me dio curiosidad y vi que entraste a su cuarto.

—¿Y que si te digo que nos estuvimos besando? —pregunte para molestarlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto deteniéndome y empujándome a la maya junto a la pista.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —pregunte molesta—no creo que sea algo tuyo porque no te interesabas en ella hasta que cambio de look… —me zafe de su agarre y seguí corriendo.

—Te equivocas… —eso no me lo esperaba, me detuve de golpe, un chico casi choca conmigo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte regresando a donde el estaba.

—Me gustaba desde antes… en segundo año ella fue a buscar a Jake a nuestro dormitorio y por poco queda aplastada por el equipo de futbol cuando entraron corriendo detrás de ella. La jale y caímos al lado del pasillo.

—Cullen, Masen… corran sino los castigare… —el entrenador nos grito. Jale a Edward a la pista y seguimos corriendo.

—¿Y porque no has intentado nada con ella? —pregunte a unos metros recorridos.

—Quise intentarlo pero tu sabes como son los chicos… y ella…

—Cobarde… —incremente la velocidad dejándolo atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto al alcanzarme.

—Por que si te gustara de verdad no te hubiera importado lo que los "chicos" dijeran de ella —hice comillas en el aire.

El se quedo callado.

—Mira ella piensa que eres un idiota por haberla invitado a salir… piensa que ahora que se ve mejor fue que te interesaste en ella… pero por lo que me dices no es así…

—¿Entonces no andas con ella? —pregunto después de unos metros mas.

—Eso fue un invento de Emmett… ella no es mi tipo… me gustan mas rudas… y rubias… —reí irónicamente. Royce era un chico rudo y rubio, aunque era otra forma de poner mis gustos.

—No pensé que te gustara ese tipo de chicas… —claro que era una burla pero no le di importancia.

Terminamos las vueltas y comenzamos a hacer competencias por el mejor tiempo. Por desgracia no fui capaz de ganarle a Edward, quedando en segundo lugar.

—Suerte para la próxima dos… —se despidió al terminar la práctica.

—No te acostumbres uno… —se la regrese y fui a ducharme al cuarto de Bella.

No había nadie cuando entre así que me quede más confiada.

—¿Rose? —escuche la voz de Bella.

—Si —grite y me apresure a bañar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto pasándome una botella de agua.

—Bien, no le pude ganar a Edward… sigo siendo la dos… —me senté en la cama junto a ella mientras me secaba el cabello.

Un toquido repentino nos hizo sobre saltar.

—Escóndete haya arriba… —me aventó el peluquín a la parte de arriba. Corrí y me metí debajo de la cama.

—¿Quién? —pregunto antes de abrir.

—Edward…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —escuche que pregunto algo nerviosa.

Me hubiera gustado ver, pero si Edward se enteraba de que Jazz había estado bañándose en su cuarto, se decepcionaría de ella.

—Vine a traerte esta rosa… —casi suelto un grito cuando escuche eso.

—Gracias…

—Y olvida lo de invitarte a salir, se que es muy pronto y te pido una disculpa… —no escuche respuesta— ok, entonces te veo luego… —de repente se cerro la puerta.

Salí de debajo de la cama y fui a ver la cara de Bella.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —casi se le salían las lagrimas cuando la vi.

—Vamos bien… —le puse mi botella de agua que ya iba a la mitad en la otra mano y guie su otra mano con la rosa para que la metiera en el agua.

—¿Por qué crees que haya desistido de eso de la cita? —pregunto repentinamente. Yo comenzaba a arreglarme mi cabello cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Me puse rápidamente mi peluquín y ella fue a abrir la puerta.

—¿Quién? —esta vez abrió la puerta así como así.

—Olvidaba… —repentinamente Edward se me quedo viendo.

No dijo nada pero se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

—Espera Edward —le grite como chico y corrí a detenerlo.

Lo alcance casi al entrar a nuestro edificio del dormitorio.

—Pensé que éramos amigos… —me grito molesto.

—Lo somos… pero Bella también lo es… —dije tomándolo de los hombros— fui a hablar con ella para que recapacitara y aceptara salir contigo… "es un buen chico" le dije pero al parecer te dejas llevar por las apariencias.

Levanto su puño y espere el golpe pero jamás llego. Al abrir los ojos Emmett lo había detenido.

—¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? —pregunto Emmett todavía deteniendo a Edward.

—Que tu amigo piensa que le estoy bajando a Bella —le dije defendiéndome.

Repentinamente Emmett soltó la carcajada.

—¿De que te ríes? —Edward se olvido de mí.

—A Jazz no le gusta Bella… —ya no se carcajeaba pero si se seguía riendo. Ciertamente también me desconcertaba.

—¿Ah no? —pregunto volteándome a ver.

—Claro que no… y ya te lo había dicho… —rodé los ojos— aunque no puedes culparme si Bella prefiera a alguien mejor que a ti… —dije engreídamente pero era broma.

—¿Entonces si le gusto? —pregunto confundido.

—¿No viste como se puso cuando le diste la rosa? —pregunte como cosa obvia.

—¿Le diste una rosa a Bella? —pregunto Jake seriamente.

—¿Desde cuando estas ahí? —pregunto Emmett molesto— demonios Jake casi hay pelea aquí y te ibas a perder la diversión… —pensé que le iba a reclamar por otra cosa.

—Ven Edward —Jake le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Edward y Jake se perdieron de nuestra vista y solo nos quedamos Emmett y yo.

—¿Quieres jugar algo? —pregunto quitado de la pena.

—¿No le va a hacer nada a Edward? —pregunte por los intereses de mi amiga.

—No, son casi como hermanos —paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar—, Jake es primo de Bella y por lo que eh entendido el siempre la a cuidado como a una hermana… así que le va a leer la cartilla y a advertirle de los riesgos que tomaría al dañarla… —dijo como si hablara de poca cosa.

—Ok… ¿Qué juego? —pregunte quitada de la pena.

**o(ñ_ñ)o**

Toda la semana se paso igual…

Edward tratando de conquistar a Bella para invitarla a salir el viernes.

Bella chillando de la desesperación porque le había dicho que no le dijera si hasta el jueves.

Jake logro hacer que Leah saliera con el.

Emmett siguiendo escondiéndose de todos después de clases.

Yo contando los días para volver a ver a mamá y también esforzándome por ganarle a Edward.

—¿Qué me pongo? —pregunto impaciente.

—Espera —fui a su armario y a pesar de no tener nada bonito me las arregle para conseguir una buena combinación para su cita.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir conmigo este fin de semana? —me pregunto Bella cuando estaba por salir.

—No, quiero hacerle compañía al osito —ahora me refería sobre Emmett con más cariño.

—Osito solo cuando duerme porque no se compara son uno de verdad…

—Ya lo se… es solo que es mi amigo no lo puedo dejar solo… además estoy mejorando en eso de matar zombis —me refería al juego que jugábamos el y yo.

—¿Zombis? Espero que no haya una invasión de esos…

—En todo caso yo te rescataría si Edward no lo hace… —ambas nos comenzamos a reír, aunque ella un poco mas nerviosa.

—¿Bueno? —conteste al ver que era mi hermano.

—_¿Estas ocupada?_ —pregunto por costumbre.

Seguimos platicando y me sorprendió que Alice tuviera una cita con James y no me haya dicho. Pero era natural, la emoción.

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Royce se comenzara a interesar en mí hermano siendo yo que en mí siendo yo… bromee con ir para Forks en ese mismo momento, aun así no podía ir.

No me gusto que comenzara a aburrirse en mi escuela, yo muy de vez en cuando me aburría pero el se escuchaba realmente aburrido. Así que lo único que pude sugerirle fue que llamara a Matt que ahora era nuestro amigo, claro que no sabía nada pero podía ayudarlo a tener una noche de chicos.

—_Ok, veré que hago… cuídate hermanita… _

—Y tu también mi hermanito… —je mando un beso y colgué.

—Veo que comienzas a llevarte mejor con el… —dijo Bella mirándome con cariño.

—Ya nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora siento que ya lo quiero… —abrace una almohada suya.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

—Es tu cita… —me levante pero Bella me detuvo. Al parecer mi peluquín se había movido.

—Creo que deberías de cortarte el cabello.

—No quisiera pero creo que tienes razón… —le hice un gesto y después volví a sonreír para ir a abrir la puerta.

—¿Jazz? —me miro Edward confundido.

—Lo se, lo se… tu chica… solo me estaba despidiendo antes de llevar a mi hermana al aeropuerto… —puse como excusa, porque ahora todo el mundo sabía que Rose existía.

—¿Tu hermana vino? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si, y te gustara las maravillas que hizo con Bella… —me fui corriendo y deje el par de tortolos para ir por mi revancha de Resident Evil.

—¿Dónde estuviste hombre? —pregunto Emmett impaciente.

—Fui a dejar a mi hermana al aeropuerto… —dije poniendo la misma excusa.

—Yo vi que venias del dormitorio de las chicas —dijo repentinamente Jake saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

—Si, pero le fui a llevar algo a Bella —mis excusas comenzaban a ser menos creíbles.

—Ok, juguemos.

**o(6_6)o**

El sábado en la tarde vendría Bella para acompañarme a cortarme el cabello. No quería pero era necesario.

—¿Vamos a almorzar a McDonald's? —pregunto Emmett al despertarme.

—Déjame dormir —me di vuelta en la cama pero antes me tape por si mi peluquín se movía.

—Son las doce… es demasiado tarde hasta para ti… —se rio pero escuche su voz lejos.

—Quede de ver a Bella a las cuatro… —dije como si nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¿Y Edward no te golpeara? —pregunto burlonamente.

—Es que mi hermana no conoce bien por aquí… —dije metiéndome al baño. Solo para cambiarme. Aunque comenzaban a pegárseme las mañas de los chicos. Eso de no bañarme en mas de dos días, pero me bañaría regresando.

—Vamos… —le dije a Emmett que sorpresivamente estaba en la computadora.

—¿Y entonces vendrá tu hermana? —pregunto como para sacarme la platica.

—Si… ¿Por qué el repentino interés? —pregunte a la defensiva.

—Es solo que ayer la fuiste a dejar al aeropuerto…

—Ah si… pero ella vive en New York —otra mentira mas.

—¿Tus padres se separaron?

—Si, pero hace mucho tiempo… realmente desde que recuerdo… —me encogí de hombros.

—Que mal…

—¿Y tu familia? —pregunte por curiosidad.

—No lo se… solo los voy a ver cuando son vacaciones… y es porque cierran la escuela y no tengo a donde ir…

—¿Y por que no vas? —pregunte aun con mas curiosidad.

—Por que los decepcione… —se encogió de hombros— y no quiero hablar de esto… así que no insistas…

—Ok… —permanecí callada hasta que llegamos a McDonald's.

Pedimos algo de comer y después fuimos al centro comercial.

Mande un mensaje a Bella de que iba a estar en el centro comercial con Emmett y que le dijera a Jake que nos lo quitara de encima.

—¿Qué película quieres ver? —pregunte viendo la cartelera.

—Battle: Los Angeles —dijo emocionado. Hubiera querido ver una película romántica pero venia con un hombre así que accedí.

Pagamos cada quien nuestra parte y entramos a la sala.

La película fue realmente buena y una de mis preferidas.

—Pienso que es una guía para cuando eso pase… —dijo Emmett paranoicamente.

—Seguro Emmett… —rodé los ojos y ambos nos reímos. Cuando mire ahí estaba Bella pero con Edward.

—Ahí esta… —dije caminando normal.

No pude evitar molestarme al verla ahí. Porque realmente me la estaba pasando bien con Emmett, pero quería estar mas segura de que no me descubrieran.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunto Emmett repentinamente después de saludar a nuestros amigos.

—Ir a buscar a mi hermana… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Ven Emmett… hagamos algo de provecho ya que estamos aquí… —Edward lo llevo a la tienda de videojuegos mientras nosotras entrabamos a una boutique para comprarme otro conjunto y cambiarme.

Cuando salimos ahora las dos chicas, rumbo a la estética.

—Espera… quiero unas fotos así como estoy… —fuimos a un Kodak y compramos una cámara desechable.

Me tome fotos así como estaba y otras con Bella, fue divertido, deje un par de fotos al final para hacer un fotomontaje de Jazz y mío juntos.

—¿Segura que lo quieres como niño? —pregunto el estilista que por fortuna era gay.

—O al menos que me lleguen los mechones mas largos a la mejilla.

—Lo siento —dijo con el primer tijerazo.

Poco a poco fue desapareciendo mi cabello largo para convertirme en Jazz completamente.

—Compremos una peluca para que mañana vallas a mi casa… —me pidió Bella.

—Ok, vamos —había estado llorando cuando me cortaron mi cabello, así que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

Encontré una rubia a mi tono pero no igual al mío.

—Te crecerá… recuerda que te lo cortaste para tu seguridad… —me recordó Bella.

—Cierto… —me reconforte con eso pero era mi precioso cabello.

Fuimos al baño publico para poderme cambiar, obviamente entre al de mujeres pero me salí rápidamente al terminar.

—¿Jazz? —Edward me vio salir de ahí.

—Hey Edward… —salude como si nada.

—¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si, me lo corte un poco más…

—Jazz… —Bella salió hablándome a mí sin darse cuenta de que Edward estaba ahí.

Edward se me había quedado viendo detenidamente.

—¿Qué no tenias los ojos verdes? —pregunto después de unos segundos de inspección.

—Bella —le reclame mientras entraba al baño de hombres a ponerme los pupilentes.

Cuando salí estaba Bella sola llorando como magdalena.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte extrañada.

—Termino conmigo… —me abrazo y siguió llorando.

—¿Desde cuando andan? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunte molesta.

—Por que quería decírtelo cuando estuviéramos mas tranquilas y no escondiéndote.

—Yo voy a hablar con el… —la deje ahí y corrí a buscarlo.

Alcance a verlo y corrió las otras cuadras que faltaban para llegar al internado.

—Bella —la llame por el celular— pide un taxi que te lleve a tu casa, nos vemos mañana… —colgué y apresure mi paso para alcanzarlo.

—Edward —le grite a no más de diez metros de distancia.

El se detuvo y cuando se volteo me recibió con un golpe.

—¿Desde hace cuando están saliendo ustedes dos? —pregunto tratando de golpearme de nuevo pero esta vez lo esquive.

—No estamos saliendo… —le grite molesta con mi voz ya que no había nadie cerca.

El no dijo nada solo se quedo sorprendido.

—Si Masen… soy una chica —me limpie la sangre que había salido de mi labio.

—P-pero…

—Es una larga historia… pero lo importante es que lastimaste a Bella y en mi calidad de hombre te lo hare pagar —hice la misma maniobra que hice con Emmett para derribarlo.

—¿Eres chica? —pregunto sorprendido de haberle dado un golpe en donde el me lo había dado.

—Oh que si… pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie… por eso me paso mucho tiempo con Bella… porque es mi única amiga… no creas cosas raras… —me levante molesta por la actitud de ese idiota.

—Perdóname… —dijo pasándome su pañuelo.

—Tomando en cuenta de que el de Emmett me dolió más no te preocupes…

—No entiendo nada.

—No creas cosas raras… no estoy con ustedes por que quiera verlos correr sin camisa ni nada de eso… no contemplaba que al cambiarme con Jasper me mandarían a un internado… mira todo esto es porque quiero conocer a mi mamá… que se quedo con Jasper al momento de separarse nuestros papás…

—¿Sabes que puedes correr muchos riesgos haciéndote pasar por chico? —pregunto preocupado.

—¿Aparte de recibir golpes? —ambos nos reímos— si estoy consiente de eso pero en dos semanas regresa mi mamá y podre conocerla mas y poco después cambiare de nuevo con Jasper.

—No se que decir… —dijo confundido.

—Solo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie… —le suplique.

—Si te acuso te ira peor que ahora… ten por seguro de que no diré nada… pero Jake y Emmett ya te consideran su amigo… ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren? —pregunto inquieto.

—De eso no se todavía… Emmett ya no es el mismo, lo que me temo es que vuelva a ser como antes, pero eso se vera cuando pase… y espero que no se den cuenta.

—Ve a ponerte algo de hielo… —me dijo sonriéndome.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunte cuando comenzó a correr.

—A pedirle perdón a Bella… —siguió corriendo.

—Esta en su casa… —el me hizo señas y siguió corriendo.

Claro que no lo detuve, me fui a la escuela.

Entre a mi cuarto y fui a nuestro pequeño refrigerador en la estancia y saque hielos y los puse en el pañuelo de Edward.

—Un chico llevando pañuelo —me reí de lo pasado de moda que sonaba.

—Hey Jazz ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Emmett al verme.

—Edward… —rodé los ojos.

—¿Te quisiste pasar de listo con Bella de nuevo? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Si, pobre Bella… la tuve que dejar sola para alcanzar a Edward y hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Y te golpeo… —se comenzó a reír.

—Si, pero dolieron mas los tuyos… —saque un hielo y me lo comí.

—Es obvio… practico una hora diaria en las pesas… —dijo orgulloso.

—¿Y es todo lo que haces? —pregunte confundida.

—No, a veces otras maquinas… ahora que no puedo correr…

**o(T_T)o**

Por fin fue domingo y en la mañana desperté a Emmett para irnos a la casa de Bella. Seria el bautizo de su hermanito Alex, que tenia unos meses de nacido.

Había decidido ir como Jazz esta vez, a pesar de haber comprado un nuevo atuendo y la peluca pero no sabía que Emmett, Jake y Leah irían. Así que nos reunimos afuera de la escuela a eso de medio día para irnos en una especie de caravana. Jake y Leah iban en una moto delante de nosotros, después íbamos Edward y yo en su coche y atrás Emmett en su moto.

La fiesta fue divertida en lo que cabe… porque la prima de Bella, María que al parecer me conocía de antes pero era obvio que yo no la conocía, así que me hice el amnésico y me disculpe por no recordarla, se la había pasado coqueteándome. Lo que hacia que Emmett, Jake y Edward se la pasaran burlándose de mi.

Convivir mas con Emmett me estaba haciendo daño. Comenzaba a hablar con más groserías, se me estaban olvidando mis modales.

Pero sobre todo, al convivir con el y conocerlo mejor, algo en mi corazón comenzaba a crecer. Era algo que nunca había sentido. Era un sentimiento nuevo para mí y comenzaba a asustarme.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Era obvio que esto iba a pasar ¿no?**

**Otro fin de semana normal para estos dos… y comenzamos a saber nuevas cosas de nuestro osito!**

**El próximo capitulo será algo como esto… la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo mucho de que paso porque lo tengo escrito desde hace semanas… pero no se me enojen… que ya termine cambiando el pasado y ya me dedicare mas a esta historia!**

**Tres meses para amanecer part.1! ¿Review? **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	8. Chapter 7

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 7: - Pistas de la Chica Misteriosa -**

**Pv. Jasper**

—Rose… —me llamó Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Eh… ¿si papi? —el había estado contándome algo sobre su fin de semana con Victoria.

—¿Estas aquí? —pregunto preocupado— hoy has estado muy pensativa…

—Eh… si, eso creo… —seguí comiendo para que no metiera la pata.

—¿En que andas pensando mi pequeña? ¿Otra vez ese chico te mando flores? —enserio no sabía como le hacia para enterarse de todo.

—Si, pero no estoy pensando en eso… el me tiene sin cuidado… —seguí comiendo.

Habían pasado unos segundos y levante la cabeza, Carlisle se me había quedado viendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte con incertidumbre.

—¿No le vas a contar a papi? —pregunto ofendido.

—Ah… es que… es algo que le paso a Alice… —claro que no iba a decir que fue a mi— me dijo que cuando fue al baño y se fue la luz una chica la beso… —hice un gesto de asco— ¿te imaginas? No se que hubiera hecho si me hubieran besado a mi.

—Cariño te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te gustan los chicos… así que lo mas seguro es que les hubieras aplicado una técnica de Karate en cuanto eso hubiera pasado.

—Si tienes razón…

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? —pregunto como si eso fuera absurdo.

—Si pero claro… —recordé una escena de Mean Girls— ¿te imaginas una lesbiana en nuestro baño? ¿Cuántas veces no se me ha de haber quedado viendo mientras me arreglaba o me cambiaba el uniforme? —pregunte horrorizada.

Estaba por contestarme cuando su localizador comenzó a sonar.

—Lo siento pequeña —se levanto de la mesa— guárdame un poco y cuando regrese me lo como, hay una emergencia en el hospital—se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No vemos —dije lo mas animado que pude.

Realmente comenzaba a parecerme extraño que no sonara. Comenzaba a comprender a Rose, casi no le ponía atención y lo poco que le decía no la ayudaba mucho.

Termine de comer y recogí un poco la cocina.

Era el sábado apenas y ya comenzaba a aburrirme pero entonces recordé que Rose me había mandado el numero de Mark o Matt… el punto es que le llame.

—¿Bueno? —contesto extrañado.

—Hola soy Jack, el hermano de Jazz —me tocaba a mi ser el.

—Hey si… me platico de ti… ¿Cómo esta el? —pregunto animado.

—Pues en Maine… y supongo que bien, no he hablado mucho con el últimamente…

—Oh que mal…

—Si, bueno me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme cuando estuviera aburrido… ¿Algún lugar que me puedas recomendar para sábado en la noche? —pregunte esperanzado a que dijera que si.

—De hecho estoy por ir a la fiesta de una chica… creo que se llama Theresa creo… ¿Tienes donde anotar?

—Si, espera…

Pocos minutos después estaba de camino a la fiesta, la dirección se me hizo conocida pero no le tome importancia, gracias al taxi pude llegar.

—Hola… —Matt me había dicho que me iba a esperar unos minutos afuera.

—Hey… —lo salude como si nada.

—Bien, estos son Zack y Luke… chicos el es Jack… —les choque las manos y entramos.

El ambiente era bueno, pero faltaba algo.

—Hola soy Joan… —alcance a escuchar sobre la música— por fin viniste… —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta que se separo y la mire bien me di cuenta de que era la chica que nos habíamos topado en la tienda de ropa.

—¿Qué paso con esta banda? —pregunto Matt haciendo una cara de horror al verlos.

—Es que el guitarrista no pudo venir… y se las están arreglando como pueden… —gritaba sobre la música.

—Soy guitarrista —le grite.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendida pero después me sonrió— ven conmigo —me tomo de la mano y fuimos al escenario, hablo con el chico de sonido y puso una canción para que pudieran venir los del grupo.

Después de una serie de preguntas me dieron la oportunidad de unirme a ellos.

Comenzamos con una canción que me sabía perfectamente, además de que comenzaba con un solo mío.

El ambiente fue mejorando conforme la noche fue avanzando. Tuve la oportunidad de cantar una canción y todo fue genial.

Joan no me quitaba la mirada de encima, eso me alagaba pero me ponía un poco nervioso. Pero lo más sorprendente es que ella y otras tres chicas se subieron a bailar al escenario y Joan vino y me beso rápidamente en una parte de la canción.

Pero cuando me beso repentinamente se prendieron las luces de la casa que habían estado apagadas por que las luces del conjunto del sonido no se veían bien.

Al parecer eran los dueños de la casa porque todo mundo salió corriendo, ayude al chico de la batería con un tambor mientras escapábamos.

Esto era lo que extrañaba tanto.

—¡Eso fue genial! —grite eufórico.

—¿Ah si? —escuche repentinamente a voz de Alice.

—Alice… —me sorprendí de verla ahí.

—¿Es tu novia? —pregunto Joan viniéndome a abrazar.

—No… —dije rápidamente.

—Jack tenemos que ir a dejar los instrumentos… —me recordó Stev, el baterista.

—Alice ve a casa… —le sugerí pero me separe de Joan.

Me gire para ayudar a los chicos a llevar los instrumentos a la camioneta.

—Carlisle regreso a casa y me pregunto por ti… —me dijo avanzando hasta donde estaba.

—Ay no… ¿Y que le contestaste? —pregunte preocupado mientras subía el amplificador de la guitarra.

—Que… —estaba por responder pero volteo a ver a todos y bajo la vista sonrojada.

—Ok, ok… —termine de subir las cosas— lo siento hermano me tengo que ir… —me disculpe con Rob, el vocalista.

—Descuida Jack… te vemos luego… —me despedí de todos y fui hasta donde había ido Alice.

—Listo ahora si vámonos… —comencé a caminar cuando ella lo hizo.

—Le dije que habías ido a mi casa y que regresarías a las once… —comenzó a caminar rápido.

—Ok, gracias… —pase mi brazo por su espalda y ella camino mas lento.

—¿No vas a preguntarme como te encontré? —pregunto repentinamente.

—Eres Alice… no se como lo haces pero siempre lo consigues… no hace falta preguntar.

—¿Quién era la chica que te beso? —pregunto repentinamente sorprendiéndome.

—¿Quién que? —pregunte separándome rápido de ella confundido.

—Vi que una chica te beso en el escenario… —bajo la cara.

—Ah Joan… pero no me interesa… —no se porque se ponía así, así que se lo dije nada mas.

—¿Seguro? —no entendía porque su pregunta.

—Si… yo solo tengo ojos para una chica… —dije ensoñado mirando al cielo.

—¿Quién? —pregunto animada.

—No se su nombre —dije para despistarla aunque en realidad no sabía como se llamaba ni quien era.

—Ah… ¿Es de la escuela o de aquí? —siguió con su interrogatorio.

—De la escuela… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Te gusta una chica de la escuela? —repentinamente se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Si bueno, no es que este haciendo algo malo… solo me gusta y se que no tengo que mantener la reputación de mi hermana… —rodé los ojos— es solo que no tengo que ser Rose a todas horas… ella no lo hace… —no estaba molesto pero si indignado.

—¿Y por eso actúas así? —pregunto molesta.

—¿Así como Alice?

—El temerario Jasper o más bien Jack, escapándose de su casa para ir a fiestas y besarse con cuanta chica se le ponga enfrente… —dijo todo con sarcasmo.

—Epale, epale… Alice… así soy… este es el Jasper que vivía en Maine… ¿Por qué crees que tengo mi propia banda? ¿Cómo crees que aprendí a ser independiente? ¿Cómo crees que eh vivido estos diecisiete años de mi vida? Y no espero que me entiendas por que no voy a cambiar y tampoco me estoy justificando… nos vemos mañana —me di la vuelta y seguí caminando.

No me justifico por dejarla ahí tirada pero comenzaba a llegar a mi limite.

Llegue a la casa corriendo porque eran casi las once. Mire por la ventana y Carlisle estaba en la sala viendo un partido.

Tenia que pasar por ahí para subir a mi cuarto pero podía escalar por una enramada para subir a mi cuarto, bueno en realidad Rose me había dicho el secreto.

Subí y me cambie, me maquille un poco y volví a bajar para entrar como Rose.

—Ya llegue papi —dije animado entrando a la casa.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —pregunto molesto.

—En la casa de Alice…

—Me acaba de marcar Mary Anne y dice que Alice no ha llegado de la fiesta a la que iban a ir… —se levanto molesto.

—¿Eso hace cuanto? Seguro ahorita ya llego —dije quitado de la pena, pero aun así marque su numero pero no me contesto.

—¿Entonces no dices nada de la fiesta? —pregunto molesto, como si su hija nunca antes hubiera ido… bueno…

—Si pa, es que unas amigas nos invitaron y solo fuimos un ratito… —comencé a subir las escaleras.

—¿Y Alice? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo que se… ya esta demasiado grandecita como para saber donde se mete… —seguí subiendo pero me sorprendió que Carlisle no me dijera nada.

Entre a mi cuarto y comencé a despintarme para poderme dormir.

Sorpresivamente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Matt.

—¿Qué hay? —salude.

—Hey hermano… no te vimos salir… algunos los atrapo la policía supongo que estas en tu casa ¿no?

—Si, desde hace rato…

—Ok, la próxima semana hay fiesta en mi casa, ¿Vienes? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Seguro… —después nos despedimos y colgamos.

Esperaba llamar a mi hermana pero ya era noche y seguramente ya debía de estar durmiendo.

El domingo me levante y me arregle para bajar a desayunar. Hanna había preparado en desayuno y me había dicho que Carlisle iba a desayunar con Victoria.

—Al parecer no quiere traerla a la casa después de lo que le dijiste…

—Pero era la verdad… tendré que hablar con el y decirle que la quiero conocer… —no me gustaba eso.

—¿Enserio quieres conocerla? —pregunto Hanna atónita.

—Si, después de todo ella quiere a mi papá, ya tenemos algo en común —me encogí de hombros.

Aunque realmente la quería conocer para comenzar con nuestro plan de sabotaje.

—¿Quieres que le diga que vallan a comer juntos los tres? —se ofreció.

—Seguro —me encogí de hombros.

Horas más tarde llego Carlisle y nos fuimos a comer.

Conocí un poco mas a Victoria pero nada importante como para poderlo usar en su contra.

Termino la comida y me fui a esperar a Carlisle al coche. Pude ver como se despedía de ella pero preferí voltearme a ver otra cosa.

Me hizo hacer las maletas y me llevo al colegio el mismo. Al llegar deje mis cosas y salí a un jardín donde pudiera estar solo para hablar con Rose.

—Hola Jazz —saludo alegremente.

—¿Esta todo bien por haya? —pregunte extrañado por su actitud.

—Si ¿y por haya? —ya no se oía tanto ruido como al principio.

—Fui a comer con Victoria y papá…

—¿Y? ¿Qué averiguaste?

—Nada que podamos usar en su contra… —dije decepcionado.

—Hey Jazz vamos… —escuche un grito al fondo.

—¿Estas en una fiesta? —pregunte curioso.

—Si.

—¿Y quien era ese chico? —tenía que cuidar de mi hermana después de todo.

—Se llama Emmett… —note un cierto cariño cuando dijo su nombre.

—¿Y el es algo de Rose? —pregunte ahora seriamente.

—No, no… ni la conoce… pero es compañero de cuarto de Jazz… —era extraño estar hablando en tercera o cuarta persona.

—Ten cuidado ¿si?

—Si, no te preocupes hermanito… ¿Y que ha pasado aparte de la inservible comida con esa?

—Pues ayer también Jack se fue de fiesta… una genial… toque con la banda… Rose extrañaba tanto eso… —chillé de la emoción.

—¿Y alguna chica que te guste? Yo te conté de Emmett… —se quedo callada repentinamente.

—¡Hey lo admitiste! —ambos nos comenzamos a reír— pues no se… es que el viernes una chica me beso cuando se fue la luz… es el mejor beso que me han dado pero no supe quien fue…

—¿Alguien me beso? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Oh si lo olvidaba… lo siento… si…

—No lo puedo creer… —parecía que le había dado asco— ¿No habrá sido Alice? —pregunto repentinamente.

—No creo… ella esta loquita por su James… —le dije con celos.

—¿Y por que estas celoso? —pregunto ella confundida.

—Por que tengo que ser Rose… ¿Cómo crees que nos vean a nosotros como novios? —pregunte un poco molesto.

—¡Admitiste que te gusta Alice! —grito emocionada.

—Bueno si… pero ya vez… ahora esta con James… y yo no puedo…

—Ay hermano… ¿Qué te digo para animarte? —note que se sentía impotente.

—Descuida, de todos modos Alice esta enamorada de James… y volviendo con lo del beso ella no pudo haber sido…

—Tienes razón ella no puede ser… siempre ah estado loquita por el… pues espero que encuentres a tu chica… pero no…

—Calma, calma tu reputación esta segura… —la tranquilice.

—Hablando de eso… ¿Estas acostumbrado al acoso? Ay tres chicas que no me dejan en paz…

No pude evitar reírme.

—Usualmente pasa… pero como nunca les hago caso o no voy enserio con ninguna… supongo que se les va el amor… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Entonces ya no te aburres?

—No ya no… de hecho tengo otra fiesta para la próxima semana.

—Eso es genial…

—Rose… —escuche la voz de una chica.

—Jazz te dejo… platicamos después… cuídate hermanito…

—Si cuídate… —colgamos el celular.

No había tenido noticias de Alice hasta que llego a la escuela.

—Iba a pasar a traerte pero Carlisle me dijo que te había traído.

—Si, sorpresivamente no me dejo plantado por Victoria… —me senté en mi cama frente a ella.

—Siento lo de ayer… —las pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—No llores… —me senté a un lado de ella y la abrace— solo la próxima vez vienes conmigo desde que comience ¿Si? —odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.

—¿Y tu amiguita Joan? —pregunto mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

—No es mi amiga… solo me beso… —hice un gesto.

—¿Y no…? —estaba por seguir preguntando pero tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién? —pregunte detrás de la puerta.

—Soy James… —hablo el chico.

Voltee a ver a Alice y estaba sorprendida. Abrí la puerta y me saludo normalmente.

—Bueno, creo que yo me voy… por ahí… —salí del cuarto y salí un rato de la escuela, no estaba muy lejos del centro comercial así que me fui a comprar un helado y dulces para la semana.

Me sorprendí de encontrarme ahí a Matt.

—¿Eres algo de Jazz y Jack? —pregunto cuando inevitablemente estuvo frente a mi.

—Si bueno… soy su… hermana —era lo único que podía decir.

—Si, eso pensé… son trillizos… oye la semana que viene hay una fiesta en mi casa… ¿quisieras venir con tu hermano? —pregunto esperanzado, al parecer intentaba coquetearme.

—Oh, lo siento… mañana regreso a Maine…

—¿Te estas quedando con Jazz?

—Si, nuestra madre vive haya…

—Mándale saludos de mi parte…

Se despidió y yo seguí con mis compras de provisiones. Después de darle una vuelta al local encontré las estrellas de dulce que le gustaban a Alice. Las compre para ellas.

Después de dos horas regrese al dormitorio pero Alice ya estaba dormida.

**o(¬_¬)o**

—¿No saben quienes se quedaron el fin de semana? —pregunte fingiendo extraño.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Mel.

—Ah, es que deje mi pulsera… esa la verde... la deje ahí en los lavabos y obviamente no la encuentro… —comenzaba a pegárseme los modos de hablar.

—Ntp… seguro alguien la va a usar y cuando la veamos se la pedimos amablemente —comenzaba a conocer a Paige y ella era un poco explosiva.

—No importa… total ya no me gustaba… —me encogí de hombros despreocupado.

—¿Qué no era la pulsera que encontraste entre las cajas que guarda tu papá en el sótano? —pregunto Alice haciéndome un gesto.

—¿Si? —pregunte confundido.

—Discúlpenla chicas anda muy distraída con eso de Royce… —Alice me cubrió.

—Y tú con James —dije levantándome de la mesa con mis cosas.

—¿Con James? ¿Qué paso? —alcance a escuchar mientras salía de la cafetería.

—Rose… —Alice me detuvo del brazo— ¿Qué pulsera se te perdió? —pregunto ella incrédula.

—Ok, ok… no se me perdió nada… es solo que… no te lo quise decir porque no sabía como… la verdad es que una chica trato de besarme el viernes… —dije bajito para que no me escuchara nadie mas que ella.

Hubo algo en su mirada que me hizo sentir extraño pero no podía describir que era.

—¿Intento besarte? —pregunto molesta.

—Si y la verdad yo quería pero siendo Rose tuve que salir corriendo… por eso la raspada en la rodilla… —se la volví a enseñar.

—¿Y entonces porque tanta pregunta? —pregunto Alice comenzando a caminar a nuestro cuarto.

—Porque quiero saber quien es y no se tal vez Jazz le de una visita de vez en cuando hasta que la conquiste y pueda pasar algo mas… —claro que estaba ensoñado, después de todo tenia derecho a ser feliz.

—¿Enserio la quieres encontrar? —pregunto Alice después de unos minutos, pero su tono no me gusto nada.

—¿Qué estas pensando? —pregunte desconfiado.

—En que te voy a ayudar y si la llegas a encontrar será un verdadero goce verte tratando de conquistarla…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por que si trato de besarte es que la chica es lesbiana… —dijo como cosa obvia— ella querrá estar con Rose no con Jazz…

En eso tenia razón, no por nada ella había besado a Rose…

—Rose… —escuche la voz de Paige detrás de nosotros.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte amablemente.

—Hay unas veinte chicas que si se quedaron el fin de semana… —me entrego una lista.

Al revisarla bien era un control que llevaba la escuela. Algunos nombres me eran conocidos otros no tanto.

—Reúne a las chicas creo que tengo que contarles algo… —al menos algo bueno tenia que sacar de ellas, digo socialmente hablando.

Paige se fue y Alice me golpeo el brazo.

—¿Les vas a contar? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Si la quiero encontrar tengo que tener mas ayuda…

—¿No me escuchaste verdad? —pregunto molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso de ser lesbiana? Ah si… pero hay Alice… ya me canse de ser el niño bueno… así que eso es pan comido para mi —le guiñe el ojo y fui a buscar a las chicas.

Cuando las encontré nos fuimos a un lado mas lejano del patio.

Ahí les conté lo mismo que a Alice y les dije que teníamos que encontrarla para hablar con ella y decirle que eso no debe de ser.

Claro que me lo creyeron pero Alice seguía algo molesta y no le veía el caso.

—De esta lista tiene que salir quien fue… —nos animo Lily.

—¿Pero y si se fue después de eso? Tenemos que volver a entrar al servidor y ver quienes estaban después de las ¿Cinco o seis? —pregunto Mel para cerciorarse.

—A las cinco si…

—Además de que hay muchas chicas que son mas bajas que tu… incluso Paige y Alice… —ocurrente comentario de Lily.

—Si claro… Paige tiene novio… y Alice estaba en su cita con James… —la defendí inmediatamente.

—Claro… ¡no soy memelera! —se defendió Paige.

—Y en todo caso Alice no puede ser porque ya te hubieras dado cuenta —dijo Mel concordando conmigo.

—Si claro… Rose… eso es ridículo… —la forma en que lo dijo no las dejo muy convencidas y me hizo comenzar a sospechar de Alice.


	9. Chapter 8

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 8: - Ilusiones Rotas -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había estado cargando al hermanito de Bella por mas de una hora, Emmett y yo lo estábamos entreteniendo mientras René atendía a sus invitados un rato.

No cabía duda de que eso del chico malo solo era una mascara que el había creado para que nadie se acercara a el o algo así porque no me explicaba otra cosa por la que antes no tuviera amigos.

Me tarde un rato platicando con Jazz pero Bella me llamo repentinamente.

—Jazz te dejo… platicamos después… cuídate hermanito… —escuche la voz de Bella.

—Si cuídate… — colgué y fui hasta donde ella estaba.

—Tenemos que irnos sino llegaremos cuando ya hallan cerrado los dormitorios —camino rápido y tuve que caminar rápido para alcanzarla.

Nos despedimos de sus padres de Bella y todos regresamos como habíamos llegado, salvo que ahora las motos iban delante de nosotros y yo en el asiento de atrás porque Bella iba en el haciendo del copiloto junto a Edward.

Entramos corriendo a la escuela y seguimos corriendo hasta los dormitorios, el vigilante estaba a punto de cerrar cuando llegamos.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —grito Emmett eufórico.

—Creo que rompimos un record, llegamos en quince minutos… —Jake estaba igual de emocionado.

Al llegar nos separamos en parejas y cada quien entro en su habitación.

—Todavía tengo adrenalina corriéndome por las venas —dijo Emmett emocionado.

—Si me imagino… —me senté la silla del escritorio.

—No Jazz… no puedes imaginártelo… es como ir en carreras de motos, había corrido rápido antes pero no como ahora… —se tumbo en la cama.

—Ok no lo se… pero como si pudiera tener una moto —hice puchero y me levante para irme a acostar.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Emmett apago las luces.

**o(¬_¬)o**

Al día siguiente hice mi rutina diaria, me levante, tome mi ropa y entre al baño, me acomode todo para parecer Jazz y salí con el uniforme puesto. Me fui antes que Emmett a desayunar, encontré a Edward y a Bella ya desayunando me les uní y poco después Jake y Leah seguidos de Emmett.

Comenzamos a hacernos burlas unos a otros pero sobre todo yo y Emmett a las parejitas que ni en la comida dejaban de hacerse caritas.

—Ya casi es hora —nos informo Edward. Los chicos comenzaron a comer todo como aspiradoras y nosotras tardamos un poco más en terminar.

—Comes como una chica —se burlo Jake haciendo que se me subiera el jugo que estaba tomando, lo peor de todo es que salió una parte por mi nariz.

Tosí mientras me limpiaba, se había ensuciado un poco mi uniforme pero era jugo después de todo.

—Bueno ya… como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien salírsele jugo… —comencé a reírme junto con ellos— por la nariz.

En ese momento sonó la campana.

—Vámonos —dijo Emmett todavía riéndose, palmeo mi espalda al pasar a mi lado.

Termine mi jugo y fui a dejar la bandeja.

Llegue corriendo al salón y tome mi asiento. Jake estaba sentado de lado en su silla para seguir hablando con Leah que estaba atrás de el, Edward y Bella como se sentaban juntos solo se giraron para quedar de frente uno del otro y Emmett estaba viendo a Heidi tontamente.

—Cuidado con la baba… —le dije riéndome de el.

—Cállate… —me dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

—Ya dile que te gusta —dije burlándome, aunque estaba... si celosa!

—Si, claro… —dijo apenado.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte retadoramente.

—Porque ¿Cómo voy a llegar a decirle eso? Tengo que hablar con ella primero y créeme que lo eh intentado… —se apresuro a decir su excusa.

—Ok… —rodé los ojos y en ese momento iba entrando Marion.

—Hey Mary —la mire como si quisiera con ella— ¿quieres salir mañana conmigo? —ella se sorprendió— pero… —la detuve y le hice señas para que se acercara mas, ella se inclino y puso su oreja para que hablara bajito— lleva a Heidi —les mentiría si les dijera que no me arrepiento de hacer eso.

—Claro —me miro seductoramente y se fue a sentar. En cuanto paso a mi lado un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, si eso no lo hacia y menos con chicas. Como que me dio cosita pues.

Escuche una risita varios asientos detrás que hicieron que volteara. Heidi se me había quedado viendo.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —pregunto Emmett volviéndome a golpear en el brazo.

—Que mañana tendríamos una cita doble —dije una pequeña mentirita.

—¿Y por que Heidi se te quedo viendo? —pregunto molesto.

—Porque no sabe que es una cita doble… —solté la verdad.

—¿Y porque no? —pregunto molesto.

—Porque no va a ser una cita doble hasta que tú aparezcas de sorpresa… —le dije como si fuera obvio.

—Ah… ya te entendí… —entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

**o(ñ_ñ)o**

Al día siguiente al terminar las clases Marion se acerco a mí y me pregunto a que hora nos veríamos.

—A las cinco y media… —le dije después de hace unas cuentas mentales.

—Si perfecto, aunque nos deja media hora para arréglanos… —me sonrió y se fue seguida de sus amigas.

Le dije a Emmett a que hora nos íbamos a ver y el estaría en el centro comercial para seguir con nuestro plan.

—Entonces si voy a estar en el centro comercial ¿Por qué quieres ver mi ropa? —pregunto extrañado.

—Por que tienes que ir vestido mejor que yo para acaparar la atención de Heidi… —dije como cosa obvia entrando a la habitación.

—¿Entonces es cierto que vas a salir con Marion? —pregunto Edward entrando detrás de nosotros.

—Es que aquí el grandulón no puede acercarse solo a Heidi… así que tendré que sacrificarme.

—Te advierto que esa chica ya se acostó con casi todo mundo por aquí… —esta vez fue Jake el que entro al cuarto.

—Lo se… no es como si fuera a acostarme con ella… saben que no son mi tipo… las morenas y rubias solamente —les recordé ya que Heidi era castaña clara y Marion pelirroja.

—Si, lo sabemos… —dijo Edward y Jake al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Emmett después de aclarar la garganta.

—Ah si… —me acerque a su ropero y comencé a ver su ropa.

—Genial… —saque una camisa azul a cuadros que estaba escondida y se la avente en la cara.

Seguí husmeando hasta que encontré los pantalones de el.

Encontré unos de mezclilla deslavados y un poco rotos.

—Estos… —se los volví a aventar en la cara.

Edward y Jake me estaban viendo como bicho raro.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundida.

—¿Camisa de manga larga? —pregunto Jake burlón.

—Claro… —dije como cosa obvia— ¿Tienes camisetas sin manga? —pregunte apartándome de su ropero.

—Si… ¿Cuál? —saco una oscura y una blanca.

—La blanca… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Aun así no entiendo.

—Ok, Emmett entra al baño y póntelas… Jake, Edward llamen a sus chicas… —les ordene mientras subía mis escaleras para buscar algo de ropa para mi.

—¿Para que? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ya verán… —puse los ojos en blando y fui a mi ropero.

Escogí una playera blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y un chaleco azul marino, con zapatos. Claro que con una bufanda azul y blanca.

Baje cuando escuche la puerta del baño cerrarse por segunda vez. Cuando vi a Emmett así me dio risa.

—Ven… —camine hasta donde el estaba.

—¿Si te da risa porque me hiciste ponerme esto? —pregunto molesto.

—Espera —tome su brazo y enrolle la manga un poco y después lo empuje hasta el codo— desabróchate los tres primeros botones —hice lo mismo con su otra manga y después se desabrocho los botones. Después corrí al baño para humedecerme las manos y regrese con Emmett y alborote sus chinos.

—¿Para que nos…? —comenzó a preguntar Leah pero se quedo boquiabierta al igual que Bella— ¡Oh por dios! Emmett ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Leah con una tonta sonrisa.

—Ya ven… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Ven —Jake la llevo fuera de la habitación.

—Bella —Edward le llamo y ambos salieron.

—¿Qué tiene de malo de cómo me visto? —pregunto el confundido.

—Nada… es solo que no todo son playeras y camisas de manga corta, hay mas variedad… —me encogí de hombros.

—Deberías de dedicarte a asesor de imagen —se comenzó a reír.

—De hecho aprendí por mi hermana…

—Hey mira la hora… —faltaban cinco minutos para el entrenamiento— tengo que irme…

Corrí al cuarto de Bella para decirle que no me esperara para bañarme ahí, porque Emmett no estaría en la habitación.

—Oye Bella…

Me quede petrificada al abrir la puerta.

—Jazz —grito Bella sorprendida y salí rápido y cerré la puerta.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme la imagen de la espalda desnuda de Edward y Bella sentada en el escritorio con las piernas a los costados de el.

—Se supone que eres la educada… —dijo Edward molesto al pasar a mi lado.

—¿Qué no se supone que estarías practicando? —le grite molesta.

—¿Cómo tu?

Ya no dije nada, solo espere un poco hasta que desapareció en el pasillo para entrar.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos? —dije en tono burlón entrando con los ojos cerrados.

—Muy graciosa… —Bella me aventó un trapo a la cara cuando lo vi lo avente a su cama, era una playera de ella.

—Lo siento… yo no sabía que ustedes… ¿sabes de un implemento en la puerta que se llama seguro? —pregunte con sarcasmo.

—Yo pensé que ya te habías ido a entrenar, no creí que fueras a venir —se sentó en la cama con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

—No, de hecho ya me iba pero te venia a avisar que no voy a venir saliendo de la practica, me voy a cambiar en mi cuarto, así que pueden seguir donde se quedaron —moví las cejas de arriba a abajo varias veces.

—Rose —me aventó un cojín.

—Ya pues… me voy si no voy a llegar mas tarde…

Llegue corriendo a la cancha y el entrenador me hizo dar un par de vueltas extras.

Después del calentamiento vi a Bella sentarse en las gradas. Edward no la había volteado a ver por lo que pensé que no sabía que iba a estar ahí.

Como siempre nos tocaba correr primero para tratar de ganarle.

—En sus marcas… —grito el entrenador y tome mi posición poniendo una rodilla en el suelo— ¿listos? —levante la rodilla y me concentre en esperar en fuera.

—Fuera —grito e instantáneamente salimos corriendo los dos.

Esta vez puse un poco de mayor esfuerzo para alcanzarlo.

—Ya viste, Bella te vino a ver —voltee a ver a donde ella estaba y Edward se desconcentro. Haciendo que por fin lograra rebasarlo.

—Bien Cullen —grito el entrenador.

—Tramposo —me grito Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —ambos teníamos la respiración agitada.

—Eso no valió me distraje.

—Te dije que no te acostumbraras a ser el primero por mucho tiempo… —me reí regresando con los demás.

—Hiciste trampa… Bella nunca había venido a verme entrenar —volteo a verla y pude ver que se apenaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Apoco te da pena que tu novia venga a verte?

—No, claro que no… solo que es extraño que viniera…

—Llevan saliendo desde el viernes… era lógico que quisiera ver tu entrenamiento.

—Claro, pero si me hubiera avisado no me hubiera distraído…

—Ay Edward… no seas un mal perdedor… mañana tendrás tu lugar de nuevo —me fastidie de el.

—Ya lo se… —se molesto.

En ese momento Bella volteo a ver a alguien y seguí con la mirada a donde ella. Era Emmett, al parecer se había dignado a salir de su escondite.

—¿Te gusta verdad? —Edward pregunto seriamente.

No me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con cariño hasta que Edward se metió.

—Claro que no… —me hice la desentendida— somos amigos… —trate de que sonara como si nada, pero en realidad salió como si estuviera triste.

—¿Seguro? —pregunto volteándome a ver con su mirada suspicaz.

—Me atrapaste… —dije rendida.

—Cullen —me grito el entrenador y voltee a verlo— contra Sansom —me señalo a un compañero.

—Pero como soy chico no puedo hacer nada —le dije a Edward encogiéndome de hombros mientras caminaba a la pista de nuevo.

Nuevamente me puse en mi posición hasta que el entrenador grito fuera y corrí, claro que le gane al chico pero me había dado batalla, al parecer era el chico que estaba en tercer lugar de los nuestros.

—¿Entonces porque vas a ayudarlo con Heidi? —pregunto Edward cuando volví. Habíamos estado apartados de todos para que no nos escucharan.

—No lo se… tal vez es porque soy idiota… —volví a encogerme de hombros el puso los ojos en blanco— ok, tal vez porque así el estará un poco mas feliz y cuando se entere de la verdad no sea tan malo… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Pero no te sentirás mal al verlo con ella?

—Tal vez… pero si el es feliz… —me encogí de hombros— además yo no vine a enamorarme… vine a conocer a mamá… —lo dije de excusa.

—Pamplinas.

Termino la práctica después de unas carreras mas, ya no corrí junto a Edward, así que por hoy podía tener el primer lugar.

Bella se acerco cuando estábamos por irnos y Edward la atrapo entre sus brazos y se besaron.

Aparte la mirada avergonzada y un poco celosa. Yo no podría estar así con Emmett.

—Creo que me voy yendo —dijo Emmett también incomodo por la escena— voy a estar en el área de restaurantes.

—Ok, nos vemos en media hora… —me fui al dormitorio dejando a la pareja de enamorados dándose amor.

Me arregle en quince minutos. Era sorprendente lo rápido que era para ellos. No tenia que preocuparme por el maquillaje ni por el peinado, esto se arreglaba con un poco de mouse para que no se esponjara el cabello y ya…

Llegue a la salida a la hora predicha, las chicas tardaron diez minutos mas en llegar y cuando llegaron, realmente no parecían la gran cosa.

Marion venia con un conjunto de una pieza había visto uno de esos la otra vez que fui al centro comercial, era una especie de short pequeño pero con la blusa integrada strapless de color azul marino, como si supiera que yo llevaba ese color. Heidi por su parte llevaba un vestido azul rey, estrapless pero con una camiseta bajo este, era el vestido que me había comprado para ir a la fiesta del bautizo del hermanito de Bella. Aunque debo decir que se le veía bien. Los celos me carcomieron.

—Hola Jazz —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Hola chicas, ¿nos vamos?

—Si —volvieron a decir las dos.

Había logrado hacer un trato con Edward. El me prestaría su coche si yo lo ayudaba a quedarse a dormir una noche con Bella. Propuestas tontas de un hombre enamorado.

—¿El coche de Edward? —pregunto Marion confundida.

—Ah si, el mío esta en el corralón… un choque… —me encogí de hombros y les abrí la puerta de atrás.

Marion fue la más viva y cerró la puerta detrás de Heidi y se subió rápidamente adelante.

—Ok, súbete —dije con sarcasmo mientras daba la vuelta al coche.

Maneje con cuidado por que no tenía permiso para conducir.

Cuando llegamos estacione el coche en el primer piso del estacionamiento para no tener problemas con el transito.

—¿Y a donde vamos a ir? —pregunto Marion tomándome del brazo.

No la quise hacer sentir importante así que le extendí el brazo a Heidi, aunque no lo quisiera.

—¿A dónde quieren ir ustedes? Podemos ir por un helado, comer algún otro aperitivo o ir al cine… lo que mejor les parezca…

—Un helado esta bien —dijo Heidi encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok… un helado será…

—Pero yo quería ver una película… —chillo Marion.

—Heidi pidió primero —dije a la defensiva, no es que quisiera hacerle caso a ella, de hecho me molesto mucho que ella lo dijera pero al menos así me desharía de ella mas rápido.

Se quejo al escucharla defender. Llegamos a la zona de comida y con trabajos encontré a Emmett, estaba solo tomando una bebida.

—Hey miren es Emmett… —dije caminando a donde el estaba.

—Ash no el perdedor ese —se molesto Marion.

—Es raro… —dijo Heidi.

—Hey no insulten a mi amigo… puede ser todo lo que ustedes digan pero es genial.

Camine con ellas hasta donde estaba el, como estaba de espaldas no habían notado como venia porque cuando lo tuvimos en frente ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Jazz? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Em… ¿Te molesta que nos sentemos contigo? —por suerte en el lugar no había otra mesa disponible.

—Seguro —se hizo a un lado para que se sentara alguien.

—Hei siéntate con el —animo Marion.

Ella volteo a verla con gesto de reproche e hice como que no vi nada, me senté rápidamente quedando de frente a Emmett.

Llego una chica bonita a pedirnos la orden, pero claro que no le hice caso a sus insinuaciones. Se fue después de haber tomado el de todos.

La plática comenzó a fluir pero Heidi no estaba muy cómoda con Emmett y decidía hablar mejor conmigo.

Antes de terminarnos los helados susurre al oído de Marion que nos fuéramos solos al cine y nos decidiéramos de Heidi, ella me asintió con la cabeza comiéndome con la mirada.

—Voy al baño —dijo Marion después de unos minutos.

—Voy contigo —Heidi se levanto rápidamente.

—No cariño, tu espera… no es que tenga que ir siempre con alguien —camino unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para voltearme a ver, me hizo señas con el dedo para que fuera con ella.

—Se me antojo un pretsel —me levante guiñándole el ojo a Emmett, el me sonrió.

Claro que ella no se dio cuenta porque seguía jugando con su helado.

A lo lejos vi a Marion que estaba entretenida viendo la cartelera y como estaba de espaldas podía escabullirme.

Ella me había dado su número, así que una vez en el estacionamiento le mande un mensaje diciéndole que me tenía que ir porque Edward necesitaba su coche por una emergencia.

Conduje con el mismo cuidado con el que me fui y estacione el coche de Edward con cuidado.

Llegue al cuarto de Bella y esta vez toque.

—Pasa —escuche que grito Bella.

—Hola —claro que iba decaída.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Bella haciendo espacio en su cama.

—Ignorare tus labios hinchados y te contestare hasta que Edward salga de donde sea que se esta escondiendo.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita? —levante la cabeza y vi que se había metido debajo de la cama de arriba, solo que había desplazado su cuerpo hasta la orilla.

—¡Genial! Tanto que Marion y yo nos convertimos en Cupidos para nuestros amigos —dije con sarcasmo y haciendo un ademan con el puño cerrado.

—¿Por qué ese sarcasmo? —pregunto Bella extrañada.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo porque no te habías dado cuenta de las tantas señales que te mando Edward… —me acosté en la cama y tome la almohada de ella.

—Amor, eso en resumen es: Rose se enamoro de Emmett —dijo Edward.

—Ah… ¿Qué? —pregunto alarmada.

—Lo se… eso es imperdonable… pero en el corazón no se manda…

—¿Y por eso vas y le ayudas a que consiga a Heidi? —me sorprendió la molestia de ella.

—¡Pensé que me entenderías! —le grite sintiendo mis ojos picar.

—No, la verdad no…

—¿Qué pasaría si fueras amiga de Edward y el se fijara en… Tanya?

—El no se fijaría en ella —dijo segura.

—Bella es una suposición… ¿No quisieras que fuera feliz? ¿Y si su felicidad es con ella? —pregunte con mis ojos cristalizados.

Bella no contesto pero se quedo pensativa.

**o(ò_ó)o**

El miércoles me la pase escuchando cuan maravillosa había sido su cita y cuanto me agradecía por haberla dejado ahí.

Claro el estaba contento mientras que yo tenia que aguantar a Marion y su, Jazz eres malo…, Jazz ¿Por qué me dejaste plantada?, esto no se va a quedar así… y cosas por el estilo.

—Ya me canse —chille de frustración tirándome al sillón de Bella.

—¿Y ahora que paso? —pregunto Bella girando la silla de su escritorio.

—¿Aparte de que Edward me quito el primer lugar? —pregunte como cosa obvia a lo que ella simplemente me sonrió— no, la verdad no me puedo quejar… Emmett esta feliz, hoy de nuevo sale con Heidi…

No pude seguir con mi discurso porque mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Es mi mamá… —le dije a Bella extrañada— hola ma… —salude normalmente.

—_¿Sigues mal de la garganta cariño? _—pregunto Esme preocupada.

—Si, es que el clima ha estado un poco mal…

—_Ok, entonces la noticia que te tengo te hará sentir mejor… vamos a ir el fin de semana a New York con tus tíos, bueno mas bien es una reunión familiar… tu prima Terry se comprometió y nos va a presentar a su prometido a toda la familia._

—Wow… eso suena genial… —dije animada.

—_Si, puedes llevar tu guitarra y todo… al parecer tu primo Peter ahora le dio por tocar el bajo, tal vez puedan tocar en la fiesta…_

—Si ma… ¿Eso quiere decir que vienes esta semana? —caí en cuenta.

—_Si cariño…_ —dijo como cosa obvia.

—Entonces te veo en la casa… —me anime más.

—_Si… te quiero…_

—Yo también ma… —en ese momento colgó.

—La voy a ver más de dos horas… —grite contenta brincando a la cama.

—Eso es genial —Bella se unió a mi celebración.

Nuevamente el teléfono sonó y conteste sin ver.

—¿Qué paso ma? —pregunte animada.

—¿MA? —hablo Jazz.

—Ah es que me llamo hace rato y… —dije animada.

—Rose necesito que vengas… —me interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundida, sentando rápidamente en la cama.

—Es que a Carlisle se le ocurrió que podría ser buena idea que fuéramos Victoria y yo de compras el fin de semana… tu sabes salida de chicas… —sabía que estaba molesto.

—Maldita zorra hija de la… —respire hondo— ay yo quería ir a la reunión familiar… —chille de frustración.

—¿Reunión familiar? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si, es que… mamá llamo y me dijo que Terry se había comprometido y que Peter tocaba el bajo… algo así…

—Tal vez haya otra ocasión… Rose habló de ir a Victoria's Secrets… ¡No tenia idea de que era una tienda de lencería! —casi grito.

—Ok, salgo el viernes… pero creo que tendremos que faltar para que lleguemos los dos a la hora de salida… —me tumbe derrotada.

—Lo siento…

—Ntp… —volví a tomar aire— ok… dile a Alice que me espere en la salida ¿si? —le pedí.

—Ok… ¿Y quien me espera haya? —pregunto.

—Bella… —voltee a verla— ella te reconocerá… —le sonreí y ella estaba confundida.

—Ok, aun así no nos vamos a ver, así que platicamos luego.

—Si… —colgamos los dos.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Bella.

—Que tengo que ir a Forks para ir con la novia de mi padre de compras y antes de que digas algo… Jazz no puede encargarse de la lencería… —rodé los ojos.

—Ay y tu querías ver a tu mamá… ¿y yo que tengo que hacer? —pregunto después.

—Ir al aeropuerto a buscar a mi hermano… —le di el numero de su celular por si acaso.

—Ok… ¿entonces esta semana tendremos a Jazz?

—Al menos hasta que podamos cambiar de nuevo.

—Sera extraño… pero al menos ahora si estas lejos de Emmett…


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas!**

**Que creen? Casi se me olvida subir capitulo!**

**Pero entre:**

**Tratar de descargar generation kill y revisar las nuevas noticias de twilight se me fue el tiempo! Pero cuando vi la foto que subio Kellan en su twitter me hizo recordar que no había subido el capitulo asì que aquí se los dejo!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 9: - Un respiro -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Mi lista de sospechosas se hacia cada vez mas corta, pero hoy me tocaba salir rumbo a Maine.

Había logrado un permiso del colegio para salir el viernes antes que todos. Y es que descubrí que Carlisle no revisa los papeles que firma. Tal y como había hecho mi mamá, le dije que era un permiso para ir de visita a un museo.

Me despedí de Alice antes de que ella se fuera a clases. Tenía que viajar como Rose porque ella tenía mis papeles así que no tenia de otra.

Tras cuatro horas de vuelo el avión por fin aterrizo. Salí a la sala de espera viendo a todas las personas de ahí para ver si alguien me reconocía.

—Jazz —escuche que alguien grito a mi derecha, voltee a ver y una chica castaña me hacia señas, supuse que esa era Bella, la amiga de mi hermana.

—¿Bella? —pregunte para cerciorarme.

—Si, vamos tenemos que ir a que te cambies —me tomo del brazo como si fuera chica—, me sorprende de lo iguales que resultan ser ustedes… digo se que por eso son gemelos, pero si te pusieras así junto a tu hermana se me dificultaría reconocerte.

—Espero que eso haya sigo un alago… —dije con sarcasmo.

—Oh, lo siento… ok… solo diré que me asombra su parecido… —ambos nos comenzamos a reír— aquí… toma te traje una muda de ropa… —me paso la maleta que traía.

Rose y yo habíamos quedado de viajar sin maleta, solo lo necesario. Así que usaría por fin mi ropa.

Entre sin que nadie me viera al baño y me cambie rápidamente. Guarde los lentes de contacto y salí del baño.

—Bien… —se me quedo viendo— no hay rastro de maquillaje, las uñas no están pintadas, los ojos… —siguió examinándome— listo vámonos…

—¿A dónde? —pregunte confundido.

—Ah, Rose me dijo que te enseñara como llegar al colegio, el dormitorio te lo enseñara mi novio… Edward —en ese momento ella señalo al chico que esperaba en el coche.

—Hey… Jazz verdadero… —sonrió saludándome con la mano.

—¿El sabe? —pregunte confundido.

—Si, bueno… digamos que tu hermana no tuvo muchas alternativas… pero somos los únicos… —me aseguro.

Ambos comenzaron a ponerme al corriente de lo que pasaba, al parecer eran indicaciones de Rose.

—Ah el chico con el que compartes habitación es…

—Emmett —dije viendo por la ventana para no perderme.

—Si… —dijo Bella sorprendida.

—Habla mucho de el últimamente… —pasamos por un centro comercial.

Siguieron hablando ahora de los maestros y finalmente a mi club de admiradoras.

Llegamos finalmente y Edward comenzó a enseñarme los lugares para que no me pierda.

—Esta es tu habitación… la mía esta aquí enfrente por si necesitas algo… —en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Ed… Jazz —nos saludo—, hermano me voy yendo ya sabes como se pone Sarah… —rodo los ojos.

—Claro Jake te llamo el sábado para ir a ver el partido…

—Nos vemos Jazz…

—Sale Jake… —me despedí como si nada.

—Ok… vamos… —entramos a mi habitación y no había nadie.

—Tu cama, el baño y estas son las cosas de Emmett… —eso último lo dijo mas bajo.

—Creo que eso lo cubre todo… —dije agradecido.

—No es todo… la tarea para el lunes —me paso unas hojas— llévate la mochila que te preparo Bella, Rose termino con la mayoría… —se paro en el marco de la puerta antes de salir.

—Ok, gracias… Edward…

El sonrió negando con la cabeza y se fue.

Había ropa en mi casa, así que solo me llevaría los libros para hacer la tarea de Rose y mi guitarra.

—¡Hey Jazz…! —saludo un grandulón entrando al cuarto.

—¿Emmett? —pregunte como saludo.

—¿Qué no deberías de estar rumbo a New York? —pregunto mientras recogía algunas cosas.

—Si, de hecho ya me voy… —tome mis cosas y baje.

—Ok, nos vemos el domingo o lunes… —yo salí asintiéndole con la cabeza.

Fue fácil salir, así que me fui a mi casa para ver si mamá ya había llegado. Era ridículo que sabiendo manejar tuviera que tomar el autobús para llegar.

Pero más extraño volver a estar en mi casa de nuevo. Deje las cosas a un lado de la entrada y fui a ver si de milagro había algo en la nevera pero por desgracia estaba vacía. Así que saque un paquete de palomitas para microondas y las puse dentro.

Comencé a recorrer la casa, estaba un poco nostálgico. Pase junto al teléfono y mire que había veintitrés mensajes en la contestadora. Le puse play y comencé a escucharlos.

La mayoría era de mis amigos Kevin, Ben y Dave… mejor dicho mi banda. Fui a la cocina y regrese con la bolsa de palomitas. Me senté en sillón con las piernas cruzadas para poner un cojín y encima la bolsa de palomitas.

Cuando terminaron los mensajes y después de hacer algunas notas mentales de recados para Esme, tome el teléfono y marque con Kevin.

Al principio se molesto por las tres semanas de ausencia, pero después de disculparme y de decirle que me estaba acostumbrando a la nueva escuela quedamos bien, le dije que ahora no podía ir a su casa a ensayar por la reunión familiar que tenia.

—¿Jazz? —escuche la voz de mamá al entrar a la casa.

—Hola ma —la salude sin quitar la vista del televisor.

—¿Aun no estas listo? —pregunto histérica— el vuelo sale en dos horas.

Paso de un lado al otro de la casa diciendo quien sabe que cosas de su trabajo.

—Ma, tienes estos recados —los anote mejor que decírselos— voy a arreglar mi maleta —subí a mi cuarto.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, eso quería decir que Rose no había venido en los fines de semana.

—Jazz… ¿Por qué mi planta esta seca? —grito Esme horrorizada.

—Lo siento… —fui a donde ella gritaba— es que estaba poniéndome al corriente en la escuela, no había salido de ahí en estas tres semanas…

Ella se quedo sorprendida.

—Es bueno que pongas empeño en la escuela… ok… olvidemos la planta ¿Ya estas listo?

—Casi —regrese al cuarto y termine de empacar.

—Listo —dije cuando regrese.

Esme manejo como alma que se lleva en demonio para llegar a tiempo.

**o(O_O)o**

El fin de semana no pudo estar mas aburrido, la fiesta fue el sábado por la tarde y el domingo nos venimos temprano para estar a tiempo en el colegio.

Si, el prometido de mi prima era un buen tipo… pero hasta ahí…

Mi primo se la paso presumiendo las canciones que se sabía en el bajo… pero al proponerle que compusiéramos una, se rajo… así que le di por su lado y me quede en la sala todo el día viendo cualquier cosa entretenida que había.

Así que había regresado el domingo un poco tarde pero justo a tiempo de que me cerraran el dormitorio.

—¿Qué hay hermano? —saludo Jake cuando entre al cuarto, todos estaban jugando Resident Evil, justamente el que había acabado de jugar semanas atrás.

—¿Puedo? —señale la pantalla mientras dejaba mis cosas a un lado.

—Espera… vamos por turnos… cuando lo maten sigues… —dijo Edward que estaba sentado en la cama junto a Jake.

Y como estaban jugando en la computadora Emmett estaba en la silla del escritorio. Subí para traer una almohada para ponérmela en la cabeza para acostarme mientras esperaba. Pero contrario a eso encontré un cojín enorme de esos que había visto una vez en iCarly y que siempre quise.

Un poco más animado lo deje caer a la planta baja. Eso desconcentro a Emmett y su juego termino.

—Lo siento no lo hice apropósito… —me disculpe mientras hacia la silla a un lado, jalaba el monitor un poco mas a la orilla y me sentaba en mi cojinsote.

—¿Tienes gripa? —pregunto Emmett sentándose a un lado.

—No, ¿Por que? —pregunte tomando el control.

—Tu voz, se escucha un poco ronca…

—Ah… de seguro es por el helado que fui a comer con… Alice… —fue la primera chica que se me vino a la mente.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Edward haciéndome un gesto con los ojos.

—Ah, es una chica que conocí en el centro comercial… Esme quería que la acompañara a comprar algo y ahí la conocí… —me encogí de hombros mientras mataba al cuarto zombi.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que de repente eres tan bueno? —protesto Emmett.

—¿Qué? —pregunte volteando a verlo.

—¿Jugaste en la fiesta de tu prima? —pregunto Edward levantando una ceja.

—Ah si… mi primo tenia el anterior a este… nos la pasamos jugando todo el día… —entonces entendí que Rose había tratado de jugar pero no era muy buena.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya había encontrado la llave para abrir la primera puerta y estaba a punto de llegar a donde la segunda.

—Ya es noche… no se ustedes pero yo ya me voy a dormir —Edward fue el primero en levantarse.

—Si, creo que será mejor que le dejemos aquí… y mañana conseguiremos juegos para los cuatro… —había puesto pausa.

Jake y Edward salieron de la habitación y yo apague la computadora. Después subí con mi cojinsote a mi cama. Me quite la playera y los pantalones para dormir cómodamente.

—¿La apago? —me senté en la cama y vi que tenia la mano en el interruptor de la luz.

—Seguro —me acosté para dormir por fin.

Un golpe en el estomago me despertó.

—Tu alarma esta sonando desde hace minutos… —me grito Emmett desde abajo.

—Lo siento… —busque mi celular y vi que en realidad era una llamada— ¿Bueno? —hable sin ver quien era.

—_Hola… supuse que seguirías dormido… Rose me dijo a que hora entran… te tiene que dar tiempo ahora que ya estas despierto_ —Alice estaba del otro lado.

—Gracias Alice… —me talle los ojos— hablamos luego ¿si? —me levante a buscar algo de ropa limpia.

—_Seguro… bye…_ —colgó antes de poder despedirme.

Baje con mi ropa en mano e iba a entrar cuando escuche el agua de la regadera caer. No me había dado cuenta de que Emmett ya se había metido así que deje mi ropa a un lado y me acosté en su cama.

—Hola dormilón buenos días —escuche una voz cerca de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —me descubrí rápidamente para voltear a ver a la chica.

—Jaz… pensé que eras Emmett… ¿desde cuando cambiaron de cama? —la chica se fue a sentar en el escritorio.

La observe bien y realmente era ardiente… pero entonces la frase de pensé que eras Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eres novia de Emmett? —pregunte ya sentado en la cama, pero todavía cubierto con la cobija.

—Si… desde el viernes… ¿Dónde estuviste? —por desgracia se cruzo de piernas. Y alcance a ver un pequeño resplandor rosado.

—Eh… ¿yo? Fui a New York —dije después de aclarar la garganta.

—¿New York? —pregunto sorprendida. Al parecer esta chica no salía mucho.

—Si, a Long Island… —comenzaba a impacientarme lo lento que era Emmett.

—Wow… —en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y Emmett salió enredado en una toalla.

Voltee a ver a la chica y la cara que hizo al verlo me hizo reír. Pero me levante rápido y entre a ducharme. Ahora necesitaba una ducha mas fría.

Pero entonces recordé.

¿Qué no a mi hermana le gustaba Emmett? ¿Y que no el era un tipo enojón que no se juntaba con nadie? ¿Qué abra pasado?

Salí corriendo y recordé el camino a la cafetería.

En la mesa estaban ya todos los que conocía, salvo una chica morena, casi de la tonalidad de piel que la de Jake.

—¿Se te pegaron las sabanas? —pregunto ella burlonamente.

No le conteste pero voltee a ver a Edward.

—Así se llevan —dijo mas bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

—Eh chicos… espero que no se molesten… ¿Se puede sentar con nosotros? —pregunto Emmett señalando a su novia.

—Seguro… —dijo Jake haciendo espacio para la chica.

—Esto le dolerá a Rose… —alcance a escuchar a Bella, no se si me lo dijo a mi o a Edward.

Seguimos comiendo cada quien en su tema y salimos corriendo cuando tocaron la campana.

Bella me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado. Voltee a ver a todos lados del salón y vi a la novia de Emmett que ahora sabía que se llamaba Heidi platicando con otras dos chicas y una de las dos me guiño el ojo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Esa debería de ser Marion.

Si, era bueno ser yo de nuevo…

Las clases pasaron lentamente pero por fin terminaron y Edward y Bella me dijeron que fuera a comer con ellos.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte cuando los tres estuvimos sentados en la mesa con nuestras respectivas comidas.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de lo que pasa con Emmett y Heidi? —pregunto Edward inmediatamente.

—Que andan desde el viernes… —me encogí de hombros.

—Rose no lo sabe… —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—¿Y? ok, ¿pueden explicarme? No entiendo nada…

—Tu hermana le gusta Emmett… pero el no sabe de Rose… —Edward intervino.

—¿Aja?

—Que ella lo ayudo a salir con Heidi porque pensaba que ella no le haría caso… pero resulto todo lo contrario… ahora la cuestión es… ¿Le contamos o no le contamos? —hablo nuevamente Bella.

—La verdad es que tengo poco de conocerla pero se que esto no será nada… yo me encargo de decirle… y otra… ¿Qué no Emmett era un enojón ermitaño? —pregunte intrigado.

—Bueno… tú hermana ayudo en eso… —comenzó a hablar Edward— Emmett comenzó a molestar… te… y ella no se quedo callada… llegaron a los golpes y ahora son buenos amigos… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hizo que? —hable mas fuerte y todos los que estaban ahí me voltearon a ver.

—Si, pero ya lo dejaron en el pasado… a Emmett no le gusta que mencionen lo que paso antes… así que ya nadie comenta de eso… —Bella intervino esta vez.

—Pero le pego a mi hermana —dije mas bajo y molesto.

—Y ella se los regreso… lo perdono… y antes que digas algo… ella se enamoro mas después… —Bella la defendió.

Terminamos de comer.

—Nos vemos en el entrenamiento… —dijo Edward al levantarse.

—¿El que? —pregunte para cerciorarme porque había escuchado mal.

—El entrenamiento… ¿Qué no te dijo Rose que estaba en el equipo de atletismo aquí? —pregunto Edward extrañado.

—¿Qué? —nuevamente alce un poco mas la voz.

—Estaba bromeando… —Edward se comenzó a reír— si esta en el equipo pero te consiguió un permiso por esta semana… yo se lo voy a entregar al entrenador para que no te vea.

—Ok… gracias… —dije mas aliviado.

Comencé a caminar junto con Bella a la biblioteca ya que al parecer se dio cuenta de que mas matemáticas no eran lo mío.

—En el otro colegio yo hago la tarea de artes e ingles… ¿aquí no se reparten la tarea? —pregunte extrañado.

—No, la verdad que no se nos había ocurrido… pero de todos modos… Edward tiene una clase de música a las tres, a las cuatro es su entrenamiento y esta libre como a eso de las cinco y media… Jake igualmente, Leah y yo solemos venir a hacer la tarea y dejamos marcados los libros o les pasamos las tareas a los chicos… —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Haya no son obligatorias las clases extracurriculares… son mas bien como clubes, además de que la temporada de atletismo ya paso…

—Por eso Rose no ah logrado ganar…

**o(o_O)o**

La semana trascurrió normalmente y el fin de semana invite a Edward y a Bella a mi casa un rato mientras Esme regresaba.

Edward me ayudo con el piano que estaba en la sala, tenia mucho tiempo que nadie lo usaba y con lo que le arreglo quedo usable.

—¿Jazz? —Esme entro a la casa viendo un poco extrañada a mis nuevos amigos.

Me levante del sillón.

—Ma, ellos son mis amigos… Edward y su novia Bella… chicos ella es mi mamá… —fui a donde ella estaba y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Repentinamente vi que alguien estaba mas atrás, cuando voltee a ver me di cuenta de que era el señor Shue.

—¿Ma? —pregunte sin apartar la vista del tipo.

—Ah Jazz… es que queríamos hablar contigo pero no sabía que tus amigos habían venido.

—No se preocupe señora, ya es hora de irnos… solo venimos a dejar a su hijo —Edward se despidió de mi madre y después Bella.

Esme me guio a la sala y el señor Shue nos siguió.

—Jazz… —cuando el tipo ese se sentó a un lado de mi mamá demasiado cerca lo entendí todo.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no… —me apresure a decir.

—Pero Jazz…

—Jasper quiero hablar contigo de hombre a hombre… —intervino el tipo.

—Will… —Esme se preocupo.

—Descuida Esme yo puedo…

Mamá se fue de la sala pero pude notar que no se había ido muy lejos.

—No escuches —le grite y le hice señas al tipo ese para que saliéramos de la casa.

Nos sentamos en los escalones afuera de la casa.

—Jasper yo… voy a pedirle que se case conmigo…

—Mire señor Shue… solo le advierto que va a salir lastimado de todo esto… y no por mi… si usted quiere hacer el intento adelante pero Esme sigue queriendo a Carlisle, el fue su primer marido después de todo…

—Te equivocas… tu mamá ya no lo quiere… —me interrumpió.

—Eso es lo que a usted le dice… así que buena suerte… solamente que no se haga muchas ilusiones… y si ella le pregunta dígale que lo entendí y que lo apoyo… si necesitamos fingir que nos llevamos bien avíseme…

Me levante de los escalones y entre a la casa. Pude escuchar ruidos en la cocina así que tome mi guitarra y salí de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta.

Tome mi celular y le marque a Rose.

—¿Si? —contesto después de unos timbrazos.

—Ya hay rival para Carlisle… creo que tenemos que apresurar los planes…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**dios! Que creen que pase?**

**Meresco reviewcito?**

**Nos vemos!**

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola chicais!**

**Alguien sabe cuando se entrena Arena? Plis díganme que pronto!**

**Dios! Ya es el cap 10?**

**Santo cielo! Yo apenas termine el cap 12!**

**Creo que tendré que apresurarme!**

**Espero que les guste este cap!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 10: - Reencuentro -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

—_Ya hay rival para Carlisle… creo que tenemos que apresurar los planes…_

Me petrifique al escuchar eso.

—_¿Rose?_ —escuche a mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

—Si, lo siento es que me tomo por sorpresa… —tome aire.

—_¿Entonces?_ —pregunto preocupado.

—Espera… Alice… —le grite ya que ella estaba en la cocina con Hanna.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto llegando a la sala.

—En esa película que mencionaste en la que cambian las hermanas… ¿Los papas terminan juntos? —pregunte para cerciorarme.

—Obvio es Disney… —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo le hicieron? —pregunte ansiosa. Y no me entendía por que no la había visto todavía.

—Pues ellos se reencuentran cuando él esta buscando un lugar para la recepción de su boda… —Alice dijo sentándose en el sillón a un lado de mí.

—Eso es Jazz, tenemos que hacer que se reencuentren… ¿Crees que vayan a New York esta semana? —pregunte por el único lugar al que ellos podían ir sin levantar las sospechas de Esme.

—_No, de hecho creo que voy a pasar un horrendo fin de semana con mi futuro padrastro…_ _¿Por qué New York?—_me imagine haciendo su gesto de fastidio.

—Dímelo a mi, la salida de compras con Victoria fue un fiasco… no te imaginas el mal gusto que tiene…

—_Enfócate Rose…_ —me pidió mi hermano.

—Si, si, lo siento… pues necesitamos un lugar neutral… para que papá no sospeche y mamá tampoco… —sacudí la cabeza y eso fue bueno para que una gran idea se me viniera a la mente— Tengo una idea… —chille de emoción.

—¿Aja? Rose enserio cuando dices tengo una idea la sueltas así… —dijo desesperado.

—Ay… ok… dices que vas a pasar el fin de semana con tu padrastro ¿no?

—Aja…

—Pues hazle algo, no se… lávale el coco o algo y convéncelo de ir a New York este fin de semana y yo aquí hacer lo mismo con Victoria… cuando estemos listos nos veremos en Central Park… —según recordaba ese era el lugar mas romántico.

—Si suena buena idea… oye hermanita te dejo acabo de llegar con mi banda…

—¿Qué banda? Jasper Cullen regresa a casa en este mismo instante y convence a… ¿Es el Señor Shue? —pregunte cayendo en cuenta de que la única vez que la había visto ella había pronunciado su nombre muy cariñosamente.

—Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto confundido.

—Solo lo se… Jasper si no regresas y lo convences nosotros iremos haya de en balde.

—Ok, ok… solo porque esto es de vida o muerte… ah… ¿Podrías ir a la fiesta de Matt? —pregunto como recordando.

—¿La fiesta de Matt? —le pregunte volteando a ver a Alice y ella se tenso.

—Jazz… no hay tiempo de fiestas con nadie… si no nos apresuramos mañana no nos veremos…

—Ok, ok…

**oOo**

Habíamos llegado cerca de medio día a New York y eso nos dejaba con cerca de ocho horas para hacer que Carlisle y Esme se encuentren. Jasper había llegado unos minutos antes así que no había forma de que nos encontráramos en el aeropuerto.

Mi celular sonó, lo saque rápidamente y vi que era un mensaje de texto de Jasper.

_**Vamos a Times Square! J.**_

—¿Pasaremos por Times Square? —pregunte emocionada mientras me colgaba del brazo derecho de mi padre.

Victoria que iba del otro lado de mi padre me vio de mala gana.

—Hay unas tiendas súper exclusivas… ¿ahora si podre tener un Louis Vuitton? —pregunte a mi papá entusiasmada.

—Prefiero Channel… —Victoria se quiso hacer la humilde.

—Bien, vamos a Times Square… pero te recuerdo que tenemos que usar el subterráneo…

—No importa… quiero pasar el día con ustedes dos… —me puse entre ellos y los abrace.

Sentí que Victoria se tensaba con el abrazo pero no me importo, teníamos que llevar esta farsa hasta las últimas.

Tuvimos que pasar por varias estaciones antes de llegar a Manhattan. Caminamos mucho pero finalmente llegamos a Times Square. Hice que Victoria y Carlisle se tomaran una foto juntos y después una yo con el. Supuse que Carlisle iba a sugerir que me tomara una con Victoria pero dije que tenía un poco de sed.

Entramos a un restaurante, ellos ordenaron algo de tomar mientras yo me entretenía mandándole mensajes a Jasper.

Les dije donde estábamos y que se apresuraran.

Pasaron unos minutos y ellos entraron.

—Vamos quiero comprar como Rose dijo… —Victoria al parecer se dio cuenta de quien había entrado.

—Espera todavía no me termino mi bebida —me apresure a decir.

Gracias al cielo que tenía los lentes puestos porque seguía a Jasper y a Esme con la mirada mientras ponía el popote en mis labios para seguir bebiendo.

—Cariño después podemos volver por otra.

Jasper me miro y me hizo un gesto.

—Ese chico se me hace conocido —dije levantando mis lentes y mirándolo a ver extrañada.

Carlisle estuvo a punto de voltear pero Victoria se adelanto.

—Seguro es un chico que conociste en Seattle… amor anda estamos perdiendo el tiempo seguramente Rose esta nerviosa de estar en la gran manzana… ¿Verdad cariño? —volteo a verme a mi.

—Supongo que es eso… necesito ir al baño vayan pagando mientras regreso… —me levante de la mesa y fui al baño, Jasper me siguió y nos perdimos de vista en el pasillo.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Jasper molesto.

—Victoria al parecer reconoció a mamá… esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba… —me recargue en la pared.

—¿Después de aquí a donde van? —pregunto recargándose al otro lado.

—A Louis Vuitton… y después a Channel, tal vez pacemos a Omega por un reloj para Carlisle… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué Louis Vuitton? —pregunto extrañado sacando un pequeño mapa de la cuidad.

—Una tienda al igual que las otras… creo que están en esta calle —me fui a recargar a su lado.

—Ok… tratare de hacerlos ir… pero estaremos en Central Park a las tres…

—Rose… —escuche la voz de Victoria detrás de mi.

Me apresure y junte mi cara a la de Jasper haciendo parecer que nos estábamos besando. Escuche los tacones alejarse y me separe de el.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto horrorizado.

—Ay cálmate… que solo fue un beso en la comisura del labio… pero no fuera Alice porque hay si ni reclamas… fue un beso a mi hermanito —me hice la graciosa y el solo negó con la cabeza riéndose— mejor me voy antes de que Victoria vaya con el chisme a Carlisle.

—Te veo luego… —el salió detrás de mi en el pasillo y el se fue a su mesa y yo a la mía.

—¿Todo bien? —mi papá estaba riéndose burlonamente.

—Si, vámonos —dije poniéndome del lado en el que el tendría que voltear y vería a Esme.

—Tienes razón… vamos linda —Victoria me tomo del brazo y me jalo para quitarme de su camino.

Voltee a ver y Carlisle no había volteado a ver a donde ellos estaban.

Es oficial Victoria te odio

Fuimos a las tiendas y precisamente cuando estábamos escogiendo el reloj de Carlisle ellos pasaron por enfrente. Le hice una seña a Jasper y el me vio.

—Hey Will… ¿Por qué no te compras un nuevo reloj? —alcance a escuchar a mi hermano.

—No Jaz… ya tengo muchos en casa, tal vez vallamos a Benson & Clegg… —me sorprendí de escuchar eso.

Ya sabía que el señor Shue era rico pero no me imaginaba cuanto. Carlisle usaba muchos Armani pero eso era otra cosa.

—Ese —dijo por fin.

Fuimos a comer después de comprar y eran casi las tres cuando los convencí de ir a Central Park.

—El zoológico —señale cuando vi a lo lejos a Jasper.

—¿No ya estas muy grandecita para ver animalitos? —pregunto Victoria con tono suave pero ofensivo a la vez.

—¿No estas muy grande para estar soltera? —pregunte haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos al escucharme.

—Chicas vengan —mi papá no se dio cuenta de la pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido Viky y yo.

Realmente me sorprendí y me moleste cuando a Carlisle se le ocurrió que diéramos un paseo en carruaje.

¿En que época cree que estamos?

Pensé mientras me ayudaba a subir. Me senté a un lado de Victoria para mantenerla alejada de Carlisle pero el me quito del lugar.

_**Me rindo… a Carlisle se le ocurrió ir a dar una vuelta en carruaje, nos alejamos del zoológico. R.**_

Mande el mensaje a Jazz mientras el carruaje comenzaba a moverse.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Carlisle repentinamente, ambas volteamos a verlo esperando a que siguiera hablando— ¿Quién era ese chico? —no parecía molesto pero tampoco muy contento que digamos.

Y entonces mis ojos giraron a ver a Victoria que me estaba viendo engreídamente. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que podría evitar que Carlisle viera a Esme, pero no podía controlar lo que yo dijera.

—¿El del baño? —pregunte inocentemente, el asintió— no lo se… solo me dijo que se llamaba Jasper —me encogí de hombros— dijo algo de que había venido de Augusta con su madre o algo así —me quite los lentes y los puse en mi cabeza.

Mientras hacia eso pensaba en Emmett y en lo que podría llegar a pasar.

—¿Augusta? ¿Dónde es eso? —pregunto Victoria confundida.

—De Maine… —Carlisle se quedo pensativo.

Justo lo que quería.

En el trayecto se noto muy tenso y cuando me volteaba a ver yo le sonreía mientras apartaba mis dedos de mis labios, como si recordara todavía lo que había pasado con Jazz.

Sentí el recorrido un poco corto.

¿O es que me pase pensando tanto tiempo en Emmett que el tiempo voló?

Carlisle se bajo primero para ayudarnos a bajar pero antes de voltear se quedo congelado, voltee a ver donde veía y estaba viendo directamente a Esme, a un lado de ella estaba Jazz y el que debería de ser el señor Shue.

—¿Qué pa…sa? —fingí sorpresa al bajarme.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lagrimas al verme por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya sabía quien es ella pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón le mire confundida y después voltee a ver a Carlisle, el pasaba la vista de Esme a Jasper y de regreso.

Después mire a Jasper y el también fingía sorpresa.

—¿Papi? —lo llame y fue cuando el volvió a la realidad.

—Hija —sin poderlo prevenir Esme vino y me abraso. Deje que lo hiciera y también le devolví el abrazo.

Era maravilloso estar entre sus brazos siendo yo misma. Había soñado muchas veces con este momento pero la verdad esto era mil veces mejor a lo que pensaba. Me separe de ella un poco y voltee a ver a Carlisle que se había quedado viendo a Jazz.

—¿Es mi mamá? —le pregunte cuando volteo a verme, mi voz era temblorosa. Carlisle solo asintió nuevamente.

—Eres mi mamá —volví a abrazarla y ella correspondió.

—Amor ayúdame a bajarme —una inoportuna persona rompió con el bello momento, sintiendo como Esme se tensaba.

—Ah sí… —Carlisle salió de su ensimismamiento me quede viéndolo separada un poco de Esme pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta y se quedo callado viendo a Esme nuevamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir entonces que eres mi padre? —Jazz rompió el silencio, no se veía muy contento.

Supuse que por fin lo tenia de frente y podía actuar como él hubiera actuado en cualquier otra ocasión.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y Jasper avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

—Podría decir que es un placer conocerte pero la verdad es que no… —Jazz mantenía los ojos fijos en el, como esperado a que el dijera algo y papá bajo los hombros y tomo aire.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar —Carlisle volteo a vernos a todos.

Esme asintió y espero a que papá dijera algo pero se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin decir nada.

—Vamos a Park café —había visto ese café antes de cruzar la calle para entrar a central park.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar entramos y pedimos café, chocolate y pastelillos.

Al principio nadie quería hablar así que entre Jazz y yo comenzamos a hacer preguntas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no nos lo habían dicho? —fui la primera en hablar.

—Yo se lo dije hasta hace poco a Jasper —Esme dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Ah… ¿Entonces Carlisle? —voltee a verlo cruzándome de brazos.

—Creo que esto es algo que debemos de hablar nosotros en privado… —dijo mi padre nervioso.

—Ya has estado diecisiete años engañándome… ¿Esperas que espere más?

—Ya te dije que hablaremos de esto en casa —su voz sonó mas severa que en otras ocasiones.

—¿Dónde vives Esme? —le pregunte directamente.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo? —pregunto confundida.

—Ah él lo dijo hace rato… ¿Jasper cierto? —el asintió con la cabeza.

—Vivo en Maine… Augusta para ser exactos…

—¿Por qué se separaron? —seguí con mi interrogatorio.

—Eso… fue mi culpa —Esme fue la primera en hablar— me sentía desplazada… algo así como el trauma post parto… solo que comenzó después de la boda… —ella tomo un poco de café.

—Si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho algo… —Carlisle se puso tenso.

—Vicky ¿podemos ir a Dolce & Gabbana antes de que nos vallamos de aquí? —tome la mano de ella obligándola a pararse.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo quería ir a la tienda de instrumentos que vi hace rato… ¿Podemos ir? —Jasper también se levanto.

Ambos salimos del café con nuestros respectivos padrastros.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes niña? —me reclamo Victoria cuando estuvimos a unos metros del lugar.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? Me acabo de enterar que si tengo mamá y encima de eso me doy cuenta de que ellos nunca hablaron de lo que paso… ¿Quieres que un día te deje por ir a buscarla? Es mejor terminar con eso de una vez antes de que sea tarde… —le hable severamente.

—Creo que ella tiene razón… tienen que cerrar este ciclo para poder seguir adelante… —extrañamente el señor Shue se puso de mi lado— bien, ya que creo que recibiremos tu visita de vez en cuando es mejor que nos conozcamos… soy William Shuester… el… bueno… pienso casarme con ella.

Me hice la sorprendida.

—Ella es Victoria… también se quiere casar con Carlisle —la presente.

Comenzaron a hablar.

—Así que Jasper… ¿Te gusta tocar algún instrumento? —pregunte sonriéndole burlonamente, pero sabía que eso lo hacíamos por los adultos que nos acompañaban.

—La guitarra —se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba que tocaras el piano igual que yo pero creo que puedo tolerarlo…

—¿Quieren ir a la tienda de instrumentos o a Dolce & Gabbana? —pregunto el señor Shue.

—¿Te puedo llamar Will? —pregunte caminando a la tienda de modas, el asintió— ok, Will… primero nosotras… tendemos a tardar horas para escoger algo… —tome el brazo de Jazz— ¿a ti te puedo llamar Jazz?

El se rio y asintió.

—¿Crees que podamos cambiar de lugar? —pregunte susurrándole.

—No, no al menos hoy… —me contesto de la misma manera.

Pase media hora fingiendo escoger un par de lentes más y después escogí unos completamente diferentes. Después nos fuimos a la tienda de música, por desgracia pasamos por el mismo café y vi a Esme limpiándose las lagrimas y la mirada de Carlisle estaba llena de dolor.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos.

—¿Sabes tocar el violín? —pregunte a Will cuando tomo uno— ¿Hacemos una presentación? —pregunte emocionada sentándome en el piano.

Escogimos claro de luna y comenzamos a tocar Will y yo, Jasper se fue acompasando a las partituras del piano.

Al terminar algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron escuchándonos y nos aplaudieron.

—Creo que deberíamos de repetirlo nuevamente… —Will se animo.

Termino por comprar ese violín y la guitarra de Jasper, yo me quede al lado de mi hermano y Victoria.

—Cielos el tiene más dinero que Carlisle… —dije al escuchar la cantidad de dinero que iba a pagar por los instrumentos— el gasto lo que nosotros en todo el día en un instante… —dije asombrada al voltear a verme la cara de Jasper sonrió maliciosamente igual que yo.

Victoria se quedo viendo a Will de diferente manera, haciendo que mis sospechas se hicieran ciertas. Ella solo quería a mi papá porque era el más adinerado de Forks.

—Creo que es hora de regresar… ya le dimos una hora para hablar… —Will me entrego un libro con partituras.

—Gracias… —sonreí sinceramente.

Camino de regreso vimos que ambos estaban esperando en la acera sin hablar y sin verse.

—¿Podre irlos a ver? —pregunte abrazando a Esme.

—¿Carlisle? —pregunto volteándolo a ver de mala gana.

—Sí, claro pero solo en las vacaciones.

Nos despedimos muy secamente pero aun así logre conseguir el número de Esme.

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando entramos al hotel en el que habíamos reservado. Mande un mensaje a Jasper para preguntarle si nos podíamos cambiar, pero él dijo que recordara que tenía que hablar con Carlisle de lo que le pregunte en la tarde.

Le dije que llamara a Victoria y fingiera que era Will. Comenzaríamos con eso por ahora. Salí de la habitación y fui al de Carlisle que por desgracia compartía con Victoria.

Ella salía del cuarto con el celular en el oído, lo que me hizo pensar en Jasper.

—Pa… —entre cautelosamente.

—Supongo que vienes a hablar sobre lo de esta tarde ¿no? —su mirada era de miedo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—¿Me vas a contar? —ahora era yo la que tenía miedo.

—No te lo conté porque pensé que te enojarías conmigo por haberla dejado ir con tu hermano o me odiarías por hacerla odiarme de tal manera que ni siquiera hablo conmigo antes de darme los papeles de divorcio entre facturas…

—Jasper me conto la versión de ella… ¿Por qué la dejabas mucho tiempo sola? —ya lo había soltado, fue algo que siempre quise saber.

—No lo sé… solo quise trabajar más para poder darle una mejor vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, no pensaba que eso afectaría lo nuestro… —paso su mano por la cara.

—¿Todavía la quieres? —pregunte abrasándolo.

—Cuando encontré los papeles de divorcio sobre la mesa y escuche que un bebé lloraba, me sentía molesto con ella. La encontré después de dos meses y ella no me dio muchas explicaciones cuando la encontré… sí, yo quería quedarme con Jasper pero era porque estaba enojado con ella.

—¿Así que se pelearon por Jasper y no por mi? —mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

—En un principio era así, yo siempre había querido un niño… no sé porque… sencillamente una niña no estaba en mis planes, pero ahora que te tengo a ti… se que era un idiota por pensar eso… además de que le das un poco de sentido a mi vida. Discúlpame.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El en verdad ahora si me quería.

—Creo que es algo de debo de agradecerle a Esme después de todo…

No pude evitarlo y lo abrace, no lo estaba perdonando del todo, solo lo estaba reconfortando.

Salí de la habitación limpiándome las lagrimas, Victoria me miro con suficiencia y entro al cuarto sonriendo.

Marque a Jazz y le pedí que cambiáramos. Quería estar cerca de mamá y alejarme un poco de Carlisle. Me dijo que el vendría para cambiarnos así que fui a mi habitación y saque la muda de ropa que había traído de él. No éramos de la misma talla.

—¿Cómo estás? —me saludo con un abrazo.

—Bien… solo un poco desconsolada… se pelearon por ti… y yo… —ya había aclarado las cosas pero todavía me dolía.

—No sabía si contártelo o no… pero creo que eso se lo puedes preguntar a Esme cuando la veas siendo tu…

Comenzamos a cambiarnos y salí rápidamente para no ser vista por Carlisle o la chismosa de Victoria.

Tome un taxi de regreso al hotel y me dormí con trabajos.

**oOo**

**Pv. Carlisle**

Lo que me había dicho Rose me dejaba pesando. ¿Sería verdad lo que me dijo Victoria? No, no creo… ella se habría dado cuenta de su parecido antes de que algo pasara.

El recorrido había terminado tranquilamente, me sorprendía lo tranquila que estaba Rose y también Victoria, casi nunca le paraba la boca. En buen sentido.

Me baje primero para ayudar a bajar a mis chicas, cuando la vi, tan hermosa como siempre e incluso después de estos años sin haberla visto. Mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la veía. Maldición… ¿Por qué seguía haciéndome sentir esto?

—¿Qué pa…sa? —Rose se quedo estática a un lado de mi.

Maldición, no sabía que esto pasaría, no al menos tan pronto. Ni siquiera le había contado de su madre y ahora incluso tiene a su gemelo en frente.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas. Su vista estaba fija en mi hija.

—¿Papi? —saudí la cabeza y voltee a verla.

—Hija —Esme se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

No podía dejar de verlas, eran tan parecidas, solo que ella tenía más de mis genes. Ellas permanecieron un poco tiempo abrazadas hasta que Rose volteo y me pregunto si era cierto, le asentí y ella volvió a abrazarla.

Victoria nos saco de nuestro momento del reencuentro, voltee a verla de mala gana y la ayuda a bajar de todos modos. Nuevamente voltee a ver a Esme y había dolor en su mirada.

—¿Eso quiere decir entonces que eres mi padre? —Jazz rompió el tenso silencio. Le asentí y nos paramos uno en frente del otro, no sabía y ofrecerle la mano o darle un abrazo— Podría decir que es un placer conocerte pero la verdad es que no…

Esas palabras me hirieron, pero realmente era lo que merecía. Sugerí hablar de eso así que en el café que había sugerido mi hija comenzó el pequeño interrogatorio.

Yo no quería hablar de algunas cosas con los chicos, estaba demasiado nervioso con lo que estaba pasado que casi le grito cuando insistió en saber el porqué de no decírselo.

Ella cambio de tema queriendo saber más de ella. Pero no me esperaba lo que siguió.

—¿Por qué se separaron? —pregunto Rose.

—Eso… fue mi culpa —Esme bajo la cabeza— me sentía desplazada… algo así como el trauma post parto… solo que comenzó después de la boda… —ella tomo un poco de café.

—Si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho algo… —conteste molesto.

Los chicos nos hicieron el favor de dejarnos solos, lo cual no estaba muy seguro de que fuera bueno.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —me sentí un idiota por preguntar eso.

—Bien, ha habido tiempos difíciles pero salimos adelante.

—¿Por qué no has tocado la cuenta que les di?

—No necesitamos tu dinero… ahora estoy en un mejor trabajo.

—Yo no lo digo de ahora, lo digo de hace tiempo… desde que nos separamos… esa cuenta ahora está bastante llena como para que pagues una muy buena universidad para Jasper, ya que al parecer no quieres ocuparla para otra cosa…

—No creo que Jasper valla a la universidad —me tense al escuchar eso y al voltearla a ver se estaba riendo, volteo a verme— el quiere ser músico, ah estado ganando algunos premios por si eso le gusta… —se encogió de hombros— no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo…

—Pero ser músico no es una carrera, mejor que estudie la universidad para tener una profesión que le de un futuro…

—Si lo dices por experiencia propia…—hizo un gesto—Déjame decirte que con nosotros no funciono

—Esto es diferente estoy hablando del futuro de mi hijo…

—¿Tu hijo? —Soltó una risa sarcástica—¿Desde cuándo es tu hijo? Yo me eh matado por darle una buena vida mientras tu… tu de seguro descuidabas a Rosalie cuando era niña, y apuesto a que lo sigues haciendo

—Al menos yo no la deje sola en la cuna de la casa mientras tu huías como una cobarde

Esme se quedo callada, pues había dado en el clavo…

—No estaba huyendo solamente me alejaba de tu mal trato y tu descuido ¿Por qué para que me quedaba? Para ser un mueble mas de la casa o una muñeca la cual puedes usar a tu antojo ¡pues fijate que no! — para eso ya tenia las lagrimas corriendo por su cara y sin importar cuantos años pasaran aun era débil ante sus lagrimas

De reojo vi como los muchachos pasaban junto a Victoria y Will

—Esme… no llores— le tome la mano tratando de consolarla— Yo también sufrí cuando no te encontré y la niña estaba llorado

—¿Qué pensaste cuando no encontraste a Jasper?

—En ese momento no estaba pensando en los niños… si no en ti—en ese momento ella se tenso

—Ya no creo en tus palabras… para ti siempre fue más importante el trabajo que nosotras

—¿Nosotras?

—Si, me refiero a Rosalie y a mí… porque aunque me duele siempre quisiste más a Jasper

—No es cierto, yo siempre te puse antes que todo—de nuevo volvió a reír, el sarcasmo era su sentimiento del día— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De lo cínico que puedes llegar a ser a veces

—¿Por qué cínico?... ¿crees que nunca te ame? —le dije alfo confundido

—Pues siempre creí que estabas conmigo por nuestro hijo, de otra manera me hubieras dejado cuando te enteraras de que íbamos a tener una hija

—Eso no es cierto —le dije medio molesto

—Aja como digas…

Su indiferencia me molesto, ella tenía que saber que…

—Esme Platt yo… — me quede callado, no sabía si era prudente decírselo por qué no era un buen momento, pero al ver su rostro no puede evitar decírselo—Yo todavía te amo

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras, hasta yo estaba sorprendido por esta confesión. Y su rostro pasó de sorpresa a tristeza en unos segundos, y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo ahora salían sin parar por sus ojos.

Respiro varias veces antes de contestar.

—Los chicos nos esperan —se levanto sin decirme nada yo solamente la seguí para reunirnos con los chicos.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Yeah! Fuertes revelaciones de estos dos adultos!**

**Si el señor Shue que sale aquí también sale en Glee! xD**

**Ok esperen el siguiente cap… el 11… es Jazlice… no esperen mucho porque no me salen bien esos capítulos!**

**Reviewcito pa mi?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas!**

**Por fin aquí el capitulo 11 para ustedes… **

**Ya saben… los Jazlice no son mi especialidad asi que espero que les guste!**

**Enjoy It!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 11: - Picones -**

**Pv. Jasper**

El camino de regreso a casa el día siguiente fue algo incomodo, Carlisle trataba de decir algunas cosas graciosas para romper el hielo entre nosotros pero a medio vuelo le dije que todo estaba bien y que no le guardaba resentimiento al haberme mentido.

Había llegado al colegio temprano y Alice ya estaba esperándome.

—Jasper… ¿Cómo les fue? —pregunto levantándose de un brinco de la cama.

—¿Cómo sabes que…? ¿Rose te dijo? —pregunte confundido.

—No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes… puedo distinguirlos, no por nada yo los cambie… —se encogió de hombros.

—Dios se me olvido avisarle —tome mi celular y le marque.

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? _—me reclamo al contestar.

—Lo siento Rose… ayer todo fue tan abrumador que se me olvido, se supone que debería de haberte dicho el mismo día que me entere o el viernes pero se me olvido…

—_Sí, ya lo note_ —podía jurar que estaba tumbada en la cama abrazando una almohada.

—Lo siento… pero no hace falta decir que tú lo orillaste a eso…

—_Ya lo sé… pero pensé que ella no le haría caso pero me salió todo a revés_…

—¿Qué te puedo decir para que te animes? —pregunte complaciente.

—_Supongo que nada porque ahora no podemos cambiar, no al menos hasta que los hayamos juntado…_

—Juntarlos cierto… ¿Crees que haya funcionado lo que le dijiste a Victoria?

—_Espero que si porque ya no quiero tenerla involucrada en todo esto… aunque no deseo que el señor Shue y ella se junten…_

—El señor Shue es demasiado bueno para ella… —Alice se me quedo viendo extrañada— ¿Puedo marcarte después?

—_¿Estas con Alice?_ —pregunto burlonamente.

—Sí y quiere detalles de lo que paso… te quiero cuídate y deja a Ben y Jerry que hagan su trabajo —ella se rio y colgó— ¿En que estábamos? Ah sí… ¿Y podrás distinguirme entre una multitud enteras de Rosalies y Jaspers? —me burle de ella por su comentario.

—Probablemente… pero no estamos hablando de eso… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Rose tiene que recurrir al helado? —pregunto volviéndose a sentar en la cama y yo la seguí.

—Se encontraron, conocí a Carlisle siendo Jasper y Rose conoció a mamá siendo ella misma… platicaron un rato a solas pero no se dé que… al final nos volvimos a cambiar antes de venir.

—Pero si ya se reencontraron supongo que puedes venir siendo Jasper… ¿Por qué te quedaste así? —pregunto curiosa.

—Porque tengo un asunto pendiente aquí… ¿lo olvidas? —comencé a acercarme lentamente a ella para besarla y podría jurar que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos y a los labios pero cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su dulce aliento sobre el mío alguien toco la puerta.

—Alice… —una voz masculina se escucho, también podría jurar que sabía quién era— soy James…

Si, era quien pensaba.

—Mi chica misteriosa… —me separe bruscamente de ella y tome la pequeña mochila donde había dejado una muda de ropa mía y salí de la habitación.

—Ah, hola Rose, Royce te manda saludos…

—Gracias James… Alice sale enseguida —seguí caminando y salí del colegio.

Tome un taxi y fui al centro comercial al que siempre iba a distraerme. Me cambie de ropa y salí para comenzar con mi búsqueda pendiente.

—¿Jack? —escuche a alguien hablarme, voltee y era Matt.

—¿Qué hay hermano? —lo salude.

—Aquí aburriéndome sin encontrar nada que hacer… —se encogió de hombros— ¿Y tú?

—Buscando un lugar donde aprender karate… —hice un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Si no quieres hacerlo porque buscas un lugar donde aprender? —pregunto al ver mi cara.

—Mi hermana sabe karate… ¿te imaginas ser vencido por tu hermana? —pregunte en tono burlón.

—Te ayudo a buscar… —se giro y comenzó a caminar a la salida del centro— recuerdo que un compañero menciono algo sobre eso… creo que esta a un par de cuadras de aquí…

—Gracias Matt.

—De nada… oye el otro día me encontré con tu hermana… ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto interesado.

—Rosalie… está estudiando en el mismo colegio que tú me parece —le dije un poco desconfiado aunque recordaba cómo me había visto aquella vez que me había visto como Rosalie y era obvio que le había gustado.

—Hey, ella me dijo que vivía en Maine con Jasper… —se quejo.

—Probablemente pensó que estabas echándole los canes... —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero ni siquiera le hizo caso a Royce que según opiniones de las chicas es el más guapo… claro que es un idiota pero ellas no se fijan en eso…

—Rose al principio tampoco pero creo que después entro en razón… —me reí.

—¿Crees podérmela presentar? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Tal vez pero ella tiene novio en Maine, no se ven seguido pero veo que se quieren mucho —una no muy buena excusa.

—Ah por eso viaja seguido para haya…

—Creo que nos habías invitado a tu fiesta este fin de semana pero no pudimos ir porque fuimos a ver a Jazz.

—Se cancelo la fiesta, el jefe de mamá tomo el fin de semana libre y ella se quedo en casa toda la noche… pero esta semana si tendremos fiesta… ¿Podrás venir? Joan a preguntado mucho por ti… ¿Le puedo dar tu numero?

—Seguro… aunque no creo que pase nada… —repentinamente recordé a Alice.

—Oh, oh… esa mirada me dice que te gusta una chica y no eres correspondido… —se me quedo viendo, yo le asentí— ¿Quién es?

—Ah una amiga de mi hermana…

—Llegamos…

Era un establecimiento a tres cuadras del centro comercial. Tenía una fachada roja y blanca con el nombre del lugar en letras doradas. Entramos y pedimos información sobre las clases y los costos. Al final Matt se anoto conmigo porque él también quería saber cómo defenderse adecuadamente, aunque supuse que era más por Rose que por el mismo.

Regresamos al centro comercial y en el camino encontramos a Mel que iba caminado tranquilamente y, como yo no le hablaba y no me había visto, se paso de largo. Unos cuantos metros adelante escuche que ella le reclamaba a alguien. Ambos volteamos a ver y Royce la estaba molestando.

—¡Déjala en paz! —le grite mientras corría a donde estaba.

—¿Quién…? —Royce se me quedo viendo extrañado, al parecer reconoció mi cara.

—Soy el hermano de Rose… —rodé los ojos.

—Ah con razón el parecido… pero hermano no interrumpas estaba hablando con la señorita…

—Pero resulta que esa señorita es mi novia —lo mire a los ojos y pude notar como tensaba la mandíbula— así que si no queras que le diga a mi hermana que no se acerque a ti ¿o sí?

El chico levanto las manos en señal de rendición y después les hizo señas a sus amigos y se fueron de ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —voltee a ver a Mel.

—Si… pero… ¿Enserio eres hermano de Rose? Digo, ella nunca nos ha contado de ti… —se quedo pensativa.

—Por qué no sabía de mi hasta hace poco y creo que todavía lo está procesando… Soy Jack —le extendí la mano.

—Melanie…

—Y supongo que ya conoces a Matt… —lo señale.

—Si va al mismo colegio que yo… hola —también estrecho su mano.

—Así que ¿Ahora son novios? —pregunto Matt burlonamente.

—Siento haberlo dicho así… probablemente tengas novio ya y… espero que no te de problemas…

—Descuida, no tengo novio… —agacho la mirada un poco apenada.

—Oh bien… supongo que no me tomaras a mal si hago que Matt te cuide en algunas ocasiones por si ese tipo vuelve a molestarte…

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola… si es solo el… —no parecía muy convencida.

—Eres amiga de mi hermana así que al menos puedo dejarte en buenas manos… —palmee el hombro de mi amigo.

—Ok, pero espero que no pienses que serás una especie de guarda espaldas o algo así…

—Descuida solo tendré vigilado a Royce…

—Bueno me tengo que ir… mi compañera de cuarto esta esperándome…

—Espera Mel… por favor no comentes esto a nadie porque se supone que no estoy aquí además de que puede confundir más a mi hermana…

—Ok—se despidió y se alejo corriendo.

—Bueno… tu problema de novia está resuelto —le dije cuando Mel estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escuchara.

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Bueno es que te faltaba conocer a una buena chica para que te olvidaras de mi hermana…

—¿Pero Mel Stryder? —pregunto escéptico.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

—Hermano dicen que está loca…

—Pues no hagas mucho caso de lo que dicen… ella no está loca… solo es muy madura y tiene ideas extrañas pero cuando deja eso de lado es muy divertida…

Seguimos platicando el resto del camino hasta que me despedí argumentando que tenía que volver a Forks.

—¿Por qué tu hermana estudia en un colegio y tú en una escuela normal? —pregunto antes de separarnos.

—Supongo que porque es mujer tiene que estar más cuidada… no lo sé realmente… —caí en cuenta de eso, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a Rose eso, al menos yo estaba en ese colegio porque ya no había otra opción cerca.

—Ok, te veo el fin de semana entonces… —espere a que se alejara y nos perdiéramos de vista para irme a cambiar al baño de mujeres.

Salí normalmente y fui a comprar algo de comida. Eran cerca de las seis cuando me disponía a ir al colegio.

—¿Jack? —me tense al escuchar a Matt detrás de mí a mitad de la calle, por suerte no había nadie cerca, no le hice caso y seguí caminando, después de todo era Rose no Jack— llevas la misma mochila de hace rato y los mismos anillos —dijo avanzando más rápido hasta ponerse enfrente de mí.

—Ok… pero no armes un escándalo… —voltee a ver a todos lados.

—¿Por qué te vistes de chica? —comprendía que estuviera molesto.

—No creas cosas raras ni tampoco soy un pervertido… —le susurre.

—¿Entonces?

Comencé a contarle lo mismo que Rose seguramente debió de haberle contado a Bella y a Edward. Al terminar su cara era de confusión.

—¿Entonces ese día conocí a Rose siendo tu? —pregunto confundido.

—Si… —me reí.

—Pero si ya se reencontraron ¿Por qué sigues ocupando el lugar de Rose? —esta vez ya habíamos comenzado a caminar.

—Por Alice… —ya sabía todo mi secreto y era mi amigo.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? —pregunto escéptico.

—Se que puede llegar a ser un poquito rara pero cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta de que es rara en el buen sentido de la palabra… —el me miro nuevamente con la misma expresión pero terminamos riéndonos.

—¿Por qué estas con mi Rose? —escuche una voz algo familiar, ambos volteamos a ver y Royce estaba cruzado de brazos con una vena saltona en la frente.

—¿Tu Rose? ¿Desde cuándo?—pregunte molesto fingiendo la voz.

—Desde cuando tú quieras… —me guiño el ojo.

—Ella no será tuya nunca porque es mi novia —me sorprendió que Matt pasara el brazo por mis hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —Royce pregunto confundido pero yo estaba más confundido que el.

—Desde hace dos semanas… —dijo el apretándome más a él.

—No tan cerca —le susurre.

—Perdón… —me contesto igual y se alejo un poco.

—No, eso no puede ser cierto… quiero escucharlo de tu boca… —me miro molesto.

—Ya lo oíste… llevamos dos semanas juntos… ¿quieres que nos besemos para que te lo demuestre? —pregunte pasando mis brazos por sus costados abrazándolo pero manteniendo nuestra distancia.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Matthew MacKay —se dio la vuelta y los otros chicos que lo seguían fueron tras él. Cuando los perdimos de vista voltee a ver a Matt y el a mí y ambos nos soltamos bruscamente poniéndonos a una distancia más cómoda.

—¿Sabías que no quería vernos besándonos? —pregunto preocupado.

—No —dije conteniendo la risa. El se contagio y terminamos riéndonos a carcajadas.

—Espero que si me presentes a tu hermana entonces…

—Sí Emmett jamás le hace caso entonces ten por seguro de que te apoyare para que salgas con ella.

—¿Emmett? —pregunto extrañado.

—Es mi compañero de cuarto en Maine… ella se enamoro de él.

—Pero si tenían que ser hermanos… —dijo con ironía.

—Bueno pero no siempre se tiene tanta suerte… ¿Oye que crees que te haga algo Royce? —pregunte al recordar su amenaza.

—Lo más seguro… pero por eso ahora voy a comenzar a tomar clases de karate…

Llegamos al colegio y nos despedimos en la entrada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —sin voltear a ver sabía que era Paige.

—¿Qué fue qué? —pregunte fingiendo no entender.

—¿Desde cuándo le hablas a Matt? —pregunto tomándome del brazo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

—Desde hace un tiempo… lo conocí en una fiesta en Forks… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Cuándo nos planeabas decir? —Lily salió repentinamente de otro pasillo.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunte sin entender esta vez.

—De que andas con Matt desde hace dos semanas —puso sus puños en sus caderas.

—¿Andas con Matt? —Alice que salió repentinamente de la nada pregunto al mismo tiempo que Paige.

—Pero que rápido corren los chismes —me queje.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera Alice lo sabía? —pregunto Paige molesta.

—Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto… ustedes saben lo que es capaz de hacer Royce si algo no es como le gusta —hice una cara de miedo.

—Dios santo… ¿Cómo puede importarte mas Royce? —Paige se molesto.

—No es por Royce, es por Matt… ¿Qué crees que le hará ahora que lo sabe? —le pregunte molesto.

—Rose tiene razón —me sorprendió que Alice estuviera de mi lado.

—¿Y ya pensaron en algo? —pregunto Lily.

—No.

—Voy a decirle a Wes que me mantenga informada de lo que planea hacer Royce.

—Le diré a Andy que no deje solo a Matt…

—Gracias chicas —supuse que era lo que se tenía que decir en ese momento, tal y como en las películas para chicas, las abrace.

—Bueno creo que tenemos que dejarlas solas… —Lily fue la primera en romper el abrazo.

—¿Por qué? Si todavía no nos cuenta cómo fue que se le declaro… —Paige se quejo.

—Pero tiene que hablar con Alice… —le susurro.

—Ah… —ella sacudió su mano y camino por otro pasillo junto con Lily.

Esperamos hasta que ellas estuvieran lejos para hablar.

—¿Cómo es que andas con Matt? —pregunto poniéndose los puños en la cintura.

—Sí, bueno… —voltee a todos lados y no me dio confianza hablar de eso en ese lugar.

La tome de la mano y caminamos de regreso al cuarto y cuando entramos cerré con seguro.

—Él lo sabe… —fue lo primero que le dije.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Jazz y Rose?

—Fue un pequeño descuido, el me reconoció y tuve que contarle todo… —me senté en el borde de mi cama y ella en la suya.

—Hasta ahí lo entiendo… pero ¿Cómo se hicieron novios? —pregunto en tono burlón.

—Hey el fue al que se le ocurrió… —me defendí.

—Pero le seguiste la corriente ¿No?

—Bueno si pero…

—¿Entonces estas seguro de que no te echara de cabeza? —me sorprendí su repentino cambio de tema.

—No, si a el mismo se le ocurrió no creo que lo haga de mala fe.

—Ok, entonces confiaremos en el…

—Si bueno… pero eso no es todo…

—¿Qué mas paso? —pregunto intrigada.

—Es que también ando con Mel…

**oOo**

—Chicas me tengo que ir —me levante de la silla de la biblioteca.

—¿Vas a ver a Matt? —pregunto Paige alzando una ceja.

—Claro —sonreí volteando a ver a Alice.

Salí de la escuela y el ya estaba esperándome.

—Conseguí que me prestaran un coche —camino del otro lado del coche y se subió.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre pero una cuadra más adelante me cambie el asiento de atrás para cambiarme.

—¿Cuál es la ventaja de vestirte como chica? —pregunto cuando llegamos.

Me quede pensando en alguna opción pero no se me ocurrió algo.

—Supongo que solo poder estar entre chicas —me encogí de hombros— aunque Alice no me deja ir al baño cuando el resto de las chicas están bañándose pero supongo que si no tienes a alguien que te vigile es como si estuvieras en el cielo —ambos nos reímos.

**oOo**

Ya tenía tres días yendo a aprender karate, Matt y yo volvíamos adoloridos de las prácticas pero al menos me pasaba menos tiempo con Alice.

—¿Otra vez adolorido? —pregunto Alice al levantarse esa mañana.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto… —me levante y me quite la playera con la que dormía.

—¿Podrías dejar de desvestirte en frente mío? —parecía irritada, justo lo que quería.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte inocentemente pero ella no contesto— ok —volví a ponerme la playera y camine a la puerta con mis cosas.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto tomándome del brazo.

—No quieres que me cambie aquí… pues voy al baño —dije sonriéndole.

—Muy gracioso Jasper —ella rodo los ojos.

—Muy complaciente diría yo… —la mire a los ojos y un pequeño rubor se formo en sus mejillas, eso era adorable.

Nuevamente comencé a acercarme para besarla y tal como había pasado hace días alguien nos interrumpió.

—¿Chicas están listas? —la voz de Mel se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

—Casi… adelántense las alcanzamos luego… —Alice grito a la puerta y se alejo.

Alcance a escuchar que Mel nos contestaba pero Alice ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación cambiándose. Nuevamente no pude evitar verla de reojo mientras yo también me cambiaba. Salimos y fuimos a comer algo antes de entrar a las clases.

La mañana y parte de la tarde pasó sin ningún contratiempo salvo la tarea que siempre dejaban.

—¿Y cómo van tu y Matt? —pregunto Mel.

—Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas —me levante nuevamente de la silla de la biblioteca— nos vemos luego chicas —salí casi corriendo y fui al cuarto a recoger mi ropa.

—¿A dónde vas con el todas las tardes? —me sorprendí al ver a Alice dentro del cuarto porque no la había oído entrar.

—Cosas de chicos Als…

—¿Qué significa exactamente eso? ¿Un, no te metas en donde no te llaman?

—No pequeña, significa nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar —levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla.

Ella cerró sus ojos cuando sintió mi caricia. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero no tenía tiempo para darle un beso como se debía. La solté y salí corriendo de ahí.

**Pv. Alice**

¡No entendía lo que estaba pasando!

Era la segunda vez que Jasper intentaba besarme… la primera fuimos interrumpidos por James al que termine corriendo porque ya comenzaba a fastidiarme y la segunda vez fuimos interrumpidos por su ahora novia… ¿Tiene novia y anda tratando de besarme?

Aunque yo le levaba la delantera con el beso que le había dado en el baño pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el ahora tenía novia.

Lo que me dejaba en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba contenta por Mel, aunque ella no hablaba mucho de él y por el otro me moría de celos porque ella podía estar con él siendo él y no Rose.

—¡Ah, Jasper, Jasper! ¿Por qué eres Jasper? —me puse la mano en la frente mientras declamaba— Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una... no pues no soy Capuleto pero dejaría de quejarme… —me deje caer en la cama sintiendo un estrujamiento en mi corazón.

**Pv. Jasper**

La semana se paso rápidamente y para el fin de semana no había imaginado que tendría que pasar tiempo con Carlisle.

—¿Tienes planes para mañana en la tarde? —pregunto Carlisle durante la comida del viernes.

—No, no todavía…

—Quiero que salgamos a comer…

—¿Victoria vendrá? —hice un gesto de desagrado.

—No, ya no estoy con ella.

—¿La dejaste? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Creo que después de todo solo salí con ella para olvidarme de tu madre…

—¿Ósea que todavía la quieres? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Quererla es poco.

—¿Y porque no la habías buscado antes? —pregunte confundido.

—Porque… no lo sé… supongo que estaba enojado con ella al principio y después solo quería olvidarla…

—¿Quieres que ella regrese contigo? —pregunte confundido.

—Ahora estoy seguro que sí, pero creo que ella me odia…

—Y la comprendo… pero creo que deberías de luchar por ella… hace diecisiete años no lo hiciste pero todavía tienes una última oportunidad… Will me dijo que estaba por pedirle que se casara con el… —al ver su cara me arrepentí de haberle dicho.

—¿Se va a casar?

—No todavía… ¿Quieres ir a Maine?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Yeah! Jazz ya sabe lo que su apa siente por su ama!**

**Y al parecer lo va a ayudar!**

**Que pasa con ustedes y mis reviews?**

**Espero que me dejen unos cuantos para que me animen!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola girls!**

**Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Es una fastidiosa semana… este es el segundo día sin clases y mañana tampoco voy a ir a la escuela… si bueno… muchas de ustedes festejarían… yo lo hubiera hecho en otros tiempos pero ahora que estoy en la universidad… si cambio algo… pero si nos dan pocos días de clases aun así tenemos que terminar el curso como se debe… eso quiere decir que me van a dejar mas tarea las últimas semanas del semestre… y casi no voy a poder escribir… **

**Tratare de irme rápido con la historia… aunque me tardare un poco más porque todavía no tengo idea de cómo voy a unir a Carlisle y a Esme… ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**Ok… las dejo leer! Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 12: - Corazón Roto -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

El domingo en la mañana nos fuimos directito al aeropuerto para llegar temprano a Maine.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunte a mamá ya que tenia la mirada fija a la ventana y no nos había volteado a ver ni a Will ni a mí.

—En Rosalie… —volteo a verme con los ojos cristalizados.

—Me cayó bien… —me acomode en el asiento.

—Siempre me preguntaba ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué tan grande es? ¿Cómo será? ¿Tendrá los ojos azules todavía? ¿Cómo se portara Carlisle con ella? —sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Quería levantarme y abrazarla, decirle que yo era Rose y contestarle estas preguntas pero era chico y nuestro objetivo era juntar a nuestros padres.

—Pero ya la viste… está bien —le tome una mano y acaricie su espalda. Will la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo, este hombre era realmente bueno.

—¿Le pediste su número? —pregunto Will todavía reconfortando a mi mamá.

—Solo su dirección de correo electrónico… pero cuando hable con ella se lo pido…

Ella me sonrió débilmente y me apretó la mano.

Llegamos a la casa comimos algo y pasamos la mañana arreglando la casa y le ayude un poco con el jardín hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde comimos un refrigerio y me llevo al colegio.

—Gracias Jazz hacía tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos —me abrazo antes de despedirse.

—Lo necesitabas ma —le devolví el abrazo.

Ella me dio un beso en la frente y volvió al coche.

—¿Jazz? —la voz de Bella se escucho a mi espalda.

Voltee a verla y después a todo el lugar.

—No, Rose —hable normalmente cuando no vi a nadie cerca.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —pregunto confundida.

—Soy Rose, este fin de semana y pues así solo cambiamos… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Pero qué paso? —volteo a ver a todos lados como un poco paranoica.

—Ven caminemos y te cuento… —hable como Jazz, la tome del brazo como buen caballero y comenzamos a caminar, fui relatándole como Jazz y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo hasta cuando nos subimos al avión esta mañana.

—Te juro que se me partió el corazón cuando comenzó a llorar por mi… y también quería llorar pero…

En ese momento yo me detuve por lo que veían mis ojos. Emmett tenía acorralada a Heidi y los dos estaban muy sonrientes.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Bella pero ella volteo donde yo estaba viendo— ¡oh! —sentí que algo me empujaba y después cuando volví a reaccionar ya estaba dentro del cuarto de Bella.

—Pensé que Jasper te había contado… llevan saliendo desde el viernes… —la cara de Bella estaba llena de preocupación.

No le dije nada pero tome el celular y le marque a Jasper.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—no pude evitar sonar un poco histérica.

El se disculpo por habérsele olvidado y me dio a entender que yo indirectamente lo había orillado a eso, ósea que yo tenía la culpa, algo sobre el señor Shue y Victoria y al final me recordó que Ben & Jerry's me podían ayudar.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Bella.

—Necesito a Ben y a Jerry… —me acosté en su cama y abrace su almohada.

—No, lo que tú necesitas es…

—No me importa… Bella quiero helado y ve por películas… —no le grite pero si estaba a punto de las lagrimas.

—Aish —se quejo y salió del cuarto— hola Heidi… Emmett… ¡Te la vallan a robar!

—Tengo que cuidarla —sonó burlonamente.

Alcance a escuchar que los saludaba y me puse boca abajo y me tape la cabeza con la almohada. Al cabo de unos minutos sentí que alguien me levantaba de la cama. Solté un grito del susto pero solo me sentó en la cama.

—Mírame —escuche la voz de Edward.

Levante la cara y él me estaba viéndome fijamente.

—Ya lo hiciste, el ahora está con ella y ni modo —comenzó a decirme— ahora deberías de estar feliz por el… ¿no dijiste eso? —yo asentí con los ojos cristalizados— bien… vas a ir a tu cuarto y actuaras como Jazz, porque ese es el que eres… no Rose ¿cierto? —volví a asentir— ahora toma —me dio un vaso de helado.

—Quiero ser Rose… —me queje mientras iba caminando a la salida de la habitación.

Ellos se quedaron en el cuarto porque vi a Bella detrás de Edward.

Por suerte al llegar al cuarto ellos no estaban ahí. Encendí la computadora y busque mi película favorita en internet, pero como no se podía ver sin descargarla tuve que hacerlo el vaso fue demasiado pequeño para esperar a que la película terminara de descargarse, así que fui a la cafetería pero no había helados de a litro así que fui al centro comercial y compre un litro.

—Ahí está el amor de mi vida —un idiota miraba a una chica castaña clara que estaba de espalda, pero después llego Emmett junto a ella con un par de conos de helado.

—Eres un idiota —el chico con el que estaba se burlo de él. Me quede viendo cómo veía este chico a Heidi.

¡Ese chico quería a Heidi!

—¿Te bajaron a tu chica? —comencé a comer el helado.

—¿Qué? —volteo a ver y me sorprendí de que fuera Félix un compañero del salón que era parte del equipo de básquet. No por nada era demasiado alto.

—¿Te gusta Heidi? —seguí comiendo mi helado.

—No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo nerviosamente.

—Ok, supongamos que te gusta… y que quieres bajársela a Emmett… se supone que debería de advertirlo… —él se alarmo— pero tengo un deber con mi hermana que quiere a Emmett —él se tranquilizo— si aceptas que te ayude no dirás nada a nadie y harás lo que yo te diga… —comí una cucharada de helado y lo vi fijamente.

—¿Estás seguro que no es porque te gusta a ti? —pregunto en tono burlón pero eso hizo que se me atragantara el helado.

—Tengo novia —saque mi celular y le enseñe una foto donde estaba Alice y yo— y esa es mi hermana.

—Ok, entonces… espera ¿cómo estás seguro de que me hará caso?

—¿Quién crees que los junto? —le hice señas para que me siguiera iba caminando a las tiendas de ropa.

—¿Pero si le gustaba a tu hermana porque los juntaste?

—Por que antes no le gustaba y ahora que lo vio con ella comenzó a gustarle… tú sabes cómo son las chicas…

—Cierto… ¿Y a que venimos a la ropa?

—Solo voy a ver qué ropa te queda mejor… si tienes de esto en tu cuarto pues no tendremos que comprar nada pero sino pues ve sacando tu tarjetita.

Este chico estaba perdido, tenía un buen cuerpo que lo escondía con playeras muy holgadas así que salimos con varias bolsas de las tiendas.

—¿Qué tipo de bóxers usas? —pregunte a mitad de mi helado, el se quedo viéndome extrañado. Rodé los ojos y le di mi bote de helado— mira estas jamás de los jamases debes usar —tome una trusa— estos son los mata paciones…—le enseñe los bóxers holgados— si estas con una chica en esas situaciones esto la va a hacer reír y puedes olvidarte de que pase algo… — tome unos bóxers briefs— pero estos… te asientan el trasero y hace que tus encantos se acentúen…

—Me asustas —comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

—Sí, bueno… mi hermana me dio esos tips y créeme que funcionan… —le quite el bote de helado y seguí comiendo.

—Ok, creo que deberíamos de llevarnos unos cuantos de esos —comenzó a seleccionar unos cuantos bóxers, de los que le había recomendado.

Comencé a reírme y seguí tratando de terminarme mi helado. Pago de nuevo y salimos bromeando de la tienda. Íbamos caminando a la planta baja cuando Emmett venia subiendo con Heidi.

—Te voy a presentar y le das un beso en el dorso de la mano y la miras fijamente a los ojos —le di indicaciones pero él se me quedo viendo extrañado— esto es el dorso —le enseñe mi mano— ahora haz lo que te dije…

Nos encontramos a mitad de escalera con ellos.

—Hola Jazz —saludo Emmett muy risueño.

—Hola Em… ¿Qué hay? —salude tragándome las lágrimas.

—Pues ya ves… paseando… —se quedo viendo repentinamente a Félix.

—Ah cierto… él es Félix mi nuevo mejor amigo —dije sarcásticamente— Félix, ellos son Emmett y su novia Heidi —dije con naturalidad.

—Que hay —saludo primero a Emmett— un placer —saludo a Heidi como le dije.

—Bueno… nosotros íbamos a ver una película… —Emmett atrajo a Heidi hacia el abrazándola por la cintura.

—Ok, nosotros vamos a ver que encontramos de bueno —voltee a ver a una chica que iba pasando aunque la verdad ni siquiera me fije quien era.

—Ay Jazz deberías de salir con Marion, ella no deja de presumir de lo maravilloso que eres…

—El tiene novia —dijo Félix burlonamente.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto Emmett extrañado.

—Ya ves… por pasarte tanto tiempo con tu novia te perdiste de la premisa… es Alice una chica…

—¿La que te encontraste el otro día por tu casa con Esme? —no me había dado cuenta de que Edward y Bella se habían acercado.

Voltee a verlos extrañada y Bella me hizo un guiño.

—Sí, esa misma…

Después nos despedimos todos y cada quien se fue por su lado y lo mejor de todo fue que Heidi volteo a ver a Félix después de que se fueron. Eso era un avance.

Pase toda la tarde enseñándole a Félix como combinar su antigua ropa con la nueva y después a comer bien porque cuando nos dio hambre fuimos a comer algo y el chico comenzaba a hablar con la boca llena. Al final de la tarde me volví a regresar al cuarto pero al entrar Heidi y Emmett estaban viendo la película que había dejado puesta. Veía la cara de Emmett llena de aburrimiento mientras que Heidi estaba muy entretenida.

—Hola —salude como si nada.

—Jazz —Emmett saludo como si estuviera aliviado de verme— que bueno que llegaste… ¿tu novia estuvo aquí? —pregunto levantándose de la cama volteando a ver a la pantalla con cara de fastidio.

—Sí, quería ver esa película pero mejor fuimos a hacer otras cosas —levante las cejas continuamente— así que se nos olvido quitarla… lo siento… —la disculpa lo dije susurrando.

—¿Me la pasas? —pregunto Heidi poniéndole pause.

—Seguro…

—Gracias —saco su USB y se paso la película de la computadora y se volteo a ver a Emmett— hasta mañana —ella se acerco peligrosamente a él y fue cuando aparte la mirada y subí a mi cama para dejar unas cosas que había comprado como solidaridad a Félix.

—¿Jazz? —me hablo Emmett, asome mi cabeza y el tenia las manos cruzadas por el pecho y me veía un poco molesto.

—¿Qué? —pregunte extrañada.

—¿Cómo es que tienes novia y yo no sabía?

—Ah fue este fin de semana… volví a encontrar a la chica y platicamos y una cosa llevo a la otra…

—¿Y ya te acostaste con ella? —pregunto desconfiado.

—No, solo lo dije porque pensé que eso haría que Heidi se fuera… ¿Te gusto Shakespeare Apasionado?

—No te burles… —me lanzo un cojín de su cama.

—Por eso yo la tengo entretenida con otras cosas… —le devolví el cojín y este le dio en la cabeza.

—Muy gracioso… —volvió a poner el cojín en su cama.

Y si me ponía a pensar… eso era bueno… ella se cansaría de él por su monótono domingo y esperaba que los demás días fueran igual… no les estaba deseando algún mal, solo decía que se dieran cuenta de que no son el uno para el otro como lo somos nosotros dos. Porque si yo fuera su novia no lo obligaría a ver esas películas, además de salir a jugar veríamos las películas que a él le gustaran porque las de acción también me gustan. O lo haría conducir hasta algún lugar al que podamos visitar y pasar la tarde juntos solos nosotros dos. Dios, tantas cosas que quería hacer con él y yo siendo Jasper.

**oOo**

El lunes nos dejaron un trabajo en parejas y en cuanto el maestro dijo eso yo le dije a Emmett que fuera mi compañero, le había dicho a Félix que si algo así pasaba fuera más rápido que Emmett y le pidiera que fuera su compañera, al voltear a ver ella le decía que si a él.

—¿Podemos vernos a las cuatro? —pregunte a Emmett antes de levantarnos al terminar las clases.

—¿Qué no tienes entrenamiento? —pregunto extrañado.

—Sí pero un día que no valla no hace daño.

—Por eso no le puedes ganar a Edward… —me regaño— nos vemos a las cinco y media en la biblioteca —se levanto y fue tras Heidi.

Ese comentario me hizo sentir mal, cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y recargue mi cabeza sobre ellos.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Bella sentándose a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello.

—No se… creo que no se quiere separar de la pastorcita esa… —hice un puchero.

—Es la primera chica con la que esta, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con ella…

—Lo sé y créeme que me arrepiento de haberlos juntado… —nuevamente las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Pero ya lo hiciste… linda… creo que deberías de comenzar a aceptarlo… recuerda que tu estas aquí para conocer a tu mami y juntarla con tu papi… conociste a Emmett en el camino pero tal vez cuando termine con ella puedes hacer tu luchita…

—No creo que termine con ella… además este es el último año, no creo que sea posible que nos encontremos en la misma universidad…

—¿Enserio crees que duren mucho? Emmett se ve muy enamorado pero Heidi… viste como vio a Félix ayer… por cierto ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? —pregunto un poco molesta.

—Nada… —me hice la loca.

—Se que estas mintiendo… tu no ayudas a alguien que no conoces solo porque si…

Refunfuñe— Si, ya… quiero que Heidi deje a Emmett.

—¿Quieres hacerlo sufrir? —pregunto indignada.

—No, pero me choca verlo con ella —agache mi cabeza para que no me viera la cara.

—Linda… sea lo que vayas a hacer espero que no te arrepientas después como lo estás haciendo ahora —le asentí con la cabeza— ahora vamos… tienes que comer algo antes de que vayas a entrenar.

—No voy a ir… no tengo ánimos…

—Vas a ir y canalizar ese enojo y le vas a ganar a Edward… ¿Me escuchaste?

—Ok… —dije no muy convencida pero aun así me levante y la seguí a la cafetería.

Mis pasos fueron siguiéndola aunque yo andaba en otro planeta, tal vez en el de la depresión porque era lo único que sentía en esos momentos. Comí sin saber que era exactamente lo que comía pero no importaba.

—Bueno… vamos a hacer la tarea… —me levanto la charola y se la llevo. Me levante tomando mis cosas y salimos rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando llegue Heidi estaba haciendo tarea con Félix.

—No le voy a decir nada a Emmett pero espero que no le duela tanto.

—Ya ni me digas… —comencé a buscar los libros para hacer la tarea de cálculo.

—Hey Jazz… ¿Ya viste? —Félix estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

—Si hermano… vas bien… —dije con ironía sin voltearlo a ver.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto confundido.

—Sí, solo un conflicto de intereses… tu sabes… por un lado es mi mejor amigo y por el otro la felicidad de mi hermana… claro que voy a seguir ayudándote pero estoy un poco desanimado…

—Aunque por otro lado… si me dejaras conocer a tu hermana…

—Ni se te ocurra… —le advertí— sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero es mi hermana…

—Te entiendo… mis hermanos también son gemelos… tienen una extraña conexión, se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo… —se recargo en un estante voltee a verlo extrañada.

—Si supongo que es eso… —me encogí de hombros y volví la vista a los libros.

—Ok, entonces…

—Te veo mañana después del entrenamiento… —teníamos práctica los dos a la misma hora, así que estábamos libres a la misma hora.

Tome mi libro y fui a la mesa donde Bella ya estaba comenzando. Me miro unos segundos pero no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo.

—No me mires así… —le pedí comenzando a hacer mi tarea.

—Es que no sé ni que decirte… se que tú serás mejor novia que Heidi para Emmett pero por otro él está muy ilusionado con ella… y apenas está dejando de ser un gruñón y con esto…

—Tu déjamelo a mí… no estará Rose para eso pero Jazz es su amigo después de todo…

—Espero que no te equivoques.

**oOo**

Terminando la práctica estaba por entrar al cuarto pero había una liga de cabello en la perilla, trague saliva y en lugar de entrar fui al cuarto de Edward y Jake, Edward estaba en la cama descansando.

—¿Viste lo que está en la perilla? —pregunte con los ojos cristalizados y mi voz estaba un poco entre cortada.

—Heidi dejo su liga para el cabello… —se quedo pensando unos segundos y después se levanto y salió del cuarto, no quise seguirlo así que me quede ahí esperando.

—Rose… —comenzó a decir pero su cara me lo dijo todo.

—¿Puedo bañarme aquí? —pregunte conteniendo las lagrimas. El no contesto pero asintió.

Entre al baño, me desvestí y entre a la regadera. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir silenciosamente, me sentía tan mal, mi corazón se encogía cada vez que pensaba en el.

Repentinamente escuche que se abría la puerta pensé que era Edward, tenía la cortina cerrada así que no me preocupe, pero repentinamente una mano comenzó a verse que tomaba la cortina. Me entro miedo y termine gritando. Y en un ataque de pánico tome la cortina y me enrede en ella.

—¿Jazz? —Jake me veía sorprendido— tu… tú tienes… —volteo a verme mis pechos y después a mis ojos con la misma expresión.

—Rose —escuche la voz nerviosa de Edward a lo lejos.

—¿Rose? —Jake volteo a ver a Edward. El me volteo a ver con un gesto de disculpa.

—Jake… creo que tienes que guardarnos el secreto…

—¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, no, no… ella no debería de estar aquí…

—Jake mira… sé que no estoy en condición de pedirte algo pero escucha a Edward… el te contara todo… —voltee a verlo suplicándole.

—Ven Jake… dejemos que se termine de bañar y escúchame… —le dijo severamente— fui al cuarto de Bella y había ropa tuya haya… —dejo una muda de ropa encima de la tapa del retrete, después salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Termine de bañarme rápidamente y me volví a vestir como Jazz. Salí cautelosamente y Jake estaba preguntando sobre mi hermano.

—El está en Seattle fingiendo ser yo… —hable normalmente.

—¿Y haya no lo han descubierto? —pregunto confundido.

—No hasta ahora solo mi mejor amiga Alice lo sabe…

—Ah tu supuesta novia… con razón se me hacia raro que no te gustara ninguna chica… —se quedo pensativo— ¿Algún chico? —toco un tema delicado, no pude evitar bajar la vista— oh por dios… ¿Félix? —negué con la cabeza— dios santo… ¿Emmett? —asentí.

—Pero el ahora está con Heidi así que no puedo hacer nada —mi voz salió entrecortada— yo estoy aquí por mi mamá… —me limpie la lagrima que se me salió.

—¿Segura? —Edward me miro con suspicacia.

—Ok, ok… —me limpie las lagrimas y le conteste molesta— no me gusta que Heidi este con el…

—¿Pero no fuiste tú quien les hizo la cita?

—Sí pero fue porque pensé que ella no le haría caso…

**oOo**

El resto de la semana seguí con mi encrucijada, ya no seguí ayudando a Félix pero cada vez mas veía que Heidi hablaba con Félix.

En cuanto a mi relación con Emmett… el no me conto nada sobre su nueva experiencia con Heidi pero tampoco le pregunte. El se veía más feliz que nunca y yo me hacia mas infeliz.

—¿Se lo puedo contar a Leah? —pregunto Jake estando en su habitación ya que ahí era donde más me la pasaba aparte del cuarto de Bella.

—¡Que no Jake!… mira sé que es un gran reto y que se comparten todo pero solo serán unos meses más… después tu le puedes contar todo…

—P-pero…

—¿Chicos? —Emmett estaba entrado al cuarto. Nos le quedamos viendo unos segundos y no lo vimos del todo bien.

—¿Qué paso? —fui la primera en hablar.

—Así que aquí estabas —me miro a los ojos por primera vez en muchos días, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí— ¿Que le dijiste? —camino rápidamente a donde yo estaba y trato de agarrarme para golpearme pero Edward y Jake fueron más rápidos y lo detuvieron.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunte confundida fingiendo la voz.

—Te eh visto con Félix varios días, pensaba que estabas teniendo nuevos amigos pero resulta que el que pensaba que era mi mejor amigo me apuñala por la espalda… —grito molesto.

—¡No le eh dicho nada a nadie! —le grite molesta fingiendo la voz.

—¿Y entonces porque Heidi termino conmigo? —pregunto aun más molesto, los chicos todavía lo estaban detenido.

—Porque tal vez no llegaste sus expectativas el lunes —le grite sin pensar pero me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

El se enojo completamente y golpeo a Edward en el estomago y a Jake en la cara para poderse librar en ese momento corrió a mí y trato de golpearme pero lo esquive a tiempo. Nuevamente ocupe la técnica para derribarlo y tal como la última vez me subí encima de él.

—Si ella termino contigo es porque no te quiera realmente, piénsalo —le pique las sienes con mis dedos, no lo golpee pero me levante rápidamente y salí al cuarto de Bella.

No estaba huyendo pero no quería terminar golpeada como la última vez o tal vez se les saldría a Edward o a Jake la verdad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Bella extrañada al ver su cuarto detenidamente me di cuenta de que ya estaba por irse a su casa.

—Heidi dejo a Emmett —me senté a un lado de su maleta.

—¿Qué? —detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y me volteo a ver.

—Ya no hice nada después de lo que hablamos… lo único que cambie en ambos solamente la forma en la que se vestían… y los modales en la mesa de Félix pero eso fue todo…

—Sabia que esa no quería realmente a Emmett… debí de haber apostado con Jake —se indigno.

—Espera… estamos hablando de Emmett… el amor de mi vida… —hable en voz baja para que nadie más me escuchara.

—Corrección… el amor de la vida de Rose… toma —Edward entro al cuarto de Bella todavía sobándose el estomago, entregándome mi maleta de ropa.

—¿Tan mal les fue? —pregunto Bella confundida.

—Solo porque ella lo derribo si no hubiéramos tenido que ayudarla a vestir de chica y llevarla al hospital… —él se acerco a besarla.

—Ósea que…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era el tono de Jasper.

—Es Jazz —tome el celular— ¡Hola! —salude animadamente aunque aquí teníamos una situación crítica.

—Hola hermanita —saludo animadamente— ¿A que no adivinas qué?

—Jazz no estoy de humor… ¿Qué paso?

—Voy a Maine con Carlisle… —dijo extrañado, al parecer mi falta de humor lo confundió.

—¿Qué? —grite sorprendida— ¿Cómo? ¿Este fin de semana? —pregunte extrañada.

—Así es… oye ¿Qué pasa por allá? —pregunto confundido.

—Te contare mañana que nos veamos… ¿Y donde cambiamos? —pregunte cayendo en cuenta de que no podíamos hacernos pasar por el otro mientras los dos estuvieran juntos.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que nos esperes en el aeropuerto y valla al baño y ahí cambiamos… ¿Puedes llevarme una muda de ropa?

—Seguro, si… me llamas cuando subas al avión reviso la hora de llegada y te espero en el baño para que no me vea Carlisle… ahora hermanito no quisiera colgar pero tengo que huir antes de que las cosas se compliquen —voltee a ver a Edward.

—Enserio tienes que contarme que está pasando haya… ok, nos vemos mañana, cuídate… —colgó y guarde mi celular en mi bolsa y voltee a ver a Edward.

—Mañana viene Jazz… ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? —le pedí, el asintió con la cabeza.

—Y por lo que oí también Carlisle… ¿Comienzan los planes? —pregunto Bella.

—Sí, es para lo que vine aquí… —dije no muy convencida, entristeciéndome porque ahora Emmett pensaba lo peor de mí y solo lo hice por tener una mejor estancia en este colegio.

Que egoísta.

—¿Me esperan un rato? —me pare rápidamente de la cama y salí corriendo en busca de Emmett.

Fue difícil encontrarlo, primero fui a nuestro cuarto pero no estaba ahí, después fui a las gradas donde solía esconderse, pase por la cafetería y la biblioteca pero al final fui al cuarto de Edward y Jake para ver si Edward se había regresado pero solamente estaba Jake y Emmett.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Emmett mordazmente al verme.

—¿Jake nos dejan solos? —le pregunte sin contestarle a Emmett.

—¿Seguro? —pregunto desconfiado. Le asentí y el salió del cuarto— voy a estar afuera por si acaso… —me susurro al oído y volví a asentir.

—Emmett… —lo llame pero él no volteo a verme— se que piensas que yo tuve algo que ver pero la verdad no es así… me hice su amigo porque se veía un poco solo, no tanto como tu al principio pero solo un poco, el me dijo que había una chica que le gustaba pero no le hacía caso así que le ayude con su apariencia y los modales pero jamás me dijo que era Heidi, créeme que si hubiera sabido que ella le gustaba no le hubiera ayudado… —espere a que dijera algo pero no hablo— y siento haberme burlado de… eso que paso con Heidi…

—Solo quería que le quitara su virginidad… —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio— me moleste mas contigo por lo que dijiste… eso de que si me había dejado era porque no me quería… y creo que tenias razón —por fin volteo a verme.

—Lo siento… se lo mucho que… la querías…

—Ya hermano ni quiero pensar en eso…

—¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo? Mi papá y mi hermana van a venir… —el sonrió débilmente y negó.

—No quiero arruinar su fin de semana familiar…

—Sabes que no somos familia Emmett…

—Cierto… ¿Por qué van a venir? —pregunto extrañado.

—La semana pasada nos encontramos con ellos… no sé porque van a venir pero mi hermana me llamo para avisarme que van a venir y que haga que Esme esté en casa…

—OK… entiendo porque no me lo hayas contado…

—Sí, no te despegabas de ella… y cuando lo hacías era en la noche ya para dormir…

—Jazz —la voz de Edward me sorprendió— tengo que irme… así que apresúrate para que te pase a dejar… —me advirtió antes de salir del cuarto.

—¿Entonces no quieres venir? —pregunte esperanzada a que dijera que sí.

—No quiero molestarlos con mi estado de ánimo…

—Ok, si puedo llego el domingo temprano para acompañarte… —choque las manos con él y salí del cuarto.

—No aguantas que te odie ¿verdad? —pregunto Edward burlonamente pasándome mi mochila de nuevo.

—No aguanto que este enojado conmigo —corregí siguiendo nuestro camino al estacionamiento.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**¿Quién soportaría que Emmett estuviera enojado con ustedes? Nadie! Yo por eso no lo hago enojar! ¬¬**

**Jajaja… si bueno… objetivo cumplido… Heidi termino con Emmett y ahora el está libre para andar con Rose… pero oh! Ella sigue siendo Jasper… xD**

**Es día de muertos… espero que se disfracen y salgan a pedir dulces! Sino… asusten a los pequeños que lleguen a sus casas para pedir dulces! xD**

**Espero sus reviews! ¿Qué paso con mis angelitas?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas!**

**Aquí les dejo el caitulo 14… y que creen?**

**Ya estructure la historia… de nuevo… y ahora estoy segura de que esta historia solo tendrá 20 capitulos!**

**Lo que nos deja con otros 6 caps mas!**

**Les va a gustar la forma en la que Emmett se entera de la verdad…! Y como Alice y Jazz sufren por no poder estar juntos… claro que al final se arregla todo!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 13: - Confabulaciones -**

**Pv. Jasper**

Arreglamos el equipaje para un par de días y salimos al aeropuerto al día siguiente en la mañana, el viaje ocurrió sin contratiempo y al llegar fui al baño argumentando que tenía ganas de ir.

Rose ya estaba dentro del baño vestida de chica y me entrego la ropa, y entramos a un par de baños donde le pasaría la ropa que traía puesta y yo me vestiría con mi ropa.

—No puedo entretenerlo mucho, así que trata de apresurarte —escuche que hablaba del otro lado del baño, luego se escucho que abrió la puerta y se puso frente al cubículo en el que estaba— pásame los accesorios —metió la mano por debajo para no ver.

Cuando se los di escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, eso quería decir que ya había salido, iba a ponerme los calcetines pero por las prisas los guarde y me puse los tenis así.

—¿Jazz? —escuche la voz de alguien pero hasta que voltee me di cuenta de que era Heidi.

—Hola —la salude de beso.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —pregunto extrañada. Sabía que si lo preguntaba era por algo pero decidí no contestarle y salir corriendo.

—Si bueno… ahorita no tengo tiempo para eso… si me disculpas me tengo que ir —me aleje de ella corriendo.

Fui buscando a Carlisle y a Rose por todas partes pero cuando los encontré tuve que gritarles para que me esperaran.

Carlisle saludo un poco seco pero la verdad no me esperaba que fuera de otra manera. Rose me saludo cariñosamente.

—Pensé que ibas a estar en haya dentro —dijo Rose señalando dentro, ya que estábamos en la entrada del aeropuerto.

—Lo siento hermanita… lo que pasa que encontré a una amiga del colegio… Heidi… ¿Te eh contado de ella? —Rose miro con odio el interior del aeropuerto, la verdad que esto estaba extraño.

—Eso explica el brillo —Carlisle me señalo a los labios, lo mire extrañado pero después recordé que me había desmaquillado todo pero olvide los labios.

Me despinte rápidamente y conseguí un taxi para llevarlos a casa.

—¿Ya me pueden decir a que vinieron exactamente? —pregunte al recordar mi conversación con Rose.

—¿No te dije? —pregunto Rose extrañada.

—Vinimos a ver a tu madre… —Carlisle repentinamente adquirió una extraña coloración en las mejillas ¿se sonrojo?

—¿Podemos parar a comprar unas flores? —pregunto Rose revisando las calles para encontrar una florería.

Rose realmente sabía cómo hacer las cosas porque hizo gastar a Carlisle una gran suma por unas flores, que según ella eran muy costosas. Pero para ser sincero no veía porque si eran pequeñas y pocas.

Llegamos a la casa después de nuestra pequeña escala. Esme estaba en el jardín cuando llegamos.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Rosalie? —realmente se sorprendió al verlos ahí parados frente a ella. Se levanto y corrió a abrazar a Rose y mi hermana le devolvió el abrazo.

Carlisle extrañamente paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros haciendo un medio abrazo.

—Míralas… me hace sentir mal por dejarlas tanto tiempo separadas.

—Podrían venirse a vivir a aquí —sugerí maliciosamente.

—Sería bueno… pero preferiría dejar las cosas así…

—¿Qué sientes por ella exactamente? —voltee a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Almorzaron algo? —Esme pregunto y fue una buena excusa para que Carlisle no me contestara.

—De hecho no mami —respondió Rose al verme negar, ella todavía no se separaba de Esme.

—Bien, Jazz enséñales donde está el cuarto de baño para que se laven…

Camine a la puerta y la sostuve abierta para que entrara Esme y mi hermana. Los guie al lado oeste de la casa conde estaba el baño de la planta baja, aunque Rose ya sabía cómo era la casa por medio de un dibujo pero era la primera vez que venía.

Regrese a la cocina a ayudarle a Esme a preparar algo para ellos, porque según la hora ellas ya habían almorzado. Rose fue la primera en regresar del baño. Nos ayudo a terminar de preparar y mientras tanto fue haciéndole preguntas a mamá sobre sus gustos y esas cosas. Carlisle regreso un poco más tarde y él me ayudo a poner la mesa para los dos, yo al menos ya no tenía tanta hambre por que iba comiendo pedazos de fruta.

—Bien, siéntense… —Esme puso dos platos de fruta con waffles en la mesa.

—Lo siento mami… Jazz y yo tenemos que hablar —Rose tomo el plato y salió corriendo. Al principio me había quedado viéndola pero después reaccione y salí corriendo tras ella con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Niños… —escuche a Esme gritarnos.

—Déjalos… se están conociendo… —escuche la voz divertida de Carlisle, lo que me extrañó porque era extraña la ocasión en la que sonreía, dios tenía que admitirlo, Esme era como una medicina para el mal humor de Carlisle.

—¿Dónde estás? —hable algo fuerte pero no tanto como para que Esme me escuchara.

—En tu cuarto… —camine a allí y ella había dejado el plato de comida en mi escritorio— me encantan los waffles de mamá —Rose chillo tomando una almohada de mi cama.

—Lo sé… pero no te diré cual es el ingrediente secreto… —fanfarronee.

—Ya lo conozco… y come antes de que se enfrié… —señalo el plato con los ojos.

—¿Ahora si me dirás que paso? —pregunte comenzando a comer.

Ella tomo aire y comenzó a contarme lo que había pasado con Emmett y Heidi el lunes, como la había hecho sentir y eso. Después me conto de un tal Félix al que había ayudado para que conquistara a Heidi y ella terminara con nuestro amigo. El pequeño dilema que tuvo que enfrentar, pero que al final dejo que las cosas fluyeran.

—Pero si hiciste que la fila de dominós comenzara a caerse empujando la primera… y por la primera me refiero a Félix.

Ella sonrió y dijo que no había pensado en eso, después me dijo como había reaccionado Emmett cuando Heidi termino con él, ella nuevamente lo había derribado para evitar que la golpeara.

—Qué bueno que estoy tomando clases de karate… —dije aliviado.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Una semana pero aun no me enseñan a derribar… —hice un pequeño puchero y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

—Cuando se te baje la comida te enseño… ¿y cómo te fue esta semana? —pregunto levantando las cejas continuamente.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunte confundido.

—Se que te gusta Alice… ¿le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?

Ahora fui yo el que tomo aire y le conté el enredo que había hecho con Mel y Matt, y que eso había hecho enojarla pero no tanto como para que me dejara de hablar y le conté lo que casi había pasado dos veces, ella me regaño y me dijo que dejara de jugar con ella, que si la quería debía decírselo.

—No puedo creer que Royce en realidad sea así… ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? —se reprocho.

—Por que estabas segada por el enamoramiento que tuviste…

—Sí, creo que tienes razón pero Emmett es mejor que el… —sonrió y abrazo mas mi almohada.

En ese momento en timbre sonó. Ella volteo a verme confundida, yo me encogí de hombros y fui a ver quién era. No tuve que bajar hasta abajo porque escuche la voz del señor Shue. Regrese corriendo al cuarto y Rose se me quedo viendo extrañada.

—Es el señor Shue…

—¡Maldita sea! —me sorprendió que Rose maldijera— ¿Qué? Estoy rodeada de hombres todo el día… algo se me tenía que pegar… —dijo inocentemente mientras se levantaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Necesitamos que Esme y Carlisle se queden solos… —estaba nervioso.

—Podemos sacarlo y decir que quieres darme un tour por la ciudad… además de que Carlisle viene a hablar con Esme de mi… —comenzamos a caminar escaleras abajo.

—Hey Jazz… hola linda —me saludo primero a mí y después a Rose, a ella con un beso en la mejilla— Carlisle —lo saludo secamente.

—¿Will nos acompañas a dar una vuelta en la ciudad? —pregunto mi hermana tomándolo del brazo.

—Es que venía a ver a Esme…

—Pero ella esta platicando con Carlisle… —vi su mirada con ojitos tiernos.

—De acuerdo… ¿Puedo? —volteo a ver a nuestros padres.

—Sí, seguro…

**Pv. Carlisle**

Los chicos habían subido hace tiempo y mi comida estaba siendo muy silenciosa.

—Siento lo que paso la semana pasada… no debí de haber dicho eso…

—Exacto no debiste hacerlo… no después de todo este tiempo… —note que sus ojos habían enrojecido.

—Sí, lo sé… pero no por eso me arrepiento de eso… —comí un pedazo de fruta.

—¿Por qué ahora? —las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Porque volviste a aparecer en mi vida… hacía tiempo que comenzaba a olvidarte pero ahora no quiero separarte de Rose…

—¿Y Jasper? —pregunto secándose las lagrimas.

—Estoy comenzando a entenderme con el… —me removí en la silla.

—Eso veo…

Seguí comiendo en silencio y cuando termine me levante a dejar el plato en el fregadero y comencé a lavar los que había ahí.

—Santo Cristo… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —voltee a verla y estaba mirándome como un bicho raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte confundido.

—Tu jamás te levantaste a dejar el plato en el fregadero y ahora hasta los lavas… —como hacía de costumbre tomo el dije que le había regalado su mamá con la mano derecha, eso lo hacía en una forma de agarrarse el corazón.

—Rose… se enoja de que le dejemos todo el trabajo a Hanna, así que cada vez que estoy en casa le ayudo a Hanna —me encogí de hombros sonriendo por el gesto que había hecho.

—¿Cómo está Hanna? —pregunto tomando un trapo y seco los platos.

—Vieja… —me reí al sentir un golpe de ella en el brazo— está bien… solo la veo tres veces a la semana.

—¿Ósea que los otros cuatro días te los repartes con… Rose?

—No, ella le toca solamente los sábados —le pase un vaso. Ella se me quedo viendo como esperando que terminara de contarle— ella va a un internado… ¿no te ha contado eso? —pregunte extrañado, después de todo ya habían platicado un rato mientras había salido a ver el patio trasero para dejarlas hablar.

—No, no me dijo eso… ¿Por qué la tienes en un internado? —pregunto molesta.

—Ahora soy jefe de cirujanos… no quería dejarla sola en casa… —hice un gesto de dolor porque a pesar de que quería pasar más tiempo con ella no se podía.

—Sí, se lo que se siente… —su vista se fijo en la nada.

—Bueno… lo siento… no sabía que te sentías así hasta que hable contigo cuando los papeles ya estaban firmados…

—Creo que también te debo una disculpa también… —tomo el plato de mis manos y lo seco.

—A los veintitrés se suelen tomar decisiones precipitadas…

—Pero tu tenias veintiséis —ella sonrió y me volvió a quitar otro plato de la mano.

—Ok, no me voy a justificar… solo diré que éramos más jóvenes… —ambos nos reímos y seguimos con unos cuantos más hasta que recordé la pequeña charla de Rose antes de venir— ¿Por qué no has salido con alguien antes?

El vaso que estaba secando Esme cayó al piso rompiéndose en unos cuantos pedazos.

—¿Dónde está tu escoba —me seque las manos para ayudarla a limpiar los vidrios.

—No es necesario, mira se pueden tomar perfectamente con las manos… si… —se le iba a resbalar un vidrio y al tratar de agarrarlo se corto con otro más grande.

—Deja eso… ven… —le tome de las manos e hice que soltara los pedazos de vidrio, la hice levantarse y enjuague con un poco de agua— ¿Dónde tienes tu botiquín? —pregunte haciéndola presionar la herida.

—Está en el baño… —ella estaba aterrada.

Fui corriendo al baño y estaba en el mueble abajo del lavabo, regrese y le cure la cortada. Cuando estuvo todo listo, fui y traje una escoba y un recogedor para limpiar los vidrios.

—Enserio lo veo y no lo creo… —dijo Esme sorprendida.

—Tu hija es muy mandona… creo que salió un poco a mi… —me encogí de hombros y ella se rió.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, Esme salto del susto pero se recupero y salió de la cocina a abrir.

—Hola hermosa —escuche su desagradable voz.

—Will.. Carlisle y Rose vinieron a visitarnos —apenas y alcance a escuchar por lo que pensé que tal vez quería susurrar.

—¿Enserio? —también apenas y se alcanzo a escuchar y de repente apareció en la puerta al igual que mis hijos— hey Jazz… hola linda —lo saludo animadamente— Carlisle —me extendió la mano y estrechamos las manos un poco fuerte.

—¿Will nos acompañas a dar una vuelta en la ciudad? —mi hija lo tomo del brazo y le agradecí internamente, no lo necesitaba cerca.

—Es que venía a ver a Esme… —volteo a verla con su cara de borrego degollado.

—Pero ella esta platicando con Carlisle… —a esa mirada que hacia ella era difícil de negarle algo.

—De acuerdo… ¿Puedo? —volteo a vernos.

—Sí, seguro… —me apresure a decir antes de que Esme se negara.

Voltee a verla y ella me miro con molestia, Will se acerco a ella y la beso antes de salir con mis hijos a la calle.

—¿Qué pretendes? —seguía con esa actitud.

—Nada, es solo que como vamos a convivir más ahora que nuestros hijos se conocen pensé que deberíamos ser mas amigos… —levanto una ceja de incredulidad— por los chicos… —le recordé.

—Si… —su mirada no cambio— entonces amigo… ¿Quieres ayudarme con el jardín?

—Seguro… —sonreí y salí detrás de ella.

En la casa de Forks tenía un jardín lleno de flores y platas para el clima húmedo de ese lugar. En cambio aquí eran plantas diferentes y había más flores. Tuve que meter las manos a tierra húmeda y sacar unas cuantas lombrices.

—¿No puedo tomarlas con unas pisas?

—¿Estás en tu quirófano? —se burlo.

—Ok… —tome aire y seguí sacándolas.

Después del jardín entramos a la casa para preparar la comida aunque faltaba mucho. Esme llamo a Will para que trajera a los chicos de nuevo.

Llegaron después de media hora y comimos como si nada, aunque no me gustaba que él se hubiera quedado a comer pero era el novio de ella. Esta vez fue Will el que se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los trastes con ella. Pero tuve una mejor idea y pusimos a lavar los trastes a los chicos. Ellos se quejaron pero terminaron accediendo.

—Ma voy con los chicos de la banda… me llevo a Rose… —escuche decir a mi hijo.

—¿Qué? —hable un poco preocupado.

—No te preocupes Carlisle… ella va a estar bien… son solo chicos…

—Además no creo que sean mi tipo —hablo esta vez mi hija.

—Vamos Carlisle… tu también fuiste chico una vez… —Will trato de ser gracioso.

—Bien… pero no lleguen tan tarde… —accedí mas a los ojitos de Rose que al comentario de Will— ¿Necesitan dinero? —pregunte inseguro.

—No, estamos bien… —hablo Jasper jalado a Rose a la salida.

—Bueno… ¿Quieren ir a dar una vuelta? —pregunto Will levantándose del sillón.

—¿Es enserio? —pregunte sorprendido.

—¿A dónde podrían ir tres adultos pasados de los cuarenta en estos tiempos? —pregunto Esme igual de sorprendida que yo.

—Ok, vamos a jugar billar… ¿o boliche? No sé, al Karaoke o a tomar un trago… no siempre te tenemos aquí para salir.

—Sí, vamos por unos tragos…

**Pv. Jasper**

Salimos de la casa y fuimos caminando a la casa de mi amigo Dave y nos separamos al llegar, ella se iría un par de horas al colegio para pasar tiempo con el deprimido Emmett mientras yo me ocuparía de mis desocupados amigos.

Cuando llame a la casa para decirles que llegaríamos un poco tare y no contestaron entonces pensé que habían salido, Esme jamás dejaba la llamada pasara a la contestadora. Así paso una hora más de ensayos y cuando volví a llamar alcanzo Esme a contestar al último timbre. Le explique qué tardaríamos en llegar un poco pero que Kevin nos llevaría al terminar. Había pedido que cuidara a mi hermana.

Llame a mi hermana y le dije que se viniera corriendo porque ya teníamos que volver a la casa y ella me dijo que de todos modos ya iba de salida porque iban a cerrar la escuela.

—Hola… ¿Esta Jasper? —escuche la voz de mi hermana en la puerta.

—Wow —dijo Dave al abrir la puerta.

—Hey —avente un cojín del sillón y le dio en la cabeza.

—Eso quiere decir que si —dijo mi hermana y entro— hola —saludo a todos.

—Chicos ella es mi hermana gemela… Rosalie… ellos son Dave, Kevin y Ben —le presente a mis amigos y ella los saludo de beso, todos se quedaron asombrados.

—Ok… entonces tenemos que irnos… —Kevin levantando las cejas continuamente.

—Hey… cuidadito con mi hermana eh… —les advertí.

—Lo siento chicos pero tengo novio —hizo un gesto de disculpa, ellos se quejaron pero se despidieron de mí y mi hermana.

Kevin le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella subió gustosa, me toco irme en la parte de atrás, ellos comenzaron a platicar y el comenzó a preguntar sobre su novio.

—Se llama… Mat… Mathew.

—¿Y ese Mat Mathew es de Forks? —pregunto burlonamente, ella asintió y por suerte llegamos a la casa, ellos se despidieron y yo me espere al último.

—¡Cuidado eh! —le advertí, me despedí de él y entre a la casa.

—¿Entonces viste tocar a la banda? —pregunto Will a mi hermana.

—Sí, esta vez cante con ellos… pero claro no me puedo comparar a Dave… —ella por suerte sabía que quien era quien en la banda.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos a hacer el desayuno mi hermana y yo, y cuando Esme bajo ya estaba casi todo listo. Desayunamos tranquilamente y arreglamos la cocina dejando a nuestros padres convivir más.

—¿Y si los encerramos en alguna recamara? —pregunto mi hermana susurrando mientras secaba un plato.

—Carlisle derribaría la puerta… ¿Qué pasaría después? Nos van a castigar… —le recordé.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por ser castigado? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Desde que Carlisle quito la enramada frente a tu cuarto… y antes de que digas algo, esta vez no tuve nada que ver…

—Ok… no dejarlos encerrados aquí… tal vez hagamos que ahora ustedes nos visiten en Forks y…

—Rose linda apúrate que su vuelo sale en una hora… —Esme nos interrumpió, le dije que íbamos enseguida y ella se fue.

—¿Crees que nos haya escuchado? —pregunto ella temerosa.

—No lo sé…

Terminamos de limpiar y fuimos a la sala, donde Carlisle y Esme estaban platicando.

—Hey… si quieres puedes quedarte, puedo hacer que te den permiso una semana —extrañamente Carlisle le dijo a Rose. Voltee a verla y estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

—Rose no puedes —le dije alarmado.

—¿Por qué? —ella volteo a verme entre confundida y molesta.

—Porque tienes semana de exámenes… tú me contaste que te has quedado estudiando en la biblioteca… —abrí los ojos como advertencia ya que nuestros padres no nos veían.

—Cierto… no creo que sea bueno… si falto esta semana va a ser difícil ponerme al corriente, mas esta semana… tal vez en vacaciones de invierno…

—Bueno pues ve por tu maleta y vámonos… —dijo Carlisle a Rose.

Ella asintió y me jalo del brazo para que la acompañara al cuarto.

—Cambiemos… —comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

—¿No crees que nos descubran?

—Necesito estar aquí unos días… Emmett está comenzando a recuperarse no lo puedo dejar…

—Solo porque quiero decirle a Alice lo que siento por ella, sino lo tendrías que olvidar.

Comencé a desvestirme y me puse la ropa de ella que venía en la maleta, ósea la mía. Ustedes saben diferencias de tallas.

Salí despidiéndome de ella y baje cuando Carlisle grito que me apresurara porque el taxi había llegado.

—Nos vemos pronto mamá —me despedí como si fuera Rose y ella no se dio cuenta del cambio.

Subí al taxi y Carlisle detrás de mí. El camino fue silencioso hasta el avión.

—Gracias por quitarnos a Will un rato… —sonrió.

—Sabía que no lo querías tener cerca, aunque me da un poco de pena… el me cae bien…

—Lo sé… pero ya comencé a hacer las paces con tu madre… tal vez la próxima semana la convenza de venir a Forks con nosotros.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Que les pareció?**

**No sabía como terminar el cap asi que lo deje hasta ahí…**

**¿Y mis reviews? **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola chicais!**

**Ya han visto Amanecer? Las que no, no sigan leyendo y lean el capitulo!**

**Ay apoco creyeron que les iba a dar un adelanto de la peli si algunas no la han visto? Que mal concepto tienen de mi! Jjajja… no les diré nada específico… **

**Solo diré que para las TEAM EMMETT como yo… les va a gustar esta peli porque sale más la causa de nuestros suspiros… al igual que Rosalie…. Ay! Y van a adorar las caritas que le hace a Rose!**

**Para mí lo mejor de la peli comienza a la hora de la peli… sinceramente…**

**Las tres partes que me hicieron reír fueron el pastel de bodas que sueña Bella, su libido dañado porque Edward no afloja, y cuando Jake se rebela contra Sam.**

**Y si esperan It Will Rain en algún momento de la película, no lo esperen… sale hasta los créditos… y no se levanten de sus asientos inmediatamente de que comiencen los créditos, espérense un rato… ah… ese es otro momento que me hace reír… chéquenlo…**

**Y para las que ya lo vieron y quieren seguir comentando déjenme un review y seguimos con el chisme!**

**Ahora si… Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 14: - Esperanzas -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había dejado a Jasper en la casa de su amigo Dave y había venido a ver a Emmett por un par de horas antes de regresar y volver a ser Rose.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Emmett extrañado.

—¿Uno no puede venir a ver a su amigo deprimido el fin de semana? —fingí indignación pero aun así le di lo que había comprado de camino a aquí.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto abriendo la bolsa que le había entregado— ¿Helado? —me miro extrañado.

—¿Qué? ¿No se te antojo? —trate de quitarle la bolsa pero él a agarro con fuerza y no dejo que se la quitara.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunte sacando otro de la bolsa que me había quedado, me senté en la silla del escritorio.

—No lo sé… ¿Quieres jugar algo? —se levanto y conecto los controles a la computadora. La verdad es que no había mejorado nada desde la última vez que había jugado con el pero no quería contradecirlo.

Después de jugar unos minutos termine perdiendo y lo convencí de ir a dar una vuelta, no podíamos salir pero dimos una vuelta en la escuela que al fin y al cabo no era muy pequeña.

El iba animándose conforme íbamos platicando de cosas sin importancia.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a hacer algún deporte? —pregunte por curiosidad.

—Jazz ya habíamos hablado de eso antes…

—Sí pero antes no tenías que distraerte con otra cosa para no pensar en esa…

—¿Qué no te dije que ya no puedo hacer ningún deporte? —pregunto molesto.

—No, solo sé que te lastimaste el tobillo pero nadie sabe si realmente puedes volver a hacer algún deporte… —me pare enfrente de él cruzándome de brazos.

—Pues lo digo yo… —se cruzo de brazos. Rodee los ojos mientras el seguía con su actitud infantil. Entonces recordé que tampoco me había contado mucho del porque no iba a visitar a sus padres.

—Oye todavía es temprano… ¿Por qué no vas a casa con tus padres? —pregunte cuando el volvió a caminar pero como iba delante de mí, se detuvo repentinamente y giro sobre sus talones, casi choco contra él pero por suerte me detuve antes.

—Ya te había dicho que no voy desde que tuve el accidente… —nuevos datos se le escaparon.

—No, dijiste que no ibas porque los habías decepcionado pero ahora comprendo que el accidente tuvo algo que ver.

—No me analices…. —me advirtió.

—Hermano es que la verdad la única razón por la que los hayas decepcionado es porque no ganaste la carrera… eso los hacen parecer malos padres…

—El si… mi madre es la que más sufre pero de vez en cuando le mando correos diciéndole que estoy bien…

—¿Y qué haces con tu padre cuando vas de vacaciones? —pregunte sentándome en una jardinera.

—Nada, el suele ignorarme al igual que yo… así que ahora el que recibe su atención es Austin…

—¿Quién es Austin? —pregunte al ver que no seguía con su relato.

—Mi hermano menor… —eso fue todo un shock, jamás pensé que Emmett fuera a tener un hermano menor.

—¿Tienes algún otro hermano? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Tuve una hermana… ella debería de estar graduándose de la universidad pero tuvo un accidente hace tres años…

—Lo siento mucho… —créanme que tenía un nudo en la garganta pero hice acopio de toda mi fuerza para no llorar.

—Descuida… Lara era muy rebelde… mi padre la castigaba mucho y ella siempre escapaba… al menos puedo jurar que ella era feliz siendo así… no hay culpa… solo por el… desde ese día nos hizo entrenar mucho, a mi en carreras y a mi hermano en natación… supongo que era una forma de pasar más tiempo con nosotros y asegurarse que no hiciéramos estupideces como ella… —se encogió de hombros.

No pude evitarlo y lo abrace pero él me alejo rápidamente y se me quedo viendo extrañado.

—¿Estas llorando? —pregunto divertido pero con cierto toque serio.

—Es que… —me aleje un poco y me seque las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos.

—Sí, bueno… tu vida fue más fácil… pero míranos…

—Mi vida no fue fácil… jamás tuve una mamá que se preocupara por mi o que me dijera que me pusiera el suéter para salir a la calle… en cambio de eso tuve internados… y a Hanna…

—¿Qué no vivías con tu mamá? —Emmett pregunto extrañado y me maldije internamente por haber hablado de más.

—No todo el tiempo… hasta hace unos meses vivía con papá… y este lugar fue el único en el que me recibieron a estas alturas del año…

—¿Entonces fue tu hermana la que vivió siempre con tu mamá?

—Si… aunque la verdad me siento mal por ella… —ahora estaba hablando en tercera persona— a mi papá detestaba la idea de una hija… siempre quiso niños… cuando se entero de que iba a tener gemelos fue como una plegaria escuchada pero se desilusiono cuando supo que sería un niño y una niña… el peleo por mi pero no por mi hermana…

—¿Y cómo es que ahora ella está viviendo con él? —demonios, no esperaba que preguntara eso.

—Yo fui a buscarla un día después de que papá me contara la verdad… hable con mamá y ella con papá y ahora nos estamos conociendo… —también me encogí de hombros.

—Quien lo diría… —nos quedamos en silencio un rato— ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? Hace días vi un tráiler de una película… se llama caras en la multitud…

—Seguro… pero ahora creo que tengo que irme… se supone que debería de estar en la casa de las amigas de mi hermana pero le dije que me cubriera…

—¿Tu hermana vino? —pregunto un poco curioso.

—Sí, se va mañana… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —lo invite con intención de que me conociera.

—No hermano… yo creo que voy a hacer… algo aquí…

—No me gusta dejarte solo… ¿Seguro? —el asintió y entonces me despedí de él, salí de la escuela y me cambie para llegar siendo yo a la casa de Dave.

**oOo**

Carlisle y Jasper se fueron cerca de medio día y, mamá y yo comenzamos a hacer el aseo de la casa.

—¿Te sorprendió lo de Rose verdad? —comencé a hacerle platica.

—La verdad si —ella se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer tenía ganas de llorar— gracias…

—De nada ma… pero discúlpame… —ella volteo a verme extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seguramente querías pasar más tiempo con ella y en cambio pasaste más tiempo con Carlisle…

—Descuida, hablamos más y decidimos ser amigos por el bien de ustedes… ¿Sabes que es lo más extraño? —volteo a verme y yo negué con la cabeza— el ya no es como el Carlisle que conocí hace años… bueno si un poco pero el cambio… —su mirada de confusión y misterio me confirmo que íbamos por buen camino.

—El me pregunto si tenía pensado estudiar una carrera…

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Que aun no lo sabía… —me encogí de hombros.

—Se lo mucho que te gusta la música… ¿Quieres ir a una escuela de muisca?

—¿Puedo pensarlo un poco antes de contestarte? —pregunte haciendo un gesto.

—Si cariño…

Seguimos con el aseo hasta que terminamos. Comenzamos a preparar la comida y entonces me acorde de Emmett.

—Ma, ¿puedo invitar a un amigo a comer? —pregunte deteniéndome de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Un amigo? ¿No la banda? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si ma, esta vez solo un amigo…

—¿Es del colegio?

—Sí, el no sale el fin de semana a ver a sus padres… bueno más bien su padre no lo recibe bien así que para evitar eso decide no ir.

—Qué triste… si invítalo…

—Pero ma… no le menciones nada acerca de lo que te conté y tampoco de lo de Carlisle… quiero que se olvide un rato de sus problemas…

—No se me había ocurrido pero no voy a mencionar nada de eso…

Salí de la cocina y subí a mi cuarto donde había dejado mi celular. Le llame a Emmett y él al principio no quería ir pero después de unos minutos de pedírselo accedió, le di la dirección de mi casa y me aseguro de que llegaría en una media hora.

Cuando colgué me sentí nerviosa pero me vi al espejo y recordé que era Jasper, se supone que es mi amigo y no debía de ponerme nervioso.

Emmett llego justamente cuando habíamos terminado de poner la mesa. El saludo educadamente a mamá y ella lo abrazo cariñosamente, el gesto de él hizo me confirmo mi sospecha, el extrañaba a su familia. La comida fue divertida con las anécdotas que le contamos a mamá… si, le contamos como me había tratado al principio pero después de darle su merecido el cambio.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes técnicas de Karate? —pregunto mamá confundida. Por poco me atraganto pero pude contestar.

—Rose me enseño… bueno… más bien a toda la banda… —Esme se quedo confundida— si, Kevin comenzó a ligar con ella pero como fue un poco insistente tuvo arreglárselas… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y dónde estaba usted jovencito? —me regaño.

—Ahí con ellos… solo que quería ver caer a Kevin… —Emmett se rió de mi comentario y fue una risa que nos contagio a nosotras.

—Ay Emmett, deberías de pasar más fines de semana con nosotros, hace tiempo que no me reía tanto —mamá se limpio las lagrimas que se le habían salido de tanto reír.

—Seguro señora… —había pensado que él se iba a negar pero paso lo contrario.

Después de terminar de comer Emmett y yo lavamos los platos muy a pesar de Esme, al finalizar nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos al colegio para pasar a dejar mis cosas y de ahí pasar al cine y ver la película que habíamos quedado de ir a ver.

La película fue algo extraña, en mi vida había escuchado de una enfermedad que te impidiera recordar los rostros de las personas… el suspenso fue aumentando y yo hablaba a la pantalla diciendo: "Corre", "Es el", "¿Cómo que lo recordó?", "No tonta no le digas eso" y cosas por el estilo, Emmett se acercaba a mí y compartía mi opinión o decía algo gracioso y ambos nos reíamos.

Al comenzar los créditos, tenía la garganta cerrada, había tenido ganas de llorar pero me aguante y créanme que mi labio término hinchado al estarlo mordiendo.

—Me gusta ver películas contigo… —el comentario de Emmett a mis espaldas no ayudo mucho.

—¿Por qué? —no quise voltear a verlo así que solo gire un poco la cabeza a él.

—Es que… no se… puedo ver hasta un documental y tus caras van a ser más interesantes que los animales apareándose —recordé que en biología un maestro había puesto un video sobre el apareamiento de algunos animales—, además no me gusta solo quedarme viendo una película embobado… me gusta comentar de vez en cuando sobre lo que estoy viendo en ese momento…

—Supongo que el factor constante en ti serán tus hoyuelos… *—fui a tirar la basura del refresco y las palomitas.

—Hay miles de personas con hoyuelos… —después se me quedo viendo detenidamente— supongo que yo te reconoceré por la pequeña cicatriz junto a los dos lunares que tienes en la mejilla izquierda….

—Eso es mas especifico… —bromee mientras íbamos a la salida, aunque en el fondo me derretía por lo que me había dicho.

Pero por desgracia nos arruinaron la tarde pues al seguir avanzando nos topamos con Heidi y otro chico que no era Félix. No deje que nos acercáramos tanto para que los dos no estuvieran incómodos, lo desvié con la excusa de tener ganas de ir al baño.

Regresamos al colegio apenas anocheciendo y fuimos al cuarto de los chicos con unos paquetes de dulces que había comprado en el cine. Les di una bolsa de M&M's a cada uno mientras me iban contando cómo les había ido el fin de semana. Bella llego y Edward le compartió de sus chocolates, ella le había ido un poco mal porque su hermano había estado un poco enfermo.

**oOo**

No entendía que tan serio debió de haber sido el daño en el tobillo de Emmett para que ya no pudiera hacer ningún deporte, por lo que me puse a buscar entre sus cosas para ver si tenía algún estudio o placa para que se la pudiera mandar a Carlisle y que me dijera que tan serio era.

Realmente no sabía si tendría una pero comencé a revisar las cosas de Emmett, primero en la repisa de abajo, donde tenía unos cuantos libros forrados de negro. Me dio curiosidad y tome uno de los más grandes, lo abrí y leí que era uno que se llamaba "La hija del Apocalipsis", ciertamente jamás había leído un libro así de grande pero el titulo era algo misterioso y me había llamado la atención. Había unos que no estaban forrados de negro sino que tenían su propia portada y ya era negra… como su trilogía de la oscuridad y según el resumen era de vampiros, otros títulos más de zombis y un par mas de Sthephen King, pero el que más me sorprendió fue "Sueño de una noche de verano". El leyendo estas historias… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

Deje los libros en la repisa tal y como estaban, y me enfoque en lo que estaba buscando, uno a uno fui revisando los papeles y encontré solo unos análisis aun así los agregue al paquete que le enviaría a Carlisle. Después me seguí con su ropero, ya lo había revisado antes así que sabía donde estarían los bóxers por si acaso. Y fue donde comencé a buscar pero solo encorte su dinero y unos cuantos cachivaches. Seguí con los demás cajones y no encontré nada de importancia hasta que abrí las puertas en la parte de arriba colgaba sus camisas y playeras, en la parte de abajo tenía sus pantalones y detrás de estos encontré lo que andaba buscando.

Metí la radiografía y los análisis en la misma y escribí la dirección de Forks y metí una nota que había hecho a computadora para Carlisle pidiéndole que las revisara y que me llamara a la casa el fin de semana.

Justamente cuando iba saliendo de la escuela alcance a ver a Emmett entrando al dormitorio. Fui a mandarle a Carlisle eso, por paquetería donde me saldría un poco más caro pero le llegaría más rápido que por el correo normal.

**oOo**

El fin de semana llego y tal como había pensado, Emmett se negó a ir a mi casa todo el fin de semana, solamente iría el domingo para que saliéramos al centro comercial o a algún otro lado.

El viernes por la noche mamá salió a cenar con Will lo que no me gusto era estaba muy sonriente, estaba feliz por ella pero no me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. Según recordaba casi siempre iban a comer y salían en la tarde porque Esme no quería dejarme sola en la noche, aunque fuera Jasper. Eso me daba una mala espina, seguramente esa noche le pediría que se casaran, ella ya sabía que no tardaría en pedírselo al igual que yo.

—No me tardare mucho… solo vamos a cenar… llegare temprano así que espero que estés aquí cuando llegue eh…

—Si ma, no voy a ver a la banda en estos días… —puse los ojos en blanco y me di media vuelta para subir las escaleras. Jasper no se despedía de mamá así que tampoco me despedí.

—Cuídate hijo… —hablo antes de salir.

—Si ma…

Ella cerró la puerta y yo regrese a la cocina a cenar, porque repentinamente me comenzó a gruñir la tripa. No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar por suerte había comida fría, la calenté en el microondas y comí viendo la televisión.

Después de media hora me aburrí y decidí llamar a algún amigo de Jasper para preguntarle sobre alguna fiesta. Por gracia y obra solo había una y me debatía entre ir como Rose o como Jasper.

Una nueva coincidencia Edward me llamo para invitarme a la misma fiesta, ambos reímos cuando le conté y me dijo que llevaría a Bella. Entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Emmett.

Me arregle y me puse una de las dos pelucas que tenia y estuve lista cuando Edward vino.

—¿Y Emmett? —pregunte al no verlo.

—Dijo que llegaría luego —Edward me abrió la puerta de atrás para que subiera y fuimos a la fiesta.

Al llegar Kevin me saludo y pregunto por Jasper, le dije que él se había quedado castigado y que me habían dejado venir solo a mí. A él le extraño que tuviera el cabello largo pero le explique que eran extensiones. Estuve evitándolo un buen rato hasta que no lo pude evitar y tuve que bailar con él.

Algunas canciones las ponían tal cual, pero algunas otras les habían hecho unas mejoras. Como la que me había tocado bailar con Kevin, que fue Last Friday Night, que la habían hecho más bailable.

En alguna parte de la canción sentí que mi celular vibraba, me detuve de bailar y lo saque para ver quién era, por desgracia era Esme y no habían pasado ni dos horas de haberse ido. Me disculpe con Kevin y fui a buscar a Edward y a Bella para que me llevaran. El celular volvió a sonar pero ahora estaba más lejos del ruido. Conteste y Esme estaba enojada, me dijo que quería que regresara a casa en ese instante porque tenía algo serio de que hablar conmigo y que luego me regañaba. Por fin encontré a los chicos aunque estaban muy entrados en los besos después podrían volver y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. En el camino me fui cambiando con mi ropa de chico, también Emmett le llamo a Edward diciéndole que había visto el coche irse de la fiesta y quería saber si iban a volver, Edward le dijo que solo habían salido a dejarme porque Esme me había llamado pero que después volvían.

—Es una pena que ustedes no puedan encontrarse… —dijo Bella desde el asiento delantero.

—Ya habrá tiempo… presiento que esta no fue una buena noche para nosotros —me senté en el asiento lista.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Edward esta vez.

—De que creo que Will ya le pidió matrimonio a Esme… —en ese momento doblo la esquina para llegar a mi casa y a lo lejos distinguí el coche de Will.

—Espero que no sea eso —dijo Bella.

Edward se estaciono y me despedí de ellos, tome mi mochila y entre a la casa.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —pregunto Esme cruzándose de brazos.

—Fui a la fiesta de Kevin… —me encogí de hombros dejando la mochila en el piso.

—Dijiste que no ibas a ir a ver a la banda —me reclamo.

—Sí, pero fue solo Kevin… teóricamente no es la banda…

—Esme —Will se paró a un lado de ella y la tranquilizo— el también tiene derecho a salir…

—Pero estaba castigado… —volteo a verlo.

—Sí, recuerdo eso… pero también recuerda que hasta ahora no te han mandado a llamar de la escuela y las tres semanas que se paso encerrado en la escuela para ponerse al corriente… ¿No merece una noche libre? —sorpresivamente el estaba de mi lado.

—Sí tienes razón… —bajo los hombros derrotada y yo fui a abrazarla, aun así no me disculpe— Jazz tengo algo importante que hablar contigo…

—Ya lo sé… —dije sin soparme de ella— ya vi tu anillo… —esta vez si me separe de ella y tome su mano donde estaba el anillo—si eres feliz con el… está bien… supongo que para la luna de miel me tendré que ir a casa de Carlisle ¿Verdad?

—Por eso será al comenzar las vacaciones… así no pierdes clases y no te quedas solo…

—Ok… aunque lo que diga no va a cambiar nada… espero que seas más feliz… además me agrada Will —sonreí como mi hermano cuando sabe que alguna situación es provechosa.

Los deje solos diciendo que me había cansado de bailar, aunque era cierto no les podía decir que había usado tacones. Unas horas más escuche el coche de Will irse pero al mismo tiempo el sonido de una moto.

—Jazz ¿Puedo pasar? —escuche la voz de mi mamá.

—Si ma… —ella entro con cuidado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

—Que si ma… aquí la única que debe de hacerse esa pregunta eres tu… vi como veías a Carlisle… no quiero que te equivoques…

—Ya lo hice una vez con el… ya sé que Will no es así… lo conozco bien… y… —no siguió hablando porque el timbre sonó.

Ambas nos quedamos viéndonos extrañadas.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? —me levante y baje a abrir, aunque Esme iba detrás de mí.

Abrí la puerta y no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos.

—Hola Jazz… —saludo Emmett— ¿Crees que pueda quedarme a dormir esta noche?

**oOo**

Al día siguiente desperté a Emmett para que me ayudara a hacer el desayuno, nuevamente Esme llego casi al terminar.

Al igual que la semana pasada nos la pasamos riendo por los comentarios de Emmett.

—¿Y porque llego tarde jovencito? —pregunto Esme a Emmett.

—Es que Edward me llamo para ir a la fiesta, cuando llegue el había venido a dejar a Jazz… él y Bella regresaron después y seguimos la fiesta —se encogió de hombros— para cuando termino ya no podía regresar al dormitorio pero tampoco quise irme con Edward…

—Hiciste bien hijo… esta es tu casa… —Esme palmeo su hombro.

—Gracias señora.

Después de desayunar ordenamos el desastre de la cocina y también recogimos el cobijerio de la sala donde había dormido.

El se fue al colegio por sus cosas y volvió para comenzar a hacer la tarea, para la hora de la comida Esme nos llamo cuando ya estaba todo listo.

Hubiera estado nerviosa en otras circunstancias en la que tendría que presentarle mi novio a mis padres, pero ahora que Esme ya conocía a Emmett no sería tan difícil… a Esme le agradaba él, eso ya era un avance. Lo único malo era Carlisle, a él no le gustaba verme hablar con un chico porque ya andaba pensando de más. Pero así como se gano a Esme esperaba que también se ganara a Carlisle.

Estábamos lavando los trastes cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Es papá —dije comenzándome a secar las manos.

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunto Emmett.

Hice un chiflido cuando Esme me llamo. Fui corriendo a contestar y Esme llego a la cocina a ayudar a Emmett.

—¿Carlisle? —salude.

—Hoja hijo, me llego un paquete tuyo ayer pero hace rato llegue a la casa y lo vi… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien Carlisle… ¿oye entonces ya revisaste lo que te mande? —no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Ah sí… mira hijo no te voy a mentir… ese chico tuvo una fractura trasversal pero tuvo la fortuna de que fue una sencilla…

—Carlisle… —le hable en tono como siempre le hago pero después me concentre— oye… es que… yo no sé nada de medicina… ¿podrías decirme si sí podrá hacer algún deporte o no?

—Oh… lo siento… si tuvo una buena rehabilitación es probable que si pueda hacer algo pero uno en el que no desgaste mucho sus ligamentos…

—Él corría… ¿Podrá?

—No hijo… tal vez… canotaje o algún otro en el que use mas sus manos… o ajedrez…

—No es gracioso… —le dije al escuchar risa— ok, te dejo con Esme… un gusto saludarte…

Llame a mamá y ella llego caminando rápido.

—Quiere hablar contigo…

**oOo**

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Emmett a Edward al hacerlo subir a su coche.

—A mi tampoco me dijo —él se encogió de hombros— lo único que sé es que el me va a ir dando indicaciones para llegar.

Emmett no muy convencido entro al coche. Y yo en la parte del copiloto, en cuanto estuvimos dentro le hice poner el seguro al coche. Comencé a darle indicaciones a Edward y poco a poco el comenzó a darse cuenta a donde lo llevaba pero por desgracia también Emmett.

—¿Están bromeando verdad? —pregunto molesto al ver el lugar al que habíamos llegado.

Me gire en el asiento para encararlo.

—No, tú vas a entrar a ese hospital y te vas a hacer unas pruebas para ver como esta tu tobillo —baje la mirada a su tobillo y después de nuevo a sus ojos.

—Estás loco —se cruzo de brazos frente su pecho haciendo que sus músculos se pegaran más a su playera, había girado su cabeza a la ventana.

—Sí, tal vez… pero mi papá es traumatólogo… le enseñe tu placa de hace años y dijo que si te cuidaste bien tal vez ahora estés recuperado…

Él al principio se mostro escéptico pero cuando termine de hablar volvió a verme.

—¿Qué pasa si el daño fue irreversible? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me dijeron que ya no iba a volver a hacer ningún deporte? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso? —sus ojos ahora se habían enrojecido un poco.

—Emmett —por primera vez Edward intervino— si ese es el caso nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte… —Emmett volteo a ver a Edward sorprendido— además si las cosas no van bien puedes volver a desquitarte con Jazz… —palmeo mi hombro.

—Exacto… —lo apoye aunque yo fuera la menos afectada después de Emmett.

—Está bien… —trato de abrir la puerta pero todavía estaban los seguros— ya dije que iba a entrar…

Edward se disculpo y quito los seguros, el iba adelante mientras que Edward y yo atrás.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dijo tu padre? —susurro mientras caminábamos.

—En realidad dijo que si tuvo una buena rehabilitación podría jugar algún deporte que no necesitara correr mucho… —hice un gesto al recordar que mi pellejo estaba en juego.

Jake ya estaba adentro esperando a que llegáramos, le había pedido que hiciera una cita para Emmett y cuando supiéramos la fecha lo haríamos venir sin saber.

—¿También tu? —pregunto Emmett al ver a Jake.

—Conoces a Jazz… es muy insistente hasta que te cansa —bromeo— tu turno es el siguiente —señalo a la puerta donde todavía estaba cerrada.

Nos sentamos a esperar y justamente cuando nos íbamos sentando la puerta se abrió. Riéndonos entramos solo Emmett y yo al consultorio. Comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el estado de salud de Emmett y después mando a hacerle más placas para revisar su estado actual. Los cuatro íbamos de un lado al otro esperando las placas y los demás estudios que le habían mandado a hacer. Después de un par de horas regresamos al consultorio y el doctor reviso minuciosamente los resultados antes de hablar. Menciono la buena salud que tenia y que efectivamente podía hacer cualquier deporte que quisiera siempre y cuando comenzara primero con una terapia física. Nos despedimos del doctor y salimos para ver a los chicos.

—¿Qué les dijo? —pregunto Jake medio adormilado.

—¡Que puedo volver a hacer deporte! —hablo emocionado y me abrazo por un lado y por el otro a Edward— lo que los dejara con el segundo lugar y tercero —se refería a los lugares en los que estábamos en las carreras.

—¿Y por qué tienen que ser las carreras? El futbol es más emocionante y rompes algunos huesos… —hablo Jake desde atrás.

—Si hermano no te lo niego pero comencé con las carreras…

—¿Pero estas consciente de que probablemente no puedas correr mucho? Después de todo es mucho desgaste… pero no creo que puedas correr más con esos músculos… —bromeo Edward.

—Ya lo veremos… —entrecerró los ojos viéndolo.

Todos nos comenzamos a reír y subimos al coche de Edward. Llegamos a tiempo para que nos cerraran el dormitorio.

Todo el tiempo antes de dormirnos no dejo de decir lo genial que iba a ser regresar a correr y sus experiencias que había tenido.

Ciertamente me alegraba por él y rogaba que si pudiera correr, y en caso de que no… que no fuera yo la que le tuviera que decir…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

***Realmente no recuerdo como lo nombran… Si no han visto la película, se las recomiendo… pero aun así les doy un resumen de lo que trata para que me entiendan mejor… la película es de Mila Jovovich, trata de que esta chica se cae y eso le causa una especie de contusión en el cerebro que le hace imposible recordar los rostros de las personas, tomen en cuenta de que tampoco recuerda a su agresor antes de que se cayera… pero el está libre y la persigue. El policía de su caso se involucra con ella, pero lo más extraño es que ella si recuerda la cara de él, hasta que él se rasura porque según entendí su "factor constante" era su barba y por eso lo recordaba. Termina con el muerto y ella embarazada… por eso Rose tenía ganas de llorar!**

**Aay! Todavía recuerdo las caras que pone Emmett y me dan ternura… ¿Por qué será que lo amamos tanto?**

**Jajaja…**

**Dios… sigo pensando que hacer con las ilusiones de Emmett… no sé si restablecerlo bien como para las carreras o que haga otro deporte? Que opinan ustedes?**

**¿Review o Reviewmataso?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola chicas! **

**Siento no haber actualizado antes pero son los últimos días de mi semestre y esos son los mas pesados. Después de unos largos días aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 15… y si mis clases de primaria sirvieron… eso nos deja con cinco capítulos más…!**

**Ejem… ya vieron INMORTALS?**

**Dios! Llevaba días esperando verla! Y por fin se me hizo! Jejem… no le puse mucha atención a la película y realmente no sé muy bien de que trataba… el punto es que Kellan estuvo genial…!**

**Ejem… me enfoco… espero que os guste mi capítulo dedicado especialmente para las Team Jazlice!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 15: - Lejos De Ella -**

**Pv. Jasper**

El domingo al regresar todo había estado tranquilo, las chicas platicando de cómo les había ido con sus novios.

—¿Y tu Mel? ¿Algo interesante que te haya pasado este fin de semana? —pregunto Paige levantando sus cejas constantemente.

—Nada… —repentinamente volteo a ver a la nada y un pequeño sonrojo se presento en sus mejillas.

—Eso me dice que paso algo… —Lily le siguió la corriente a Paige.

—¿Conociste a un nuevo chico? —Paige se apresuro a sentarse a su lado.

—No… —entonces volteo a vernos a todos y detuvo su mirada en la mía para retirarla rápidamente.

—¿No nos vas a contar? —pregunto Lily ofendida.

—Necesito hablar con Rose antes… —dijo volviéndome a ver un tanto preocupada.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte cruzándome de brazos y fingiendo sorpresa.

Aunque si bien la conocía y me volteaba a ver, sabía que lo que me diría me "afectaría" y quería evitar que las demás chicas se enteraran.

—¿Chicas? —volteo a ver a las demás y ellas asintieron. Presentí que Alice sería necesaria así que le susurre al oído que fingiera irse pero que se quedara cerca por si le llamaba.

Mel volteo a verme con los ojos llorosos.

—Perdón Rose… no quería que pasara pero esas cosas solo pasan…

—Dime que paso —aun así me preocupe porque jamás la había visto así.

—Bese a Matt… —se encogió en la silla esperando a que explotara.

Voltee a ver a donde Alice se había quedado y le hice señas.

—Está bien Mel… —le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro, ella levanto la vista sorprendida.

—¿Qué no tú estabas con Jasper? —la regaño Alice.

—¿Jasper? —pregunto Mel confundida.

—Mi hermano… Jack —pase mi vista de Mel a Alice.

—¿Quién es Jasper? —pregunto Mel con el mismo semblante.

—¿No era Jasper? —Alice volteo a verme de una manera extraña, no sabía si era alivio o molestia.

—Jasper… —me quede pensando unos segundos volteando a ver a Alice para ver si podíamos contárselo a ella.

Alice entendió mi mirada y asintió. Voltee a ver a todos lados para ver si no había nadie cerca.

—Yo… —hable normalmente y Mel abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? —después comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido hasta que Alice la tranquilizo y comenzó a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Entonces está bien que ande con Matt? —pregunto un tanto confundida.

—Si él te quiere… no veo porque no…

Mel asintió y nos juro guardar el secreto.

**oOo**

El martes comenzamos a recordar lo que había pasado el domingo cuando llegamos y Mel comenzó de dramática.

—Se armo un escándalo por nada —me senté en la cama quitándome los zapatos.

—¿Cómo que por nada? —Alice se sentó enfrente de mí poniendo sus puños en la cintura.

—Ella se terminaría enterando, hace días vi como la veía Matt… sabía que terminarían juntos… —me recosté en la cama poniendo las manos debajo de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo exactamente? —Alice vino a sentarse a un lado de mí en la cama.

Tome una gran cantidad para hacerla de emoción.

—Yendo a clases de Karate —con la misma posición de mis brazos encogí mis hombros.

—¿Y eso no podías contarme? —me golpeo ligeramente en el pecho.

—Me gusta tenerte preocupada —le sonreí traviesamente.

—Jazz deja de hacer eso —Alice se levando y fue a sentarse a su cama.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunte no entendiendo realmente a que se refería.

—Deja de jugar conmigo… —me senté en la cama viéndola detenidamente, ella se puso nerviosa porque bajo la mirada y tomo aire antes de seguir— n-no porque yo sea la única que conozca tu secreto voy a hacer la única con la que puedas descargar tu… —no la deje terminar porque me levante rápido y junte nuestros labios.

Ella tardo un poco en reaccionar pero después de un momento correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y apretó mi nuca. El beso se profundizo y la recargue en la cama tratando de no recargarme tanto en ella. Siempre me había quejado de la falda pero en ese momento lo agradecía porque podía acariciarla. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto cuando salió del momento de pasión.

—Sabía que eras tú… —volví a besarla pero ella se aparto de mi.

—¿Qué? —estaba confundida.

—Que eras tú… —sonreí—mi chica misteriosa… y eso es bueno porque me vuelves loco Alice… —esta vez cuando volví a besarla no me aparto y correspondió en la misma intensidad que yo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No olvidaría tus labios nunca… —ella fue la que se acerco a mi esta vez.

No nos decíamos nada, pero tampoco llegamos tan lejos, solo lo demostré lo que sentía por ella. En algún momento de los besos le dije lo que sentía por ella y gracias al cielo ella me correspondía.

—Jasper —alguien entro al cuarto y me moví para ponerme una almohada encima de mis piernas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Mel podrías tocar antes de entrar? —le grite molesto.

—Lo siento pero es que es una emergencia… tienes que venir… —me tomo del brazo y me jalo.

—Espera… —quise detenerla pero no quise jalarla así que solo al pasar junto a Alice le di otro beso— hablamos cuando regrese.

Ella asintió sonriéndome.

Corrí con Mel. Ella se detuvo cuando llegamos cerca de la alberca, que era demasiado lejos de los dormitorios.

—¿Qué paso? —hable fingiendo la voz cuando vi a María. Lo único que me extraño fue que Matt la estaba agarrando para que no se fuera.

—Ella ya lo sabe —Matt se veía molesto.

—¿Saber qué? —pregunte todavía fingiendo la voz.

—De que eres hombre… —grito María pero por suerte no había nadie cerca para escucharla.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —le hable molesto con mi propia voz.

—Fue mi culpa… yo estaba…

—Le reclame porque no me había dicho lo tuyo y no me di cuenta de que María estaba terminando de entrenar… —lo interrumpió Mel.

No dije nada pero me golpee en la frente con la palma de mi mano, me rasque la cabeza y voltee a ver a Matt molesto. Y después voltee a ver a María.

—¿Podrías guardarme el secreto? —pregunte esperezado a que accediera.

—No… —volteo a verme molesta y mis esperezas cayeron.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —pregunte acercándome a ella.

—Porque esto no debería de ser… si eres un chico compórtate como tal… tus preferencias deberían…

—No soy gay… —la tome de los hombros.

—¿Entonces porque estas vestido de chica? —pregunto molesta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… pero no estoy haciendo nada raro… jamás entro al cuarto de otras chicas antes de tocar y menos a los baños en las primeras horas del día… María… por favor necesito que me guardes el secreto…

—No, no puedo hacerlo… —negó frenéticamente sin dejar de tratar de soltarse.

—Está bien… ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? —no encontré otra alternativa más que negociar.

—¿Crees que todo es así de fácil? —pregunto molesta.

—No, pero necesito que te quedes callada y en vista de que secuestrarte no es una opción… ¿Qué quieres? Puedo lavar tu ropa, hacer tu cuarto, hacer tu tarea… no se… pide lo que quieras…

Ella pareció pensarlo unos momentos y me miro maliciosamente.

—¿Seguro que lo que yo quiera? —esa pregunta ya no me gusto.

—¿Qué estas pensado?

—Mañana tengo una fiesta con la familia de mi padre… los detesto desde que mis padres se separaron… pero la hija buena tiene que ir y soportar la lastima de todos ellos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunte sin entender.

—No exactamente… quiero que seas mi novio… —su sonrisa se amplió aun mas.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste… —se soltó del agarre de Matt, que se había distraído al escuchar su petición— y si no estás de acuerdo me voy… —comenzó a caminar y, Matt y Mel se me quedaron viendo.

—Está bien —hable un poco más fuerte para que me escuchara hasta donde iban.

Ella se detuvo en su lugar y giro sus talones.

—Ok… te veo mañana a las tres y media afuera del colegio… espero que te vistas adecuadamente… —volteo a verme de pies a cabeza— por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Jasper… —le conteste apretando los dientes para que no le dijera cosas de más. Ella sonrió y se giro para salir corriendo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es lo correcto? —pregunto Mel.

La voltee a ver un poco molesto pero como no quería contestarle de mala gana mejor me di la vuelta y volví al cuarto donde Alice me esperaba.

—Dios lo olvide —hable en voz baja.

Me detuve un momento y me recargue en un costado de un edificio.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Ahora que habíamos confesado lo que sentíamos, tenía que fingir ser el novio de María.

¿Y donde quedaba Alice?

¿Debería decirle y que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran? ¿O dejarla libre y que fuera feliz con cualquier otro chico mientras las cosas se calmaban?

—¿Pero qué haces con Katy cuando Sophie quiere salir el mismo día?

—Solo le digo a una que hubo complicaciones y cambio la hora de la cita… así salgo con una primero y con la otra después… —voltee a ver de reojo a los chicos que pasaban hablando.

—Jamás se me ha ocurrido andar con dos chicas a la vez… —el otro chico palmeo el hombro de su amigo.

Los chicos se alejaron riéndose muy orgullosos de sus actos.

Yo jamás hubiera pensado algo así, pero Alice me volvía loco y el simple hecho de pensar que estuviera con alguien más, me ponía furioso.

Regrese al cuarto y Alice estaba de espaldas haciendo la tarea en el escritorio, ya se había quitado el uniforme y estaba con un short diminuto y una blusa de tirantes, la mayor parte de su piel descubierta. Entre y cerré con seguro la puerta.

—Lo bueno que en este cuarto puedo ser yo… —me acerque a ella por detrás y pase mis brazos por sus hombros.

—¿Puedes ponerte tu ropa? Me siento rara viéndote con falda… —ella sonrió al verme.

—Ok… —le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a ponerme unos pantalones porque ya usaba playera de tirantes (masculina) debajo del bra con relleno y del uniforme, voltee a ver a Alice y había volteado a verme— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —volví a hacerle mi sonrisa traviesa.

—Engreído —se giro de nuevo a seguir con la tarea.

Volví a ponerme detrás de ella y la abrace por detrás de nuevo.

—¿Pretendes distraerme? —quiso sonar molesta pero su risita la delato.

—Me parece que tenemos algo de qué hablar usted y yo señorita…

—Ok… —se giro en la silla y quedamos a la misma altura porque yo me había agachado.

—Alice… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunte tomando su barbilla. Ella se quedo pensativa y créanme llegue a pensar en que se negaría.

—Claro que si… —me atrajo hacia ella y nos besamos por un rato más hasta que tuvimos que ponernos a hacer la tarea.

—Esto va a ser difícil… —Alice chillo entre mis brazos.

—Ni que lo digas… ¿Quieres ir a cenar? —pregunte al ver que casi llegaba la hora.

—No, quiero estar mucho rato mas así contigo… —se acurruco más cerca de mí.

—Pero yo tengo hambre… —me queje besando su cabeza.

—Ok… yo voy… —se comenzó a levantar— no quiero que te vuelvas Rose hasta mañana temprano… —me dio beso y salió cerrando la puerta— ah… pon seguro a la puerta… —volvió a salirse.

Me levante perezosamente y puse el seguro de la puerta.

Comencé a recoger el tiradero de ropa que había dejado y los libros en el escritorio mientras esperaba que Alice regresara.

—Rose —hablo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Fui a abrirle y me puse detrás de la puerta para esperar a que entrara y no me vieran así. Volví a poner el seguro

—¿Qué me trajiste? —pregunte cuando llego al escritorio.

—Un poco de todo… la verdad es que me dio hambre cuando estuve en la cafetería…

Nos sentamos juntos y compartimos la comida. Ella me daba de comer en la boca y en ocasiones yo a ella.

Al llegar la noche Alice tuvo la genial idea de juntar las camas para que durmiéramos juntos y no me cayera al piso. Dormimos abrazados debajo de las cobijas.

**oOo**

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Alice cuando tome mi mochila con ropa de chico.

—A entrenar… ayer no hubo clases pero hoy si tengo que ir…

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunto con su miradita.

—Lo siento Alice… te prometo que la próxima vez si… —le di un rápido beso en los labios y salí del cuarto.

En el camino me encontré con Matt que me había mandado mensajes para que disculpara a Mel.

—¿Vas con María? —comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Así es… —mi ánimo se había decaído.

—Hermano… en verdad lo siento…

—Lo sé… pero ahora tengo que salir con María a escondidas de Alice…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Porque la quiero mucho y María no puede hacer algo para alejarme de Alice…

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas a salir con las dos?

—En teoría no estoy saliendo con María… y dile a Mel que no se le salga decir algo a Alice…

—Tenlo por seguro… —nos separamos en la salida porque María ya me estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué vienes vestido de chica? —me reclamo en voz baja mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

—No puedo salir del colegio como hombre… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Ah pues cámbiate rápido porque vamos a llegar tarde…

A regañadientes me metí en el taxi que ella había pedido y comencé a cambiarme. Llegamos a la dichosa fiesta y ella repentinamente cambio la cara de amargada a sonriente.

—Nos conocimos en el colegio y llevamos dos meses de novios… —me dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar dentro de la casa.

La verdad es que no le vi cual era el problema de María con la familia de su papá, porque ellos eran muy amables y supongo que lo que ella interpretaba como lastima era más bien preocupación. Me lleve bien con su papá y él me la encargo mucho porque ella no solía abrirse con nadie. Sus primos eran también divertidos, al menos yo no me aburrí, en cambio María seguía sentada en la misma mesa que se había sentado desde que habíamos llegado.

—¿Amor quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —me acerque a ella al verla muy sola.

—No… —me había contestado algo fuerte— no corazón quisiera irme ya…

—Bueno… —le extendí la mano y ella la tomo vacilando— ¿Quieres despedirte al menos de tu papá? —pregunte cuando comenzamos a caminar a la salida.

—Ok… espérame aquí… —me soltó y fue a despedirse de su papá, yo me despedí de los chicos a lo lejos— bueno… vámonos… —volvió a tomarme del brazo y fuimos a buscar un taxi para regresar.

Llegamos al colegio ya casi anocheciendo y por suerte Alice estaba dentro del cuarto y no me vio llegar con María.

Entre al cuarto y me cerciore de que estuviera sola.

—Hola linda —deje mis cosas a un lado de la puerta para girarme a poner el seguro.

Ella volteo a verme y su mirada se ilumino de repente, corrió a donde yo estaba y salto, por suerte la atrape en el aire sino se hubiera caído.

Me ayudo con la tarea y nuevamente dormimos abrazados.

**oOo**

**Pv. Alice**

Esos últimos días que pase con Jasper fueron los mejores primeros días de lo nuestro.

Aunque sentí que había algo que no me decían, porque Mel se la pasaba haciéndole o diciéndole cosas a Jazz para contentarlo pero realmente no sabía porque era. Matt un día se nos unió unos días pero notaba que él se me quedaba viendo con curiosidad.

No había podido hablar a solas con Mel y mucho menos con Matt. Le había preguntado una vez a Jasper pero el me dijo que había habido un mal entendido entre Matt y el, uno que por poco hace que dejen de hablarse pero que ahora estaban bien y que ya no había nada de que temer.

No me convenció mucho pero aun así yo confiaba en Jasper y sabía que él me quería.

El viernes nos fuimos a nuestras casas y por suerte Carlisle no estaba en casa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Jasper al ver un paquete sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, no me separe de él cuando comenzó a abrirlo.

El comenzó a revisar una radiografía y yo puse atención en un papel que cayó al piso del paquete.

—¿De quién serán estos? —le pregunte curiosa mientras volvíamos a meter todo a la caja.

—Supongo que de Emmett…

—¿Emmett? —pregunte extrañada— Ah… ¿Qué no era el amigo de ella?

—Ya dejo de verlo como su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo… —dejo la caja como estaba.

—¿Qué? Pero ella no me ah dicho nada… —hice un puchero mientras comenzábamos a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

—Porque ella todavía no lo sabe… o tal vez ya se enteró… tal vez por eso quiere saber cómo esta… —él se encogió de hombros, abrió la puerta del cuarto y me dejo dentro mientras iba a cambiarse.

**Pv. Jasper**

Alice se fue a su casa al oscurecer pero Carlisle no regreso esa noche. Al menos marco a la casa para decirme que no iba a llegar a la casa porque había tenido una cirugía de emergencia.

Así que me vestí de mi mismo y marque a Matt para que saliéramos a algún lado. Por suerte había una fiesta con uno de los chicos de la banda con la que toque en una ocasión. Le llame a Alice cuando colgué con Matt y ambos fuimos a la fiesta.

No me separe ningún momento de ella, bueno… solo cuando subí a tocar con los chicos pero ella estuvo en primera fila viéndome.

Comenzamos tocando una versión de Misery, y después a petición mía tocamos Need You Now para Alice. Ella comenzó a gritar de emoción y en algún momento de la canción se le salieron las lágrimas.

Esta vez no llegaron padres de imprevisto así que la fiesta duro cerca de media noche.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —pregunte quitándole la alarma del coche que le había tomado prestado a Carlisle.

—Nop… —se acerco a mí y junto nuestros labios brevemente— le dije a mis padres que iba a quedarme en tu casa hoy… —sonrió traviesamente.

—Ok… vamos antes de que llegue Carlisle y tenga que inventarme algo…

Subimos al coche y en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos cerrando bien la casa para irnos a dormir.

**oOo**

Carlisle estaba tocando la puerta cuando abrí los ojos.

—¡Rose! ¿Por qué tienes la puerta con seguro? —grito desde el otro lado.

Ya me había levantado pero todavía no me afeitaba y mi cara se sentía un poco rasposa.

—Alice —la desperté.

—Otro ratito mami —se giro en la cama y se volvió a tapar.

—Alice, Carlisle está tocando la puerta… quiero que salgas y digas que me estoy bañando y que tú te estabas cambiando —ella asintió y se levanto rápido. Yo entre corriendo al baño tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta y abrí la regadera para que se escuchara el ruido.

—Lo siento Carlisle… es que… me estaba cambiando —escuche hablar a Alice.

—Hanna llego hace rato y no tarda en terminar el desayuno… no tarden —poco después se escucho cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Alice entro corriendo al baño.

—Báñate primero… —le dije saliéndome del baño.

—¿Podríamos bañarnos juntos? —esa sonrisa traviesa otra vez.

—Si podríamos… pero no… ándale… —cerré la puerta detrás de mí y busque algo de ropa que ponerme. Alice había traído una muda de ropa pero la había dejado afuera, así que entre con cuidado y deje la ropa sobre la tapa del baño.

Después de unos quince minutos salió del baño ya lista… bueno… cambiada porque de seguro todavía le faltaba terminar de arreglarse.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunto de la misma forma en que yo le había preguntado unos días antes.

—Engreída —la bese y pase a un lado de ella para ir a arreglarme.

Después de un baño rápido y terminar de afeitarme deje que Alice me maquillara ligeramente y bajamos a desayunar.

La mañana transcurrió con naturalidad, Carlisle nos pregunto sobre el paquete que "Jasper" le había mandado pero nosotros no sabíamos nada.

—Llego el jueves… —hablo Hanna mientras secaba los trastes que le iba pasando.

—¿Qué te mando? —pregunte fingiendo no saber que era.

El abrió el paquete, vio la radiografía y el otro papel.

—En lugar de mandarnos algo bonito se le ocurre mandarnos eso… ¿Qué es? —me acerque a él.

—La radiografía de… —se quedo pensando— un tobillo… —sonrió volteándome a ver— voy a llamar a Esme —se levanto rápidamente y salió de la cocina.

—Bueno al menos algo es algo… —me encogí de hombros y volví a lavar.

—¿De quién es esa radiografía? —pregunto Hanna preocupada.

—Creo que de un amigo de Maine… Rose está tratando de ayudarlo… ¿No te conto de él? —pregunte extrañado.

—Ella no ha llamado desde hace semanas —Hanna entristeció.

—Seguramente está enfocándose en ver como juntamos a ellos… —voltee a ver a Carlisle que no nos escuchaba pero se veía del otro lado del cristal.

—Escuche que Esme está saliendo con alguien…

—Si Hanna… y es un buen hombre…

—¿Y tu padre?

—A su forma lo es… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿No han pensado en que tal vez lo suyo con Carlisle ya no va a volver a ser?

—Claro que si… pero Esme sigue sintiendo algo por el… y él por ella… así que solo es cuestión de que se digan el uno al otro lo que sienten…

—¿Esme te dijo que todavía lo quiere?

—Si… y Carlisle me lo dijo siendo Rose…

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

—No, ya casi término… —le pase unas cucharas.

—No me refería a eso… sino a ayuda para juntarlos… —comenzó a reírse.

—Ah… si claro… solo que yo no sé cómo hacerlo… Rose es la de las ideas…

—Entonces si necesitas ayuda… ella lleva la delantera, logro que le llamara… ahora tenemos que pensar en algo…

—Puedes comenzar por preguntarle cómo se conocieron… —se me había olvidado que Alice seguía aquí.

¿Qué cómo era eso posible? Estaba más concentrado en pensar en algo útil que hacer para darles un empujoncito a nuestros padres.

—Buena idea… —le iba a mandar un beso pero recordé que todavía no le contábamos a Hanna.

—¿Qué se traen? —pregunto pasando la mirada de mi a ella.

—Comenzamos a andar esta semana —Alice hablo bajito después de comprobar que Carlisle seguía hablando por teléfono.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida pero después sonrió— sabia que esto iba a pasar —me abrazo a mí y después a ella— espero que tengan cuidado… el sigue siendo una chica para los demás eh…

—Si… y no sabes cuánto me cuesta recordarlo a cada momento… —voltee a verla.

—Viene Carlisle —dijo Hanna volviendo a tomar los cubiertos que le había pasado.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunte también volviendo a mi trabajo.

—Ella se comprometió… —bajo la cabeza y salió de la cocina.

Pase la vista de Alice a Hanna sin saber qué hacer.

—Todavía hay tiempo… yo me encargo… —Hanna le paso el trapo para secar a Alice y salió de la cocina tras Carlisle.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Alice me miro a los ojos llorosos.

—Ya oíste a Hanna, todavía hay tiempo… sabía que se lo pediría pero no tan pronto…

—No sabemos hace cuanto que están saliendo ellos dos… —me abrazo por la cintura.

—No puedo creer que ella me lo haya ocultado… —me abrace a ella sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

**Pv. Carlisle**

Jasper se despidió de mí y escuche que llamaba a su madre.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —Esme hablo extrañada.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas… ¿Cómo estás? —hable un poco nervioso.

—Bien… un poco cansada con tanto trabajo… ya ves… casi son vacaciones…

—Temporada alta… si… dímelo a mí en vacaciones es donde más trabajo tengo…

—¿Cómo esta Rose?

—Bien… ella está ayudando a Hanna en la cocina…

—¿Puedes mandarle saludos?

—Seguro… tú mándale saludos a Jazz…

—Claro… ¿Oye hay suficiente espacio en tu casa? —la note un poco incomoda.

—Sí, está el cuarto de visitas… ¿Quieres venir? Puedo mandar un auto por ti al aeropuerto… —me ofrecí.

—No, no por ahora… Jazz… —hablo rápidamente.

—Me gustaría tenerlos aquí en vacaciones.

—Solo el iría —notaba que ella no me estaba diciendo todo.

—¿Tienes trabajo? Deberías de decirle a Will que te dé un respiro de vez en cuando…

—Es que… —se quedo cayada.

—¿Vas a salir con él? —realmente no podría explicar cómo me sentía.

—De luna de miel… —en ese momento mis esperanzas se esfumaron.

—Ah… este… tengo que irme… —le colgué sintiendo un gran vacío en mi pecho.

La esperanza que comenzaba a crecer en mi interior se había extinguido.

Fui a la cocina donde las chicas estaban. Rose me pregunto cómo me había ido, no podía mirarla a la cara después de todo lo que se había esforzado para hacerme recapacitar. Les di la noticia y salí de la cocina sin voltearlas a ver.

No sé cómo llegue a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama.

—¿Esperabas que esperara por ti para siempre? —no me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Hanna.

—No… —me moví para verla.

—Qué bueno que estas consciente de eso…

—Es solo que comenzaba a imaginarme a Rose yendo de compas con ella mientras yo y Jasper esperamos en la tienda de deportes o volviéndonos locos por no saber que escogerán… —sonreí sin ganas.

—Pero olvidas una cosa… —me miro burlona.

—¿Qué? —nuevamente reí sin ganas.

—Todavía no dice "acepto".

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**jajaja… esto último me gusto… las alucinaciones de Carlisle… **

**¿Y qué les pareció mi pequeño regalito Jazlice? Yo lo adore… ya era hora de que los juntara ¿no? Así que también ya se descubrió que ella era su chica misteriosa!**

**Yeah! El próximo capítulo sabremos la situación de Emmett…!**

**¿Merezco Reviews? Yo sé que si…!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**Pd: ****Atención TEAM ROSEMMETT 3**

_**Qué te parece si celebremos el beso de esta pareja en la peli?**_

_**Pon esta imagen en tu perfil de aquí a que termine el año! O unos cuantos días al menos…**_

http:/ img198. Imageshack (.) us/img198 /5906/ pdvd168fk (.) jpg

**ya saben... sin espacion y sin () xD y si no les sale… déjenme su correo y les mando la imagen :P**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas!**

**Siento la demora… ustedes saben… las vacaciones… **

**Tengo visitas en mi casa y apenas hayo tiempo para escribir un poco… **

**Ejem… este capítulo me dio un poco de trabajo… ya lo verán cuando lo lean…**

**No tengo mucho que contarles… pero… si son TEAM ROSEMMETT pasen a mi OS "En algún lugar de Pino Suarez" con una interesante historia ambientada en el DF, una historia inventada de una experiencia como muchas otras que pasan en los vagones del metro. Y Pino Suarez es una estación.**

**Y para las que todavía no leen Cazarrecomenzas les informo que ya está completa para que pasen a leerla y no se olviden de los reviews.**

**Ahora bien… les dejo una de las partes más esperada de este Fic…**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 16: - ¿Echarle La Culpa Al Alcohol? -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Si bien nos había hecho un gran favor, también nos habíamos hecho de un gran lio.

Emmett pudo correr después de unos días de terapia pero cuando lo hizo Edward no lo dejo ganar y Emmett se molesto consigo mismo por ya no ser tan rápido. Yo iba al lado de Emmett fingiendo esforzarme pero la verdad es que era más rápida que él.

Así que todo mundo comenzó a ayudarlo a buscar algún deporte, cada capitán se había reunido con nosotros y nos había dicho que se necesitaba para estar en su equipo y después de analizar cada opción nos quedamos con los que Emmett podría ser apto, cada equipo le enseñaban lo básico y si le gustaba a él seguía todo el día entrenando con ellos y así paso una semana cuando finalmente se decidió por el futbol. Ahora él sería quien cubriera a Jake.

—¿Vas a ir a tu casa? —pregunto Emmett por la mañana del viernes.

—No, tengo tarea pendiente y si voy a casa seguramente no hare nada —sonreí sin ganas recordando lo que había dejado pendiente por estar viendo las prácticas de él.

—Si… también me faltan algunas… ¿Crees que a Esme le importe traernos algunos waffles? —rió haciendo que sus lindos hoyuelos se vieran. Dios como me moría de ganas de levantar un dedo y tocar uno.

—Puedo preparar unos… —sonreí esta vez con ganas y con ilusión de que dijera que sí.

—¿Te salen igual a los de ella? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya los probaras mañana —rodé los ojos riéndome y acomodando mis cosas para la clase.

Sentí su mirada en mí por unos segundos y cuando voltee a verlo él la desvió a su cuaderno.

—¿Hiciste la tercera ecuación? —me quito mi cuaderno y comenzó a copiar.

—¿Si me ibas a quitar el cuaderno para copiarme entonces para que me preguntas? —trate de quitarle mi cuaderno pero él no lo soltó y me agache a morderle el brazo pero él lo aparto rápidamente junto con mi cuaderno alejándolo de mi alcance— Ok… —me volví a acomodar en mi asiento y me cruce de brazos.

Voltee a ver a Bella. Ella y Edward estaban riéndose de nuestra pequeña discusión.

—Toma… —Emmett me golpeo despacito con el cuaderno, lo que me hizo que me volviera un poco más consciente de lo que había hecho.

Si nos vieran dirían que… no sabría cómo expresarlo… mal interpretarían todo pues… pero los que nos conocían sabían que nosotros éramos buenos amigos y solíamos hacer eso. O tal vez pensarían que comenzaba a comportarme como un chico por fin.

El maestro llego y la clase comenzó. Nuevamente matemáticas y las divertidas caras de Emmett tratando de entender un poco.

La mañana siguió pasando y en algún momento se me olvido que debería de comportarme, dios era chico y no debía de ser tan recatada.

—¿Quieren jugar un poco de Básquet? —pregunto Jake mas tarde cuando todo mundo ya comenzaba a irse.

Los viernes no había entrenamientos porque algunos tenían que irse temprano para poder llegar a sus casas a tiempo o algunos mas preferían llegar antes a sus casas.

—¿Con quienes? —no pude evitar preguntar pero si Félix jugaba no quería entrar.

—Solo Edward, Bella, Leah… ustedes y yo… —respondió Jake.

Voltee a ver a Emmett que había estado haciendo la tarea en su cama mientras que yo me encontraba en el escritorio.

—Si vamos… —se levanto cerrando su libro sobre el cuaderno.

Me levante y fui a ponerme unos tenis porque me había quedado en calcetines al llegar al cuarto después de comer.

Bella, Edward y Leah ya estaban en la cancha cuando llegamos.

—Bien… apostaremos la cena… —Edward le lanzo el balón a Emmett.

—Hagamos un chicas contra chicos —grite emocionada poniéndome junto a Bella y Leah, pero como ya me había acostumbrado a hablar como chico no se noto mucho mi pequeño desliz.

—No es justo —Bella se quejo y cuando voltee a verla ella me abrió los ojos como advertencia.

—Ah… si… —me aleje un poco para al menos no empeorar las cosas— yo seré con ellas para que sea más justo —me apresure a decir.

—Ok —Jake hablo un poco más tranquilo porque él y Edward se habían tensado y contenido la respiración— ustedes sacan —me paso el balón.

—Bien pensado Jazz… —se quejo Leah— nos pudieron haber dejado a Emmett para que fuera más justo.

—¿Qué no sabes nada de usar tus encantos para distraerlos? —pregunte burlonamente volteándola a ver al escote que traía.

—Distracción —achico los ojos compartiendo mi idea.

—No entendí —Bella hablo igual de bajo como estábamos hablando.

—Ve al baño y quítate la camiseta que tienes debajo —le dijo Leah jalando un poco la playera blanca que traía debajo de una de tirantes.

—Pero no me gusta estar…

—Es para hoy chicos… —escuchamos la voz ansiosa de Emmett.

—¿Tienes dinero para pagar la cena de ellos? —pregunte un poco molesta.

—No… pero no quiero…

—Ok… como si Edward no la hubiera visto ya con menos… —le dije a Leah poniendo los ojos en blanco— cada quien cubre a su chico y yo a Emmett juguemos… —la última palabra la mencione más fuerte.

Sabía que Bella no era muy buena jugando así que le encargamos que ella recuperara el balón cuando Edward o Jake nos los quitara, sabía que ellos no serian muy bruscos con ella.

—Esperen —grito Bella respirando difícilmente— necesito ir al baño —salió corriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward pregunto mientras ella corría pero Bella solo levanto el pulgar.

—Jazz —Emmett me llamo al voltear a ver el me había lanzado el balón.

No reaccione lo suficientemente rápido y al tratar de que no me diera en la cara el balón, termino dándome en mi pecho izquierdo.

Me queje un poco y me sobe.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Edward moviendo los labios sin emitir ninguna palabra. Le asentí y fui por el balón.

Corrí a la canasta porque había aceptado el reto de Emmett. Ya había estado en esa situación antes, él impidiéndome avanzar más a la canasta pero antes había tenido a Leah para apoyarme o de perdida a Bella pero esta vez estaba sola.

Los ojos burlones de Emmett me tenían hechizada y no podía apartar la vista de él aunque mi cuerpo se movía haciendo botar la pelota. Sonreí traviesamente mientras avanzaba por un lado para tratar de quitármelo pero él no cayó en mí finta y cuando brinque él avanzo erróneamente poniéndose delante de mí, perdí la concentración y terminamos cayendo al piso con el debajo de mi. Fui consciente de lo que sentí sobre mi muslo y probablemente también me "sintió" pero por alguna extraña razón no dijimos ni hicimos nada. Pero entonces recordé y me baje de el azotando de lado.

—¿Te lastimaste el tobillo? —comencé a levantarme.

Carraspeo—. No, estoy bien… —se sentó ahí mismo alzando un poco su pie y moviéndolo— si… no paso nada…

Ambos volteamos a ver a los chicos y alcance a ver una mirada burlona de parte de ellos, por suerte Leah no había estado, probablemente haya ido con Bella.

—Pero no se pudieron esperar —Jake fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Me queje y deje caerme en el suelo no tan recio cerrando los ojos. Ellos se burlarían de mí seguramente cuando Emmett y Leah no estuvieran cerca.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y cuando abrí los ojos note a Emmett mirándome extrañado primero y después volteo a ver a otro lado.

—Listo… —escuche la voz de Bella y voltee a verla.

Si, no era de extrañarse que siguiera nuestro consejo ahora que íbamos perdiendo con unos buenos puntos de diferencia.

Vi como Edward pasaba saliva con dificultad y Jake se ponía molesto porque Leah ahora se había atado la playera por la parte de abajo dejando parte de su abdomen al descubierto.

—Vamos —les grite a los chicos que no epataban la vista de su respectiva chica.

Edward se acerco a Bella y le susurro algo al oído haciéndola reír nerviosamente. Contrario a Jake que le había dicho algo a Leah pero ella lo había ignorado dándole un beso en la mejilla. Refunfuñe por lo bajo y me di la vuelta para no ver más.

—Me siento igual —Emmett me sonrió al ver mi gesto y eso me hizo reír.

—Encontraremos las indicadas —suspire pasándole el balón porque era su turno.

—¿Y Alice? —pregunto él extrañado. Encogí los hombros y negué con la cabeza. Ya había metido la pata ahora solo me quedaba decir que había terminado con ella.

—Ya sabes que dicen de los amores de lejos… —voltee a ver a las chicas y ellas estaban en posición— Ok… el primero que llegue a diez invita la cena —dije de broma a lo cual los chicos se rieron.

—Vamos trece a ocho… habíamos dicho el primero en llegar a veinte no paga —me recordó Emmett.

—Que poco caballeros —iba a poner mis puños en la cintura pero me acorde de que era chico— eso que sus novias les paguen… —voltee a ver rápidamente a Edward y a Jake.

Emmett aprovecho para pasar el balón y esta vez comenzamos a anotar un poco más pero no logramos alcanzarlos y ganarles.

—Bueno amor… espero que tengas dinero ahorrado… —Jake abrazo a Leah acariciando su piel desnuda.

Todos íbamos de camino a los dormitorios.

—Se los cambio por el desayuno —me apresure a decir porque no quería seguir viendo sus muestras de amor mientras yo no podía ni siquiera acercarme tanto a Emmett.

—¿Waffles? —los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron pero de repente se recupero— tu ya ibas a preparármelos mañana —se quejo como niño chiquito cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

—Si… mejor lo preparamos nosotros… —Bella se puso de mi lado.

—Lo harán ustedes porque yo no sé cocinar muy bien… —nos advirtió Leah.

—¿Están de acuerdo? —pregunte mas por el berrinchudo Emmett. Los chicos se habían encogido de hombros.

—Ok… —finalmente Emmett cedió.

—Mis padres saldrán este fin de semana así que podemos ir a mi casa —Edward se ofreció.

—Ok… dormiremos en tu casa entonces… ¿Te molesta si llegamos a las diez? —pregunto Jake guiñándole el ojo a Edward.

—Seguro… —volteo a vernos.

—Yo probablemente me vaya con ustedes —les asegure.

—No, tienes que ayudarme con las matemáticas antes de que salgamos sino ya no hago nada después con tanta distracción —lo bueno que Emmett se conocía bien.

—Ok… entonces… —ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas.

—Nos vemos mas al rato… —Bella se despidió de Edward y Leah de Jake.

—Aquí sobramos —Emmett jalo mi playera y nos fuimos de ahí dejando que los tortolitos se despidieran.

Lo ayude con su tortura… digo su tarea de matemáticas por un par de horas pero termino aventando el cuaderno y comenzó a meter una muda de ropa en su mochila. Resignada fui a hacer lo mismo y al momento de echar mi teléfono me di cuenta de que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Carlisle. Sentí como si me vaciaran una cubetada de agua fría.

Marque su número pero me mando al buzón de voz. Le deje un recado y colgué. Esta vez deje mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón por si volvía a llamar.

—¿Listo? —pregunto Emmett desde abajo.

—Si… —me puse la mochila y entonces recordé que teníamos que pasar a comprar las cosas para el desayuno.

—¿Qué? —pregunto al verme ahí parada y sacar mi celular rápidamente.

—Voy a avisarle a Edward que vamos a pasar a comprar… —teclee rápidamente un corto mensaje y lo mande.

Salimos del colegio y me congele al ver ahí afuera a Carlisle.

—Dios… —hable aun fingiendo la voz.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Emmett volteando a ver donde yo veía.

—Mi papá… —camine a donde él estaba y fui pensando en lo que le diría.

Comenzaría por "quise conocer a mamá" y después un "tú tienes la culpa por no contarme de ella".

—Hola hijo —saludo dándome un rápido abrazo— no quise llamarte de nuevo porque ya había llegado… llame a Esme y me dijo que no ibas a ir a casa.

Bien, no sabía nada y solo me había venido a ver. Solté el aire que había contenido aliviada.

—Eh… así es… voy a casa de unos amigos pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte extrañada.

—Bueno pues… después de pensármelo bien… tome unas pequeñas vacaciones…

—¿Y Rose? —entrecerré los ojos.

—A ella le pareció buena idea… además estoy aquí por tu madre…

—Ella va a casarse —hice un gesto de disculpa.

—Por eso estoy aquí… quiero hacer un último intento…

—Espero que lo logres… entonces te dejare el fin de semana con ella para que puedas sacarla a pasear… o bailar —me burle recordando que no le gustaba bailar a él.

—No tienes que hacer eso…

—Pero quiero pasar el fin de semana con mis amigos… así que eso está más que bien… ¿necesitas que te lleve a la casa? —pregunte confundida.

—No, más bien venia a invitarte a cenar… bueno… creo que ahora seremos tres…

—Ah… Carlisle… el es Emmett mi amigo y compañero de cuarto… Emmett mi papá… —los presente.

Ellos se estrecharon la mano y dijeron los convencionalismos necesarios.

Fuimos a comer pizza en nuestro lugar favorito y a Carlisle le gusto.

—Traeré a tu madre aquí…

—Pueden hacerle una pizza en forma de corazón —sugirió Emmett.

—¿Crees que le guste? —le pregunto extrañado.

—Supongo… la conozco muy poco…

Seguimos comiendo y riendo como cuando comíamos con Esme. Era tan extraño ver a Carlisle riéndose a carcajadas.

—Ojala conocieras a Rose… —no recuerdo porque salió ese comentario pero hizo que casi sacara refresco de por la nariz.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte alarmada.

—Porque no le caería mal un amigo más… entre tú y Alice la animan un poco pero no escucho que hable de alguien más…

—¿Y Mel, Lily y Paige? Rose me conto de ellas…

—Pero a ellas las ve solo en el internado…

—¿Su hija estudia en un internado? —pude notar un poco de empatía procedente de él.

—Soy jefe de residentes… si no estuviera en el internado estaría sola en la casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—A mi me mandaron porque no me querían en la casa… —Emmett bromeo pero era obvio que eso era verdad.

—Entiendo… —Carlisle se sintió un poco incomodo— ¿quieren pedir otra?

—No Carlisle… es hora de que nos vayamos o encontraremos las tiendas cerradas.

—¿Quieres que los lleve? —se ofreció.

—Creo que deberías de irte a casa… Esme suele acostarse temprano…

—¿Seguros? —volvió a preguntar pero solo le asentí— ok… llama a Esme para decirle que estas bien…

—¿Le vas a contar que salí?

—Es tu madre… —fue todo lo que dijo después se levanto a pagar la pizzas que nos habíamos comido pero todavía quedaban un par de rebanadas mas— pueden llevárselas si quieren… —el me alboroto el cabello y se despidió.

—Bien vamos —el tomo una y camino con la rebanada en la mano.

Tome la otra y lo seguí. Llegamos al estacionamiento y el coche que había alquilado Carlisle ya no estaba así que me tocaba ir con Emmett. ¡Dios! ¡Podía abrazarlo sin que se viera mal!

Nos acomodamos y fuimos al primer supermercado que encontramos.

Emmett iba empujado el carrito mientras yo lo llenaba con lo necesario para hacer los waffles. Al terminar fuimos directo a la casa de Edward donde estaban ya todos pero estaban viendo una película de terror y cuando llegamos y tocamos el timbre las chicas gritaron del susto.

Nos unimos a ver la película pero en lugar de que nos asustáramos Emmett y yo comenzábamos a decir lo absurdo que nos parecían las escenas y todos terminamos llorando de la risa. Cerca de media noche comenzaron a cerrárseme lo ojos y me acurruque junto a Emmett.

—Qué bueno que ya escogiste tu cama —escuche la voz de Edward burlona y abrí los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundida.

—Ustedes dormirán aquí en la sala… no hay tantas habitaciones para los huéspedes.

—Ok… Emmett… —el me volteo a ver pero su mirada no era igual al de las otras— quítate de mi cama —señale el piso aventando un cojín.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que quedarme en el piso? —pregunto burlonamente.

Voltee a ver a los chicos pero ya solo quedaban Edward y Bella.

—Les traeremos algunas cobijas mientras se ponen de acuerdo.

Ellos subieron las escaleras dedicándome una mirada burlona pero sin que Emmett los viera.

—¿Y si te caes al piso? —pregunte cruzándome de brazos— eres más pesado que yo… si me pasa algo no comerás waffles mañana —lo chantajee mientras comenzaba a bajarme al piso.

—Espera —le me tomo del brazo, su mano era firme y cálida, una oleada de mariposas se sintió en mi estomago— está bien… quédate en el sillón.

Edward no tardo con las cobijas y nos acomodamos para por fin dormir.

**Pv. Emmett**

Poco a poco fui siendo consciente de mí alrededor conforme mi cerebro despertaba. La mañana no estaba tan fría como era de costumbre. Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención. Estaba abrazando algo suave y calientito. Mi corazón se acelero. Era la piel desnuda de alguien.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi que Jasper estaba acostado a un lado mío. El estaba bocarriba con un brazo hacia la cabeza y otro al costado de su cuerpo, las piernas un poco separadas. Mi mano estaba justamente encima de su abdomen, la cual retire rápidamente.

Seguramente se debió de haber caído al piso y yo me moví en algún momento de la noche y termine así.

Aun así me le quede viendo. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo… ¿Pero, en que pienso…?

Demonios, ya eran unas cuantas veces que me sorprendía a mi mismo viéndolo diferente.

La primera había sido en el salón cuando él me pasaba las tareas a la mala. Después el viernes mientras hacíamos la tarea me había quedado viendo sus labios, como si quisiera probarlos… ¡pero no lo quería! La ultima había sido mientras jugábamos básquet, cuando había caído sobre mí, mi corazón se había acelerado. Lo reconocí porque ese mismo nerviosismo había sentido con Heidi. Pero lo que más me extraño fue cuando él se acostó sobre el pavimento descansando, mi mirada había recorrido su cuerpo.

"¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Yo no era gay!"

—Buenos días —escuche la voz de Edward adormilada.

—Te despertaste temprano —me levante rápidamente con una extraña sensación de alerta.

—Tengo que sacar la basura —dicho esto entro a su cocina y desapareció mi campo de visión.

Nuevamente voltee a ver a Jazz y ahora se había movido un poco y la playera se había levantado mas. Trague saliva y lo tape con mi cobija. Fui a la cocina a preparar café mientras me preguntaba que había mal conmigo.

—Hola —la voz de él me hizo saltar de sorpresa.

—Hola Jazz —lo salude un poco nervioso.

—¿Preparando café? —se rasco la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se alborotara.

—Este… si… —demonios hoy no sería mi día.

—Voy a cambiarme para comenzar a preparar el desayuno —salió de la cocina y no pude evitar bajar la mirada a sus pompas.

"¡No soy gay!" pensé mientras me pegaba ligeramente en la mesa.

Jasper y las chicas llegaron después de unos minutos y yo ya me había acabado el café y una dona que había encontrado en el canasto de pan sobre la mesa.

Me quede sentado mientras veía como Jasper organizaba a las chicas para comenzar. Era bueno mandando y sabiendo que dejarle a cada chica.

—¿Has pensado en dedicarte a chef? —pregunte a Jasper mientras él hacia algo con la harina.

—¿Yo? —volteo a verme como esperando que fuera a otra persona, pero le asentí— la verdad no… todavía no sé que voy a hacer.

—Pues ya tienes una opción…

El sonrió y siguió haciendo lo suyo. Después de unos minutos y todo enharinado tuvo los waffles listos. Leah fue la encargada de poner la mesa y servir la comida mientras que Jasper y Bella hicieron platillos diferentes.

Comimos tranquilamente mientras platicábamos de la escuela y hacía qué Jasper contara chistes de locos. Después nosotros nos fuimos a la sala para ver algo en la tele y Jasper y las chicas se quedaron limpiando todo.

—No se ustedes pero no creo que…

—Ve tu —dijo Edward antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Pero…

—Si, no crees que sea justo que les dejemos todo a ellas…

—En teoría solo es a Bella y a Jasper… porque no creo que Leah quiera lavar los trastes… —Jake sonrió burlonamente.

Me levante del sillón y fui a la cocina, efectivamente Leah solo colocaba los platos limpios en su lugar porque Jasper lavaba y Bella secaba.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —pregunte al entrar a la cocina.

—Si… —Leah fue la primera en hablar— necesitamos guardar estos pero como tú los sacaste nosotros no le alcanzamos —eso era en parte cierto, Jasper era el más alto de ellas y aun así no alcanzaba hasta arriba.

Tome de uno por uno los trastes y los fui subiendo. Cuando deje uno y voltee a ver a Jasper, el me miraba diferente pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada volviendo a concentrarse en los trastes.

"¿El sentirá lo mismo?" pensé mientras colocaba el ultimo.

Me quede cerca de ellos mientras terminaban y cuando lo hicieron fuimos todos a la sala.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunto Bella sentándose en el regazo de Edward.

—Hey mira —Leah estaba revisando las estanterías de la sala pero se había detenido frente al mueble de las bebidas del papá de Edward.

—No, no se te ocurra —hablo Edward como advertencia.

—Ups ya se me ocurrió —dijo sacando una botella.

—Ok… solo me compran una botella después… —él se levanto para ayudarla a servir.

—No deberíamos… —Jasper hablo con nerviosismo.

Todos se rieron de él y siguieron sirviendo. El negó cuando le ofrecieron y yo tome el vaso para mí.

—¿Has tomado antes? —pregunte a Jasper que se había ido a traer un refresco del refrigerador de Edward.

El negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Eso me hizo reír y di el primer trago. Reconocí el sabor de tequila. La primera vez que me había emborrachado había sido en mi casa. Pero esta vez no tomaría tanto porque ya sabía lo que me esperaba al siguiente día.

Estuvimos bebiendo un rato pero después Jake y Leah desaparecieron, no tenía que ser adivino para saber a dónde habían ido. Jasper estaba enseñándole a bailar a una desinhibida Bella y yo no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

—Deja de verla —me regaño Edward haciendo que apartara la vista de ellos.

—Lo siento —tome un poco mas de mi bebida y lo jale del brazo para que se levantara— baila con ella —tome a Bella del brazo y la empuje contra Edward.

Jasper se había detenido y me miraba extrañado.

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Estas borracho? —pregunto burlándose.

—No… solo que quiero bailar pero no hay con quien más hacerlo —comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música.

El se quedo pensativo unos segundos y después se acerco a mí y comenzamos a bailar.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama esa canción? —pregunte moviéndome todavía, estaba cerca de él como para que me escuchara.

—Creo que Nightlife… —contesto algo nervioso, sonreí cuando lo escuche así.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar bailando de cerca. Podía sentir su respiración y algo más que eso. El volteo a verme lamiéndose los labios y después volteo a verme a los labios y después a mis ojos.

Levante mi mano y tome su mejilla acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar. El no se había movido así que no dude en acercarme a besarlo. Contrario a lo que esperaba sus labios eran suaves pero igual de demandantes. Me estaba correspondiendo el beso pasando los brazos por mis hombros y acariciando mi nuca. Yo lo acaricie en la cintura.

Un repentino grito hizo que me separara de él. Al voltear a ver de dónde provenía y era Leah que me miraba horrorizada.

Fue entonces cuando me paso el efecto del alcohol y me di cuenta realmente lo que acababa de hacer. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y voltee a ver a Jasper y el también tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa. Me aleje de él y tome mi mochila para salir rápidamente de la casa de Edward.

No lo podía creer. ¡Había besado a Jasper! pero demonios no era gay.

Tome mi moto del estacionamiento y pensé en ir a mi lugar para pensar. Era un lugar a las afueras a un lado del puente de donde podía ver las luces de la ciudad. Claro que iba de noche pero apenas era más de medio día así que esta vez me fui a la playa. Me senté sobre la arena y contemple el mar dejando a un lado el tema de Jasper.

El sol fue pasando pero como me encontraba debajo de una palmera no me pegaba a mí. Cerca de las seis de la noche cuando decidí ir a comer algo en uno de los pequeños restaurantes cerca de la playa.

Comí con el poco dinero que llevaba hubo una chica que comenzó a coquetear conmigo pero cuando la lleve a la playa, al momento de besarla me sentí extraño. Me disculpe con ella y mejor decidí regresar al colegio aun sabiendo que probablemente me toparía con Jasper.

¿Qué le diría? Era obvio que no tenía alguna excusa. Casi no había tomado y no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol.

¿Entonces que debió de haber sido?

Por suerte él no estaba ahí. Revise mi celular y tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Edward. Suspire resignado y le marque.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto preocupado.

—Lo siento… no supe que hacer… yo…

—No te preocupes… no paso nada… Emmett… tienes que hablar con Jasper… necesita decirte algo…

—Hermano… no sé que me paso… yo…

—Te entiendo… mira por ahora mantén la mente abierta…

—No soy gay —le grite desesperado.

—Lo sé… mira habla con Jazz… todo se solucionara cuando hablen… él se fue a su casa porque sabía que te ibas a sentir incomodo y dijo que te buscaría después…

—Ok… mañana iré a verlo… te veo luego… —le colgué y me acosté a dormir.

Me desperté por eso de medio día. Salí del cuarto arreglado para desayunar e ir a buscar a Jasper.

—¿Emmett? —pregunto Esme sorprendida al verme en la puerta de su casa.

—Buenos días Esme… ¿Se encuentra Jasper? —pregunte un poco apenado.

—No, se fue hace un rato a buscarte al colegio…

—Ah… —hable un poco aliviado— seguramente iba en el transporte… ya ve que cuando uno viaja en moto… claro que todo sería fácil para el si le regalaran una igual… —recordé que Jasper quería algo para moverse por sí mismo. Aunque ahora no sabía bien de qué lado estaba— ok… le llamare para saber donde lo veo… hasta luego.

Me volví a subir a la moto e iba a conducir de regreso cuando pase por un centro comercial cuando vi a alguien que se parecía a Jasper bajando de un taxi. Cuando tuve oportunidad de darme vuelta volví a ver si era quien pensaba que era.

Comencé a recorrer el centro comercial de arriba a abajo pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Así que un poco resignado fui a comprarme un helado pero cuando iba entrando me tope con una chica, pero no como me hubiera gustado porque choque con ella y cayo de pompas batiéndosele su helado en la blusa.

—Eres un idiota… —grito ella molesta, todavía no levantaba la cabeza pero tenía una linda melena rubia.

—Disculpa iba distraído y… —ella volteo a verme cuando comencé a hablar y me sorprendí por lo que vi— ¿Jasper? —pregunte alarmado.

Ella se rio haciendo sacudir su cuerpo ligeramente.

—Rose… —me extendió la mano— la gemela de Jasper…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oJORLANo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Yeah! Este es mi aportación para el día de los Santos Inocentes!**

**El año pasado para las que me seguían en CAMBIANDO EL PASADO ¿MEJORANDO EL FUTURO? Tuvieron la suerte de haber caído en mi broma. Era una parte que muchas chicas estaban esperando pero termine convirtiéndolo en un lindo sueño. Y pensaba en hacer lo mismo en este pero al final no le halle caso porque no sé si iba a poder venir a actualizar el 28, así que por ahora para las TEAM ROSEMMETT las dejo con las ansias de saber que va a pasar…!**

**Ahora… es el turno de las TEAM JAZLICE y para las que ya quieren que Esme le deje las cosas bien claras a Carlisle por fin!**

**Mmm… ¿ya les recomendé mis otros nuevos fics verdad?**

**Ok… ahora déjenme sus quejas de dejar el cap hasta ahí… osease Reviews! Jajaja… estos si los espero con ansias…**

**Feliz Navidad y un muy excelente año 2012!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas!**

**Como les había dicho tenía visitas en mi casa y solo en las noches que no estaba cansada me ponía a escribir algo.**

**Además de que este lunes fui a las grutas de Cacahuamilpa y… oigan! Esperen un OS de Rosemmett sobre lo que me paso!**

**Bueno… con eso les digo que apenas y pude escribir algo…**

**Así que aquí les dejo este corto pero bonito capitulo de Jazlice! Una chica me pidió la canción de Jasper que estaba componiendo en capítulos anteriores así que después de una exhaustiva búsqueda en internet y en mi reproductor de música encontré la indicada…**

**Así que ágamos de cuenta que Jasper la compuso para Alice y disfrutemos el capitulo…**

**La canción es Falling In de Lifehouse…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 17: - Aun Más Lejos De Ella -**

**Pv. Jasper**

—Rose… nos vamos a Maine —Carlisle había bajado las escaleras corriendo.

—¿Qué? —grite sorprendido fingiendo la voz de mi hermana.

—Necesito ver a Esme… anda… solo arregla una pequeña maleta, si te hace falta algo podemos comprar algo haya…

Me quede pensando un rato.

—No… —él se me quedo viendo extrañado— lo que quiero decir es que no puedo… vamos a hacer un trabajo de física para el lunes.

—Ok… entonces no te importara que me vaya yo solo… ¿o si?

—No, claro que no… adelante ve, mándale mis saludos por mí…

—Seguro princesa… —vino a darme un beso en la frente y regreso corriendo escaleras arriba.

Alice y yo nos volteamos a ver extrañados. Pero después nos quedamos viéndonos uno al otro.

_**Everytime I see your face**_** (Cada vez que veo tu rostro)**

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_** (Mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad)**

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_** (Ahora, no te asustes, es sólo amor)**

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_** (en el cual estamos cayendo bebe!)**

Minutos después bajo Hanna seguida de Carlisle con una maleta pequeña.

—No creo llegar antes del medio día del domingo así que te veo la próxima semana princesa —nuevamente me beso la frente y yo lo envolví con los brazos rápidamente para dejarlo ir.

—El boleto está reservado solo tiene que pasar a recogerlo… yo aviso al hospital que salió de emergencia a Maine si lo requieren y no…

Hanna iba hablando tras de él mientras salían al garaje donde tenía el coche aparcado. Escuchamos como salía de la casa y luego Hanna entro.

—Listo… ahora le toca a Rose… —Hanna rió con suficiencia.

—Aunque no creo que haga mucho porque últimamente no he hablado con ella y no sé qué está pasando por allá —me levante de la sala y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme porque ya no había razón de seguir siendo Rose.

—Mmm… —Alice se quedo pensativa— ahora que lo pienso tampoco me ha llamado… ¿se olvido de mi? —ella hizo un gesto de tristeza que a mí me pareció divertido.

—Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta —la tome de la mano y bajamos corriendo las escaleras.

_**I can't wait to tomorrow**_** (No puedo esperar a mañana)**

_**This feeling has swallowed me whole**_** (Este sentimiento se ha tragado todo de mi)**

_**And know that I've lost control**_** (Y saber que he perdido el control)**

Tome el coche de Carlisle que estaba a disposición de Hanna por si necesitaba algo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le pregunte a mi novia mientras arrancaba el coche.

—Hay un lugar al que siempre quise llevarte —Alice chillo de emoción— maneja y te voy indicando como llegar.

_**This heart that I've followed**_** (Este corazón que he seguido)**

_**Has left me so hollow**_** (Me ha dejado tan hueco)**

_**That was then**_** (Eso fue entonces)**

_**This is now**_** (Esto es ahora)**

_**Yeah you have changed everything**_** (Sí, sí que has cambiado todo)**

Terminamos llegando a las faldas de una montaña.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte extrañado por el lugar.

—Vamos… ya verás…

Me miro traviesamente y comenzó a avanzar por el sendero que subía a la montaña. El camino era un poco húmedo pero aun así se podía subir. Las hojas no ayudaban mucho pero había pequeñas piedras para poder apoyar los pies eh ir avanzando.

—Qué bueno que tengo buen sentido de la orientación —reí al ver a Alice voltear confusa por el lugar.

—Si se a donde ir —ella me saco la lengua y se volteo para seguir caminando.

—¿Alguna vez alguna de tus novias te había llevado a un lugar tan hermoso? —pregunto deteniéndose repentinamente.

Llegamos después de quince minutos en los que ella se detenía para ver si iba por buen camino como una vez dijo. No conteste a su pregunta pero voltee a ver el lugar al que me había traído. Desde ese lugar se podía ver perfectamente la vegetación verde que rodeaba todo el pueblo. Los contrastantes colores claros con los verdes intensos hacían resaltarlas mas.

Voltee a ver a Alice sonriendo y ella se me había quedado viendo como esperando una respuesta.

—Eres la primera que logra hacerme caminar tanto…

_**Everytime I see your face**_** (Cada vez que veo tu rostro)**

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_** (Mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad)**

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_** (Ahora, no te asustes, es sólo amor)**

_**That we're falling in**_** (En el cual estamos cayendo)**

—Bien… ahora vámonos porque ya tengo hambre…

—Quiero quedarme otro rato así… aquí… —se apretó mas a mí.

—Yo quisiera pasar el resto del día aquí… —voltee a ver el lugar bromeando.

—¿Y conmigo? —hizo un adorable puchero.

—¿Enserio lo preguntas? —levante una ceja de incredulidad y ella asintió— justo ahora no hay algún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que contigo.

_**I would never do you wrong **_**(Yo nunca le haría mal)**

_**Or let you down or lead you on**_** (O te dejaría caer o te dejaría)**

_**Don't look down, it's only love**_** (No mires hacia abajo, es sólo amor)**

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_** (En el cual estamos cayendo bebe!)**

—¿Qué vas a ordenar? —pregunto Alice viéndome sobre el menú.

—Mmm… con el hambre que tengo me comería todo lo del menú… pero creo que me conformare con un pequeño duende saltarín que tengo en frente…

Ella arrugo la nariz mientras me sonreía y me saco la lengua.

_**I'm standing in your driveway**_** (Estoy de pie en su camino de entrada)**

_**It's midnight and I'm sideways **_**(Es medianoche y estoy de lado)**

_**I had to find out if you feel the same**_** (Para averiguar si sientes lo mismo)**

—Deberíamos de llevarle un postre a Hanna… —sugirió Alice cuando pasamos frente a una heladería.

—¿No será más bien que tu quieres uno?

—Me atrapaste —hizo de nuevo ese lindo puchero.

—Vamos… ya me antojaste uno.

_**Won't be easy, have my doubts too**_** (No será fácil, tengo mis dudas también)**

_**But it's over without you. **__**I'm just lost, incomplete**_** (Pero es más, sin ti estoy perdido, incompleto)**

_**Yeah you feel like home, home to me **_**(Si, contigo se siente como en casa, mi hogar)**

Regresamos a casa y Hanna estaba justo por irse. Le dimos el helado y ella agradeció por el gesto. Salió de la casa y nos dejo a los dos solos.

—Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunte yendo a sentarme a la sala.

—No lo sé… —Alice vino a sentarse a mi regazo y me beso.

—No vamos a hacer nada de lo que después nos podamos arrepentir —le advertí cuando sentí su mano yendo por debajo de mi playera.

—Yo no me arrepentiría —dijo ella levantando la cabeza para verme.

—Yo si… —ella trato de bajarse pero la detuve— porque tu primera vez quiero que sea especial… no como la mía…

_**Everytime I see your face**_** (Cada vez que veo tu rostro)**

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_** (Mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad)**

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_** (Ahora, no te asustes, es sólo amor)**

_**That we're falling in**_** (En el cual estamos cayendo)**

—Vamos Jazz levántate… —sentí que Alice me movía por el hombro.

—¿Qué horas son? —pregunte girándome en la cama para volverme a tapar.

—Falta media hora para que comiencen las clases —ella ya se estaba comenzando a cambiar de ropa.

Me levante rápidamente y me arregle, dejando que Alice me maquillara mientras iba abrochándome la blusa ya que ella estaba lista.

Salimos corriendo del cuarto y los pasillos ya estaban vacios.

—Alice… —la llame para que volteara porque estaba delante de mí.

—¿Qué? —volteo a verme desesperada.

—Te quiero… —la detuve y la bese.

—Jazz… aquí no —volteo a ver a todos lados paranoicamente.

—Descuida ya no hay nadie —la tome de la mano y seguimos corriendo.

_**I would never do you wrong **_**(Yo nunca le haría mal)**

_**Or let you down or lead you on**_** (O te dejaría caer o te dejaría)**

_**Don't look down, it's only love**_** (No mires hacia abajo, es ****olo amor)**

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_** (En el cual estamos cayendo bebe!)**

—¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche pillinas? —Paige pregunto mientras ponía su bandeja vacía de comida en su lugar.

—Nada… solo nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde —Alice tomo un sándwich y un jugo para pagarlo y yo hice lo mismo.

—Mmm… fue raro que no supiéramos nada de ustedes el fin de semana —Paige entre cerró los ojos.

—No hicimos nada —le dije caminando a la salida donde todos se dirigían a clases.

—Mel dio una fiesta en su casa… se perdieron de la pelea de Matt con Royce… —Lily se nos unió en el camino.

—Nosotros fuimos a la fiesta de Stev… creo que Matt lo conoce… el nos llevo… —Alice siguió platicando mientras yo comía algo.

Llegamos al salón y Alice dejo pasar a Paige y Lily primero para después guiñarme el ojo traviesa antes de entrar.

_**All those nights I stayed away**_** (Todas esas noches que estuve fuera)**

_**Thinking of all the ways to make you mine **_**(Pensando en todas las formas de hacerte mía)**

_**All of those smiles will never fade**_** (Todas esas sonrisas nunca se marchitarán)**

_**Never run out of ways to blow my mind**_** (Nunca te quedes sin medios para hacer volar mi mente)**

La semana paso rápidamente y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos ya estábamos a jueves.

—Ándale… solo esa ecuación y ya… —Alice me pedía.

—Pero sabes que no soy bueno con eso… —trate de imitar uno de sus pucheros pero solo salía una extraña mueca.

—Pero yo ya me canse —ella si pudo hacer su irresistible puchero.

—Ok… yo lo hago pero tú me ayudas con los cálculos —le di un rápido beso dejándole la calculadora en la mano.

—Eso no es justo…

—¿Y que yo haga tarea de mas si lo es?

_**Everytime I see your face**_** (Cada vez que veo tu rostro)**

_**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**_** (Mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad)**

_**Now don't be scared, it's only love**_** (Ahora, no te asustes, es sólo amor)**

_**That we're falling in**_** (En el cual estamos cayendo)**

—¿Otra fiesta? —pregunto Alice arrugando la nariz.

—Si hermosa… pero esta es especial…

—¿Vas a tocar tu? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Claro… pero te tengo una sorpresa…

—Supongo que tendré que ir para saber cual es ¿cierto? —asentí— y también supongo que no habrá forma de hacer que me lo digas ¿verdad?

—Si, así que ponte más hermosa y te espero abajo.

_**I would never do you wrong **_**(Yo nunca le haría mal)**

_**Or let you down or lead you on**_** (O te dejaría caer o te dejaría)**

_**Don't look down, it's only love**_** (No mires hacia abajo, es sólo amor)**

_**Baby, that we're falling in**_** (En el cual estamos cayendo bebe!)**

_**Don't be scared, it's only love**_** (No te asustes, es sólo amor)**

—_**Baby, that we're falling in…**_ —termine de cantar dejando sonar el amplificador.

Alice dejo de gritar desde abajo del escenario y subió para besarme.

—Gracias —me abrazo con fuerza y le devolví el abrazo.

—Está mejor ahora que tiene letra…

—Ya me gustaba cuando la tocabas en el cuarto.

—Pero ahora está terminada y es para ti…

—Gracias amor… por eso te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho…

—Yo te quiero más pero baja del escenario… —reí traviesamente y ella me beso rápidamente antes de bajar.

**oOo**

Era sábado por la tarde y Alice se había tenido que ir a su casa.

—¿Quién? —hable fingiendo la voz mientras abría la puerta que habían estado tocando abruptamente.

—Hola Jazz… —María saludo agriamente.

—Hola María —le abrí mas la puerta para dejarla entrar.

—Quiero que me explique esto —dijo molesta enseñándome la hoja que había traído en la mano. La mire detenidamente y vi que era de la fiesta donde le había cantado la canción que compuse para Alice, en la que por cierto nos estábamos besando.

—¿Quién te la dio? —pregunte molesto.

—Eso no importa… me has estado engañando con esa…

—Cuidado de cómo hables de Alice… —le advertí.

—Ok… con ella —hizo un gesto al volver a ver la foto.

—No te engaño con ella porque tú y yo no somos novios realmente…

—Claro que si… aceptaste ser mi novio el día que te pedí que lo fueras… —me miro de mala gana.

—Si pero fue para la fiesta…

—No, el trato era que fueras mi novio… así que termina con Alice porque estabas conmigo antes…

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que tú fuiste primero?

—¿Aceptaste ser mi novio cuando estabas saliendo con ella? —pregunto indignada.

—No…

—Ok… entonces termina con ella y deja el cuarto de Alice para vente al mío… no confió en ti… —me miro de arriba a abajo.

—Pero no te eh dicho que terminare lo nuestro…

—Lo harás… Alice comenzó a caerme mal… todo sonrisas y brinquitos… —se burlo— quiero verla sufrir…

—Estás loca —le grite.

—Lo sé… y ya me canse de que todo mundo sea feliz… alguien tiene que sufrir y esa ya no seré yo…

Estaba por decir que se fuera al infierno pero entonces me detuve. No podía hacer eso, tenía que pensar en mi familia antes que nada pero era obvio también que Alice formaba parte de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Aunque lo digas a todo el mundo terminarías haciéndome daño a mí…

—Tienes razón… —se quedo pensativa lo que no me gusto del todo— ok… diré que Alice es una zorra que no solo anda con mi novio, sino que también con Rose…

—No tienes pruebas de eso… —la mire con odio.

—Claro que si… —metió la mano a su sudadera y saco otro pedazo de papel doblado— toma —extendí la mano y lo desdoble. Eran dos imágenes, en una estoy yo y ella enfrente de un hotel y la otra era la más impactante porque estoy vestido de mi hermana y le estoy dando un beso.

Me maldije internamente por no poder aguantarme las ansias de besarla hasta que estuviéramos dentro del cuarto.

—Ok… tú ganas… pero al menos déjame decirle…

—No, no le dirás nada… ¿Entendiste? Una sola palabra de lo que está pasando entre nosotros… quiero verla sufrir y si la veo tranquila lo diré todo…

—Eres una egoísta —le grite mientras rompía las hojas con las fotos.

—No me importa… puedes romper lo que quieras… tengo respaldo de esas en todas partes… Nettie y Lucy tienen otro juego por si acaso… claro que ellas no saben nada de eso…

**oOo**

Tome el coche de Carlisle y conduje al colegio y comencé a empacar mis cosas.

Las deje en el cuarto de María la cual por cierto dormía sola. Cuando termine de acarrear mis cosas volví al cuarto que competía con Alice y separe las camas arreglando la de ella.

—¿Eso es todo? —escuche la voz de María repentinamente.

—Si… —deje mis cosas sobre la cama y comencé a arreglar mi pequeño cambiador. Alice y yo lo habíamos diseñado para que me pudiera cambiar sin hacer que ella se volteara y perdiera tiempo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto María molesta.

—Te dije que no iba a los baños cuando las chicas estaban dentro así que esto lo ocupo para cambiarme —no la voltee a ver mientras trabajaba.

—Ok, solo quítalo antes de salir a clases Nettie y Lucy pasan todo el día aquí… y ahora tu lo harás también.

—¿No podre salir ni siquiera a la biblioteca?

—¿Para qué quieres la biblioteca si hay internet?

—Ok… —saque mi ropa y comencé a acomodarla en el ropero.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando termine. María se había ido en algún momento así que me fui a casa inmediatamente.

**oOo**

El domingo por la tarde le dije a Alice que se adelantara al internado.

Aunque más bien ya estaba ahí.

—Alice —ella entro a la zona de dormitorios y vino a mi corriendo, me tomo la mano y corrimos al cuarto.

—¿Qué paso? —volteo a verme confundida.

—Alice… esto es complicado pero quiero terminar con lo nuestro… —me era difícil verla a los ojos cuando ella me miraba tan inocente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto alarmada.

—Porque… —no había una razón aceptable para que terminara con ella sin contarle lo de María— María…

—¿Qué? Me estas cambiando por esa —me había comenzado a golpear con los puños pero después ella sola se detuvo permaneciendo un momento cayada— Ah… —hablo entristecida— lo entiendo… ella es más bonita que yo…

—No solo es eso…

—No necesito más explicaciones… y supongo que se lo contaste… —su mirada furiosa y llena de lagrimas hacia estrujar mi corazón.

—Alice… —no quería dejarla en ese estado pero no podía contarle nada.

—Descuida… no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie… —comenzaba a secarse las lagrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Lo siento… —la deje ahí y salí de la habitación cerrándola detrás de mí y cuando la cerré completamente sonó un ruido como si algo hubiera sido arrojado a la puerta.

Entre a la habitación de María y me acosté en la cama mientras comenzaba una nueva canción.

—¿Vas a tocar mucho tiempo? —María pareció irritada.

—Tal vez… —le conteste secamente.

—Me duermo temprano… odio tener ojeras… —siguió hablando pero no le puse atención porque me puse los audífonos con mi música.

En algún momento caí dormido porque por más que me acomodaba no podía encontrar alguna postura cómoda para dormir. Además de que seguía viendo la cara triste de Alice cuando cerraba los ojos.

Un constante ruido me saco de mis sueños. Voltee a ver a María que se estaba secando el cabello.

—Ya era hora de que te levantaras.

No le conteste y revise la hora en mi celular, quedaba el tiempo justo para cambiarme e ir a desayunar algo.

—¿Tendré que sentarme con ustedes en el desayuno también? —pregunte sarcásticamente mientras llenaba mi bandeja de comida.

—Claro linda.

De reojo voltee a ver a Alice que me miraba con odio. Y cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron ella se volteo a otro lado.

"Con cuanto más odio me veas sabré que mas me quieres" era mi consuelo pensar eso.

"Todo sea con tal de tenerte a salvo…" escuche la voz de Alice en mi mente.

"No soy solo yo… su reputación está en juego señorita"

"Mi audaz caballero" ella se acerco a mí y nos dimos nuestro último beso por un largo tiempo.

—¿Me escuchaste? —pregunto María enojada sacándome de mi sueño despierto.

—No, lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

—Que tus amigas también están confundidas por tu repentina separación de su grupito… así que no quiero que les digas nada a ellas…

—Ok… —en ese momento llegamos a la mesa donde las amigas de María ya nos esperaban.

Comí mas porque mi estomago me lo pedía que por ganas.

Ahora tenía que aparentar indiferencia por las chicas y por mi Alice. Aunque lo que más quería era volver a estar con ella y poder ser yo mismo sin aparentar nada.

"Espero que Rose se apresure a juntarlos…"

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Un capitulo corto pero bonito… hasta antes de lo de María.**

**Sé que probablemente me quieran linchar por separarlos pero ya era hora de un poco de drama… aunque para eso no soy tan buena…**

**Ahora como vieron Jasper comenzó a componer una nueva canción. Esa la verán en el siguiente capítulo de ellos dos.**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review plis!**

**Feliz año 2012!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas!**

**Eh aquí el capítulo más largo de toda la historia… el titulo les ha de decir algo…**

**Ah por cierto, el capitulo anterior lo modifique un poco en la escena de la ruptura porque le hacia un poco mas de drama… yo no soy tan dramática pero le hice el intento…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 18: - Descubrimiento Part. 1 -**

**Pv. Emmett**

Realmente era igual a él, solo que ella era chica y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules.

—Emmett —la tome de la mano pero sentí algo frio y viscoso en mi mano, la retire y vi que tenia helado pero ella ya comenzaba a levantarse. La ayude tomándola de la mano que estaba embarrada de helado.

—¡Ah… tu eres el famosísimo Emmett! Genial… el chocolate no se quita —había sacado un poco de papel de su bolsa y me dio un poco a mí. Seguramente Jasper le conto sobre mí.

—Lo siento iba distraído y…

—No importa… comienzo a acostumbrarme a ser invisible para todos… —se comenzaba a quejar pero después volteo a verme— lo siento… no sé porque dije eso…

—Yo me sentía así algunas veces… oye… me gustaría decir que te la repondré pero no tengo mucho dinero...

—¿Tienes una playera debajo de tu camisa? —sonrió burlonamente, esa sonrisa se me hizo tan familiar que me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Si… —me la desabroche y se la pase, ella la tomo con la mano que no tenía helado embarrado.

Camino un largo tramo hasta los baños y entro sin decirme que la esperara o algo. Pero me quede viendo a la puerta y como su trasero se contoneaba al caminar. Esa sensación si me gusto, no era lo mismo que ver a su hermano.

Mientras entre al baño a lavarme las manos y salí a esperarla. Repentinamente mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y revise que era de Jasper.

—¿Bueno? —conteste un poco incomodo.

—Emm… necesito hablar contigo… —se notaba también su incomodidad.

—¿Dónde te veo? —pregunte inmediatamente.

—Estoy en el colegio…

—Ok… llego en un rato… —colgué y en ese momento salió Rose del baño, se veía linda con su licra negra y mi camisa roja llegándole a medio muslo.

—El rojo te sienta bien —le sonreí.

—A ti también —me sorprendió su mirada coqueta que me veía de arriba a abajo.

Aclare la garganta y volvió a verme a los ojos sonriéndome—. Si quieres podemos ir al colegio para lavarla… —señale a su blusa hecha bola en su mano.

—Después… por ahora necesito comprarme otra blusa —se había remangado las mangas pero aun así le quedaba muy ancha.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Si… además que tengo que buscar a Jasper…

—Si también tengo que buscarlo… —dije un poco incomodo.

—¿Paso algo? —volteo a verme preocupada.

—Solo digamos que… discutimos —no le iba a contar lo que me había pasado con él.

—¿Por qué? Jasper es muy tranquilo… —dijo extrañada adelantándose a entrar a una tienda.

—Si… por eso… fui yo…

—Hum… pero quieres disculparte… eso habla bien de ti… aunque me pregunto porque Jasper iría a verte entonces —tomo una blusa y entro al probador.

—Si, eso me estaba preguntando —hable un poco más fuerte para que me escuchara.

Seguimos platicando y le hacía preguntas de ella. Le gustaba correr, como lo hacía antes yo. Tocaba el piano y había practicado ballet de pequeña. Como iba conociendo a su papá y acostumbrándose a Forks.

—No, no me gusto ninguna… —volteo a verme y tenía la nariz arrugada, haciéndole que se viera graciosa, al verme sonreírle ella también lo hizo— creo que será demasiado para ti otra tienda… —se quedo pensativa.

—No te preocupes… con mi hermana me pasaba horas enteras en las tiendas mientras se desidia por algo… —medio sonreí al recordarla.

—¿No puedes llamarla mejor? —hizo un gesto divertido.

—No, no puedo… —ella agacho la mirada como si le hubiera contestado mal, pero no lo había hecho de esa manera— lo siento… ella murió hace tres años —le hice un gesto.

—¡Ay perdón! No me imagine que… —ella me había tocado el brazo y sentí una extraña sensación pero era buena.

—No te preocupes… eso fue hace tres años ya… —tome su mano con la mía.

—¿Q-qué… q-quieres ver una película? —su mirada se había desviado a la entrada del cine.

Di el tema de mi familia y la ropa terminado así que me encogí de hombros.

—Seguro… —camine sin soltar su mano porque era muy suave y me gustaba la sensación de calidez.

—Este… ¿me esperas tantito? —se zafo de mi agarre y volvió a entrar a la tienda, yo espere afuera recargado en el barandal mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados sintiéndome como un bandido llevándose algo bueno.

—Listo —escuche su voz y voltee a verla, había comprado un cinturón y lo había puesto en su cintura— es retro… —sonrió haciendo que mi mirada pasara a su mejilla izquierda.

—Oye eso es raro… —me quede viéndola.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto nerviosamente.

—De que Jasper tiene esos dos lunares y la misma cicatriz en la mejilla… —le señale tocándola.

—Ah… es que… es como nuestra marca de nacimiento… a nosotros también nos sorprendió que tuviéramos la misma… —se alejo de mi rápidamente.

—A pesar de eso siento que ya te conozco —me sincere.

—A mi me pasa lo mismo —volteo a verme sorprendida y un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas.

—Eso también es raro… —sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vamos a ver la película o qué? —hizo un gesto gracioso.

—Si claro… —iba a seguir hablando cuando ella se detuvo y por poco choco con ella— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte volteando a ver donde ella había volteado antes de que comenzara a buscar algo.

—Son mis papás… —me tomo de la mano y corrimos a la salida más cercana.

—¿Por qué huyes entonces?

—Porque se supone que ellos no saben que vine… —hablo rápido y con la respiración un poco agitada por correr.

—¿Viniste desde Forks y no lo saben? —me parecía absurdo.

—Si, lo sé… pero tenía que hablar con Jasper… estamos tratando de juntar a nuestros padres de nuevo ¿sabes? —ya estábamos más tranquilos en el elevador.

Me quede procesando eso. Ella se veía tan ilusionada por eso pero incluso mi madre comenzaba a hartarse de las actitudes de mi padre.

—¿Has pensado que si no han regresado es porque ya no se quieren? —fue un error haber preguntando eso por la forma en la que me miro.

—Ellos si se quieren pero no se han dicho el uno al otro que se quieren…

—Eso es absurdo… si alguien quiere a otra persona se lo diría… —no pude evitar sonar obstinado.

—Ja… eso es mentira… porque probablemente a alguien quiera a una persona pero no se lo dice pro temor a saber su reacción…

—A mi me gustas y no dudo en decírtelo —me di cuenta de que lo dije cuando vi su reacción, era entre sorpresa y un poco del enojo de la discusión.

—Ah sí… pues a mí también me gustas pero eso no es lo mismo porque estamos hablando de dos personas que en su momento estuvieron casadas y por falta de comunicación se separaron aun amándose dejando a sus hijos…

No deje que terminara porque sentí la necesidad de besarla. Al juntar nuestros labios ella quedo sorprendida pero finalmente termino respondiéndome. Nuestros labios se movieron acompasados, demandantes y con ansias de más. Solo nos separamos un momento para tomar aire. Ella no había abierto los ojos cuando yo lo hice para contemplarla.

Pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular y ella desvió la mirada para sacarlo.

—Tengo que irme —volteo a verme con una mirada de disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

—Emmett fue un placer conocerte… si vez a mi hermano le dices que vine por unas cosas y que quería verlo… —el elevador se había detenido y las puertas abierto, ella se levanto de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

No sé porque no me moví en ese instante pero la seguí justo poco antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—Rose… —la llame pero ella ya estaba varios metros adelante y yo no podía correr tanto porque después de unos minutos me daba un tirón en el tobillo.

Fue cuando me detuve y la perdí de vista al subirse a un taxi.

No quise seguirla en la moto porque eso sería muy acosador así que igual regrese por mi moto pero esta vez me fui al colegio para afrontar mis consecuencias con Jasper.

Cuando llegue era casi de noche y los chicos comenzaban a llegar de su fin de semana en casa.

—¿Has visto a Jasper? —pregunte a Jake que estaba afuera en el estacionamiento hablando con Leah que cuando me vio se fue del lugar.

—Si, llego hace rato con… —se quedo callado como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo de mas— está en el cuarto con Edward y Bella.

—Gracias —no pude evitar verlo un poco extrañado por su actitud pero él no era así.

Camine hasta el cuarto de Edward y pude escuchar unas risas del otro lado de las puertas. Aun así toque la puerta. Edward fue quien abrió y al verme no dijo nada pero volteo a ver a Jasper y el se levanto desviando la mirada de mi.

Salió del cuarto y entro al nuestro dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él.

—Mente abierta —me susurro Edward antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué significaba exactamente eso?

Entre al cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Jasper estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio viéndome con curiosidad.

—No soy gay —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. El comenzó a reírse.

—Eso lo sé… —se relajo más en la silla— de eso quería hablar… el otro día…

—Lo siento fueron los tragos… yo no debí de haberte… besado —eso lo dije como en un tosido.

—Pero yo no había tomado nada… —me miro molesto.

—¿Eres gay? —pregunte alarmado.

—¿Es que acaso nuestra sexualidad importa mucho? No, no soy gay… —me grito enojado.

—Bueno… si lo pones así… entonces te pido una disculpa por los daños o traumas que te ocasione y…

—Emmett déjame hablar… —sonó un poco desesperado.

—Pero Jazz… mira… dejemos este tema por la paz… no hablemos mas de eso y hagamos como que no paso nada… ¿Si?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —sonó mas enojado aun.

—Por favor… —mi mirada fue de suplica.

—Ok… no hablaremos de nuestro beso… pero entonces cuéntame lo de mi hermana —él se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Tu hermana? —inevitablemente me puse nervioso.

—Si, la chica que conociste en el centro comercial… el que está por mi casa… recuerdo que te dijo que me dijeras algo… —entrecerró los ojos.

—Ah si… que había venido por unas cosas y que quería verlo… oye —caí en cuenta de algo, el pareció esperanzado— ¿si te conto lo que paso entonces porque me dijo que te dijera eso?

El se pego en la frente.

—Emmett lo que estoy tratando de decirte es…

En ese momento la alarma de sismo se encendió y el piso comenzó a moverse.

No dijimos nada yo abrí la puerta y salimos corriendo de ahí, los demás chicos venían detrás de nosotros y salimos antes que todos. Nos reunimos con Edward, Bella, Jake y una Leah que nos miraba de mala gana.

El movimiento dejo de sentirse y los prefectos y maestros nos dijeron que aguardáramos unos minutos afuera por si llegaba a haber una réplica.

—Bien… ¿Entonces qué hacemos? —pregunte un poco aburrido.

—No lo sé… ¿Ya hablaste con Jazz? —Edward hablo un poco bajo aunque él estaba hablando con Bella.

—Si —Edward y Jake suspiraron con alivio— decidimos dejarlo en el olvido… como si no hubiera pasado… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Eso lo dijo él? —pregunto Jake desesperado.

—No, le dije yo… mira la verdad es que somos buenos amigos y eso no va a hacer vernos diferente… el no es gay, yo no soy gay… fue una tontería gracias al alcohol…

—¿Qué no es gay? —Jake pregunto indignado.

—¿Me mintió? —pregunte un poco preocupado.

—No, no es gay —Edward puso la mano en el hombro de Jake— es solo que pensamos que te diría algo mas… nosotros no sabemos que es pero sentimos que algo esconde —Jake asintió y sin poder evitarlo los tres volteamos a ver a Jasper.

—¿Qué les pasa? —pregunto Jasper molesto.

—Nada —Edward nos hizo desviar la mirada.

**oOo**

**Pv. Carlisle**

Había invitado a Esme a dar una vuelta en el centro comercial como cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes. Íbamos a ir a comprar un helado cuando ella se detuvo repentinamente que casi choco con ella.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte alarmado.

—Me gusto esa blusa… pero bueno… vamos por el helado…

La tome del brazo y caminamos al establecimiento.

Pedí un par de helados, recordaba todavía cuál era su sabor favorito.

—Hacía tiempo que no salía por aquí…

—Es bueno hacer algo que no haces a menudo…

Ella no dijo nada y comenzó a comer. Después seguimos platicando de cosas sin importancia y también algunas anécdotas de nuestros hijos.

—Tengo que volver a casa —dijo después de unas horas de plática.

—Si, claro… ya te rapte por mucho tiempo…

Nos bajamos al estacionamiento y conduje hasta la casa.

—¿Entonces cuando es el día? —no había querido preguntar pero ya era hora de sacar el tema a la luz.

—El 23 de diciembre…

—Wow… falta un mes… —me sorprendí de la proximidad del evento— ¿Estas embarazada? —pregunte alarmado.

—¿Qué? —pregunto riéndose— claro que no…

—¿Entonces el te está presionando?

—No, el no me está presionando… —ya no estaña riéndose, ahora ella estaba furiosa— quiero casarme con él porque yo quiero…

—¿Lo amas? —pregunte sin poderlo evitar.

—Debes estar bromeando… —se bajo del coche rápidamente.

—No puedes casarte con él sino lo amas… —le hable desde el carro.

—No es asunto tuyo —me grito parada en la puerta.

—Ok… lo admito… —ella se relajo y abrió la puerta dejándome entrar— no te cases —ella iba caminando a la cocina pero se detuvo cuando se lo dije.

—¿Por qué? —volteo a verme fastidiada de la conversación.

—Porque yo te amo… —avance hasta donde estaba y la tome de la mano— y quiero que me des otra oportunidad… se que será un poco difícil pero ya viste que realmente he cambiando…

—Qué bueno que te des cuenta eso… pero ya no puedo hacer eso… tuviste una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste… —me quito su mano.

—Esme… ya descubrimos que lo que hicimos mal fue falta de comunicación… podremos con eso… ahora ya hay celulares —trate de ser gracioso pero su expresión no cambio.

—No, eso no es lo único que nos separo… y espero que comprendas que ahora estoy felizmente comprometida con un hombre que me ama y con el que espero ser muy feliz… así que estate tranquilo… y vete de mi casa —nunca antes la había visto con esa expresión así que me di por vencido.

Tome mi equipaje y salí de la casa para irme en el coche rentado. Antes de ir al aeropuerto llame a Jasper para despedirme.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Los días fueron pasando y yo no podía contarle la verdad. Si no hubiera sido por ese inoportuno temblor el ya sabría todo y podría estar con él como en aquel momento en el elevador.

—Ah hola Jazz —Emmett me saludo alegremente.

—Hola Emm… —aparte la vista de la computadora.

—Oye… este… me preguntaba si…

—¿Quieres el numero de mi hermana? —pregunte como cosa obvia.

—Si… es que no sabía cómo pedírtelo… yo…

—Emmett… —mi voz sonó más seria.

—Jazz no… ya habíamos dicho que haríamos como que no pasó nada…

—Lo se Emmett… te juro que no es sobre eso… llevo una semana tratando de hablar contigo de algo importante… pero como siempre algo pasa y no puedo hablar contigo. El domingo fue el temblor, el miércoles Heidi que quería volver contigo, el jueves Leah que por fin acepto que se equivoco, y hoy… espero que pase algo que me impida contártelo… —sin contar el día en el que Jasper vino y tomo mi lugar por un rato.

—Jasper… ya me lo hubieras contado… —Emmett se comenzó a reírse.

—Ok… bueno… como tú sabes mi hermana y yo estamos tratando de juntar a nuestros padres y comenzamos con hacer que se contactaran y eso…

—Si, eso ya me lo has contado… —rodo los ojos.

—Ok… pues… no solo hicimos que hablaran de nuevo, sino que hicimos varias cosas que los hicieran recordar las cosas que le gustaron del otro…

—Es obvio… —el ya se había sentado en su cama mientras esperaba.

—Si… pero… ¿Has visto…?

En ese momento volvió a sonar mi celular y el tono que le había puesto era como sonara cuando Carlisle llamara.

—Maldición… —me levante— no te muevas —le advertí antes de salir.

—Ok…

—¿Bueno? —conteste en el pasillo.

—Jazz… hijo… lo intente… —eso no me gusto como lo dijo— hasta le pedí que no se casara… al parecer ya no quiere darme otra oportunidad… se casara con Will…

—¿Qué? No… seguramente ella estaba en sus días… ¿Le dijiste que cambiaste? —era lo primordial.

—Si, también le dije que la amaba y que se lo demostraría… —su voz estaba afligida.

—Cielos Carlisle no sé qué decirte… —mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Toque la puerta de Edward pero el que abrió fue Jake— bueno… al menos lo intentamos… —ellos me vieron confundidos— te veré en las vacaciones. Mándale saludos a Rose.

—Claro hijo… cuídate mucho… ya quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…

—Sera agradable… —sonreí y en colgó. Voltee a ver a los chicos y el parecer ellos ya se hacían a la idea.

—No lo logro… —sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar— había estado tan segura de que lo lograríamos…

—Tranquila… todo estaba bien… solo que no contemplaron los sentimientos de Esme… —no me había dado cuenta de que Bella estaba ahí.

—Pero ella lo quiere… eh visto como se miran… se quieren… ¿Por qué los adultos se complican tanto?

—No lo sé… ya sabes… en los libros piensan en las consecuencias a futuro… tal vez sea eso…

—¿Entonces tendrás que irte? —sorpresivamente se escucho la voz de Leah que ya sabía todo también.

—Supongo que si… —me limpie las lágrimas.

—Bueno, bueno… olvidémonos de esto por un rato… —Jake salió muy optimista— y yo sé cómo —él se movió a su ropero y comenzó a revisar— aja… toma póntelo —me paso una extraña playera hecha como de tela para surfear.

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño a arreglarme. Cuando salí los chicos estaban sentados viendo algunos videos en la computadora.

—¿Le avisaron a Emmett? —pregunte un poco ronca por el llanto.

—Si, se está cambiando… —Edward me miro burlonamente.

—No estoy pensando nada raro… —les advertí cuando Jake se le unió.

—No pues nosotros no dijimos nada… —comenzaron a reírse y volvieron la vista a la compu.

—Listo —Bella llego susurrando.

—Genial… vamos —Jake se levanto y tomo una mochila.

Todos salimos detrás de él. Pero sorpresivamente entraron todos entraron a nuestro cuarto.

—¿A este lugar veníamos? —pregunte aun fingiendo la voz más para Emmett aunque más bien porque no había tenido tiempo de contarle la verdad.

—Ya lo veras —Jake abrió la ventana que estaba a unos metros del baño y comenzó a salir. Después ayudo a salir a Leah.

—¿No me digan que es algo ilegal? —pregunte asustada.

—Descuida, no nos atraparan… —me aseguro Emmett saliendo.

—Ok… ¿pero pueden terminar de decirme a donde vamos? —pregunte un poco ansiosa.

—Nop, si nos atrapan no podrán detenerte… —Edward salió para ayudar a Bella.

—Ok… —me senté en la ventana con los pies para afuera y salte pero al momento de caer al piso tambalee y Emmett me sujeto.

Hubo una serie de burlas para nosotros.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunte enojada y Edward y Jake asintieron jalando a sus respectivas novias.

—Creí que ya lo habían olvidado —Emmett sonó molesto.

—Lo siento… oye en algún momento tengo que contártelo… solo que por ahora quiero distraerme ¿sí?

—Seguro…

Entonces reconocí a donde me llevaban.

—¿Están seguros que no nos escucharan?

—Es viernes… los vigilantes solo se encargan de las oficinas, salones y los dormitorios… jamás han venido por aquí…

—Ok…

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada pero estaba cerrada.

—Nadie dijo que íbamos a entrar por aquí… —Jake se burlo— Thomas siempre deja una ventana abierta para los que se quedan el fin de semana… —justo en ese momento encontró la ventana indicada.

De igual manera el entro primero para poder ayudarnos a entrar.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos todos dentro nos fue guiando en la oscuridad hasta la alberca, para evitar que me cayera apoye mi mano sobre el hombro de Emmett, que fue lo único no demasiado gay para hacer.

—Ven, ya hay alguien aquí —Jake señalo al pasillo iluminado.

Seguimos el pasillo y había cinco chicos jugando en al agua.

—Jake —saludo uno de ellos.

El los saludo de regreso y puso sus cosas a un lado, se quito la playera y se aventó a la alberca, los chicos lo siguieron de la misma forma salvo Leah y Bella que tardaron en desvestirse un poco más de tiempo. Yo por suerte llevaba unos bermudas y con la playera que me había dado Jake no tenía que quitarme nada.

—¿Bromeas cierto? —iba a aventarme cuando escuche la voz burlona de Emmett.

—Por si no lo recuerdas soy enfermizo —me avente conteniendo la respiración.

—Pero jamás te has enfermado —escuche su voz al salir a la superficie.

—Eso es porque me cuido… —voltee a ver a las chicas y Leah se aventaba en ese justo momento pero Bella vacilaba— ¿no sabes nadar? —Bella hizo un gesto.

—Traje unos visores —Jake le señalo su mochila. Ella le sonrió agradecida y fue a sacarlos— no son muy sexys pero sirven —golpeo a Edward en el hombro. Al colocárselos Bella se arrojo al agua.

Los chicos nos hicieron jugar una especie de futbol acuático, teníamos que llegar al otro lado pasándonos el balón y las tecleadas eran más bien sambutir al otro en el agua. Las chicas se quedaron en un extremo de la alberca platicando y sumergiéndose mientras que a mí me toco la peor parte. Que fue jugar. Aunque Jake y Edward me cubrían bien.

Después de unos minutos y con la victoria los chicos se retiraron dejándonos a nosotros seis solos. Comenzamos a competir entre nosotros para ver quién era el más rápido y ese resulto ser Emmett con esos súper brazos que ahora tenía. Después de un par de vueltas volvimos a jugar con la pelota pero esta vez solo fue un sencillo volibol en agua.

—Tengo hambre… —Jake se detuvo repentinamente.

—Vamos —Leah salió del agua y Jake la siguió.

—Salgámonos un rato —Edward tomo a Bella y la ayudo a salir.

—Una carrera hasta el otro extremo —dijo Emmett entusiasmado, no le conteste pero comencé a nadar para tener un poco de ventaja.

—Voy a buscar alguna toalla por ahí… —con el eco del lugar alcance a escuchar a Edward.

—Te gane… —grite cuando llegue antes que él.

—Hiciste trampa… —comenzó a reírse— vamos… también me dio hambre… —salió de la alberca por ese extremo pero yo no podía hacer eso así que tuve que nadar de regreso para subir por la escalera.

—Bella —grito Emmett seguido de un grito de ella. Bella se había resbalado a la alberca y no llevaba visores lo que la asustaba mucho.

—Voy —estaba más cerca. Nade solo un poco y llegue a su lado— Bella cálmate… —trate de agarrarla pero ella dio una patada para tratar de flotar y me dio en un costado haciéndome sacar el aire y todo se puso oscuro.

**Pv. Emmett**

Cuando salí del agua vi a Bella resbalar, estaba más lejos que Jazz y cuando llegue a la orilla Edward ya se había aventado al agua para salvarla.

—Toma… —Edward saco a Bella y me la paso para ayudarla a salir.

Edward salió detrás de ella.

—¿Y Jazz? —pregunte al no verlo, entonces voltee a ver al agua y un manchón oscuro se veía al fondo.

No lo pensé dos veces y entre al agua.

Lo encontré fácilmente y lo jale a la orilla. Jake y Edward ya estaban esperándome.

—Toma —ellos lo tomaron y lo acomodaron en el piso.

—Fue mi culpa —escuche a Bella sollozar en los brazos de Leah.

—No, todos sabemos que no entras al agua sin tus visores… fue un accidente —Leah la confortaba.

—Tendremos que cortárselas —Jake metía la mano a su mochila y sacaba una navaja.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunte alarmado.

—Las vendas la están oprimiendo… eso no la deja respirar —comenzó a cortar.

—¿Cuáles…?

—Se va a morir… yo la mate —Bella seguía llorando.

—¿La? —por que se referían a él en femenino.

—Tarde o temprano tenias que enterarte —Edward comenzó a cortar la venda que tenia Jazz en el pecho, fue cuando mire detenidamente y descubrí que tenía dos cosas que sobresalían.

—Dios… es una chica —me sorprendí. Edward había hecho los cortes en un costado pero aun así Jake la cubrió.

Edward comenzó a presionar su pecho y después a soplar en su boca. Yo no sabía qué hacer, que pensar o cómo reaccionar, solo estaba ahí de pie mirando como trataban de salvarla.

En ese momento comenzó a toser.

—Rose —grito Bella corriendo a su lado.

—¿Qué paso? —ella habló normalmente.

—¿Rose? —pregunte sorprendido pero a la vez molesto.

—Ay no… —se quejo— ¿Creen que podrían…? —ella comenzó a levantarse tratando de que no se le viera nada.

—Seguro… vamos… estaremos en la ventana…

—Gracias —ella comenzó a hacerse algo en los ojos y después volteo a verme, nuevamente sus ojos volvían a ser azules— sorpresa —no era alegría sino más bien ironía con que lo decía.

—Me engañaste…

—No Emmett… yo estaba por decírtelo… eso es lo que trataba de decirte…

—Pensé que eras mi amigo… o amiga… ¿Cómo es que todos lo saben menos yo? —me enoje mas.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación del elevador? —ella me miro esperanzada.

—¿Qué es lo que planeabas? —cada vez me enojaba mas.

—Nada… solo paso…

—Aja… y el beso en la casa de Edward…

—Te lo iba a decir ese mismo día pero tú no apareciste y mejor me encontraste siendo yo… además de que te quejas… ¿Qué no tu preocupación era que fueras gay? Pues puedes estar tranquilo… las dos veces me besaste a mí —me grito.

—No lo puedo creer…

—Y por lo que recuerdo te gustaron —volvió a gritarme pero esta vez burlonamente.

—Ni te imaginas cuando sufrí por ese beso…

—¿Sufriste?

—Si por…

—Ok… adelante… para mi fueron los dos mejores besos de mi vida pero si tanto te repugno lárgate a buscar a Heidi… de seguro ella besa mejor que yo… —comenzó a acercarse y yo por reflejo retrocedí.

—Al menos ella me dijo cuáles eran sus intenciones…

—Hasta el final… al menos no la viste con otro en la cama mientras salían… no somos iguales… porque yo no te estaba utilizando… porque ni siquiera te conocía cuando llegue y porque no estoy aquí por ti… —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Si lo sé… quieres juntar a tus padres para que vuelvan a hacer la familia feliz que no recuerdas ser… —no quería seguir discutiendo así que me fui.

—Pues tenias razón —alcance a escuchar pero no estaba seguro de lo que dijo.

Pase junto a los chicos y Edward me iba a detener pero le aparte la mano y salí de ahí.

**Pv. Rosalie**

—¿Estás bien? —Bella vino a donde me había quedado.

—Si… ya paso… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto Leah.

—¿Me ayudan a empacar? —pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas que me habían salido.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto Bella.

—Si, no podre seguir aquí… de todos modos Esme no le dará otra oportunidad a Carlisle…

Llegamos a la habitación y todo estaba oscuro. Tome mi bolsa con ropa mía y me cambie mientras las chicas me ayudaban con el resto de mis cosas.

Después de terminar Edward me llevo al aeropuerto.

—Espera me daré la vuelta… —me dijo antes de que bajara.

—Quiero comprar el boleto —me baje del coche y me puse en la parte trasera del coche.

Este comenzó a andar y yo también rumbo a la entrada.

Me limpie las lágrimas que volvieron a salir pero en ese momento escuche un claxon y cuando voltee una fuerte luz me impacto.

No recuerdo mucho solo que repentinamente sentí mucho dolor en la pierna y alguien llamándome por mi nombre.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Así que iguale las cosas… ahora ninguna parejita de los protas esta junta! ¿Contenta Pau?**

**Ah… la parte del centro comercial de Esme y Carlisle no es el mismo día en el que Rose y Emmett estuvieron, ella si los vio pero fue porque estaban ahí por otra cosa.**

**Lo que me deja con lo que me pidió Bibiana Cullen Hale… lo siento…**

**Me gusto la forma de cómo se entera Emmett ¿a ustedes que les pareció?**

**Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Qué pasara por mi mente retorcida que hice que Rose tuviera un accidente? ¿Es solo para hacer que Emmett se preocupe?**

**Quedan solo dos capítulos más!**

**No se olviden de mi mis angelitas… espero Reviews! Muchos! Ajjajaj…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola mis angelitas!**

**El antepenúltimo capitulo!**

**Wow… no me lo puedo creer!**

**Pero bueno como dicen… nada dura para siempre… (a excepción de los diamantes pero no los contemos)**

**Ya saben que les agradezco mucho que me sigan en esta historia y ya saben que sus nombres aparecerán en los créditos así que sin más que advertir les dejo este pedacito de final xD**

**Enjoy it!**

**Por cierto, modifique el capitulo 17 un poco así que si les llegan los alertas de mi actualizacion no se alegren tanto de que subi tres capitulos en un rato… ya les dije que seran 20.**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capitulo 19: - Descubrimiento Part. 2 - **

**Pv. Jasper**

Una semana sin Alice es la peor semana de toda mi vida… incluso peor que en aquella ocasión en la que me dio viruela y el maldito escozor no me dejaba en paz.

—Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre este fin de semana… tu vendrás conmigo… —mi escozor que ahora era María apareció repentinamente en el cuarto.

—No puedo… tengo que ir a casa… Carlisle me espera… —me levante rápidamente.

—Ok… entonces avisa que no vas a ir a tu casa este fin de semana… mmm… —se quedo pensativa— di que estas entrenando para las próximas competiciones…

Tenía tantas ganas de mandarla al diablo y hacer que alguien le diera un escarmiento pero mi educación y la reputación de Alice no me lo permitían.

—Ok… ¿Al menos puedo salir a hacer la llamada o tengo que llamarle aquí? —pregunte con sarcasmo.

—Está bien… puedes salir…

—Gracias mami… —pase junto a ella pero ella me detuvo del brazo.

—Jazz esa actitud tuya me está cansando —ella me miro furiosa apretando los dientes.

—Y a mí ya me cansaste pero te estoy aguantando por Alice… —le jale mi brazo bruscamente y salí del cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

Camine al pasillo menos transitado después de clases y marque a Carlisle para avisarle que iba a casa de una amiga a pasar el fin de semana, lo que le extraño porque solamente iba y salía con Alice. Después le marque a Rose pero no me contesto, así que le deje un recado.

—¿Estas solo? —escuche una voz familiar a mis espaldas, cuando me gire confirme mis sospechas. Mel.

—Si… —no sabía exactamente que decir porque tampoco sabía de qué lado estaba ella.

—Siempre supe que ella te estaba manipulando para dejar a Alice así… ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto molesta.

—Que les enseñaría a todo mundo que ella era una zorra y una lesbiana que andaba con Rose —hice un gesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por eso te dejaste manipular? —pregunto indignada.

—Tiene fotos… además… ¿te recuerdo por quien se entero de lo mío? —su anterior comentario me había molestado.

—Lo siento… pero al menos déjame decírselo… —me pidió.

—¿A Alice? —negué con la cabeza— ya es muy tarde… el otro día la vi salir con James…

—Pues no me esperaba menos… pero ella te quiere…

—Y yo a ella y espero que pueda perdonarme cuando todo esto termine… —me recargue en la pared dejando descansar mi cabeza.

Ella se volvió a disculpar y que haría lo posible para que Alice la escuchara, nos despedimos y yo volví a mi calvario.

María comenzaba a guardar unas mudas de ropa en su mochila cuando llegue, no le dije nada y comencé a hacer lo mismo con mi ropa. Una hora después salíamos del internado y buscábamos donde cambiarnos para poder ir a la casa de su papá.

—Mas te vale que me trates bien frente a mi padre —María me advirtió antes de entrar a la casa.

Le asentí y cuando entro le grito alegremente a su padre, el salió de alguna parte de la casa y se quedo sorprendido al verme ahí.

—El se va a quedar con nosotros… —nuevamente estaba sonriente.

—Ok… —dijo el señor resignado— ven Jasper te voy a enseñar tu habitación —el señor me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

—No papi… vamos a compartir cuarto —ella vino y me tomo del brazo.

—Mary cariño… creo que deberíamos de estar en cuartos separados… —voltee a ver a su padre y él me veía con orgullo— por respeto a él y a la casa… —después volví a verla y estaba enojada solo que ella seguía sonriendo.

—Pero estos son los únicos días en los que podemos estar juntos… —trato de hacer un gesto de ternura pero salió un extraño gesto.

—Creo que podre sobrevivir —me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero yo no… —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Está bien —su padre término accediendo.

Sin querer voltee a verlo molesto pero después me relaje. Ella me llevo a su habitación y me advirtió que yo dormiría en el piso aunque bien cabíamos los dos en su cama.

El sábado por la noche ella entro corriendo al cuarto y voltee a verla extrañado.

—Vamos entra a la cama —dijo ella agitada por la carrera.

—¿Para qué? —pregunte pero ella me volteo a ver con una mirada de amenaza así que hice lo que me pidió y me metí en la cama junto a ella pero ella repentinamente se subió encima de mí.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunte alarmado.

—Cállate y bésame —se había acercado a mí pero desvié mi cara y termino dándome un beso en la mejilla. Así que ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y la verdad en vez de que me sintiera bien solo me hizo sentirme extraño.

No hice nada mientras no metía mano y cuando lo hizo la detuve.

—No voy a hacerlo contigo —le advertí sosteniendo su mano.

—Solo para que mi papá nos vea —susurro desesperada.

—No, no hare eso… si yo lo hago con alguien es porque siento algo por esa persona… por ti lo único que siento es odio y repugnancia —la empuje para que cayera de su lado de la cama y me baje de nuevo al piso.

—¿Si fuera Alice? —pregunto repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sin entender a lo que se refería exactamente.

—Que si fuera Alice lo harías conmigo… —afirmo.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo… —me acobije bien y me gire sombre mi sabana en el piso para darle la espalda.

Ella me arrojo una almohada que cayó en mi cabeza pero no le dije nada. Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba acostada, me arregle y guarde todas mis cosas para bajarlas y salir de ahí después de la comida como habíamos quedado.

Por la tarde me llamo Rose y me pidió que fuera a Maine porque Emmett ya la había visto como chica pero que no sabía nada del cambio de nosotros. Le dije que iría el lunes después de salir de clases.

Así que el lunes por la tarde cuando llegue ella ya me esperaba en el aeropuerto. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Carlisle porque ya habían sido varias veces que le llamaba para invitarlo a comer a la casa. Pero aun así ella se tomo un par de días libres y fue a casa para seguir tratando de juntarlos.

**Pv. Emmett**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Digo… si sentía algo por Jasper cada vez que lo veía mi corazón saltaba y me ponía nervoso, con Rose me paso exactamente lo mismo.

—Dice que me aleje… ¡se va a casar con Lord Wessex! ¿Qué debo hacer? —voltee a ver de dónde venía eso y una chica estaba viendo una película, en esa escena había dos chicos sobre una valsa y él le hablaba al chico rubio.

La conversación seguía pero me confundí en la forma en la que el chico rubio miraba al otro.

—Dime cuanto la amas, Will.

Y el chico le contestaba y el rubio parecía satisfecho con su respuesta y le dio más ideas de expresarse. Después el rubio comienza a darle indirectas de que él quiere con el castaño pero el otro no se da cuenta. El rubio le recomienda que se vaya y la deje en paz pero él le dice que no puede… y después no entendí bien, el punto es que el castaño termina diciéndole al rubio que por un beso enfrentaría a mil Lord Wessex… y de repente el rubio besa al castaño.

Eso me puso un poco nervioso.

La barca llega a su destino y ellos se separan, es el rubio quien sale corriendo para entrar a una casa enorme. El tipo que lleva la barca le dice Miladi y el castaño se queda extrañado. El tipo de la barca le dice:

—Esa es Viola de Lesseps… la conocí desde que era así de alta… no engañaría a un niño —el tipo castaño se baja corriendo y entra a la casa para escalar una enredadera y cuando entra juntamente va entrando el mismo rubio solo que esta vez tiene el cabello más largo, como de chica y ya no tiene ni bigote ni barba.

Ay pero que digo… era una chica disfrazada de un… chico…

Se preguntan si pueden amar al otro y se besan. Y una escena de s-e-x-o comienza. Me fui del lugar antes de ser descubierto.

Me quede pensando lo que había visto en la película un tiempo. No había ido al cuarto porque necesitaba tiempo antes de ir a verla.

Comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que lo o la conocí siendo Jasper y de cómo me sentí cuando la vi siendo ella misma. Y por extraño que pareciera hubo un momento en el que vi a Jasper y no sentí nada. Mire su falta de lunares y cicatriz lo que me pareció extraño pero nada de él me hizo sentir nervoso o perturbado era como si hubiera visto a mi amigo solamente. Después se me vino a la mente la chica de la playa, Clary, pelirroja y con unas lindas pecas en la cara pero aun así no me llamaba la atención más que en ese momento Jasper, que resultaba ser Rose.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Era obvio que sentía algo por ella aun cuando se vestía de chico y también que tenía buenas intenciones para terminar vistiéndose de chico, sabía que no era ninguna depravada que se ocultaba o se filtraba en el baño para verme o ver a alguien más desnudo.

Pero estaba el hecho de que no me hubiera contado nada solamente a mí. Hasta Leah se había enterado.

—La flor que flórese en la adversidad es la flor más hermosa de todas… —voltee a ver nuevamente a una ventana y una chica estaba viendo Mulan— No en todas las dinastías conoces a una chica así…

Me reí tontamente haciéndole caso al emperador. Me gire sobre mis talones y camine lo más rápido que pude de regreso a la alberca pero no había nadie ahí. Pensé que habían vuelto todos y entre al cuarto que extrañamente estaba todo a oscuras. Encendí la luz y las cosas de Jasper habían desaparecido. Salí corriendo al cuarto de Edward pero ni él ni Jake estaban en el. Como último recurso y ya que no podía ir al dormitorio de las chicas, comencé a marcarles a todos pero sus celulares estaban apagados.

Me maldije internamente por no solo perder a una gran chica, sino porque también puse a mi contra a mis únicos amigos.

**Pv. Carlisle**

Después de varios días de unas pequeñas vacaciones, con una fallida conquista pero con las esperanzas de ver a mi hijo para vacaciones, volvía a casa.

Iba sacando las llaves de la casa cuando se comenzó a escuchar que el teléfono de la casa sonaba. Cuando entre y conteste vi a Rose al final de la escalera, se había tardado un poco en despertar para bajar a contestar.

—¿Bueno? —hable al teléfono.

—Carlisle —Esme se escucho aliviada— que bueno que contestas tu… ha pasado un accidente…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Jasper está bien? —pregunte preocupado.

—Si, si… estoy bien… Jasper no lo sé…

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No te dicen nada los médicos?

—No, es que quien tuvo el accidente fue Rose… —eso me sorprendió mucho.

—No, Rose esta aquí… la estoy viendo… —voltee a verla y tenía un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Si, la estás viendo porque es Jasper disfrazado de Rose… Rose estaba aquí fingiendo ser Jasper…

—¿Jasper? —hable a Rose para asegurarme pero su gesto de alarma y sorpresa me lo confirmo.

—Necesito que vengas… yo no tengo papeles de ella… yo… —su voz se había roto.

—Tranquila vamos para haya…

Colgué y llame al hospital para que se comunicaran con el de Maine para que atendieran a mi hija mientras yo llegaba. Después descolgué el teléfono para marcar a mi secretaria para que me consiguiera dos boletos a Maine.

—Supongo que ella tiene tus papeles ¿no? —voltee a ver a Jasper que ya no estaba en bata sino que se había quedado con unas bermudas y una camiseta.

—Si… —el hablo por primera vez— pero Carlisle nosotros…

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones mientras volemos… por ahora necesito que sigas fingiendo ser ella hasta que lleguemos a Maine… arréglale un poco de ropa y lleva algo tuya también —le palmee el hombro cuando pase a su lado para tranquilizarlo.

Yo me cambie a ropa más cómoda y tome una pequeña maleta con una muda de ropa que siempre me tenía lista Hanna para llevármela al hospital.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y cuando llegue Jazz ya había contestado.

—Si, ok… —el colgó y volteo a verme— tenemos que llegar en dos horas para el último vuelo… —tomo su mochila y se la puso en un hombro. Le asentí con la cabeza y salimos rumbo a Seattle.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Volvía a estar consciente. Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido y algunas partes entumecidas.

—¡Rose! —escuche la voz aliviada de Esme. Voltee a verle y ella tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados— me diste un gran susto —ella vino y me medio abrazo.

—Siento que te enteraras de esta manera —hice un gesto.

—¿Bromeas? —pregunto con sarcasmo— es la primera vez que vengo al hospital contigo —su risa se volvió un gesto de enojo— ¿Qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haberte muerto…

—Lo siento… yo solo quería volver a Forks lo antes posible… —desvié la mirada.

—¿Te lo dijo cierto? —se sentó a un lado mío en la cama.

—Si… y no le vi sentido quedarme aquí a fingir que era Jasper cuando podía volver siendo yo misma.

—Siempre supe que no eras Jasper pero no quise decirte nada solo para saber que planeaban tú y tu hermano… —ella palmeo mi pierna pero no sentí nada, al voltear a verla estaba enyesada.

—Ay no —las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos— no me digas que me la rompí —sabía que tenía que estar agradecida porque no paso algo peor pero no pude evitar sentirme triste.

—Si pequeña… —ella me hizo un gesto de tristeza.

—Ok —fue todo lo que salió de mi boca mientras las lágrimas salían de mis mejillas. Al menos tenía la esperanza de volver a caminar y con suerte podría volver a correr.

—Calma linda… todo saldrá bien… —ella me reconfortaba— deja de llorar porque hay algunas personas esperándote ver.

—¿Emmett? —pregunte con ilusión.

—No, el no ha llegado —se quedo pensativa— ¿Fue por el que te ibas cierto?

—Wow… y apenas me conoces —no le afirme pero con eso se lo di a entender.

—Instinto de madre pequeña… más tarde me contaras que paso… —me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Varios pares de pasos comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo y cuando voltee a ver eran mis cuatro amigos que me habían venido a ver.

—Mírate nada mas —Jake negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nada mal cierto? —pregunte con sarcasmo.

—De hecho… —comenzó a decir algo pero Leah le dio un codazo para que se callara— auch…

—Estas bien eso es lo importante —dijo Bella medio sonriendo.

—Espero que para la próxima si me hagas caso y me esperes a que de la vuelta… —Edward revolvió mi cabello.

—Si, no creo que se me olvide nunca —palmee mi yeso— ¿Y Em..?

—Ya lidiaremos con él cuando regresemos —se apresuro a decir Edward— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera arroyado un coche —bromee pero ellos no se rieron— ok… pésimo chiste… —rodé los ojos— estoy aparte de adolorida con el corazón roto… —me recargue en la almohada.

—Si no hubiera encontrado ya al amor de mi vida saldría contigo —Jake me guiño el ojo.

—Aun así no saldría contigo —le guiñe el ojos igual— ya ves lo que dicen de los amores de lejos…

—¿Entonces no te quedaras aquí? —pregunto Leah tristemente.

—Nop, cuando pueda levantarme me iré a Forks —me encogí de hombros— después no se… la universidad…

—Pero ¿Y la escuela? —Bella se había abrazado de Edward.

—Mi escuela está en Forks… aquí es de Jasper… que es al que tendrán de ahora en adelante…

—No me mal interpretes pero me caes más bien tu… —dijo Jake burlonamente.

—Solo porque no encontraste nada de qué hablar con el… —le quite importancia.

—Chicos… —todos volteamos a ver y Carlisle iba entrando junto con Jasper y Esme un poco más atrás— ¿Les importaría dejarnos a solas un momento?

—Seguro… —dijo Edward volteando a ver a todos.

—Vendremos a verte… —Leah palmeo mi yeso.

Ellos salieron y Carlisle me veía preocupado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue lo primero que me pregunto cuándo se sentó a un lado de mi en la cama.

—Adolorida —a él no le gustaba que bromeara.

—Explica —me miro seriamente.

Tome aire y le conté como había pasado el accidente.

—Jasper ya nos conto del intercambio…

—Y fue difícil decirles la verdad a los dos —Jasper bromeo.

—Bueno… tendrás que quedarte unos días solo para estar seguros… después de eso podrás irte a casa… la cuestión es… ¿A dónde quieres irte? —pregunto nerviosamente.

—Ma… no me mal entiendas… quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo pero quiero irme a Forks…

—Yo también —no me sorprendió que Jasper también quisiera irse, después de todo tenía un asunto pendiente con Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Carlisle y Esme al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por lo que dijo mi hermano.

—¿Podremos irnos esta misma noche? —pregunte interrumpiendo el silencio.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

—Un chico —dijo Esme.

—¿A si? —pregunto Carlisle un poco celoso.

—Si, pero quiero alejarme de él… —Carlisle se quedo pensativo.

—Ok… solo hasta el lunes… mientras consigo que te trasladen a Seattle.

**Pv. Emmett**

Todo el domingo me había quedado esperando alguna llamada de Edward, Jake o Bella… incluso de Leah… pero ninguno regreso la llamada. El lunes los encontré en la cafetería.

—¿Por qué no me llamaron? —pregunte molesto al llegar a la mesa.

—¿De qué hablas Emmett? —pregunto Edward extrañado— De por si no te llamamos en fin de semana a menos que quieras salir a algún lado…

—No me refiero a eso… el sábado les estuve llamando y ninguno de ustedes me contesto… es mas tenían apagados sus teléfonos.

—¿Dejaste algún mensaje? —pregunto Leah con sarcasmo.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho.

—No pero debió de haberse quedado registrada… ¿no? Bueno, bueno… el punto es que quiero verla… no hay nadie en su casa y no contesta su celular…

—¿No llegó Jasper anoche? —pregunto Edward extrañado.

—¿Hablas de ella o de él? —pregunte confundido.

—Jasper, Jasper… se suponía que el regresaría y ella se iría a Forks —todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

—¿Se irá? —pregunte alarmado.

—Tranquilo… —Jake intervino— Emmett… ella tuvo un accidente el sábado en la noche —mi corazón se paralizo.

—¿Y quieres que esté tranquilo? —mi voz se elevo un poco.

—¿Ahora si te preocupa? ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que comenzaras a preocuparte por ella? —pregunto Leah mordazmente.

—Que me di cuenta de que me enamore de ella… —la mire de igual manera.

—Ok… ¿Y qué haces aquí? —pregunto Edward después de un rato de silencio.

Me levante rápidamente y salí del colegio a toda velocidad al hospital.

—Rose… Cullen… —le dije a la recepcionista.

—Si… estuvo aquí… hace diez minutos la trasladaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabe a dónde? —pregunte desesperado.

—Me parece que a Michigan… —dijo después de revisar la computadora.

—¿Estaba bien? —pregunte un poco alarmado.

—Eso no sabía decirle…

—Ok… gracias…

Conduje de regreso al colegio y logre entrar a la segunda hora.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Bella al verme.

—La trasladaron a Michigan —me senté en mi banca.

—Pero ayer estaba bien… —dijo Bella extrañada.

—¿Pudo ser una secuela o algo así? —pregunto Jake uniéndose a la plática.

—Algún derrame por el golpe tal vez pero Carlisle dijo que se pondría bien… —Edward y los demás se quedaron pensativos.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Fue una terrible semana en el hospital, toda la hinchazón se había bajado y lo único que me detenía era la pierna rota.

—¿Cómo te sientes cariño? —Esme se había venido con nosotros para que me cuidara mientras Carlisle seguía trabajando.

—Bien… solo entumida porque no puedo moverme mucho —hice un gesto al tratar de acomodarme.

—Bueno porque te tengo una sorpresa —Carlisle entro a mi habitación.

—¿Ya me darán de alta? —pregunte esperanzada.

—Si… y ya podrás ir a la escuela también… —me gustó como sonaba eso— ahora trata de pararte y apoyarte en estas —una enfermera había entrado con muletas.

Las tome y Carlisle me explico cómo se usaban. Y salí por mi propio pie al estacionamiento. Y fuimos directo a la escuela porque ya no quería estar en el hospital y en casa estaría sola.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? —pregunto Esme por enésima vez.

—Si, tendré a mis amigas para ayudarme y en caso de que lo necesite le llamare a Jasper… —voltee a verlo y él me sonrió— tu tranquila… ve a organizar tu boda que estoy ansiosa de ir… —la abrace fuertemente.

—¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa? —pregunto Carlisle al cerrar la puerta de Esme.

—Solo un nuevo celular pero eso puede esperar… —le apreté el brazo pero el repentinamente me abrazo.

—Cuídate… —sentí un beso en la frente— no la dejes sola eh —sabía que se dirigía a Jasper.

—No te preocupes pa... la cuidare… —Carlisle asintió y subió al coche.

Me gire para ver a Jasper. Se veía tan diferente con el uniforme azul marino en comparación con el gris de Maine. Carlisle había logrado que lo aceptaran después de una fuerte donación.

—¿Desde cuándo le dices papá? —pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

—No se lo eh dicho… solamente le digo pa —se encogió de hombros y tomo mi maleta con mis medicinas y poca ropa que había traído— aquí vamos —tomo aire.

Recordé que él no había ido al lado de las chicas desde que había llegado para evitar a María pero se moría de ganas de hablar con Alice.

Alice nos esperaba en la entrada junto con el resto de las chicas.

—¿Cómo estás? —vino a abrazarme.

—Bien… ay Alice hay tantas cosas que contarte… —me apreté a ella.

—Ya habrá tiempo de eso… —se separo de mi y volteo a ver a mi hermano— puedes darme la maleta… nosotras nos aremos cargo de ella… —desvié la mirada cuando vi el gesto de dolor de mi hermano por el tono mordaz de Alice. Voltee a ver a las chicas que nos miraban sorprendidas.

—Ah… chicas… él es mi hermano Jasper… —el aparto la mirada de Alice y les sonrió a las chicas— ellas son Paige, Lily y Mel —las presente como si no las conociera. Mi hermano fue saludándolas con un asentimiento.

—Vamos necesitamos ir por tus cosas… María no nos deja entrar —dijo Mel. Yo me quede sorprendida y voltee a ver a Jasper y este paso la vista de Alice a mí.

—Si vamos —comencé a caminar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Alice susurrando.

—¿No quisiste escuchar lo que Mel te quería decir cierto? —ella medio sonrió y se encogió de hombros— Ya lo veras… —le sonreí.

Jasper no se había separado de mi lado y al caminar por los pasillos todas se quedaban viéndonos sorprendidas. Llegamos por fin al cuarto de María y les dije a los demás que esperaran y yo me puse frente a la puerta.

—Abre la maldita puerta María —le grite golpeando la puerta. Voltee a ver a mis amigas y ellas me miraban sorprendidas.

—Vaya, vaya… —abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendida— ¿Rose?

—Tu peor pesadilla —le solté un golpe en la cara y ella retrocedió— Jasper cierra la puerta —le dije al entrar. Escuche como se cerraba detrás de mí, me las arregle para estar equilibrada y poderla tomar del cuello de la blusa— cuidado de decir algo sobre lo de mi hermano y yo porque te va peor y si llegas a quejarte de lo que te hice el director sabrá quién era la chica que lo estaba haciendo en el estacionamiento con el maestro de Educación Física —le advertí.

—¿Cómo...?

—Te vi salir del coche… ahora vas a dejar que las chicas entren por mis cosas y te disculparas con mi hermano y Alice… —la solté y camine para abrir la puerta— pasen chicas —ellas me miraron sorprendidas pero después entraron para comenzar a trabajar.

**Pv. Jasper**

Cerré la puerta detrás de Rose y las chicas se me quedaron viendo extrañadas.

—Un ajuste de cuentas —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero si ellas se habían vuelto buenas amigas —era la primera vez que no veía a Paige sonriente.

—Pues a mí me conto otra cosa —volví a encogerme de hombros.

—¿Qué paso? —Alice me miro molesta.

—Quisiera hablar contigo cuando terminemos de instalar a Rose —le dije mirándola cariñosamente.

—¿Ya se conocían? —Lily parecía sorprendida.

—En la casa… —asentí.

—¿Y tu dónde estabas? Porque es obvio que eres nuevo aquí… —pregunto Paige.

—Vivía en Maine con mi mamá… —le conté.

—¿Y qué paso con sus padres? —pregunto Mel.

—Pasen chicas —en ese momento Rose abrió la puerta.

Todos nos volteamos a ver confundidos pero fui el primero en entrar seguido de Alice y las demás.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —hable al oído de Rose.

—Solo que no le convenía decir nada porque yo también sabía cosas… —volteo a verme maliciosa.

—Pasar más de un mes con los chicos te hizo daño —la abrace por un lado.

—Jasper —María vino a donde estábamos— quisiera…

—Alice —Rose hablo un poco fuerte— ven por favor… María quiere decirte algo —ella camino a las chicas y Alice nos miro extrañada.

—Ahora si… —dije al ver que ella se molestaba cuando mi hermana le llamo a Alice.

—Quisiera disculparme por lo que hice —lo dijo tan rápido que apenas la escuche.

—¿Disculpa? No te escuche… —dije con sarcasmo.

—Siento lo que hice —dijo más alto y todo mundo volteo a vernos.

—Lo dices porque Rose te dijo… pero aun así acepto tus disculpas…

—No entiendo nada —Alice me dijo susurrando.

—Ella se entero de que me estaba haciendo pasar por Rose… cuando comencé a andar contigo ella me hizo hacerme pasar por su novio con su familia para que no dijera nada… después… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos en el pasillo? —ella asintió haciendo un gesto— pues por accidente ella se entero y volvió amenazar con publicar esa foto y otra más donde parece que íbamos saliendo de un hotel…

—¿Entonces terminaste conmigo porque ella te estaba amenazando? —comenzaron a salirle lagrimas pero estaba sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza. Ella se volvió a ver a María y le dio una cachetada.

—Y tu debiste de habérmelo dicho —me dio un golpe en el pecho.

—Lo siento… —la mire fijamente a los ojos y ella se puso nerviosa. Un ligero rubor adorno sus mejillas.

**Pv. Esme**

Habíamos dejado a Rose en el internado y volvíamos al aeropuerto para que me fuera a Maine.

—Esme… —Carlisle me llamó en tono serio.

—No vayas a comenzar de nuevo —le advertí sin voltearlo a ver.

—No… lo que iba a decir es que… en verdad espero que seas feliz —eso me sorprendió viniendo de él.

—Gracias —le dije antes de bajarme del carro.

Entramos al aeropuerto y registre mi maleta para irme a la sala de espera donde él no podía pasar. Así que sería ahí nuestra despedida.

—Bien… creo que esto es un hasta luego —le extendí la mano cordialmente pero en lugar de eso el me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio uno de sus clásicos besos en la mejilla. Repentinamente con ojos maliciosos me cubrió la boca con la suya en un beso hambriento y ardiente, sin preocuparse de la presencia de tantas personas, traspasando la línea invisible que los separaba hacía más de diecisiete años.

Demore algunos segundos para que me diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo. Y ya era demasiado tarde. La sorpresa me arrojó contra la rigidez del cuerpo de él y su boca, abriéndome espantada, fui consumida por el sabor de la de Carlisle, por los recuerdos. Me estremecí, horrorizada con lo que estaba pasando, y lo mire. Su mirada era de puro triunfo. Cerrando los ojos, Carlisle se entregó al placer del beso, empujándome más cerca de él, forzándome a reconocer la evidencia de mi propia reacción cuando me encontraba entre sus brazos.

— No te imaginas cuanto necesitaba de esto —él murmuró, lleno de satisfacción, cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

Me aleje enojada, aturdida con el ataque inesperado, tonta con la visión, la voz y el aroma de él. Temblaba, y un calor culpable me subió al rostro. Hacía años Carlisle no la afectaba tanto así.

Todo bien, reflexione, mientras me recomponía, la amargura que sentía por él se había desvanecido poco a poco, pero jamás esperaría que aquel tipo de sentimiento volviera.

Pase la mano, insegura, por mi boca en un intento inútil de limpiar el beso, mirándolo, enojada.

— A veces te comportas como un...

—Espero, que no vayas a negar tu reacción a este beso… —él me miraba seriamente— ni la mía —él se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar dejándome ahí parada.

—¡Te odio! —hable más para mí porque él no ya no podía escucharme.

Me gire sobre mis talones y pase los filtros de seguridad para esperar en la pequeña sala antes de abordar.

"Espero, que no vayas a negar tu reacción a este beso… ni la mía"

Sus palabras junto a su mirada giraron en mi cabeza todo el camino.

Y después las palabras de Jasper.

"Queríamos unir a la familia de nuevo" "Es que como ponen las cosas nosotros tuvimos la culpa de su separación"

Esto último era una gran mentira en la que le había caído pero no le había dicho nada. Y finalmente.

"Yo jamás te pedí nada más que saber algo de mi padre"

Su mirada cristalizada me hizo sentir un estrujamiento del corazón.

"Tu tranquila… ve a organizar tu boda que estoy ansiosa de ir"

Esa mentira fue la que más me dolió pero no le dije nada. Sabía que todo el alboroto que habían armado era para volvernos a juntar y se los agradecía pero… ahora… estaba confundida.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**El beso de Carlisle y Esme fue cortesía de **_**Michelle Reid**_** porque no sabría cómo expresarme tan maduramente.**

**La primera película que ve Emmett por la ventana es Shackespiare in love si algunas ya la vieron sabrán inmediatamente de que hablamos pero para las que no… es una peli que no deben de dejar de ver.**

**Me dio risa como Emmett le hace caso al emperador aunque no es con él con quien habla… pero ese dialogo se me hizo perfecto para el momento… aunque tenía pensado usar otra película la cual no encontré por ninguna parte de mi casa :(**

**Bien… las cosas con Alice y Jasper se aclararon… si bueno… este capítulo originalmente tendría que ser un Jazlice pero estamos en la recta final y deje a grandes rasgos solucionados sus problems para el siguiente capítulo que debería de ser un Rosemmett también arregle todo a grandes rasgos.**

**¿Esme se casara con el señor Shue o no? ¿Pensara por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que es mejor para ella?**

**Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo mis angelitas así que espero sus reviews con ansias…!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**PD: No se saquen de onda cuando les digo angelitas… es una forma más cariñosa de dirigirme a ustedes y como no soy Charly para que sean mis ángeles, si soy una loca apasionada por Emmett y no saben cómo me gustaría escucharlo decir eso xD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola mis angelitas y duendecitas!**

**Sé que las eh decepcionado con el tema de Alice y Jasper, pero no se me da muy bien escribir de ellos, pero para recompensarlas les eh escrito AMOR DE VERANO. Este es un OoC así que no tendré muchos problemas con sus expectativas… lo que si les prometo es que les gustara!**

**Ahora bien… **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINo&oJACEoOo_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**Capítulo 20: - Felices - **

**Pv. Rosalie**

"Siento que ya te conozco"

"A mí me pasa lo mismo"

Siempre me despertaba pensando en eso.

Que tonta había sido… había dado por hecho que Emmett y yo íbamos a terminar juntos… y cuando él se había enterado de la verdad me había desairado. Todavía tenía muy presente su mirada de repugnancia cuando le conté.

Me levante de la cama con ayuda de mis muletas y me senté en el escritorio, como lo hacía cada mañana revisaba mi correo para ver si los chicos me habían escrito algo. Nuevamente los correos de Bella diciéndome que me comunique con ella porque está muy preocupada. La había ignorado por unas semanas pero creía que ya era tiempo de contestarle.

Le escribí que no se preocupara más que estaba bien y que el motivo de mi traslado era por Carlisle que me quería tener vigilada. Le conté que hasta hace unos días me habían dado de alta por exigencia de mi padre y que no había prendido la computadora porque comenzaba a acostumbrarme a las muletas. No le deje mi numero como ella me lo pedía pero le dije que estaría en contacto con ella.

Me levante y comencé con mi martirio matutino. Tenía que ajustar el plástico a mi yeso, desvestirme como pudiera y entrar a la regadera donde por suerte habían colocado unas bases para poder hacerlo todo yo sola. Salí y me arregle de igual manera… como pudiera aunque comenzaba a agarrar maña con eso.

—A desayunar —grito Hanna desde la planta baja.

No le conteste con un grito pero si me levante de mi tocador y fui lo más rápido que pude.

Jasper ya estaba abajo ayudando a Hanna a poner la mesa. Sabía que papá estaría durmiendo por esas horas así que ya ni nos molestábamos en preguntar por él ya que no queríamos despertarlo.

Mi hermano ya había encontrado su profesión después de haber tenido una plática con Carlisle. Más bien fue una negociación, Carlisle lo dejaría tomar un curso en una escuela de música a cambio de que Jasper estudiara alguna carrera. Él se había decidido por gastronomía y Hanna comenzaba a enseñarle nuevos platillos. Jasper comenzaba a quitarle el control de la cocina a Hanna y la verdad me encantaba que el cocinara.

**Pv. Esme**

—Esme… ¿Cariño? —Will me sacudió un poco por el hombro.

—Lo siento —dije apenada por no haberlo escuchado.

—¿Estás bien? —su mirada se llenó de preocupación.

—Sí, solo que extraño a mis hijos —me abrace a mí misma.

—Si quieres puedes tomarte el fin de semana para irlos a ver… podemos dejar a Cassy con los demás preparativos —se acerco a mí y me dio un casto beso.

Eso repentinamente me hizo recordar el beso que me dio Carlisle en el aeropuerto.

—No, preferiría hacerlos yo misma —le arrugue la nariz haciendo que el sonriera.

—Todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad… esta vez sí hará las cosas bien te lo aseguro.

Ya no sabía a qué se refería… si a Carlisle o a la chica que se había equivocado al entregar unos documentos haciéndonos perder miles.

—Recuerda que tenemos que ir esta tarde a ver el trabajo de la organizadora —salió mandándome otro beso.

Seguí con mi trabajo, me detuve un par de horas para ir a comer pero después volví a mi trabajo deteniéndome solo hasta poco antes de la hora pactada con la organizadora. Ella nos recibió muy sonriente y nos hizo pasar a la ceremonia sentándonos hasta atrás. Toda la decoración era exquisita, había tiras de flores blancas colgando del techo y unas especies de enredaderas conectadas de una banca a otra, los pasillos estaban bordeados por plantas con unas pocas flores blancas.

Iba a comenzar la parte de los votos cuando el celular de Will comenzó a sonar, el presiono un botón rápidamente para callarlo pero vio la llamada y se disculpó conmigo ya que tendría que irse, así que me encargaba ver que tal era el trabajo de la señora.

—No, lo siento… —interrumpió la novia.

—¿Pasa algo Carol? —pregunto el novio confundido pero a la vez enojado.

—Sí, pasa que sé que todavía quieres a Edith… —la novia tenía una cara de sufrimiento y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Wow eso no me lo esperaba.

—Eso no es verdad —el chico no se veía muy sincero.

—Claro que si… Victoria me lo dijo ayer en la despedida de soltera… —la chica no estaba gritándole si nada, estaba demasiado controlada aunque llorando— además de que eh notado como te quedas pensativo y en ocasiones acaricias la cicatriz de tu parpado… sé que te lo hiciste el día en el que la conociste…

—Carol —él chico comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido con la novia.

—No Ricky… todavía estoy a tiempo… no quiero que estemos juntos si ella sigue en tu corazón —la chica se giró a los invitados— disculpen el espectáculo… —se levantó el vestido y camino rápidamente con la cara en alto por el pasillo de regreso a la salida.

—Eso no pasa siempre —me aseguro la organizadora.

—Lo entiendo… todo esto me dejo… la veo el viernes… —me levante rápidamente y salí de ahí.

—Perdóname —el chico ayudaba a entrar a la novia al taxi.

—Era lo correcto después de todo —ella medio sonrió y cerró la puerta, el taxi comenzó a avanzar y desvié la mirada comenzando a buscar un taxi para mí.

—Edith sé que estás ahí contesta… solo quería decirte que no me case —lo escuche hablar seriamente— necesito que hablemos por favor solo contesta —en ese momento se detuvo el taxi. Lo último que vi del chico era que cerraba su celular y entraba de nuevo.

Las palabras de la novia se me quedaron grabadas esa noche y casi no pude dormir.

"No quiero que estemos juntos si ella sigue en tu corazón"

"Todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad"

**Pv. Carlisle**

Me había tomado el sábado de descanso para pasar todo el día con mis hijos pero "sorpresivamente" Alice llego y ahora saldría con los tres chicos.

—¿A la playa? —pregunto Rose horrorizada.

—Lo sé… pero te cargare hasta la orilla… —le asegure.

—Pero no podré entrar a nadar —ella se volvió a quejar.

—Nada, nada… te hace falta tomar un poco de sol… ándale —Alice la movió y Rose obedeció a regañadientes.

Salimos todos al coche, acomodamos primero a Rose y comenzamos a subirnos, solo faltaba yo cuando vi que un taxi entraba a la casa.

—¿Quién será? —escuche a Rose curiosa estirándose para ver, yo me aparte del coche para esperar al taxi y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Esme dentro de este.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —voltee a ver la sonrisa traviesa de Rose.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —le pregunte pero ella cambio su sonrisa por un gesto de ignorancia negando con la cabeza.

—Hola —saludo Esme al bajarse del taxi. Su cara estaba llena de emoción y sonriente— Hola chicos —saludo a todos dentro del coche— Carlisle —tomo aire— necesito hablar contigo…

Me quede pesando. Probablemente me pediría ser el padrino o necesitaba que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo con respecto a los chicos. Cualquier cosa que fuera de la que quisiera hablar no quería que los chicos vieran mi cara de decepción.

—Jazz —saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y el bajo de la parte trasera del coche— diviértanse —le sonreí cuando le di las llaves.

—Claro —él sonrió y subió al coche arrancando inmediatamente.

—Ven vamos… preparare café —la guie dentro de la casa.

**Pv. Jasper**

Desde que salimos del estacionamiento de la casa Rose no paraba de pedir que nos regresáramos para ver qué pasaba entre ellos dos.

—Déjalo ya… ellos quieren estar a solas… sino la hubiera invitado a la playa con nosotros… —le dije sin apartar la vista del camino.

Por suerte lo dejo por la paz pero luego salió con que no quería ir a la playa, les pregunte donde y Alice me dijo que yo escogiera. Claro que no conocía mucho pero aun así agradecía su gesto.

—Aish me enferman —Rose se había convertido en una gruñona desde que Emmett no le había correspondido.

Le respondí que ya encontraría a alguien que la hiciera así de feliz como Alice lo hacía conmigo, pero Alice bromeo con algo sobre aceptar a Royce.

—¿Qué? No… el es un idiota… no saldré con nadie hasta la universidad… —se cruzó de brazos y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento.

**Pv. Carlisle**

—¿Cómo está Will? —me maldije internamente por preguntar por lo que dije que no preguntaría.

—No lo sé… —ella se encogió de hombros mientras probaba el café.

—¿Está de viaje? —no pude evitar preguntar por curiosidad.

—No, renuncie… —me miro como esperando algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? —me sentí furioso.

—No, el que me hizo algo fuiste tú —no pude descifrar lo que su mirada decía.

—¿Le contaste que te bese? ¿Quieres que hable con él? —aunque me doliera tenía que ayudarla.

—No va a ser necesario…

—¿Termino contigo? —pregunte son un haz de esperanza.

—El me dijo: Todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad… esta vez sí hará las cosas bien te lo aseguro.

—¿Se refería a mí? —pregunte extrañado pero con una tonta sonrisa.

—Después cuando la organizadora nos invitó a ver su trabajo la novia dijo: No quiero que estemos juntos si ella sigue en tu corazón… —medio sonrió.

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—No me voy a casar… —termino sonriendo completamente y yo aún me quede parado.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —tenía la ligera sospecha de que se quedaría conmigo pero no quería ilusionarme.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas? —eso me lo confirmo.

Le sonreí ampliamente y corrí a abrazarla y besarla. Esta vez no fue nada en comparación con el anterior.

—Espero no arrepentirme después —dijo ella respirando con dificultad, la apreté fuertemente a mí.

—Te lo aseguro que no… —me separe de ella y la tome de la mano— creo que tendremos que hacer esto formal… de nuevo…

**Pv. Rosalie**

"Al menos ella me dijo cuáles eran sus intenciones…"

Nuevamente su cara llena de desprecio me hizo despertar.

Mire el reloj y eran las ocho de la mañana. Me levante ya sin mis muletas pero aún me dolía caminar. Me arregle para bajar a desayunar y Jasper ya estaba en la cocina.

—Rose… ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy… —fue lo que dijo como saludo.

Le pregunte de que trataba y el, después de revisar que no nos escucharan dijo que íbamos a ir a buscar anillos de compromiso y de bodas para nuestros padres. Trate de no gritar porque realmente estaba emocionada. Le dije que recordaba haber visto uno perfecto pero entristecí cuando recorte donde lo había visto.

—¿En Maine? —dijo con un gesto a lo cual yo asentí— bueno… porque a lo más lejos que podemos ir es a Seattle.

Antes de salir de la casa tome la correspondencia y revise lo que había… más que nada muchas facturas y propaganda pero entre esos, dos sobres para Jasper y uno para mí. Deje en el buzón el resto y abrimos los nuestros.

Habíamos mandado nuestras solicitudes antes de vacaciones de invierno y ahora faltaban solo tres meses para graduarnos.

Jasper grito emocionado cuando leyó que Juilliard lo había aceptado para su programa de verano. Después de felicitarlo hice que abriera su otro sobre y la escuela culinaria de New York también lo había aceptado. Finalmente abrí el mío y la Universidad de New York también me había aceptado.

—Iremos a New York —volví a abrazarlo entusiasmada.

—Solo falta saber si Alice fue aceptada también… —era obvio que pensara en ella.

**Pv. Jasper **

Después de la hora de terapia para Rose fuimos directamente a Seattle por un anillo.

—Haz de cuenta que vas a escoger uno para Alice —Rose rodo los ojos.

—Ah eso lo cambia todo… —dije comenzando a ver los anillos de nuevo.

Había infinidad de anillos, de lejos la mayoría parecían iguales pero de cerca había tantos y tan diferentes estilos. Después de un rato ella grito al encontrar uno bueno. Era uno de oro blanco con un diamante al centro pero con unos aros entrelazados que lo sostenían.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con sus antiguos anillos? —dije cuando mire el precio de ese.

—No lo sé… jamás los eh visto… creo que se deshizo de ellos, porque si no, no nos hubiera pedido comprar otros… bien ahora escoge los de la ceremonia… —ella fue a sentarse para descansar su pie.

Comencé a ver los anillos que venían en pares pero los lisos no me llamaron la atención así que comencé a buscar anillos diferentes. Y encontré unos que me gustaron. Eran unos como de tiras de metal entrelazadas al final del anillo para detener la piedra en el caso del de mujer y el del hombre con esos mismos entrelazos pero distribuidos en cuatro partes en todo el anillo. Rose se quejo un poco pero después le recordé que ella había escogido el de compromiso y a mí me tocaban escoger esos.

oOo

—¿Estás listo? —pregunto Rose entrando a mi cuarto un poco histérica.

—Casi… solo me falta el moño y el saco —por si no era evidente se lo dije.

—¿Cómo puedes estar jugando tan tranquilo? —ella parecía indignada.

—No lo sé… solo lo hago… —me encogí de hombros— además de que Mary Anne está organizando la boda… tranquilízate… —le pase un control.

Ella me miro por unos segundos antes de que tomara el control y cuando lo hizo se sentó con cuidado al lado mío.

—Chicos es hora —la mamá de Alice se asomó por la puerta.

—Vamos —me levante de un salto y me acomode el saco, pero tuve un poco de problemas con el moño.

—Te ayudo —Rose me quito el moño de la mano y me lo coloco.

Bajamos y Carlisle ya había salido así que me fui junto a él, no quise pasar en medio del pasillo así que fui por la orilla del otro pasillo y cuando iba llegando comenzó a sonar lo que hasta ahora sabía se llamaba marcha nupcial.

Rosalie entro primero al pasillo seguida de Alice y finalmente mi mamá. No le quitaba la mirada a Carlisle y sus sonrisas eran las más grandes de todos los asistentes. Supongo que después de todo su felicidad era estando a su lado, la última vez que había visto una sonrisa así de grande había sido cuando me había graduado de la escuela para ir a la preparatoria y hace días cuando Rose y yo nos graduamos.

—Queridos amigos estamos aquí reunidos para unir… nuevamente a Esme Anne Plat y a Carlisle Cullen en santo matrimonio. El matrimonio es causa de celebración la unión de dos personas que se aman es motivo de alegría…

**oOo**

La recepción se hizo ahí mismo en la casa, de todos modos no éramos muchas personas. Después Esme lanzo el ramo y Carlisle la liga, que por cierto no la pude atrapar. Estaba bailando con Alice cuando todo mundo se detuvo para despedir a mis padres. Carlisle todavía no le decía a donde la llevaría pero nosotros sí. Fuimos a donde ellos estaban para despedirnos de ellos.

—Pórtense bien —mamá nos abrazó a ambos.

—Claro ma —también la apreté fuertemente.

—Ten cuidado al viajar —Carlisle me estrecho la mano antes de darme un rápido abrazo.

—Y ustedes también…

Después de un rato los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y para cuando solo quedamos los de la casa, el catering comenzó a recoger todo y Rose fue a cambiarse porque sus tacones de cinco centímetros la comenzaban a matar aunque paso la mayor parte del tiempo sentada por el malestar de la pierna.

Terminamos durmiéndonos casi después de medianoche. Aunque nos teníamos que levantar temprano porque comenzábamos a llenar el coche para irnos a New York.

—¿Cómo se supone que meteremos todo esto en el coche? —pregunte sorprendido al ver la cantidad de maletas de las chicas.

Les jugué una broma haciéndoles pensar que nos llevaríamos el coche y ellas tenían que escoger solo lo indispensables. Ellas comenzaron a discutir sobre que se quedaba y que se iba. Comenzaron a idear de sacar la ropa de las maletas y acomodarla por todo el carro, incluso querían meterla dentro del maletero así sin maletas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Alice volteo a verme extrañada.

—Debieron de haber visto sus caras —tuve que sostener mi estómago porque me dolía— ¿Qué coche creen que nos llevaremos? —en realidad nos llevaríamos la camioneta y el carro para que no comenzaran a pasar por eso.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Con la luna de miel de Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y yo nos habíamos quedado en New York, él para comenzar con su curso de verano y yo junto con Alice arreglábamos el departamento en el que viviríamos por tres años y medio.

—¿Entonces Bella estudiara en Maine? —últimamente Alice comenzaba a sacar ese tema de conversación.

—Sí y Edward y Jacob y Leah y…

—¿Emmett? —pregunto curiosa.

—No lo sé… —voltee a verla molesta pero algo me decía que ella sabía algo— ¿Qué escondes?

—Nada —me estaba mintiendo.

—Alice—le dije como advertencia— dime…

—Ay ok… Jasper me dio el número de Bella y eh platicado con ella varias veces…

—Tenía que ser él… ay cuando lo vea lo voy a matar —avente una almohada a la cama.

—No —dijo Alice alarmada— el solo quería ayudar…

—Pero tomo mi celular sin permiso —me levante rápido porque estaba sentada de lado sacando ropa, cosa que no debí hacer porque me dio un tirón la pierna y comenzó a dolerme como mil demonios haciendo que me sentara de nuevo.

—Ya ves… por querer cometer asesinato —ella fue a la cocina y me trajo mi pastilla para el dolor con un vaso de agua.

No dije nada y me tome la pastilla. Seguí sacando la ropa de las maletas que habíamos traído y colocándolas sobre la cama para clasificarlas y después meterlas al ropero.

—¿Qué pasaría si vamos a Maine a visitarlos? —pregunto Alice rompió el silencio.

—No pasara… no al menos de estar segura que no me topare con él… —no podía evitar sentirme mal al recordarlo.

—¿Y si hipotéticamente hablando él quisiera hablar contigo? —eso me hizo reír pero repentinamente albergue la esperanza.

—¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

—Dije hipotéticamente hablando —ella sonrió maliciosa.

Le avente una almohada molesta.

**Pv. Jasper**

Todo comenzaba a tomar su propio rumbo. Carlisle y Esme estaban por volver de su luna de miel. Rose comenzaba a caminar sin que le doliera la pierna y ya no le molestaba cuando sacábamos el tema de Maine. Alice y yo cumplíamos ocho meses de andar y la había hecho venir a Central Park.

—¿No tienes que estar haciendo tu tarea del curso? —pregunto traviesamente.

—Porque la voy a hacer contigo, es por lo que estás aquí —le dije bromeando.

—Ah y yo pensé que era por nuestro aniversario —ella también bromeo.

—Eres mi musa —me acerque a ella y la bese.

Comencé a acomodar el picnic que había preparado para ella. Cuando termine la hice sentarse sobre la manta, tome mi guitarra le dije que la canción era por el día en el que había terminado con ella hace meses y comencé a cantarle.

_**Lying next to you **_**(Mintiendo después de ti)**_**  
>Wishing I could disappear <strong>_**(Deseando poder desaparecer)**_**  
>Let you fall asleep <strong>_**(Me quede dormido)**_**  
>And vanish out into thin air <strong>_**(Y desaparecí en el aire)**

Ella me miraba cariñosamente mientras cantaba. Pero repentinamente comenzaron a escucharse truenos. Me detuve un momento.

—Creo que debemos irnos —la ayude a volver a meter todo en la canasta.

Lo malo era que estamos a mitad de central Park y la salida nos quedaba lejos, aun así nos fuimos caminado rápido porque no quería que Alice corriera con tacones.

_**It's the elephant in the room**_** (Es el elefante en la habitación)  
><strong>_**And we pretend that we don't see it**_** (pretendemos no verlo)  
><strong>_**It's the avalanche that looms above our heads**_** (Es la avalancha que está comenzando sobre nuestras cabezas)  
><strong>_**And we don't believe it**_** (y no podemos creerlo)**

La lluvia nos sorprendió antes y tuvimos que desviarnos y resguardarnos bajo un puente. Después de un rato el agua comenzaba a correr pero por el centro del pasillo, no éramos los únicos refugiados.

Mi hermana me llamo para ver si estábamos bien al no volver.

Mire a Alice y ella comenzaba a temblar del frio. Me quite mi camisa y se la puse sobre los hombros.

—Es bueno que hayas vuelto a ser chico —bromeo acomodándose dentro de la camisa.

—Ya paro —deje de abrazarla cuando ya no se escuchó la lluvia caer.

—Menos mal… —todos los que estábamos refugiados salieron rápidamente antes de que la lluvia volviera de nuevo.

_**Trying to be perfect**_** (tratando de ser perfecto)  
><strong>_**Trying not to let you down**_** (tratando de no defraudarte)  
><strong>_**Honesty is honestly**_** (La honestidad es honestidad)  
><strong>_**The hardest thing for me right now**_** (Lo más difícil para mí en este momento)  
><strong>_**While the floors underneath our feet**_** (Mientras que los pisos están debajo de nuestros pies)  
><strong>_**Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling**_** (Se están derrumbando los muros que construimos juntos)  
><strong>_**I still stand here holding up the roof**_** (Aún me mantengo aquí, sosteniendo el techo)  
><strong>_**Cause it's easier than telling the truth**_** (porque es más fácil que decir la verdad)**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Era el primer día de clases en la universidad, cuando salí del departamento ya estaba vacío. Seguramente encontraría a Jasper de regreso, porque había escuchado que acompañaría a Alice. La universidad quedaba a tres cuadras del departamento pero había decidido manejar mi bicicleta para ahorrar tiempo al trasladarme de un lado a otro. Por suerte había un lugar donde ponerlas en el campus.

Había escogido unos jeans ajustados con una blusa gris y un pequeño saco negro. Además de zapatos bajos porque todavía no podía usar tacones. Antes de salir mire la foto que nos había tomado a los seis en Maine.

_**I still keep your photographs**_** (Todavía guardo tus fotografías)  
><strong>_**I remember how we used to laugh **_**(Recuerdo cómo nos reíamos)  
><strong>_**I can keep on losing sleep**_** (Puedo seguir perdiendo el sueño)  
><strong>_**If you're okay with being torn in half**_** (Si estás de acuerdo con estar roto por la mitad)**

Ya conocía algunas partes del lugar porque había ido a visitarlo antes para ubicarme bien y no perderme.

En todo el día solo nos la pasamos presentándonos y siempre tenía que explicar porque no me paraba rápidamente. Así que después de saber con quienes iba a hacer amistades y con quienes no me convendría juntarme, como por ejemplo una chica que se llamaba Jessica que era parecida a María en actitud, me disponía a ir a casa pero Jasper seguramente se habría ido a su escuela de gastronomía cuando yo llegara a la casa así que me compre algo en la cafetería y ahí platique con un chico llamado Gerard que era de la carrera de Psicología. La verdad el chico fue encantador pero no hubo nada en el que me llamara la atención como para ser más que mi amigo.

_**It's the elephant in the room**_** (Es el elefante en la habitación)  
><strong>_**And we pretend that we don't see it (**_**pretendemos no verlo)  
><strong>_**It's the avalanche that looms above our heads**_** (Es la avalancha que está comenzando sobre nuestras cabezas)  
><strong>_**And we don't believe it**_** (y no podemos creerlo)**

—Hola —una chica de mi clase de sociología se acercó cuando iba de salida. Diana si mal no recordaba.

—Hola —le devolví el saludo.

—¿Vas a ir a escoger una clase extracurricular ahora? —pregunto esperanzada. Voltee a ver a donde caminaba y efectivamente no iba para la salida.

—Supongo que voy a echar un vistazo —camine junto a ella.

Ella comenzó a hacerme platica y yo le contestaba amablemente. Revise el calendario y me fije que esos tres primeros días serían las inscripciones para los deportes.

—Lo siento… creo que no puedo —dije deteniéndome en la entrada.

—¿Por…? —se quedó callada— ah cierto tu accidente… bueno entonces gracias por acompañarme.

Se despidió de beso de mí y entro. Me quede parada en la entrada un poco más y mis ojos no pudieron evitar buscar las carreras. Estas eran pruebas para medir la velocidad. Salí de ahí rumbo al estadio y subí a la parte baja de las gradas.

_**Trying to be perfect**_** (tratando de ser perfecto)  
><strong>_**Trying not to let you down**_** (tratando de no defraudarte)  
><strong>_**Honesty is honestly**_** (La honestidad es honestidad)  
><strong>_**The hardest thing for me right now**_** (Lo más difícil para mí en este momento)  
><strong>_**While the floors underneath our feet**_** (Mientras que los pisos están debajo de nuestros pies)  
><strong>_**Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling**_** (Se están derrumbando los muros que construimos juntos)  
><strong>_**I still stand here holding up the roof**_** (Aún me mantengo aquí, sosteniendo el techo)  
><strong>_**Cause it's easier than telling the truth**_** (porque es más fácil que decir la verdad)**

En la cafetería mientras comía había quedado de ir a casa pronto para ayudarla a darle una sorpresa a mi hermano pero al estar viendo a los chicos correr me había quedado hipnotizada.

Ansiaba tanto correr, sentir el aire en mi cara, escuchar los latidos de mi corazón detrás de las orejas, el dolor del esfuerzo en mis piernas. Todo eso ya era imposible para mí. La fractura no había estado nada bien y debía estar agradecida por poder caminar al menos.

Me sentía tan mal que no me di cuenta que las lágrimas me estaban recorriendo las mejillas así que levante mi mano y me las seque con la mano.

—No deberías de torturarte así… —esa voz. Levante la cabeza y ahí estaba la persona que menos me esperaba encontrarme en ese lugar.

—¿Emmett? —la verdad esperaba que fuera una alucinación.

—¿A quién más esperas? —su sonrisa apareció y sus hoyuelos me dejaron sin defensas. No sabía cómo reaccionar, el había llegado hablándome como si nada y sonriente. ¿En verdad quería hablar conmigo?

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —le pregunte insegura.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —él lo había tomado como si yo se lo hubiera pedido. Se sentó a mi lado y volteo a ver a la cancha.

_**Stop ignoring that our hearts are**__**mourning **_**(para de ignorar nuestros corazones están de luto)  
><strong>_**And let the rain come in**_** (Y que la lluvia viene)  
><strong>_**Stop pretending that it's not ending**_** (Deja de fingir que esto no termina)  
><strong>_**And let the end begin, oh yeah...**_** (Y que al final comienza, oh sí...)**

—Supe lo de tu accidente —fue el primero en romper el silencio— no paro de sentirme culpable… lo siento… —voltee a verlo y me miraba arrepentido.

—No fue tu culpa… por impaciente me paso esto… —puse mi mano sobre donde ahora tenía la cicatriz que claro no se veía porque traía pantalón— no quise esperar que Edward se acomodara.

—Yo me lastime el día de la carrera más importante, estaban por reclutar a chicos para prepararlos para las olimpiadas… así que di mi mejor esfuerzo pero en la vuelta levante la vista al punto rojo que me llamo la atención y era Heidi… ella ni siquiera me miro pero me sentía bien de que estuviera ahí porque si ganaba sabría quién era yo. Los últimos metros para llegar a la meta el corredor de al lado se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó frente a mí. No quise lastimarlo pasado sobre él y trate de brincarlo… no sé cómo cayo mi pie pero termine rompiéndomelo.

No le dije nada pero me quede sorprendida de que me contara algo que a nadie más se lo había contado.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —pregunte desconfiada.

—Tú me contaste como te habías accidentado —se encogió de hombros. El volteo a ver a la cancha y lo seguí— sé cómo te sientes… —volví a verlo y me miraba intensamente— eso de querer salir corriendo a todas partes, sentir el aire en la cara y la adrenalina que se siente al correr… todo eso —medio sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y desvié la mirada al campo de nuevo.

—La diferencia entre tu accidente y el mío es que yo no podré correr jamás… después de ocho meses aun no puedo caminar sin olvidarme del dolor.

—Yo a ese tiempo solo sentía algo pero no pensé que hubiera sido grave… —vi como trataba de tomarme la mano pero la aparte para recoger mi celular y ver la hora.

—Tengo que irme… —me levante despacio y repentinamente el me ayudo a levantarme— gracias… fue bueno verte…

—Todavía no terminamos de hablar —su sonrisa me paralizo.

—¿Enserio querías hablar conmigo? —pregunte sorprendida.

—No, solo mande un video de un partido junto con mi solicitud después de que Bella me dijo que habías decidido venir a esta universidad para decirte hola —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Hola —le dije confundida.

—Hola —su mirada era intensa con una sonrisa burlona— así que Rose… —volvió a ponerse serio y esta vez tomo mi mano— ¿podrías perdonarme por haberte gritado y enojado contigo el día en el que debí de haber estado feliz?

—¿Feliz? —no entendí esa parte.

—Sabía que estaba loco por la persona con la que compartía el cuarto, esa misma que era mi amiga y que me saco de mi miseria y que ayudo a volver a encontrar el sentido a la vida a este pobre deportista frustrado… siendo tú o siendo Jasper… eso era lo que me confundía… pero sabía que sentía algo más que amistad…

_**Trying to be perfect **_**(tratando de ser perfecto)  
><strong>_**Trying not to let you down**_** (tratando de no defraudarte)  
><strong>_**Honesty is honestly **_**(La honestidad es honestidad)  
><strong>_**The hardest thing for me right now**_** (Lo más difícil para mí en este momento)  
><strong>_**While the floors underneath our feet**_** (Mientras que los pisos están debajo de nuestros pies)  
><strong>_**Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling**_** (Se están derrumbando los muros que construimos juntos)  
><strong>_**I still stand here holding up the roof**_** (Aún me mantengo aquí, sosteniendo el techo)  
><strong>_**Cause it's easier than telling the truth**_** (porque es más fácil que decir la verdad)  
><strong>_**It's easier than telling the truth**_** (que es más fácil que decir la verdad)**

El aun sostenía mi mano pero con la otra acuno mi mejilla.

—E-eso quiere decir… que…

—Que solo me fui de la alberca porque no quería discutir y decir cosas de las que me pudiera arrepentir, además de que estaba molesto de que no me dijeras que tú te estabas haciendo pasar por tu hermano… lo habría entendido si me lo hubieras contado.

—A nadie se lo dije porque si… todos me descubrieron y tuve que contarles… bueno… más o menos… a excepción de Bella que le tuve que decir cuando me vio entrar a su cuarto en lugar de ir a la enfermería —ya sabía que habíamos dejado eso en el olvido pero era necesario decírselo.

—Perdóname también por eso… y por la semana de infierno antes de eso…

Negué con la cabeza y el pareció preocupado.

—De eso ya te había disculpado… y habíamos dicho que eso quedaba en el pasado… —le medio sonreí.

—¿Y el de ahora? —no podía decir no a su sonrisa traviesa.

No le dije nada pero me acerque a él y nos besamos.

**Pv. Jasper **

Si hace un año me hubieran dicho que esto pasaría habría tomado de loca a esa persona…

Desde que Esme me había contado la verdad sobre mi padre y lo que había pasado con ella durante su matrimonio, comencé a verla de diferente manera. Ahora sabía que ella se había desvivido para que tuviera una buena vida aunque no contara con un padre. También que no podía dejar de pensar en mi hermana. Y lo mejor que pude haber hecho por ella había sido escaparme de mi casa para venir a conocer a mi padre. Pero sobre todo sabía que todo lo que sufrí haciéndome pasar por chica había valido la pena.

—Rose no está en su cuarto —Carlisle llego a la cocina alterado.

—¿Ya viste en el cuarto donde Emmett se está quedando? —pregunte fingiendo preocupación.

—Le advertí a el que…

—Pa… llevan meses durmiendo juntos haya en el departamento… ¿Qué esperabas? —rodé los ojos— ¿O cómo te sientes cuando mamá no duerme a tu lado? —dije con sarcasmo.

—Eso es diferente… tu madre y yo estamos casados… al menos esperaba que aquí en la casa…

—Cariño creo que te tienes que ir haciendo a la idea de que ellos van a casarse algún día… —mamá intervino.

—Sí, también yo y Alice… —le recordé.

—Bien… —Carlisle salió de la cocina pero en lugar de ir a ver a mi hermana se fue a sentar a la sala y encendió el televisor.

Voltee a ver a mi mamá que me ayudaba con la cena de navidad.

—Ma te dije fileteada no en trozos —le advertí sin ponerme histérico como ella decía.

—Que genio… me hubiera quedado en casa de mis suegros, haya al menos las discusiones no son sobre comida —Rose venia entrando seguida de Emmett. Ella había pasado el día de acción de gracias con la familia de Emmett y realmente no se la había pasado muy bien.

—Hey chicos qué bueno que llegan… necesito a alguien que haga el postre… —le sonreí ampliamente.

—Wow… viste eso… —dijo ella con sarcasmo hablándole a mamá— acaba de cambiarme de profesión… ahora soy repostera… ¿será que el jefe de cocina deje almorzar primero a la repostera y a su oficial? —refiriéndose a ella y a Emmett.

—No debí de haberte dejado leer mis libros… —rodé los ojos.

Claro que los deje desayunar pero cuando terminaron les dije que preparar y entre ellos dos hicieron el pastel.

Así que tuvimos todo preparado para que unas horas antes de que llegaran los Brandon cocináramos todo. Sorpresivamente Esme no había adornado la casa, así que en las horas que tuvimos libres lo arreglamos todo.

Esta sería la segunda navidad que pasaría sin mi abuela y toda mi familia, aunque esta era la primera en la que la pasábamos bien porque la del año anterior Rose había estado internada. Pero al menos nos tocaba ir en año nuevo con ellos.

Después de ir a misa como a Esme le gustaba, regresamos a la casa. La familia de Alice había venido con unas cuantas botellas de vino.

—Rose… llegamos —grite al no verla en la cocina. Ella se había quedado con Emmett, ya que él no era católico, a cuidar la comida cosa que no estaban haciendo.

—Hay no —dijo mi mamá tapándose la boca.

—¿Crees que ellos…? —Carlisle no termino de decir.

—Están en el patio —Alice los vio. Fui a donde ella estaba y mire a la ventana. Estaban jugando con la nieve.

—Menos mal… —Esme respiro tranquila.

—¿Ya viste donde estamos parados? —pregunto Alice levantando la mano. Voltee a verla y tenía una pequeña rama de muérdago atada a una vara un poco más grande para que pudiera estar arriba de mi cabeza.

Acune su cara con mi mano y me acerque a ella, ella se puso de puntillas y nos besamos. Escuche una garganta aclararse al fondo y me separe a regañadientes de ella.

—Bueno… pasemos a la cocina —dije volteando a verlo, aunque la verdad es que tenía hambre.

La cena paso entre risas y bromas sobre yo y Alice. Ellos decían que al menos yo no me tenía que preocupar de morir de hambre porque Alice no supiera cocinar. Y qué decir de las otras actividades domésticas.

—¿Estoy aprendiendo si? —dijo con ironía— el otro día quemé mi blusa favorita —hizo un puchero— además de que entre Rose y yo hacemos el quehacer.

—Eso quisiera verlo —dijo su papá.

—Pues lo veras… —le aseguro mi novia.

Después llegó la hora del postre y realmente les había quedado rico.

—Claro… las cosas hechas con amor salen bien —Emmett miro cariñosamente a mi hermana.

Carlisle aclaro la garganta.

—Familia tenemos un anuncio que hacerles —dijo él y repentinamente Esme se puso seria.

—¿No es nada malo verdad? —Rose se preocupó.

—No cariño… al contrario… familia… —sonrió ampliamente— estoy embarazada.

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARETONo&oGORDONo&oAUSTINoOo_

**Ok, ok… lo acepto… la tercera en discordia entre Carol y Ricky si soy yo… es mi fantasía más grande… pero por desgracia no puedo intervenir en ese matrimonio de años que ahora cuenta con dos hijos… dios… pero aun así no puedo dejar de amarlo xD jajaja… es Carolina y Ricardo Dos santos… alias Kaká xD Lo siento es que era la única forma que encontré para que Esme entrara en razón, ya ven que con Emmett utilice películas, pero en este momento no recuerdo alguna en la que pasara algo parecido pero si una situación que me conto **_**Paulinita Rathbone**_** que quedaba perfecto para esto aunque no lo quería hacer exactamente como me lo conto ella.**

**La canción bueno, ya lo explico Jasper… aunque la verdad es que necesitaba la ultima parte para el par de mentirosos de Emmett y Rose. Bueno… más bien piensen en esa parte en la que dice que el elefante esta en el cuarto y no pueden ignorarlo. Me gusta pensar que tienen que hablar porque no pueden ignorar lo que pasa entre ellos. Ah sí… se llama The Truth de Kris Allen & Pat Monahan.**

**¿Qué más? Ah sí… había escrito una parte del nefasto día de acción de gracias con la familia McCarthy pero al final decidí borrarlo porque como recuerdan esta historia se trata de los hermanos, no de Rose y Emmett xD si bueno… era yo la que lo comenzaba a olvidar.**

**Lo siento si el final no les gusto del todo pero también comenzaba a olvidar que todo había surgido gracias a los papás separados. La verdad es que a mí me encanta aunque hubo ideas que se me olvidaron en el camino pero aun así quedo genial.**

**Tome la idea de este fic de las películas: **_**un juego de gemelas**_**, **_**una chica en apuros**_**, **_**entre cien mujeres**_**, un dorama de nombre **_**Ikemen Paradise**_**. Y en la combinación salió esto.**

**Les agradezco primeramente a las chicas que se molestan en dejar un comentario sobre lo que escribo. Seguidas de las que me agregan a favoritos y alertas para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Así que les dejo los créditos:**

**Agradecimientos a:**

Paulinita Rathbone **oOo**Serena Princesita Hale **oOo** GPCS. Sonitha Pico** oOo **Paz Cullen **oOo** JayLopez **oOo** satorichiva** oOo **team belled **oOo **Shiru92 **oOo **katy hale Salvatore

Ashley Rosalie Drositha Cullen **oOo** Bibiana Cullen Hale **oOo** Emmett McCartys angel **oOo** Lorena Miller **oOo **carly360 **oOo** gery02 **oOo**Yara Black Clearwater **oOo** Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**oOo**Ch0klAtt3

DCullenLove**oOo**.**oOo**Maruri-Whitlock**oOo** missju **oOo** Riku Harada31** oOo **Valitahh.15** oOo **Alexia **oOo** alijazz4eve**r** **oOo** crematlv19 **oOo** dany** oOo** Genesis Gontier **oOo** isab3th

kate **oOo** Katy **oOo** katy hale **oOo** Lina Cullen Salvatore **oOo** maria **oOo** mimis **oOo** silvers draco **oOo** Valerie **oOo** alejita0524 **oOo **ALI-LU CULLEN **oOo** alirose19 **oOo** amnazareth **oOo** Andreina B

andy swan **oOo **Andycb **oOo** Brem Weasley Cullen **oOo **Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen **oOo **Denisse97 **oOo** DepressRebeldGirl **oOo **Dianeea **oOo **Dreamy Cullen **oOo **JessFpattz **oOo** jessyFpattz

Mafer Hale Cullen **oOo **Mallix **oOo** Malun-Alper **oOo **mayelouzza **oOo ** **oOo** Penny Love Edward **oOo** penxitalita **oOo **Romy92 **oOo** SirenOfTheDark **oOo** Team 7 -Girl

umishaisabella** oOo** ** oOo **CLAURUI **oOo **England-3017** oOo **Gabyx94** oOo **Gery Whitlock** oOo **gery02** oOo **Ginegine** oOo **Guissy Hale Cullen** oOo **haylie halliwell **oOo **JessyPotter

Kate-Katherine** oOo** Ly Rococo** oOo **mikaelita-cullen** oOo **Ro 91** oOo **Rock-Kokoro** oOo **SweetAlice13** oOo **WritersCompulsive

**Por ahora comencé a subir un Jazlice, pero a las fans de Rosemmett estén al pendiente porque todavía tengo muchas ideas de historias para esta pareja!**

**Cuídenseme mucho… muchos besos y abrazos de oso… y espero saber de ustedes pronto…**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**PD.: Deje imágenes en mi perfil de esta historia… aunque no son muchas entre ellas está la familia de Emmett. **

**PD. (2): Las quiero adiós!**


	22. Outtake 1

**Hola chicas! **

**Este es un outtake que tenía guardado desde el final y ahora se los dejo para aquellas TEAM Rosemmett que querían ver que paso el día de acción de gracias con la familia McCarty!**

**Para las que se quieren dar una idea de la familia busquen en Google: Tea Leoni (Anne), Liev Schreiber (Connor), Elisha Cuthbert (Lara) y Matt Shively (Austin).**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**- Outtake 1 -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Unos meses después, en el día de acción de gracias en lugar de ir a mi casa sorpresivamente Emmett me llevo a su casa. Estaba nerviosa porque conocería a los suegros, aunque esperaba lo peor del padre de él, estaba más ansiosa por conocer a su madre.

—¿Lista? —pregunto cuándo bajamos del taxi. Negué con la cabeza— tranquila… con suerte a papá le da por irse de parranda con el tío Angus o Ian… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No celebra el día de gracias? —pregunte extrañada.

—Es escoses… tienen otras festividades… bueno… hemos tratado de llevar las de los dos países pero él no pone mucho de su parte —me tomo por la cintura y caminamos a paso lento por el corredor que estaba rodeado de flores hasta la entrada.

—Muy escoses —afirme al ver la puerta irónicamente pintada de verde.

—Ahora sabes porque no me gusta tanto… —me dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—¡Emmett! —grito la señora que debería de ser su madre— oh… debes ser Rosalie… es un gusto por fin conocerte —ella sorpresivamente me abrazo efusivamente.

—A mí también me da gusto conocerla —ella se separo de mi y se me quedo viendo. Note que ella no tenia hoyuelos pero si el cabello un poco rizado y rubio, Emmett había sacado su nariz.

—Puedes decirme suegra… o si lo prefieres mamá —me tomo de la mano y me jalo dentro de la casa.

—Ma —escuche a Emmett quejarse.

—Ok… dime Anne… Connor, Austin… llegaron… —ella grito al pie de la escalera y después me jalo de nuevo a la cocina.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —me ofrecí.

—Si… puedes ayudarle a Emmett a poner la mesa… —me señalo los platos que tenían encima las servilletas y cubiertos. Yo tome lo ultimo dejándole a Emmett lo más pesado. Aunque ciertamente podía con ellos, no quería escuchar las quejas de él sobre no cargar pesado por mi pierna, aunque ya casi se cumplía un año.

—Hola —escuche la voz de un chico detrás de mi justo cuando ponía las servilletas.

—Hola, debes ser Austin… —deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui a saludarlo— Emmett me ah contado mucho de ti —voltee a ver a mi novio pero el parecía incomodo.

—Seguramente de…

—Austin ahora no —Emmett lo detuvo cuando escucho su tono mordaz.

—Mamá me dijo que viniera a saludar… —el chico apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta. Lo vi salir del comedor y entrar a la cocina. Voltee a ver a Emmett esperando una explicación.

—El me odia porque después del día de mi accidente él recibió toda la atención de papá… —hizo un gesto haciendo que se notara un hoyuelo.

—¿Eso no es bueno porque…?

—Lo presiona… Austin a querido tener una vida normal pero en cambio tiene entrenamiento todo el día… —se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la cintura.

—Eso no es del todo cierto —sentí como Emmett se tensaba.

—Mi papá —me susurro al oído antes de separarse de mí— hola papá.

—Espero que eso de hablar a espaldas de las personas se te quite algún día… —después de decir eso me volteo a ver e inesperadamente me sonrió ampliamente. De él Emmett había sacado los hoyuelos— Rosalie… es bueno conocer a la responsable del regreso de mi hijo…

Camine hacia él y le estreche la mano.

—También es bueno conocerlo señor… —sonreírle fue lo más hipócrita que pude hacer. Porque la verdad comenzaba a darme miedo pero a la vez comenzaba a odiarlo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que la fractura de Emmett no era muy grave? —se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—Ah… ¿Cuándo decía "del regreso de mi hijo" no lo decía porque estaba feliz de que viniera más seguido a casa? —pregunte confundida aunque fue más para echarle en cara su actitud.

—De eso también… pero sabía que Emmett estaba desperdiciando su vida… —camino a él y lo abrazo de lado.

—Ser Fisioterapeuta no es desperdiciar la vida… al contrario… ayuda a personas…

—Lo sé linda… ¿Qué estudias tu? —note sus intenciones de burlarse de mi pero entonces lo contraataque.

—Para contadora —le sonreí nuevamente sabiendo que él se había titulado de lo mismo.

—Ella estudia Relaciones Públicas y deja de hablarle así —Emmett se aparto de él y vino a abrazarme.

—¿Van a comenzar? —Anne entro seguida de Austin.

—Lo siento —dijo Emmett viéndola.

—¿Connor? —ella lo miro de una forma amenazadora.

—Solo conversábamos un poco… ¿Te ayudo a traer el pavo? —el señor salió detrás de su esposa pero Austin no se movió, solo me miraba como con admiración o sorpresa… una de las dos era correcta.

—Bien… al menos hoy se la pasara molestándote —Austin se acerco y termino de colocar los cubiertos.

—No deberías de hablarle así… es tu hermano… —no pude evitar hablar.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunto el burlonamente.

—Me acabo de enterar que tenía el año pasado… —le conté.

—¿Y el te molestaba cuando eras pequeña? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo acabo de conocer —dije como cosa obvia— pero no creo que por eso detestes a tu hermano… lo que lamento es que te guardes el coraje que tienes… en verdad espero que no te vuelvas como tu padre —saque una silla y me senté porque comenzaba a sentir la molestia en la pierna. Voltee a ver a Austin y se había quedado pensativo.

—Bueno… el pavo llego… —el señor llegó con el pavo y lo coloco en el centro.

—Cariño puedes traer los demás guisos… que te ayude Emmett —me pidió Anne.

—Seguro… —iba a levantarme cuando Emmett me puso la mano en el hombro.

—Austin y yo los traeremos —me dio un beso en la frente. Voltee a ver a sus padres que me miraban de una manera extraña.

—Lo siento… es que mi pierna comienza a molestarme…

—¿Te lastimaste? —pregunto Anne preocupada.

—No, hace un año tuve un accidente… me rompí la pierna… —hice un gesto despreocupado.

—¿Conociste a Emmett en las terapias? —el señor trato de no sonar burlón pero lo note.

—No, lo conocí en el internado en el que… —había comenzado con tono mordaz pero recordé que Anne me estaba viendo— estaba… —dije más suave.

—¿Y tu porque estabas ahí? —pregunto Anne con curiosidad.

—Vine a vivir con mamá y ahí fue el único lugar en el que me admitieron —me encogí de hombros. En ese momento Emmett y Austin entraron con la comida.

—¿Estas consciente de que algún día tenemos que contárselo como fue? —me susurro al oído y yo le asentí con la cabeza.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Recuerdo que por ahí tengo uno de Jazlice, solo será cuestión de buscarlo… si llego a encontrarlo lo publicare sino… pues no… jajajajaja… **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	23. Outtake 2

**Hola chicas!**

**Pues que creen? No encontré un outtake pero encontré una parte… ¿cómo decirlo? Mmm… una escena que estaba en la primera edición de la parte en la que Jasper acepta andar con María… por el capitulo 17, pero por cuestiones de drama le cambie a lo otro… la verdad no quiero pensar en que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado esta parte en lugar de la otra así que no comparemos vale?**

**Enjoy it!**

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**.::.: INTERCAMBIO :.::.**

**- Outtake 2 -**

**Pv. Jasper**

El resto del fin de semana me la había pasado de maravilla con Alice, la chica de mis sueños y la dueña de mis esperanzas. Para el sábado nos la pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa solo que en la tarde salimos a dar un paseo por la playa aunque no nos metimos al agua por su baja temperatura. El domingo desayunamos con Carlisle y por la tarde volvimos al colegio.

El lunes temprano nos levantamos como si nada y fuimos a clases como de costumbre. Y como de costumbre también le mandaba mensajes a Alice por celular diciéndole lo mucho que la quería.

Al terminar las clases ella salió antes porque yo me había entretenido organizándome para un trabajo que desafortunadamente no me toco con Alice. Habíamos quedado de vernos en la cafetería pero cuando fui ahí ella no estaba así que comencé a buscarla y la termine encontrando platicando con María.

Alice me miro y salió corriendo. La seguí pero no podía gritarle normalmente porque el pasillo estaba lleno de chicas pero por fortuna en el que estaba nuestra habitación estaba vacío.

—Alice —la llame recordando su cara estaba llena de sufrimiento y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas— Alice… —la llame nuevamente al cerrarme la puerta en la cara— escúchame… —volví a gritarle golpeando la puerta.

—Lárgate —ella grito golpeando la puerta desde el otro lado haciendo que esta se moviera.

—Alice… ella lo descubrió todo… me chantajeo con decirle a todos que estaba en la escuela… quiso que fuera su novio… después creyó que yo la estaba engañando contigo… eso fue lo que te dijo… —le grite esperando que me escuchara y termine sentándome al lado de la puerta.

No iba a moverme de ahí hasta que saliera.

—¿Entonces porque no me lo dijiste? —alcance a escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Porque… soy un idiota… quería tenerte a mi lado… además de que no lo creí importante… jamás se me ocurrió que esto pudiera pasar.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —su voz se escucho mas fuerte al voltear a ver ella estaba de pie a la puerta con los ojos hinchados y rojos pero ya no salían lágrimas de ellos.

—No lo sé… —me levante y fui a abrazarla.

—Necesito que me expliques que está pasando exactamente —ella me envolvió con sus brazos en mi cintura.

Comencé a contarle todo lo que paso el día en el que Mel supo lo mío y como su descuido hizo que María se enterara de todo y como ella me hizo hacerme pasar por su novio frente a su familia y como me había presumido con sus primas y eso. Finalmente lo que había pasado momentos antes de que yo llegara.

—¿Entonces? —ella volvió a sentarse junto a mí.

—Yo… no quiero que diga esas cosas de ti… además está involucrada también mi hermana así que…

—Lo entiendo… pero no quiero estar separada de ti… —nos abrasamos fuertemente.

—Ni yo de ti… tal vez podamos vernos aquí los fines de semana…

—Mmm… —se quedó pensativa.

—Te quiero —le di un beso en la frente— y comprenderé que no quieras esperarme hasta que Rose vuelva…

—No me hagas esperar demasiado… —ella me abrazo más fuerte.

—Te juro que… tengo una idea… —la separe un poco para que nos viéramos a la cara— me iré a Maine ya hasta que juntemos a nuestros padres…

—¿Y que pasara con María? —me había olvidado de ella.

—Bueno… —la volví a abrazar desanimado desechando esa idea de mi cabeza.

_**oOo**__TEAM__**:**__EMMETT__**&**__JACOB__**&**__JARED__**&**__KYLE__**&**__JOE__**&**__VASILY__**&**__GUS__**&**__HARETON__**&**__GORDON__**&**__AUSTIN__**&**__JACE__**oOo**_

**Bien… esto es todo amigas… fue lo único que encontré… como sabrán no soy muy buena con esta pareja pero hago lo que puedo y prueba de ello es "Amor de Verano" en la que ellos por primera y única vez son los protagonistas así que si les encanto pasen a leer esa porque está en sus últimos capítulos!**

**Bien… ahora si está es la despedida… espero que les hayan gustado estos dos outtakes que subí con mucho cariño para ustedes! Y siento desilusionarlas pero no continuare la historia!**

**Espero verlas en "Corazón Inhábil Para Amar" la nueva historia de Rose y Emmett que escribiré al terminar de escribir "Amor de Verano" que es de Alice y Jasper… aunque probablemente les había prometido otra pero esta de CIPA promete mas y estoy esforzándome mucho… aunque apenas la estoy estructurando xD**

**Así que esto no es un adiós sino un hasta a luego!**

**Las quiero mucho! **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
